No Going Back
by eReedus
Summary: Daryl and Beth escape the prison together, and stay together. This follows their battles with their inner demons, their growing attraction to one another, their sexual and emotional awakenings and their struggle to make a worthwhile life together when most people are only fighting to survive. Unashamedly Bethyl fluff. Rated strong M for language, sex and adult themes inc. Mild BDSM
1. We Should Burn It Down

**A/N This story will be unashamedly Daryl and Beth fluff, with a possibility of more characters later. For the first three chapters I have borrowed some of the best Daryl and Beth scenes from "Still" and "Alone" and woven them with some new ideas. Assume everything that happened in the show before these episodes is pretty much the same ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any character associated with the show but I thank AMC for creating characters with such depth that people want to read and write about them in any way possible.**

**Warning: This story will contain bad language, explicit sex including mild BDSM eventually, mention of child rape and child abuse, amongst other adult themes. Please do not read if this will offend or affect you in any way. (You may also not want to read unless you really ship Bethyl)**

**I think that covers everything... enjoy and please review. xx**

**No Going Back**

**Chapter One - 'We Should Burn It Down'**

**DAY ONE**

They sat on the veranda, the humid evening air heavy around them, only the sound of field crickets interrupting the silence. It was a more comfortable silence than the ones from the past few days. They had been awful, tense, oppressive ones. Daryl had been in a bad place, he'd been full of hate and anger. Beth hadn't been much better, she was running on empty. This felt more natural, easy even. Neither felt they had to fill it, neither felt pressure from the other to speak. It was just enough to not be alone, to know that someone else was living the exact same moment as you, had been through the same crap and had come out the other side and survived.

"Seems stupid now, but I always imagined daddy would go on forever. I thought Maggie and Glenn would have a baby, we'd spend the summertime outdoors in the sun havin' picnics and daddy would just sit and watch, happy to have his family around him." Beth sounded sad as she reflected on the dreams that had died the same moment the Governor had killed her daddy.

"Ain't stupid." Daryl offered, still looking at the ground, but trying to make her feel a bit better. He knew she was thinking about Hershel. He knew she was hurting.

"Is though, ain't never gonna happen is it? They're all gone now, you were right Daryl, we ain't never gonna see 'em again."

Daryl looked at her, she was still so innocent. She looked tired and pale, her face tearstained. He wondered if he'd done the right thing by going back for her at the prison. He knew she had a slim chance of surviving very long out here, even with him, he would do what he could to protect her, for Hershel as well as for her sake, but he knew it would be tough.

Beth's pensive, smiling voice broke his train of thought "You're gonna be the last man standing, Daryl Dixon."

"Stop." Daryl could hardly bear to look at her, his eyes falling to the floor once again, embarrassed and saddened at just how true that might be.

"You are, you were made for this world. You were livin' like this long before the world went to crap; huntin', trackin', survivin'."

"You ain't a happy drunk at all are ya?" Daryl tried to force a smile to keep the conversation from getting too damned depressing.

Beth studied him through her long lashes, eyes wide, taking in everything that was Daryl Dixon. She hadn't really noticed how good looking and totally hot he was until recently, sure he was older and all, but he had a young almost childlike quality to him. She knew first hand he could be a mean and moody jackass when he wanted to be, but she also knew there was a softer, gentler, caring man underneath. He would never admit to it though, mainly because he wouldn't accept he was any of those things. She suddenly wondered what he'd do when she was gone. Then realised he'd probably just carry on doing what he does, surviving, until he found another group. People would always need Daryl, he was capable and he had something to offer.

"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon." Beth stated, matter of fact, as a slight smile crossed her lips, her head falling back onto the pillar she was leaning against.

At that moment Daryl thought how absolutely beautiful she was, the moonlight shining on her blonde hair as her loose curls fell around her shoulders. Her huge blue eyes filled with tears; for Hershel, for Maggie, for everyone they'd lost. His heart broke for her. He didn't know what to do though, he'd never been good with women or tears. He knew what she said was true though, if she left him he didn't know if he could go on. He'd lost so many people. He was running out of fight. She was the only light left in his darkness now, the only remnant of the life they'd all made, she gave him hope for a future and a reason to keep going. He never wanted to be on his own again, without her, that much he knew.

"I want to tell you somethin'." Beth paused as she took a deep breath. "So you know that you're not the only one bad things have happened to. Those things that happened to you Daryl, they don't mean you're bad and they don't mean you're broken or that they were your fault neither." Beth spoke in a soft voice, eyes cast downwards, her heart pounding at what she about to say.

She remembered all the things he'd told her about his past and she didn't want him to feel alone or to blame himself anymore, it wasn't his fault and he wasn't worthless, he was all she had left now and she wanted to make him feel a little better. She had a feeling no one else had ever bothered, and that made her sad. She'd always been surrounded by people that loved her and her heart broke to know he'd never had anyone like that, even as a small boy.

Daryl didn't speak, just sat looking into the darkness, twisting and stabbing his knife into the post next to him.

"It was a Friday afternoon in July. I remember 'cos it was so darn hot, I couldn't wait to get home for the weekend and cool off. I was on my way home from school. I always walked back on my own. It was safe around our way, you know how isolated it was at the farm. No one ever came by, nothin' ever went on so Daddy never worried 'bout anythin' happenin' to me, he didn't think he had to…Then they took me, two men, I don't know where they came from, they were just suddenly there, in front of me. I tried to run, scream, kick, but my legs and voice wouldn't work, they were holdin' me down and coverin' my mouth." Beth began her story, her voice quiet but steady as she exhaled softly.

Daryl had stopped messing with his knife now and was looking straight at her, eyes filling with heartbreak. He knew where this was going and really didn't want to hear the rest. He couldn't tell her to stop though, God knows what courage it must've been taking for her to tell him. So Daryl stayed silent and carried on watching her as she continued. Wishing, hoping that he was wrong.

"They took it in turns to…you know, it seemed to last forever. I gave up tryin' to scream and wriggle, it made it worse, it made them mad. So I tried to think of somethin' nice instead, but it hurt so bad, like my insides were on fire. Honestly it was hard to think of anythin' at all except how much I wanted daddy to make it stop. It was awful. They were awful. For a long time I had nightmares, I could smell the whiskey on their breath, hear their gruntin', and feel the sweat drippin' from their hair. I haven't for a while now. It drove daddy to drink you know, the guilt." Beth paused for a moment, lost in thought as Daryl stared at her wide eyed.

"They jus' left me there afterwards, lucky I s'pose, they could have killed me if they'd wanted to. For a long time I wished they had. I laid there for a while staring into the sky. I tried to walk home...but there was blood, a lot of blood and the pain was so bad. I suppose I must've passed out 'cause when I woke I was in hospital, mom and daddy at my bedside. They said I'd had stitches and an operation and that I'd be stayin' in hospital for a while." She finally stopped, tears staining her dirty cheeks as she silently cried.

Daryl had tried not to listen, he tried to not think about what she was saying. What sick fuckin' bastards could do that to another human being? Who could do that to Beth? She'd never hurt anyone, she was pure and innocent and so ducking kind and sweet that he felt sick. His eyes were stinging from the tears he was trying to hold back. He blinked to clear his eyes, one stray tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Beth…I dunno..." Daryl couldn't finish, his voice a shaky whisper and his head spinning. What could he say anyway? Sorry? That always sounded so pathetic.

"You don't have to say anythin' Daryl, it was a long time ago now. I just wanted you to understand that good and bad things happened before the dead started walkin' just like good and bad things happen now. People are just tryin' to survive and there are still some good ones left. You need to have a little faith is all. I still believe there'll be good days again, even if I'm not here to see 'em."

Beth was looking right at him now, her teary blue eyes burning into his soul. He had a mad urge to hold her and make it alright, but he didn't know how to even begin. He wanted to protect her now more than ever, never let anyone look at her or touch her ever again.

"I ain't never gonna have children 'cos of the damage...daddy never told me until I was sixteen. He didn't think I'd understand it properly when I was younger…"

"Younger? How… old?" Daryl interrupted in a hushed whisper. He wanted to know but at the same time knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Eleven." Beth stated simply.

He hadn't think it could get any worse. What sick fucks could rape an eleven year old? Beth could see the horror on his face and hoped he wouldn't think too badly of her now he knew the one thing she'd never told anyone before.

"Didn't ya ever think it was strange how I was nothin' like Maggie? Or weird how daddy and her were always so protective of me, never lettin' me do anythin' or go anywhere at the farm or the prison? Weren't just because I was the baby of the family. Since that day everyone wrapped me in cotton wool. Didn't do me any favours though, 'cos I'm a liability now, can't do anythin' for myself." She sounded harsher now and wasn't crying anymore.

"You ain't a liability Beth, you're strong, you didn't let it break ya." Daryl's voice was firm now because he was angry. Angry about what had happened to her, but mainly angry with himself for being a jerk earlier and for thinking she was weak.

"I used to be jealous of Maggie; she was always popular with boys, loud, confident and brave. I knew I was never gonna be any of those things. It took me a while to do anything normal. I had to get used to the fact no one was ever gonna want me, not when they knew I was damaged. Then the zombies came, mom died, Shawn died…I couldn't take any more… that's when I cut my wrist. I wanted it to end, I was scared the same thing would happen to me again but this time I'd be on my own."

"I'm so sorry Beth. It ain't your fault, none of it, ya can't blame yourself for what some sick fuckin' bastards did to ya when ya were too young to do anythin' about it. Ya ain't damaged, yer a survivor. What I said before, l'm an asshole, should never have judged ya. Ain't got the right to judge no one." Daryl offered an apology for the awful things he'd said to her, but he knew it wouldn't take them back.

How could he have thought she was a spoiled princess, cutting her wrists for attention? That she was useless and weak and hadn't deserved to survive? She was so strong. She had lived through more than most ever had to and still saw the good in people. She was... amazing. Sure, he could kill walkers, hunt and live outdoors for months on end. So what, so could a lot of people these days. He had nothing else to offer. Beth could be taught to survive but he couldn't learn how to love or care, how to comfort or trust, he had been broken for too long. He'd been a nothing for too long.

"We should burn it down, this house I mean, it's filled with all our painful memories now, we should burn it and never look back. Start again, you and me." Beth suggested with a revived enthusiasm, all traces of her sadness now gone.

Daryl didn't reply, just stood up and went indoors. He started to cover the shack in moonshine, madly and enthusiastically spraying it everywhere. Beth joined him, giggling as she spilled the alcohol over every surface. It was more therapeutic than she ever imagined. Once they had finished they picked up their stuff and walked into the night. Daryl pulled out a wad of cash from his back pack and Beth lit it with a match from her pocket. He threw the burning cash into the house and they watched as the flames engulfed the building, burning their pain, their loss and their pasts.

Daryl liked it, a part of him felt alive again, purged of some of the demons he'd been holding onto for so long. Beth hoped it would help them move on, forget their pasts and help them find a way forward together. Going back wasn't an option. The past was gone now. It didn't matter who they'd been, it was who they were now that would save them in the end.

They turned to carry on into the night, sticking two fingers up to all the bad shit that had happened to them. Daryl couldn't help but smile, partly glad to be shedding some of the crap he'd been carrying around with him and partly because he realised his life had never been better since Beth Greene had entered it. He was pleased Beth seemed in a better place too since opening up to him, and he couldn't help but think how good confession was for the soul.


	2. A Serious Piggy Back

**No Going Back**

**Chapter Two - 'A Serious Piggy Back'**

They walked throughout the night for hours, Beth behind Daryl, both trudging through the undergrowth as if on auto pilot. They didn't speak, they didn't have to. They were both in a better place now and were just content to get lost in their own thoughts for a while.

Beth was glad she'd told Daryl about her past, it wasn't something she ever talked about but she wanted to gain his trust, to make him feel better about his own demons and make him realise bad stuff happens to everyone sometimes, he wasn't alone. They might both be damaged and scarred but they weren't broken. Neither of them.

Beth had been feeling strangely drawn to Daryl for a while now and her belly flipped as she wondered what it would be like to have his arms wrapped around her, to have his lips on hers and his big strong hands on her body. No man had touched her since that day, well except for a few fumbled kisses with Jimmy and Zack, but she never felt like she wanted to do more with them. She did now though, she didn't want what had happened to her to define who she was for the rest of her life. She wanted to know what it was like to sleep with someone she chose to, someone she craved and lusted after, someone she loved even. They were thoughts that had lately been ending in a strange gnawing ache right between her legs.

Maggie had told her stories over the years about some of her conquests, and she'd heard Maggie and Glenn together at night, along with the rest of the prison probably, so she knew about sex, well the mechanics of it anyway. But she'd never experienced the flood of emotions that you could apparently only get from actually doing it. Maggie always sounded like she was in ecstasy, earth shattering screams, moans and groans, she wondered what Glenn was actually doing to her sister for her to make noises like that. It sometimes sounded like she was in agony, as if Glenn was killing her, but Beth knew Glenn would never hurt Maggie. Beth wondered if she'd ever get to make those noises, experience those feelings. Then she remembered there was no one left, and even if there was, they wouldn't want her, not like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl didn't quite know what to do with what Beth had told him. He didn't want to make her feel awkward, but he didn't know if he could just carry on as normal either. It changed things, it shouldn't have done but it did all the same. He really was sorry for what he'd said to her before and he was sorry about what she'd been through, but he couldn't change any of it, as much as he wished he could.

Daryl had started to look at Beth differently lately, even before they'd left the prison. He'd found himself staring at her chest and her ass when she was bending over tending to Judy, wondering what she'd look like straddling his cock, he'd tried not to but she was just too beautiful... captivating somehow. He'd started to imagine undressing her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and sinking his cock deep inside her. He'd gone to bed almost every night and woken every morning with an erection he couldn't do nothing with because she was right there, and it had been driving him insane. Every one of those thoughts seemed so wrong now. Beth needed to feel safe, he wanted to make her feel safe, not like she was stuck with another dirty old man that couldn't keep his thoughts or his hands to himself.

"Ya okay to keep goin' or ya wanna stop for a while? I can keep watch if ya need to sleep for a bit." Daryl asked, in an attempt to distract himself from becoming hard again at the images of a naked Beth that were somehow now stuck in his head.

"Don't stop for me, I can keep goin' 'til mornin' or until we reach somewhere that looks safe." Beth tried to sound upbeat. Truthfully she could have slept for weeks but she didn't wanna be more of a burden than she already was. She knew Daryl wouldn't have stopped if he was on his own.

They carried on until the sun came up. Then Daryl just stopped dead, dropped his stuff on the ground and turned to look at her.

"Ya look like shit, no offence but ya need ta rest and eat. Sit down, I'll go get us breakfast," Daryl handed Beth his knife. "Just in case."

"Don't be long, I'm not really hungry anyways," she lied. Beth was ravenous but at that moment the need to not be left on her own was greater than her need for food.

Daryl didn't answer, just turned and walked into the bushes. She could do this, she knew he'd be back soon, he wouldn't leave her for long. _Beth you're such a baby, no wonder he thinks you're just a stupid kid. You can't even look after yourself while he risks his life to feed you, if a walker comes just stab it, you've done it before, you can do it again,_ she thought to herself.

It seemed like she'd been sat for forever waiting for Daryl to come back, in reality it was only about half an hour or so, and he was holding what she assumed was going to be breakfast. A snake. Daryl cut the head and tail off and started to peel the skin away and gut it. the blonde had never seen anything so gross. She wanted to vomit, but somehow managed to hold it together, deciding it might taste better than it looked, she was sure it couldn't taste any worse. Beth set to work at starting a fire. That was one thing she could do, probably the only thing of any worth now.

She was wrong about the snake, it did taste worse than it looked, even chargrilled it was disgusting, but she kept it down, just, she needed the energy. She knew Daryl would want to walk all day again until they found somewhere safe they could stay tonight, and she wouldn't keep up without eating something.

Beth looked as though she was going to puke with every mouthful she took of that damned mud snake. He was pretty sure she only ate it so he wasn't offended. That and the fact she must've been starving. It wasn't like they had much choice on the food front these days, you couldn't just order a take-out any more. You had to eat what there was. Mud snake included.

Beth glanced over at Daryl and gave him a small smile "Will you show me how to use your crossbow? I don't like usin' my knife, I have ta get too close to the walkers and I sometimes panic I'm not gonna be strong enough to push 'em away from me."

Daryl knew Beth had a point, the girl couldn't weigh more than 100lb wet-through. No match for most walkers. He doubted she'd have the strength to use a crossbow either, but who was he to stop her if she wanted to try.

"If ya want. Ya know it's heavy right?" Daryl smirked.

"If I'm any good I could always try to find a smaller one?" Beth started to smile "Either that or you can catch me some more of those tasty snakes so I can put some weight on." Beth was now giggling at that thought, and she could see Daryl was trying not to break into a full on grin.

"It was gross tho', you gotta admit," she added.

Daryl couldn't help but smile just a bit more, she was right, even he thought it was gross. "Yeah, laugh it up Greene, next time you can go catch breakfast. We'll see how well ya do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold it steady, breathe, yer almost done." Daryl whispered to her, his mouth so close to her that his warm breath caught the hairs on the back of her neck. It sent a shiver through her body that ended as a throb between her legs, leaving a wetness behind she'd never experienced before.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

What Beth really wanted to ask was how could he make her feel so good without even touching her? She didn't though. But she did wonder how she'd feel if he did actually touch her. She shivered.

"The signs are all there, jus' gotta know how to read 'em." he didn't hold out much hope she'd hit her target, the bow seemed way too heavy for her.

She pulled the trigger. She was way off, not surprising considering the effect the man behind her was having on her right this moment. She walked forward through some trees and into a clearing to try and retrieve the bolt and out of nowhere there was a walker heading right for her. Beth didn't think Daryl would be able to see her, she'd gone too far. She didn't need him anyway. She was sure she could handle one lone walker on her own. She found the bolt and was trying to reset the bow when her ankle gave way and she fell down.

"Aaarrghh, Daryl!" Beth was screaming now, panicking, the walker came closer. It was almost on her and she was stuck firm.

The blonde had been caught in an animal snare, it was ripping right through the heel of her leather cowgirl boot and onto her foot. She wasn't strong enough to undo the trap and she wasn't fast enough to reload the crossbow. Beth knew she was about to die.

"Daryl!" she screamed in a last ditch attempt for help.

Suddenly Daryl was there, he smashed his knife through the walker's skull and was trying to get the trap off her foot before she'd realised what was happening. Daryl managed to get her foot free and pulled her up into his arms. Beth couldn't stand on it, it was too painful. She hopped along next to him, his arm around her waist as she clung onto his neck. They moved away from the clearing and headed back into the cover of the trees.

"Thanks Daryl. For savin' me… again … and sorry. I dunno what happened, it just came from nowhere," Beth tried to explain, but Daryl was already reassuring her it wasn't her fault.

"Weren't your fault, damned traps are hidden all over. Do ya think ya can walk on it?" Daryl didn't blame her, honestly he was just relieved she was okay and not badly hurt.

"I'll try, if I can lean on you I should be okay for a while," Beth tried to sound as positive as she could, she didn't want to be any more of a nuisance than she already was, if she didn't get a grip he would leave her soon, she was sure of it.

They walked, or hopped in Beth's case, for another couple of hours. Daryl was carrying everything plus taking most of her weight, she didn't know how he managed it. Daryl hadn't slept properly for so long, again her fault. He was always letting her sleep while he kept watch, he was lucky to get an hour at a time. She really didn't understand why he hadn't crept off in the night and left her. Just as she was about to tell him to go on without her, they saw it. A huge white house set back across the other side of a cemetery. It was worth a look, it might be empty, it could be safe.

"Can we just rest a bit? I'll be okay in a minute," Beth's foot was throbbing now, the last few hours of hopping hadn't done her other leg any favours either.

"Hop on," Daryl bent forward and motioned for her to get on his back.

"You serious?" she asked, surprised at the request.

"Yeah, it's a serious piggy back, now jump up," Daryl had humour, who knew it, she thought.

She jumped on and couldn't deny it felt good to be off her feet. More than that, it felt good to be wrapped around Daryl, her face near his, her arms draped around his strong broad shoulders. She was pretty sure the throbbing and wetness between her legs was getting worse too.

"Maybe there are people there?" Beth sounded hopeful as she tried to distract herself from the friction between her legs as she shifted up and down on Daryl's back.

"Well if there are, I'll handle 'em," Daryl announced with an authority to his voice she'd never heard before.

"There's still good people Daryl," Beth rolled her eyes. She knew he didn't trust easily, but she hadn't realised exactly how ugly he thought the world was now.

"I don't think the good ones survive." Beth didn't answer. She did resolve to prove to the archer that he was wrong though.

They made their way across the cemetery, when half way across Beth noticed a grave to a beloved father. Daryl saw it too and knew what she was thinking. He stopped to let her down. Beth stood looking at it for a while, a tear in her eye as she thought of the grave her father would never have. Without thinking Daryl picked a solitary yellow flower that was growing nearby and placed it on top of the headstone. They both stood there staring, hearts heavy with thoughts of the great man lost to them now. Of all the people lost to them now.

Beth grabbed for Daryl's hand, on finding it she linked her small fingers through his, instinctively Daryl curled his hand around hers. They paid their silent respects and then carried on towards the house.

"Wait here, I'm gonna check it out, see if anyone's home. Don't move 'til I come back," Daryl put their stuff down next to her and held his crossbow at the ready.

Beth didn't argue, she would have only be a hindrance in her state anyway. Yet again Daryl was doing all the work, putting himself in danger, for her. She owed that man her life, he'd saved her so many times she'd lost count. She didn't really understand why he'd bothered. She wished she were more capable, could contribute a bit more, let him get more rest. She wished she'd learnt to fight, wished she was tougher like Maggie, she wished her daddy had let her grow up to be able to protect herself. She wished a lot of things... but only she could change them now.

Daryl was back quickly, interrupting her thoughts "It's empty, no people, no walkers," he panted.

"I'm allowed in now then?" Beth asked with just a hint of sarcasm, knowing he was right to leave her outside really.

Daryl didn't answer, just picked up their things and wrapped his arm around Beth's waist to help her up the steps. The house was pristine, no mess, no dust and so tidy Beth half expected a maid to show them in.

"Somebody must be livin' here Daryl, it's been looked after. Somebody cares about this place."

Daryl had already worked that out, but was hoping that whoever had been here was gone now. He and Beth both needed to rest up, they needed sleep, food and time for Beth's foot to heal. The house would be easy enough to keep walkers out of, leaving them just the living to worry about.


	3. Oh!

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 3 - 'Oh!'**

Daryl and Beth spent a while looking around the house, or funeral home as they'd figured it was after finding the corpses and the embalming room. Daryl had found some medical supplies in there so had cleaned up Beth's foot and wrapped it in fresh bandages for her. She wouldn't be walking on it properly for a while but at least it would start to heal.

"Daryl, look at the food, there's so much," Beth was staring into the kitchen cupboards, as a huge grin plastered itself onto her face. Just like a kid in a candy store, Daryl thought as he watched her.

The cupboards were bursting with jars and cans, it was more food than Beth had seen since they first arrived at the prison, months ago. Just the thought of not having to eat snake again was enough to make her smile. Daryl then started to rummage through the cupboards himself, opening a jar of jelly before crudely cramming a handful into his mouth.

"I knew it!" the blonde announced confidently.

"Knew what?" Dayl mumbled through a mouthful of jelly, although he wasn't really interested, he was too busy eating.

"It's like I said, there's still good people," Beth sounded pleased with herself for proving Daryl wrong.

Daryl didn't answer, just wondered if these good people would return. He didn't think they'd be too pleased that someone had been eating their food and making themselves at home in their house. He continued to shovel the contents of the jar into his mouth, jelly covering his fingers and dripping everywhere.

"Gross!" was all Beth could say as she watched him intently, shook her head and smiled. He really did have no manners at all she thought to herself.

Once he'd finished he scouted around downstairs for anything that might be useful they could take with them, they needed to be able to leave quickly if anything happened. Beth stayed downstairs on the couch on account of her foot, while Daryl did a quick sweep upstairs too.

"Beth, come 'ere," Daryl shouted, sounding excited. Or as excited as Daryl Dixon ever got about anything.

"I can't, my foot remember?" Beth had hardly got the words out before Daryl was stood next to her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs. He'd obviously remembered she couldn't manage on her own before he'd even finished his sentence.

"Daryl what are you doin'?" Beth gasped, his excitement both piquing her interest, and exciting her in return.

Beth liked it when Daryl was in a lighter mood. It didn't happen often, back at the prison it was mainly when he was around Judy. He would let his guard down when he thought no one could see. Beth saw it though, and it made her glad he'd found someone or something that he could take a small amount of happiness from. In those moments he always looked younger, as if for the briefest of time he wasn't carrying the weight of the past, the present and the future around with him all at once.

"Wait an' see," Daryl clicked open the door to their right and stood Beth down, still holding her waist to steady her.

He pushed the door wide open. It was a bathroom, the biggest bathroom Beth had ever seen in her life. There was a huge walk in shower and in the centre of the room was a deep bathtub that looked as though it could accommodate at least four people. She couldn't help but wonder why he was showing her this, it was nice and everything but she had seen a bathroom before.

As if Daryl could sense Beth's confusion, he explained himself "There's water. This place must have its own power and water supply. S'pose they needed it 'cos of the bodies and it bein' so remote."

"You mean runnin' water, so we can shower?" Beth asked as though it was the biggest deal in the world. At that moment it was. She hadn't imagined ever being able to wash properly again. She was still confused as to Daryl's excitement though, he always seemed to appear allergic to the showers at the prison, taking one only when Carol or Rick had forced him.

"Yep, ya can shower, bath, do whatever ya like, the water's warm too. I checked out the other rooms. Only one bed, the rest a' the rooms are filled with boxes. Ya can take the bed, I'll stay downstairs tonight."

With that Daryl swiped her off her feet again and carried her back downstairs. Beth still hadn't eaten anything and she looked dreadful. He swung open the kitchen door and planted her on a chair. He'd set out food and drink for her and was going to make sure she ate it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been at the house a few hours now and it was starting to get dark, Daryl was fixing some walker alarms out front and Beth went exploring as far as her foot would allow, ending up in a room which she thought must've been used as the chapel. It had an open coffin at the front, chairs lined up in rows and a piano. That made Beth think about how much she missed playing, missed singing. There had been a few occasions in the past year when she had sung with Maggie, mostly at the prison. Nobody thought about music anymore, she didn't suppose most people had the time or the need for it. Beth thought how that was a shame, music had always been a comfort to her in her lowest moments.

Beth sat at the piano and started to play, she was a bit rusty and slow but it was coming back to her. It was a song that she remembered really liking from just before the world went mad. Beth started to sing, trying to recollect the words as her playing became more confident.

Daryl had been stood in the doorway behind her for a few minutes, watching her. He'd never cared much for her singing before but had to admit she sounded good. It had been so long since he'd heard anything that even resembled music, he was happy to just listen for a while. He didn't know the song Beth was playing, it was slow, not exactly his kind of thing. He wondered if she was thinking of Hershel. After a long while, Daryl cleared his throat to let Beth know he was there, he didn't think it was right to stand and gawk at her secretly all night, even though he could easily have done just that. He could have drifted off to sleep to the sound of her sweet voice.

"Place is nailed up tight, only way in is through the front door." Daryl started to move towards the coffin. He hesitated for a second, then jumped up onto the side, turned round and laid back, his head resting on the white silk pillow.

"What are you doin'?" Beth asked, wide eyed and smiling, but shocked that he would just get into a coffin like that.

"This is the comfiest bed I've had in years," he wasn't lying either.

"Really?" Beth could hardly believe that was true, but then they had slept in some awful places, so it probably wasn't far from the truth.

"I ain't kiddin'… don't ya go ahead and play some more...keep singin'?" Daryl asked softly.

"I thought my singing annoyed you."

Beth was playing with him now, almost flirting, she liked the interaction, she missed talking to people. Daryl wasn't the conversational type. He thought about it too much, filtering what he said aloud from what he didn't. He seemed to find it hard to talk sometimes, like he couldn't find the words. Unlike her, she could talk for hours about anything to anybody.

"Well there ain't no jukebox, so..." Daryl asked again, Beth realising he really did want her to sing for him.

Beth smiled at the archer laid out in the coffin, it was a huge grin that lit up her eyes, before turning back to the piano. Daryl just lay there, nervously chewing on the pad of his thumb, watching all that was Beth Greene. He'd never had thoughts like this before and he didn't quite know what to do with them. He'd slept with a few women over the years but he'd never gotten to know any of them. He'd never done normal stuff with them, supposed he'd never wanted to. He wanted to with Beth though, he liked it when her eyes lit up as they talked. He liked to see her smile when she was happy, he liked her innocence and the way she saw the world. He liked that she needed him, if it was only to keep her safe. Daryl thought how beautiful she was, inside and out. He thought about kissing her, brushing his tongue along her throat and sucking on the creamy soft skin of her neck. He thought about touching her face and running his hands through her messy golden hair. But it was more than just physical attraction, and that was what confused him. Daryl liked how Beth made him feel; safe, needed, not alone anymore. She balanced his darkness with her light. He already knew he didn't ever want to be without her, and that scared him. That and the knot deep within his chest that twisted tighter, threatening to take away the very air he was breathing, every time she looked at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had only managed to get a couple of hours sleep through the night. The coffin was uncomfortable and the couch had been too small to get settled on, so he'd ended up on the floor. What he wouldn't give to sleep in a proper bed, just for a night. He ached all over and was just so damned tired, the past few weeks had really taken it out of him. He had no idea how Beth had managed to keep up with him, truthfully she looked half dead, mentally and physically drained, but she hadn't complained once. He knew that was probably because of him. He felt sad knowing that she thought of herself as a burden.

As Daryl was awake now anyway, he went to the kitchen and decided to lay out breakfast. Peanut butter, jelly, diet soda and pigs feet, all they needed for a white trash brunch. The thought of Beth sitting down to eat it made him smile, he couldn't imagine she'd ever eaten shit like this before, not back when she was at the farm. She'd managed that snake though, so he was pretty sure she could manage pigs feet too. The thought of seeing Beth's face scrunch up in determination as she tried was just too tempting to pass up.

"Beth, are you up?" Daryl shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, I was just gonna take a shower, I didn't have the energy last night," Beth called back.

"Come and eat first."

By the time Beth had hobbled to the top of the stairs, Daryl had already disappeared back into the kitchen. She started to make her way down, her foot was feeling quite a bit better today after being rested up, it was stiff more than painful now. Beth was half way down when Daryl came out from the kitchen again as if to question where she was.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can, Daryl," Beth looked at him with a mock exasperated smile, aware that he was assessing her to see how her foot was today.

Beth reached the bottom of the stairs and Daryl was ready, picking her up again to take her the short way to the kitchen. Beth noticed how he'd seemed to be getting overly tactile with her lately, not that she cared. She loved how it felt to be in his arms, close to him. Feeling his chest rise and fall, his breath on her neck, his hands on her back and under her legs. Beth was confused over why he'd suddenly started to act differently though, like he was trying to make a concerted effort to be happier and more optimistic. She half wondered if it was for her benefit or if he was just about to have a breakdown on her. The calm before the storm and all. But she couldn't imagine Daryl Dixon going full on mental breakdown somehow, he was just too darn tough and proud. Then she reasoned it would have happened before now anyways... when he'd lost Merle.

"There ya go," Daryl plonked her onto a chair "Alright, lets eat." Beth had never seen him so animated before and she really was confused.

They'd just started to eat their white trash brunch when the walker alarms started to tinkle outside the front door. Daryl was up, crossbow in hand standing at the kitchen door before Beth had even grabbed for her knife.

"Stay." Daryl's mood changed in an instant. He spoke with authority and genuine concern for her safety. The blonde knew he meant well by it though, otherwise she wouldn't have been too happy with being barked at as if she were a dog.

A few seconds later Daryl shouts back from the hallway, his voice filled with relief "It's jus' a damn dog."

Beth had already moved into the hallway and was stood behind him.

"He wouldn't come in?" She asked.

"I told you to stay back." Daryl looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. He seemed pissed but spoke more softly this time. Daryl could see she looked disappointed.

"Yeah...but Daryl, you said there was a dog," Beth looked so damned cute at that moment that Daryl couldn't be mad at her for long. He could easily have picked her up, taken her back upstairs, and buried himself deep inside her. They were thoughts he should have been trying harder to push to the back of his mind.

"Maybe he'll come back around," Daryl offered as he touched her arm, trying to shake the inappropriate thoughts from his head. The archer guided her around and walked her back into the kitchen, his hard muscular body pressed up behind hers. Probably a lot closer than it should've been.

The rest of the day had been taken up by various mundane activities. It was just nice to not be moving, or worrying about walkers for once. Beth did the best she could to clean their clothes, she'd had to almost forcibly rip Daryl's from him, he seemed to like the way the filth held them up on their own. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had clean clothes, even the new ones from the clubhouse had been covered in walker brains within five minutes of putting them on.

They had both rested up for a while, eaten even more food and showered. She could have stayed in that glorious shower for days. The feeling of the warm water washing over her while she watched the filth, blood, sweat and grime of the past days drain away down the plughole was beyond satisfying. Beth had never felt so clean, she'd even managed to detangle her filthy matted hair. She had thought about cutting it, but decided against it, at least she could tie it back when it was long.

Daryl had even showered too after a little coaxing from her, he'd never seemed real bothered by personal hygiene, but she supposed it wasn't at the top of anyone's list of priorities these days. Even if it was, without running water you couldn't do much about it. She didn't say anything to him, but she thought he looked at least two shades lighter after his shower and his hair was more of a dirty blonde now instead of a dark chestnut brown. Beth noticed he still hadn't shaved, even though there was a razor in the bathroom cabinet, which actually she was secretly quite pleased about, she liked his rugged facial hair the way it was.

Daryl had even managed to get a few hours of sleep too. Beth had insisted he sleep on the bed or he'd be more of a liability than she was, due to sleep deprivation. At that point Daryl was done arguing, he needed sleep more than he needed Beth nagging at him. Beth just rested up on the couch, hoping her foot would soon be back to normal. She didn't want to slow them down if they had to leave quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late now, the house was in darkness except for a few candles Beth had burning in the kitchen. They sat side by side at the kitchen table, finishing off the food from earlier. There was an easiness between them now; an openness and trust, ever since the night at the moonshine shack.

"I'm gonna leave a thank you note," Beth announced. She'd already started writing something in a notebook she'd found as Daryl looked over at her inquisitively.

"Why?" Daryl asked between mouthfuls of jelly.

"For when they come back, if they come back…even if they're not comin' back I still wanna say thanks."

Daryl was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Maybe ya don't have to leave that. Maybe we should stick around here for a while… they come back, we'll jus' make it work, they may be nuts but they may be alright."

"So you do think there are still good people around!" Beth was smiling now, not quite sure what to make of his sudden change of heart.

"What changed your mind?" Beth wanted to know why the man who saw nothing good in anything anymore had suddenly changed his mind.

Daryl didn't answer for a while because he didn't know what to say. "Ya know," he shrugged his shoulders trying not to look at her, still not knowing how to explain it.

"What?" Beth wondered why was it so hard for him to answer, for him to speak. It was a simple question. He must know why he'd changed his mind.

Daryl felt uncomfortable now, he knew she wasn't going let it go so he needed to say something, but what? How could he tell her it was because of her he'd changed his mind. That it was the way she still saw beauty in the world, even after all the awful shit that had happened to her. How she made it better just by smiling. How he felt things for her he couldn't explain, how he wanted to take her upstairs right now and make love to her. He just couldn't do it, she didn't need to hear that shit from him, not now, not ever.

"Hhummmm," he mumbled, shrugging and staring at the floor, nervously messing with his food, hoping she would leave it or finally understand.

"Don't Hhummmm, what changed ya mind?" Beth asked again. She didn't understand and she wasn't going to leave it.

Daryl didn't have any more words, so he just stared at her, his blue eyes burning deep into her soul with a look she suddenly realised she'd only ever seen one time before...in Glenn's eyes when he looked at her sister. Beth was staring right back at Daryl, now finally understanding he'd changed his mind because of her. Because he felt something for her. Because he wanted her.

"Oh!" was all Beth could say, as she swallowed hard and felt the table turn. She suddenly knew how Daryl felt, as she became the one who was now lost for words.


	4. That Damn Dog

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 4 - 'That Damn Dog'**

Daryl's revelation was left hanging in the air. They continued to stare at one another, their eyes locked, both of them in their own turmoil over what to do. It was out there now and Daryl knew he couldn't take it back. He didn't want to take it back. Beth wanted to tell the archer she felt the same way and that she wanted him too. She was afraid to speak though, afraid she'd maybe imagined it all. She wished he would do something, say something, her big blue eyes were begging him to actually speak, to let her know she wasn't dreaming.

The silence was torturous, time was literally standing still around them as neither could find either the words or courage to speak. Unable to take it any longer, Beth stood up, breaking eye contact with him for the first time in what seemed like days. She moved around the table, eyes cast downwards, until she was in front of him, her legs touching Daryl's knees. She was sure he must have felt hers trembling. Beth's heart was pounding hard enough to beat right out of her chest and her ears were suddenly flooded with the sound of her racing pulse. She had no idea what she was doing, only that she wanted to let Daryl know she felt it too. Whatever it was, she felt it too and she wanted him, like she'd never wanted anything before.

Beth placed her arm on the table and gently touched Daryl's hand, softly grazing her fingertips across it before threading her small pale fingers through his and squeezing them closed. Neither spoke or looked at the other, Daryl was staring at the floor and Beth at her hand. A brief moment passed before he squeezed her hand back, much like at the graveside, softly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in acceptance of what was happening between them. He finally looked up at her, shyly and awkwardly through his scruffy hair, and she knew without doubt he wanted to kiss her. Her heart sang as she realised she hadn't got it wrong.

A second later their heads simultaneously swung towards the kitchen door. A loud rattling of the trip wire on the porch pulled them both sharply back into the here and now. They looked back to each other, eyes wide in panic. Daryl stood up, unlinking his hand from Beth's. He grabbed his crossbow from the table as he headed for the front door.

"Stay here this time," Daryl barked at her. He was back to badass zombie killing Daryl Dixon, no trace of the man who'd just been looking at her with such softness. In the space of five seconds they'd just lost their moment.

Beth didn't answer him, just sort of nodded her head in agreement. She was going do as he said this time. She wasn't risking putting them in danger or him in a bad mood, not when they had unfinished business.

Daryl cautiously opened the front door to find the same one eyed scraggly black and white mutt from earlier sitting there.

"Beth, bring some food, that damn dog's back again," Daryl hollered back to Beth while trying to fuss the dog enough to keep it there this time. He knew Beth would be disappointed if it left again.

Beth stood behind Daryl and passed him the jar of pigs feet. This time with a little coaxing the dog came in. Daryl closed and locked the door, placing his crossbow on the hall table, before turning back around. Beth was crouching next to the dog now, feeding it while she scratched behind his ear, with a grin a mile wide on her face.

"He's so cute, can we keep him?… Please Daryl?" Beth cocked her head to one side and put on the best sweet and innocent voice she could muster, hoping he would say yes.

"Ain't up to me," Daryl didn't give a damn about the dog, he just wanted to finish what he'd started before the rude interruption.

"You wanna stay with us then do you? What's your name gonna be then, huh?" Beth was looking at the dog and thinking out loud. She hadn't expected Daryl to answer. Beth knew he wasn't really interested, and had only let the dog in for her sake.

"Patch… on account of him only havin' one eye," Daryl answered her despite his annoyance with the dog and the fact the question was a rhetorical one.

Beth liked it though. It suited the scraggly mutt.

"Okay, Patch you are then… who's a good boy then Patch, want some more dinner, hey?" Beth was now fussing and talking at the dog, oblivious to the fact Daryl was still watching her, chewing on his thumb in frustration, thinking about what he'd be doing to her right now if that damn dog hadn't turned up again. Maybe it had turned up for a reason though, to stop him doing what he wanted to do, to stop him thinking what he was thinking. Maybe it was a sign that he shouldn't have been touching her at all.

Beth went back into the kitchen, followed by the quick pitter patter of Patch's paws. She put out some more food and a bowl of water for their new housemate, talking childish nonsense to him as she hobbled around the kitchen.

Daryl had gone to lie on the couch, giving her space to bond with the dog for a while, but he'd hardly had time to get comfy before Beth joined him, sitting on the floor next to where his head was laid on the couch.

"We never got chance to finish… back in the kitchen," Beth was feeling brave, but not brave enough to look at him.

Beth knew if they hadn't been interrupted, he would have kissed her. She also knew if she didn't confront him now, he would go back to being awkward and tortured Daryl and the moment would be lost forever.

Daryl was quiet, he was thinking. He knew if he kissed her he wouldn't have the self control to be able to stop himself from doing more, he'd need to have all of her; her touch on his skin, her smell in his nose, her taste on his lips. He'd need to make her his, to feel himself inside her, to do stuff to her she wasn't anywhere near ready for. Stuff his dirty old man redneck ass had no right thinking about doing with an eighteen year old as beautiful and perfect as Beth Greene.

"I shouldn't a' said anythin' when we were in the kitchen, ain't right. I'm too old for ya an' ya deserve better," Daryl sounded tormented and sad as he refused to look at her, but mostly tormented.

Beth didn't even give herself time to think before she was ranting at him. "Better than what Daryl? You think there's someone else out there that would make me feel as safe as you do, someone that would take better care of me than you do, someone who would still want me like you do even after they knew I was ruined. Someone that's younger than you, someone that's just better than you in every way I suppose? Well there ain't anyone better than you...not now, not ever. And it ain't someone else I want, Daryl Dixon, it ain't somebody else I care about, it's you and if you can't see that then you're stupider than you look." Beth was stood now, shuffling around in front of the couch, in front of Daryl, words flying out of her mouth before she could stop them. She was mad, she hated that he couldn't see the good man he was and that he was constantly consumed by self-doubt and had a complete lack of self-confidence. She wanted to make him understand age didn't matter, nobody and nothing else mattered neither. She wanted him. Period.

Daryl sat up, elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair in frustration and turmoil. She was right, he did want her and nothing else should matter. But he knew it was wrong, and that he wouldn't be any good for her, that they should stay as friends, or whatever the hell they were to each other since they'd left the prison. What exactly were they anyhow? Daryl had no fucking idea anymore. Shit, he was so confused.

"Ya don't know anythin' 'bout what ya want Beth. But it sure as hell shouldn't be no middle aged, emotionally retarded hick that ain't never cared for nothin' or no one in his life before," Daryl didn't shout because he wasn't mad at her. He just wanted her to understand he wasn't worth caring about.

Daryl could see how upset she was, and suddenly realised he was being an ass. He'd started all this, it wasn't her fault he couldn't keep his thoughts inside his dumb head. He didn't want Beth to feel bad about anything. He grabbed for her hand, linking his fingers with hers again and caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. He looked up at her, barely able to hold eye contact, and managed a semblance of a smile that showed just a flicker of an apology. He wanted to say he was sorry for starting this and for not being able to finish it, but again words failed him.

"Go ta bed Beth, ya need the rest. I'll stay here with that damn dog," Daryl's voice was quiet and soft now. It wasn't what he wanted her to do at all, but it was the right thing, for both of them, or that's what he tried to reason with himself.

Beth felt broken, rejected by the only person she had left in this world. She didn't answer him, just pulled her hand back from his, turned and went upstairs. Being stuck with Daryl since leaving the prison had been awful at first; his moods, his temper and lack of communication skills, but she thought they had moved past that. Since they'd talked at the moonshine shack, she'd started to notice there was more to him than just the gruff exterior that he displayed in an attempt to protect himself from the world. He was kind and caring, he was patient with her even when she would've tested the patience of a saint and he was selfless, sacrificing sleep and comfort for her. But even now he wouldn't let her in, he wouldn't open up or talk to her. Beth wanted to hold him and tell him how much she cared about him and how special he was, how he'd saved her, protected her and that she never wanted to be apart from him. Beth didn't tell him any of those things though, it was the wrong time and the wrong place. So instead she just went to sleep.


	5. Some Damn Octopus

**No ****Going ****Back**

**Chapter**** 5 - 'Some Damn Octopus'**

**DAY TWENTY EIGHT**

More than three weeks had passed since that evening and it had continued to just be the two of them, alone in the house. They had grown used to having no one else around, they seemed comfortable and settled again, even accepting it might always be just them from now on. The first few days after that evening had been a little awkward and strained, both Beth and Daryl understanding there had been a huge shift in their relationship. They still hadn't spoken about what happened but they both knew they were much more to each other now than just two people escaping a bad situation together and trying to survive. Beth in her usual sensitive way understood enough to not mention it again. That was one of the reasons Daryl's feelings for Beth were so complicated; she was happy to just listen to him, to understand him, to not judge him and not press him on stuff he didn't want to talk about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need ta talk about leavin', ain't no one comin' back and the food ain't gonna last forever either," Daryl decided to bring up the subject they'd both been trying to avoid, pushing it further to the back of their minds as the days and nights passed by.

The house had been what they'd needed after the prison, a safe haven, giving them time to heal their emotional and physical wounds. They'd been able to live a semblance of a normal life for a while and they'd been able to take the time to grieve for the ones they'd lost. Beth had started to cry a few days after being at the house and hadn't stopped for days. Daryl had no idea what to do with her, so he'd mainly left her alone. He knew she needed to let it out and get past it to be able to move on. Beth had spent one evening about a week ago curled into his chest sobbing, Daryl had wrapped his arms around her and held her until he could feel the vibrations of her shaking body slowly start to subside. He didn't know what to say or what else to do, but luckily it seemed Beth didn't need anything else from him, just the comfort from knowing he was there.

"Not lookin' forward to it... runnin' and fightin' again," Beth sighed, her head leant against Daryl's shoulder as they sat on the couch together. There was no evidence of awkwardness, that evening just a distant memory now. There was only a closeness that had grown between them from weeks of living the exact same moments with only each other to share them with. Only each other to stop insanity taking over and to keep the loneliness at bay.

"Ya ok to leave tomorra?… I'll let ya pick the direction," Daryl teased her, knowing it would bring a smile to her lips, they both knew she had a shocking sense of direction and could probably get lost in a shopping mall.

"Very funny Daryl, how 'bout you decide and I'll follow…like I always do," Beth nudged his shoulder playfully as she smiled up at him.

Over the past couple of days, Beth had become more her old self again. She was all cried out. She'd said her goodbyes to her daddy and come to terms with the fact she would most likely never see Maggie, Glenn, Judy or any of the others alive ever again. She needed to concentrate on being strong for herself and Daryl now. She owed him that much after he'd saved her and kept her alive. The blonde was determined to pull her weight, to not be the burden she had been. Not that Daryl had ever said as much to her, she sometimes even got the impression he liked taking care of her, just a little bit, liked that she needed him.

"Fine, now go on up and get one last decent sleep while ya can," Daryl nodded his head towards the stairs, towards the bed Beth had slept in alone every night since they'd been here.

"No, not tonight, you need it more than I do, I'll sleep here… no arguments," Beth narrowed her eyes, looking straight at him and gave him the most authoritative look she could find, knowing he was just about to protest and hating the fact Daryl always gave up the bed for her. In fact he gave up most things to make sure she was ok, to make sure she was comfortable. It was like Daryl thought she was more deserving of everything than he was, which made Beth angry. She didn't deserve anything more than he did.

Daryl was quiet for a moment, thinking. There was no way he was letting Beth sleep on the couch by herself, but he knew she wasn't going to let him sleep on it tonight either, and he didn't want the fight that would ensue if he argued with her.

"We'll both sleep upstairs, the bed's plenty big enough, ain't lettin' ya sleep down here on yet own, so that's ma offer, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Beth was grinning, trying to stifle a giggle. She knew Daryl struggled with having a tiny eighteen year old girl tell him what was going to be happening, but he'd gotten used to it over the past weeks. Beth knew she'd been kind of bossy around the house lately, with cooking and washing and just generally ordering him about, he hadn't had much choice but to fall in line. Beth still thought it was amusing how the archer tried to convince himself it was his decision though.

Daryl had forced Beth to sleep in the bed every night since they'd been here, he always stayed downstairs with Patch, on the couch or the floor, sometimes in the coffin. Beth knew he wasn't getting much sleep but instead of sharing with her when she asked him, he would just catch a few hours of sleep on the bed in the afternoon sometimes. Beth hadn't pushed him on it, she knew he had his reasons, mainly how awkward it would be, although she knew he also didn't want her downstairs alone in case of intruders. Beth wasn't taking no as an answer now though, not on their last night.

Beth stood herself up, dragging Daryl to his feet with her, she curled her arms around his waist, her head leaning against his chest as she pulled him close.

"Thank you Daryl…I don't think I ever said it. For takin' me with you at the prison, for lookin' after me, for carin' enough to not leave me when I was slowin' you down," Beth's voice was filled with gratitude. There were times over the last weeks when even she'd have left herself, so knew it must've crossed his mind.

"Hhmmmh, weren't nothin', weren't just gonna leave ya stood there was I?" Daryl sounded embarrassed now, Beth knew he was probably blushing so didn't look up at him, she didn't want to make it worse.

Daryl didn't like compliments, or thank you's, or well done's or any form of praise at all. They made him uncomfortable and even more awkward than usual. Beth thought no one had probably ever said those things to him before so he didn't think he deserved them now. He was wrong. Beth suddenly thought that no one back at the prison had ever really thanked him for all the stuff he did for them. Endless runs for supplies, being the most fearless fighter they had... he'd probably saved each and every one of them at some point, some more than once. Judy had only survived because of his determination to find the food she needed when Rick was incapable.

"Come on then, lets go up," Beth sounded upbeat again now, her thoughts back to the present as she unfurled her arms from around the archer's rigid body.

"Nah, I'ma stay here a while, I'll be up later," Daryl was stalling and Beth knew it.

"No... you ain't Daryl Dixon, you're coming to bed with me…now, I know your later, you'll end up down here for the night, so come on, move your butt," Beth's voice was serious now, but she gave him one of those wide eyed, head cocked to the side, huge smiles that left him breathless, twisting the knot deep within his chest even tighter.

Daryl didn't answer, he just picked up his crossbow and knife and followed her, he knew there was no sense in arguing with her when she'd made her mind up. Daryl walked behind her, hypnotized by the way her hips swaying as she climbed the stairs, watching how her jeans hugged her perfect round ass, watching as the woman he still wanted, the woman he couldn't stop thinking about, led him into her bedroom, whilst trying to ignore the way his pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable over his hardening cock.

Beth bent over to take her boots and jeans off, climbed onto the bed and laid down on her side, not realising Daryl hadn't moved from the door yet. He was still stood staring at her, swallowing hard, his hand now holding his crossbow over the front of his pants to stop her noticing the hard-on he'd been trying in vain to stop. Daryl's eyes were drinking in the velvety smoothness of Beth's pale thighs and the dark triangle of hair just visible through the thin material of her panties. Beth noticed and suddenly thought maybe she shouldn't have stripped like that, it had been automatic though, it hadn't even occurred to her that it might make Daryl feel uncomfortable. They'd lived in each other's pockets for so long now that privacy and dignity didn't exist anymore.

"Sorry, didn't think, should've warned you 'fore I went ahead and stripped…I can't sleep if I don't, too darn hot… ain't like it's the first time you've ever seen a woman with no pants on though is it?" Beth tried to make a joke of it but she knew she'd embarrassed him again and she cursed herself for not being more careful.

"Jus' don't be expectin' me ta be strippin' too." the smirk Daryl gave Beth told her he'd like nothing more than to strip for her and Beth thought that maybe it wasn't embarrassment she'd seen after all.

Daryl sat down on the edge of the bed and took his boots off, waiting to feel Beth move and for his hard-on to disappear. When Daryl felt Beth turn over he laid back, letting the pillows and mattress envelop him in their softness. As much as he'd tried to do the right thing and not want to sleep here, with her, he couldn't deny how good it felt to lie on a mattress, to lie next to Beth.

Daryl felt slightly lost lying in bed next to a half-naked beautiful woman, fully clothed, huge gap down the middle of the bed. He wanted to roll over and touch the velvety smooth skin of her thighs, he wanted to run his fingers through the mound of soft hair under her panties and sink his fingers into her wet centre and hear her moan. He looked over at Beth and it scared him, not just the effect she had on him but the responsibility of taking care of someone so small, so delicate. She was like an angel, his angel. She'd saved him back after the prison fell, Beth was oblivious of course, she thought she was just a pain in his ass. He would have given up if she hadn't been there to hold him. Daryl knew he never wanted to lose her, especially not now, not over feelings he should've been able to hide better.

Beth wanted desperately to turn over and touch the man next to her, to run her fingers down his chest and put her lips on his. Daryl was right next to her, but she just didn't know how to even begin to show him what she wanted. She wished she were more experienced and wished she weren't such a coward, Maggie would have just kissed him, hell with the consequences. But Beth wasn't Maggie and she didn't have half the courage her sister did. Beth could hear Daryl breathing, slowly and deeply, and she wondered if he was already asleep, or if he was thinking about her, even just a little bit. She knew he'd wanted her that evening weeks ago, even if he had sent her to bed and pretended he didn't. But she wasn't sure if he still did, they hadn't spoken of it since. Beth had never expected to be in this situation, never expected that she would want to kiss Daryl Dixon and never expected that he would want to kiss her. But now she was, it was all she could think about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl must've fallen asleep at some point. It was almost light outside when he opened his eyes. That wasn't all, he had his arms and legs draped over Beth's half naked body, hugging her like some damn octopus. His legs were entwined with hers, he had one arm under her neck, the other across her stomach. His head nestled near her shoulder. Beth was laid on her back, still asleep. Everything, including the hard-on pressing into her hip, was telling him to move before she woke. But Daryl didn't want to, she smelled so good and felt so soft and warm, really warm. Daryl never imagined it would feel like this to sleep next to someone you cared about, it was a peaceful comfort he never knew existed. Daryl wanted to lie with her forever, pretend that she was his, and forget there were so many reasons why she never could be.

The next thing Daryl knew, Beth was moving under him, she'd rolled towards him, her flushed face now only inches away from his, had thrown her arm across his body and nuzzled her head back into the pillow. Daryl was trapped. He slowly lifted his hand to Beth's face and gently stroked away a few loose strands of hair, trying his best to not wake her. He really could look at her all day she was so perfect. And as much as he'd wanted to, and God had he wanted to, he knew it was right he hadn't touched her last night. Beth deserved better than what he had to offer. Daryl didn't want to hurt her, and he had no idea about relationships, especially one with someone as fragile as Beth.

"Daryl?" Beth mumbled while she stretched out and her eyes fluttered open. "You stayed?" Beth sounded surprised, her voice creaky.

Daryl untangled himself from her as quickly as he could and started to busy himself with putting his boots back on, hoping neither of them would need to mention the fact he'd been sleeping virtually on top of her all night with a fucking hard-on.

"Yeah, was waitin' 'til ya woke 'fore I went downstairs, didn't want ya thinkin' I'd left without ya," Daryl couldn't tell her it was really because he was content to stay where he was and had no intention of moving until he had to.

"I don't feel too good, my head's poundin'." Beth complained, as she ran her palm over her forehead, swallowing hard at how dry and sore her throat was.

"No excuses Greene, we're leavin' today so don't ya be tryin' to delay it," Daryl was messing with her. He enjoyed the fact they could still wind each other up and tease each other, even after he thought he'd screwed it all up weeks ago.

Daryl glanced over his shoulder at the blonde, she actually didn't look well at all. He removed her hand from her head and placed his own palm on her forehead. She was burning. Daryl had already noticed she was flushed and had felt quite hot earlier, but he'd assumed it was the heat from the sun streaming through the window warming her skin. But right now she looked sick.

"Yeah, yer on fire, girl. Come downstairs and get some breakfast. I think there's some painkillers in the bathroom, I'll go get 'em for ya." Daryl offered as he walked towards the door.

Daryl took one last look at her, then left and went downstairs, collecting the painkillers on his way and hoping it wasn't anything serious. Beth got out of bed, pulled on her jeans and boots and went straight to the bathroom. She needed to pee but she also felt queasy. In fact Beth couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this bad, she was burning up, her throat was on fire and her head was pounding so hard she felt nauseous. As Beth headed down to the kitchen, she thought perhaps she'd feel better after taking some painkillers and getting some water and food into her sysyem.


	6. Make Me Beg For It

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 6 - 'Make Me Beg For It'**

Beth had only just closed the kitchen door behind her when Daryl slid his hands around her waist and started walking her backwards into the wall. He was kissing her, his tongue searching for hers as his lips crashed into her with a primal need, an urgency. After the initial shock, Beth pushed him back, her mouth begging for more, her tongue merging with his in a warm wet tangled dance. She couldn't breathe, she felt dizzy. She'd wanted him to do this for so long and could hardly believe he'd suddenly changed his mind. Beth grabbed around his neck, clawing at him, pulling him into her. Her whole body aflame at his touch. What had begun inside her body as a flutter had built slowly over the weeks into a constant deep ache, and was now a warm, wet, desperate yearning that she knew only he could satisfy.

Daryl grabbed her ass and lifted her onto the counter. Beth curled her legs tightly around his waist pulling him snugly between her thighs, his erection pressing deliciously against her clit, sending a tidal wave of pleasure along every nerve in her body. Daryl unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor as his lips left a frenzied trail of kisses as they travelled from her mouth, along her throat, across her collarbone to reach her now exposed breasts. The kitchen was echoing from Beth's moaning as Daryl flicked his tongue over her already hard and perfect pink nipples. The blonde undid Daryl's shirt, sliding it down over his shoulders, scratching his chest as she dragged her nails down his torso, before reaching the top of his pants.

Daryl grabbed her hands to stop her from going further, holding them tightly above her head with one hand while he carried on biting and sucking her neck, his other hand squeezing and tugging her hardened nipple. Daryl was rough and it hurt, but it was the sexiest, hottest most exquisite feeling Beth had ever experienced in her life before. She was powerless to move and unable to touch him, so instead she whispered slowly into his ear, while he continued to assault her neck.

"I'm so wet for you baby, I need you inside me…I want you to fuck me hard on this table. Make me scream, make me come, make me beg for it."

Daryl couldn't take anymore, hearing her saying those things to him was such a turn on. He dragged her down from the counter, yanking down her jeans and panties. As Beth's hands were now free again, she unzipped Daryl's jeans and pulled them down his legs, eyes widening as she caught her breath at the sight of his huge, rock solid, glistening cock. He knocked her backwards until the back of her thighs were touching the edge of the table, his erection pushing into her stomach, his pre-cum feeling deliciously cold and wet against her skin. Daryl's eyes never left Beth's as his hand reached downwards and between her thighs. The blonde gasped, biting down on her bottom lip, as Daryl ran his fingertips along her soaking wet folds. Beth leant upwards and kissed him hard, sucking his bottom lip between hers, biting and pulling on it before crashing her mouth back into his. Daryl's thick fingers were now inside her, filling her, stretching her, moving slowly in and out of her wetness until she was on the edge.

Beth grabbed Daryl's backside with both hands, squeezing and groping, her fingernails digging into his flesh as he continued to finger fuck her towards climax. Beth kissed the archer's chest, running the tip of her tongue around in small circles until she found his hardened nipple, clamping her mouth around it and nipping it between her teeth. Daryl groaned in appreciation, while forcing another finger inside her tight couldn't hold back, the brushing of his palm against her swollen clit as his fingers roughly thrust in and out of her centre was too much.

Beth's legs almost gave way as she came, her juices coating his fingers as her walls tightened and clenched around them, over and over.

"Fuck, Daryl, I'm comin'… don't stop," Beth was screaming, the feeling so intense she wanted to pass out from the pleasure. Beth stayed clinging onto Daryl for a few moments while her breathing slowed, her core stopped throbbing and her legs stopped shaking.

Daryl teasingly withdrew his fingers, only able to suck one clean before Beth grabbed his hand and started to run her tongue over the others, licking off her own cum. Beth felt empty, wet and desperate for more. She needed to feel his cock where his fingers had just been. As if Daryl knew her thoughts, he grabbed her waist and spun her around, pulling her back towards his chest, his hands kneading her breasts as he roughly pulled on her nipples.

Daryl began to softly kiss her neck, dragging his tongue slowly over her sweat covered creamy skin. He pulled her further into his firm body, his weeping cock now pressing into the small of her back. He weaved his hand into her golden hair, grasping the back of her neck before pushing her forward until she was bent over the kitchen table, ass in the air. Daryl's fingers travelled down her spine until he reached her backside, then he pulled his hand back and slapped…hard. Beth had never felt anything so erotic, her stomach flipped and the shock of the sting sent a shiver right to her core, leaving her even wetter. A moment later Daryl's cock was inside her and it took her breath away. The sudden quick feeling of fullness as he stretched her made her feel queasy and breathless. Daryl started to move. Slow, deep, torturous thrusts as he gripped hold of her waist, his fingers leaving red marks on her porcelain skin. Beth couldn't wait, she needed it hard and fast. She wanted all of him.

"Fuck me… please Daryl... harder, fuck me harder and faster... please," Beth's words were ragged as he held her down on the table, fingers still wound tightly in her hair.

Using his knee Daryl spread her legs further apart, yanked her hips backwards and pushed in deeper and harder, fucking her as hard and fast as he could. His grunting meeting her groaning, breaking the silence in the eerily quiet house. The feeling of Daryl buried deep inside her and the pressure from being pushed flat into the cold, hard table was glorious, Beth knew it wouldn't be long before she was coming for him again.

Daryl slowed, almost pulling out of her tightness altogether, before pushing back in only slightly...until she was begging for him to give her everything he had. Daryl pulled out of her then slapped his palm down onto her ass again, hard, before thrusting back into her as the sting was still spreading across her body. It was intoxicating, the heady mix of pleasure and pain taking her to the brink. A moment later Beth was coming hard, his cock trapped inside her as the spasms of her climax travelled through her centre, gripping him like a vice. Daryl couldn't wait for her to recover and mercilessly continued to pound into her, hard and fast, now in search of his own release. Beth somehow knew what he needed from her before he could get there.

"Come for me baby…I want you to come inside me… please." Beth was begging through heavy pants and gasps.

Daryl came, groaning as he spilled his warm thick cum as deep inside her as he could, holding her tightly as his sweat covered body collapsed breathlessly down onto hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beth darlin', please wake up."

"Beth, Beth… c'mon, wake up… Beth," Daryl's voice was now desperate, filled with panic as he leant over an unconscious and bleeding Beth.

"Beth, please, open yer eyes… don't ya dare fuckin' leave me…wake up," Daryl's voice was soft as he stroked Beth's face, wiping away the blood from her temple with the palm of his hand.

Beth was disorientated, her head was pounding and her vision was blurred, but she could hear Daryl's familiar deep drawl calling her, although it sounded far away, muffled like she was under water. Beth tried to move, to sit up, but she felt dizzy. Beth had no idea where she was, why she was on the floor or why Daryl was bent over her with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Beth darlin', it's Daryl, yer alright, I got ya," The relief in Daryl's voice was evident, he'd thought for a moment she wasn't ever going to come around. Daryl been talking to her, calling her name for an age with no response. He thought he'd lost her.

Daryl had no idea what had just happened but whatever it was, it'd scared the shit out of him. That much he did know. One minute Beth was stood at the stove, the next she was out cold, crumpled on the floor in a heap. Daryl sat her up slowly, steadying her with his hand. Beth was as pale as a sheet and honestly looked half dead.

"What happened? Oww, my head hurts… why... am I on the floor?" Beth sounded dazed and confused, with no idea about what had happened. As she slowly looked around the kitchen she saw a few blurry images of her and Daryl naked, having sex on the kitchen table. Beth had no idea why. Neither of them were naked and they clearly hadn't had sex. The blonde wasn't sure if she was hallucinating, fantasizing, dreaming or had just gone plain mad. She wasn't even at all completely convinced she was still alive. All Beth knew was that she felt dreadful.

"Ya scared the shit outta me Beth, ya were unconscious for at least five minutes," Daryl slid his arms under Beth's legs and picked her up, placing her onto the nearest chair.

"Here, ya need water," Daryl was already filling a glass for her.

Beth suddenly felt sick. She drank a few sips of the cold water but then collapsed towards the sink next to her just in time to vomit. Daryl caught her and stood behind her propping her up in case she passed out again. He gently rubbed his hand over her back as she heaved, while trying to keep her hair out of the sink.

"Ya smashed yer head on the stove on the way down, it's probably jus' concussion," Daryl offered. He tried not to show it but he was worried, more than worried in fact.

Daryl had no idea about medical stuff, but he did know it wasn't good to be unconscious for that long, especially now she was being sick. Daryl put his hand on her forehead and felt she was still burning up. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, he supposed it could be food poisoning, or it could be a virus. He hoped it was just that. They didn't have anything here to help her if it was more serious.

"I'm gonna take ya back up to bed, ya need ta get some rest, and ya need to drink some more."

"I think I'm...gonna be sick again," Beth sounded weak as she dry heaved again. She was still clinging to the edge of the sink and Daryl was still holding her steady. Sure enough the next thing Daryl heard was the sound of retching as Beth continued to throw up the contents of her stomach, which at this point didn't seem to be very much.

Daryl lifted her in his arms once he was sure she'd finished being sick and carried her upstairs, lying her down on the soft bed that was still warm from where their sleeping bodies had laid last night. Daryl took her boots off and pulled the covers up over her. He thought he remembered you could break a fever by sweating it out. He didn't suppose it could do any harm to try. At this point he was desperate.

"Daryl, I'm so cold," Beth mumbled. She was now shaking and shivering under the covers, but still sweating profusely as her body grew hotter in its attempt to fight off whatever infection was overloading her system.

Daryl ran back downstairs to get more water, he needed to get her to drink as much as she could before she became dehydrated, they didn't have anything here to help her for that either. While he was downstairs he remembered the medical supplies in the embalming room from when he cleaned up Beth's foot, so grabbed some wipes, antiseptic lotion and Band-Aids to sort out the cut on her head. He hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked, head wounds always bled a lot he told himself. Daryl was trying his best to convince himself she would be okay. Convince himself that it was just a virus or food poisoning, nothing serious, and that he wasn't going to lose her, not when he'd only just found her. He couldn't lose her, not before he'd told her how he felt about her, how he really felt about her. Instead of pretending he didn't want her and then ignoring it for weeks after like some pathetic childish dick.

"C'mon Beth, ya gotta drink...ya ain't gonna make me go out there lookin' for help jus' 'cos ya won't drink are ya?" Daryl tried to smile so she could see he wasn't serious. But he knew he would go out there. He would do anything and go anywhere to save her.

Beth managed to keep down some water, which he thought was a good sign, she might've lost the urge to be sick now.

"Don't leave Daryl… please… I'm cold," Beth stuttered. Her eyes began to flutter closed as she started to drift off to sleep, still sweating and still shaking.

Daryl wasn't leaving, not now, not ever. As far as Daryl was concerned, Beth was stuck with him for eternity. Daryl found some more blankets and covered her over, she might have been sweating but she was shaking and felt as cold as ice. Daryl sat on the edge of the bed with the antiseptic lotion and wipes and started to clean up the cut on her head, luckily it had stopped bleeding now and wasn't deep enough to need stitches, so Daryl covered it with a Band-Aid. Daryl thought how the bruise would end up looking much worse than the cut once it appeared anyhow.

When he'd finished he moved to the empty side of the bed and laid next to her, his body pushed up to Beth's, for extra warmth and to absorb some of her shaking. He gently started to stroke her cheek, wiping away the hair that had stuck to her face. He could've looked at her forever, even sweaty and sick she was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He wished he'd had the nerve to tell her, tell her it was because of her, his reason for still going on, for trying to be better, for believing there could still be a future in this shit hole world, a future that he wanted to have with her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his days making her happy. When Beth was better he was going to tell her, it didn't matter whether Beth wanted him anymore or not, Daryl just needed her to know that she'd changed him irrevocably.

Daryl spent the day lying with his girl, holding her close. He wanted to be there if she needed him. He'd even let Patch up on the bed, he'd thought she'd like it he was there with her, Beth was growing real fond of that mutt. Beth woke a few times over the next few hours and Daryl made sure she was drinking enough and was comfortable, he'd gone to the kitchen to fetch the pain killers he'd left there and had given them to her the second time she woke. He thought they might help a bit with the pain and at bringing her temperature down, and were better than nothing. Beth didn't seem to be getting any worse, which he hoped was a good sign.

Beth drifted in and out of sleep, an uncomfortable, restless sleep where images ran through her mind, mixing memories and dreams together. Memories of when she was a child playing with Shawn and Maggie in the barn, how they would play hide and seek with her even though they were so much older than her. Eating her momma's apple pie and ice cream on a hot Sunday afternoon sat on the porch, sheltering from the heat. Dreams of her daddy's execution, the blood, the screaming. Dreams of two men grunting and sweating on top of her. Images of Maggie and Glenn laid dead at the prison, images of Daryl running his hands around her waist and his tongue over her lips. Beth didn't know what was real, what were fantasies or what were memories anymore. She just wanted to wake up, she wanted them to stop, but her head hurt, she was tired and the pull of sleep was too strong.


	7. Like A Proper House

**No ****Going ****Back**

**Chapter**** 7 - 'Like A Proper House'**

**DAY FIFTY**

Beth was stood at the kitchen sink, elbow deep in soapy water doing the laundry, basking in the midday sun as it bathed her skin in a golden warmth. Patch was sat at her feet, faithfully watching her every movement as usual. Beth liked to keep their clothes clean, keep the house clean, it reminded her of how things used to be and gave her hope that maybe one day they could be like that again. In a world that wasn't upside down anymore, where the dead didn't roam the earth and the living didn't live in the shadows, trying to get by as best they could. Beth was tired of just getting by, she wanted a life, or as much of one as she could get. She wanted to stay here until they couldn't anymore. Otherwise what was the point? Why keep going?

Beth was trying to muster the courage to talk to Daryl about it. She knew he would want to leave soon, now she was better...that had been their plan. Three weeks had passed since she had been sick and they still didn't really know what had been wrong, but guessed it had been either flu or mono. Beth had been lucky years ago, and hadn't caught it from Shawn when he came down with it, Beth remembered the symptoms well though.

After that first day of fever, nausea and sickness Beth had been virtually bed ridden for more than two weeks. The blonde had felt terrible, the glands in her neck had become swollen, her throat was on fire it was so sore, she had a continual headache and the aches, chills and fever came and went in episodes. She couldn't even find the energy to stand most days. Beth calculated the incubation period would have meant she'd caught it at the prison, just before the Governor had attacked. Daryl blamed all those damn kids she was always looking after, especially the ones from Woodbury.

Daryl had taken good care of her, fetching Beth water and food, carrying her to the bathroom, even reading to her when she felt too exhausted to do it herself. She'd found a book in the basement when they first arrived that she'd started to read, some old romance novel. Beth had felt bad at first about asking Daryl to read to her, but he hadn't really put up much of a fight. It was soothing to listen to his slow, deep, sexy voice as she drifted off to sleep. Daryl had refused to read the smutty parts though. He said he didn't care how sick she was, there was no way in hell he was reading porn to her, and that she'd have to read it herself later.

They'd slept together every night since she became sick, Daryl liked the peaceful sleep it gave him, and Beth liked him being close. Just knowing he was there made her feel safe and not quite so alone. It also made sense, it wasn't fair he gave up the bed for her, he needed to sleep and rest too. More so since he was doing all the work at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl wandered into the kitchen and stood next to her, his back towards the counter while Beth carried on with the laundry. Daryl cleared his throat, realising she hadn't noticed him yet and not wanting to startle her. The deep cough pulled her from her thoughts, Beth turned and looked at him, eyes wide.

"Daryl, can I ask you somethin'?" Beth thought she might as well just get it over with.

"Hhmmmmh," Daryl answered in his usual 'I'm not really listening' way, as he stared into thin air chewing on his thumb, seemingly deep in thought himself.

"Do you really want to leave here…I mean like right now or do you think we could maybe stay a while longer?" Beth asked tentatively.

"Ya don't still feel sick da ya?" Daryl was now listening, concern and fear audible in his words

"No, I'm fine, just wanted to stay a while longer is all, I kinda like it here, just us. It's clean and safe and…I dunno, like a proper house, or like a proper house used to be." Beth sounded pensive...but happy.

"There ain't much food left, if we stay we're gonna have to find somewhere to get supplies from, and we're in the middle a nowhere' 'ere. We'll need some wheels," Daryl didn't sound like he was totally opposed to the idea of staying and Beth's mind started to race.

"We could though, find somewhere I mean, get supplies? You could teach me to shoot and track again while we're out there, so I ain't such a liability," Beth sounded eager, excited even at the prospect of finally settling down while at the same time finally moving on.

Daryl looked at the hope in Beth's beautiful blue eyes, as he thought, but there was nothing to think about, he knew he couldn't deny her anything "We can go tomorro' if ya want, might have to be gone a few days though. Give ya time to learn how to use my crossbow properly this time," Daryl smirked at the smiling blonde as he looked up through his hair, remembering the last lesson she'd had which didn't end all that well.

Beth poked her tongue out at him as her shining eyes danced in mock annoyance. Beth knocked her hip into Daryl's leg playfully, attempting to show she wasn't impressed by him bringing up her near death experience from a few weeks ago

"Deal…as long as you promise you won't make me eat snake again!" Beth wrinkled her nose in disgust and gave Daryl a huge smile, her blue eyes turning dark as she held his gaze for just a bit too long. Beth was flirting, she hadn't meant to, but she was definitely flirting. Colour started to spread across her cheeks and she swallowed nervously.

Even Daryl had noticed, so dropped his head to stare at his boots, shuffling uncomfortably from one foot to the other. The temptation to kiss her was too strong when she was looking at him like that. Just because he'd told her he was no good for her, it hadn't changed the way he felt about her, he still wanted her. He was still contemplating whether to tell her, that's what he'd come to speak to her about. When she'd been sick he'd promised himself he would, but now she was better he'd lost his nerve, he couldn't find the right time or the right words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had grown used to the house too over the month they'd been there. He'd taken time to sort his head out, while Beth had been crying and getting over the shit they'd just been through, he was doing the same in his own way. He was reconciled with the fact everyone was gone now, it was just him and Beth. He'd thought about what Beth had said to him about it not being his fault and there being nothing he could have done; about the prison, Hershel, the Governor, about any of the bad shit. Daryl wasn't convinced Beth was right, but he knew he had to let it go before the guilt ate him up, it had been twisting like a knife in his gut since the day they'd started to run and he didn't want to live like that amymore.

The last weeks had been the most settled and happy he'd felt… ever. He'd spent his entire life moving from place to place, following Merle. He'd never had a home of his own, never had somewhere he could escape to. Then after the apocalypse, it became worse, running continually, hiding wherever he could. The prison had been alright for a while but he was always out on runs or hunting, there had always been a threat from walkers.

If Daryl was honest it wasn't just the house he'd become used to, it was Beth. She was what made it feel like a home. Daryl had been trying to ignore it for weeks, but since she'd been sick and he thought he might lose her, he'd had to face it, Beth was his home now. Daryl couldn't imagine ever being without her, even if they found other people or found their friends, it wouldn't mean anything if she wasn't by his side.

Daryl liked how Beth took care of the house and made the place pretty, it was like the house he'd always imagined proper, loving, normal families living in, back when he was a small boy. Houses that smelled of fresh baking and cut flowers and were full of light and warmth and happiness. Not like the run down filthy dark shack he was dragged up in, smelling of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol. The only thing that house had been filled with was shouting, pain, hatred and fighting. And a father that beat the living shit out of his kids on a regular basis for no reason other than because he could.

Beth gave him all the things he'd never had before. She gave him a place to belong.

He honestly didn't give a damn where he stayed as long as it was with her. If she wanted to stay here, then they would, for as long as it was safe. They'd get supplies and make it work. Daryl just wanted Beth to be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left early the next morning, packing everything they'd need for a few days away from the house. Daryl packed 'man stuff', the essentials…food, water, weapons, matches, blankets and a tarpaulin. Beth packed anything she thought would be useful that wouldn't occur to Daryl, or any man come to think of it, to pack. A spare set of clothes for them both, a towel, flashlight and a first aid kit made up of what she could find around the house; needles, thread, Band-Aids, bandages, antiseptic, painkillers, tweezers, scissors and a small half empty bottle of whiskey she'd found hidden at the back of one of the kitchen cabinets. One of them could easily get hurt again and Beth wanted to have something useful with her just in case.

She'd learned a lot from her daddy about tending to wounds from the times she'd gone out to work with him. She'd seen him perform a caesarean, seen him stitch tears from barbed wire, seen him mend broken bones and realign dislocated limbs. She loved seeing the passion in her father when he was working. He'd wanted her to follow him into the profession and become a veterinarian too, but Beth wanted to be a Doctor, a paediatrician. She loved kids, loved helping people and had an aptitude for science and medicine. She thought as she couldn't have kids of her own it would be some consolation if she could take care of other peoples when they were sick and injured.

Daryl and Beth trudged through the undergrowth in silence for a couple of hours, a comfortable silence, Daryl leading, followed by Beth and Patch. They didn't want to leave the dog at the house on his own and he seemed eager enough to follow them as they set off into the trees. He followed Beth everywhere since she'd been sick, not leaving her side for a moment. Daryl had let him sleep on the bed for a while but became a bit freaked out at the way he was always looking at him, as though Beth was his, like the dog was jealous of Daryl being on the bed too. Daryl made him stay downstairs from then on, there was no way he was letting a damn dog make him feel uneasy and guilty for the way he felt about Beth, he was doing a good enough job by himself on that front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold it still Beth, ya need ta keep it steady, here, at the front," Daryl was waving the crossbow around in front of Beth trying to explain how it worked "Or when ya pull the trigger the bolt'll jus' hit the ground." Daryl was stood close behind her now, his arms wrapped around her small frame, his hands over hers as he guided them to where they needed to be on the crossbow.

"It's too heavy," Beth was almost admitting defeat before she'd even tried.

"No it ain't, come on, hold it tight ta ya chest, so ya arms stay bent and firm, use ya back and ya shoulders, they're stronger than ya arms." Daryl was rubbing his big firm hand between Beth's shoulder blades now, stressing his point "Line up the sight with the target and breathe out slowly as ya squeeze the trigger." Daryl's warm breath dancing over her neck was now covering her body in Goosebumps, she was trying her best to ignore it, she wanted to concentrate, she wanted to get this right and prove she could do something useful.

Her target would be their lunch if she could manage to shoot it. Daryl stepped backwards, lowering his arms and letting her finish on her own as he watched her intently. Beth did as he'd told her; she took her time, held steady, breathing out slowly and evenly, then squeezed.

Beth hit it. She'd killed her first animal, she'd caught them lunch.

"See, ya can do it if ya want," Daryl sounded like he knew she could do it all along. He obviously had more confidence in her than she did.

"Don't be expectin' me to catch dinner as well, I think that was a fluke," Beth couldn't help but smile at him, with just a hint of pride in her eyes. She handed Daryl back his crossbow before walking off to retrieve the rabbit.

Beth did not like handling the dead animal. She didn't like that she'd had to kill it at all, but knew it had to be done. She'd realised straight away that Daryl was going make her skin it, gut it and cook it too.

And he did, he sat with her and guided her through the process, explaining everything. Beth managed not to vomit, although she couldn't stop the retching as the smell of dead flesh invaded her nostrils and warm blood covered her hands.

"Ya done good, ain't no point in killin' it if ya can't eat it."

They sat and ate, Beth could already start a fire and was a pretty good cook so that part of the process had been easy. It tasted good, much better than the canned food they'd been eating for weeks. Beth moved the innards of the rabbit towards Patch with her foot, he'd been watching her the whole time, waiting patiently for his share.

"I swear that damn dog's in love with ya, Beth," Daryl thought it was amusing how the dog had taken to her so quickly, never leaving Beth alone.

"I think it's cute how he follows me around, it's nice to feel wanted...even if it is only by a scruffy one-eyed dog," Beth looked at Daryl, briefly making eye contact before turning back to fuss Patch as he devoured the rabbit guts.

Daryl just looked at her, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms hanging loosely over his knees, wishing he could find the words to tell her that it wasn't only a scruffy dog that wanted her. That he wanted her. Beth stood up to fetch a water bottle from Daryl's pack, throwing it back to him once she'd drunk some.

"I gotta go pee." Beth announced, as if asking permission.

"Well go over there." Daryl pointed to a thick patch of scrub over to his left "Don't want ya gettin' lost or eaten." Daryl paused for a second as Beth moved to where Daryl had pointed "Anyway 'bout ya sense of direction, think ya need a lesson in how to tell where yer goin', so ya ain't walkin' in circles." Daryl was almost having to shout now as Beth disappeared out of sight, her little shadow padding along behind her.

"Whatever ya think Mr Dixon Sir." Beth shouted back, rolling her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her. She knew he was right though, she needed to work on her directional skills, she had no idea how to navigate through woods.

Daryl fucking hated it when she called him that, he was no Mr, and he definitely wasn't a Sir. Daryl knew she was only messing but it made him feel old, really old. It made him feel like he was her damn teacher or something. Which together with the thoughts he'd been having about her lately, would just about make him a pervert. Plain and simple.

Daryl could hear a feint rustling in the trees, a familiar dragging of feet through leaves. He knew instantly what it was. A walker. Patch was barking, snarling like he'd heard or seen something he didn't like. Then there was movement; grunting, rustling, snapping of twigs and more barking and gnashing of teeth.

Daryl was on his feet, panic stricken, heart beating out of his chest, pulse whooshing through his ears. Crossbow in hand he ran to the bushes Beth had disappeared into only moments ago, praying to God she was okay.

"Jesus Christ Beth, what the fuck happened?" When he got there he found Beth straddling a dead walker, knife sticking right out of it's forehead.

"That damn dog you hate so much... just saved my life, walker came right up... behind me, I wouldn't have... seen it if he hadn't barked," Beth was out of breath and gasping for air, wrestling the walker to the ground and stabbing it had taken more energy than she imagined it would, she perhaps wasn't quite as well as she thought after all.

Beth had been determined to not call out for Daryl unless she really had to though. Beth always had her knife with her, strapped to her hip, she'd learned the hard way that you never went anywhere without a weapon. Maggie had given her a small switchblade months back which she always kept in her boot, she'd told her having a concealed back up weapon wouldn't do any harm. Beth hadn't used it so far but she liked that it was there just in case.

"Godammit Beth, ya shoulda fuckin' called me, ain't no need to be a damn hero just to prove a point. I know yer killed walkers before, ya shoulda just let me handle it," Daryl was bent over her, flailing his arms around, shouting aggressively at her. He hadn't meant to but his heart had nearly stopped when her saw her on the floor with that walker. It was himself he was really mad with, for letting her go off on her own in the first place.

"You weren't here, I knew I could do it, there wasn't time to shout, I can't rely on you for everythin' Daryl, you ain't always gonna be there," Beth was shouting right back now, Daryl didn't scare her and she was pissed at him. Why couldn't he just be relieved she was okay? Accept that she could do some things for herself?

Daryl didn't answer, just turned around angrily and packed up his stuff, slung his crossbow over his shoulder and without looking back he carried on walking, his feet stomping heavier, faster and with more determination than they had done earlier.

Beth didn't want a full on argument with Daryl so she decided to leave him to his bad mood and trail behind him for a while. She stood up from the walker, yanked the knife out of its head, wiping it clean on the walkers pants. She was glad they were on the move, they still needed to find somewhere to get supplies from, somewhere to shelter for the night. It had been sweltering all day, humid and muggy, she knew that meant a storm was brewing. She'd lived in Georgia long enough to be able to read the signs. She loved thunder storms, had done since she was a little girl, and could pretty much tell when one was on it's way. That was one thing she definitely didn't need a lesson in.


	8. A Lucky Damn Horse

**No Going Back**

**Chapter**** 8 - 'A Lucky Damn Horse'**

**DAY FIFTY ONE**

Warm Georgia rain had started to fall intermittently a few hours ago. It fell lightly at first, no more than drizzle, but still a welcome relief from the sticky, greasy layer of sweat that had been coating every inch of their bodies since they'd left the house that morning. Beth had been right, it was going to be a bad storm when it arrived. The humidity in the air was stifling, it was hard to breathe, warm air filling their lungs through each laboured breath as they continued to trudge along at the punishing pace Daryl had set. The rain was falling hard and fast now, puddles had already started to gather in the uneven potholes on the roads surface.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, any natural light would be gone soon. They needed to find shelter. Both Daryl and Beth were drenched to the skin, their saturated clothing clinging to every curve of their bodies. Their hair stuck to their faces in wet clumps as the gusting wind forced the torrential rain to lash at them from all directions.

They'd reached the road they were currently walking a while ago, it was a minor back road. They'd been past a few buildings and cars but nothing of interest, so Daryl quickly moved on, enthusiastically taking out a few straggling walkers on the way by. His way of venting his anger. Neither had spoken to the other since he'd stormed off hours earlier, Beth was still pissed at him and Daryl was still in one of his childish moods. Beth was following him but made sure she kept enough distance between them so that she wasn't tempted to yell at him. Daryl was so infuriating, she knew he only wanted to protect her but he always had to be such a jackass about it.

"Over there," Daryl had suddenly decided to speak, or to mumble at least, pointing into the distance. His voice was hardly audible above the wind, hammering rain and the deep thunder that had now started to roll across the darkening sky.

Beth's eyes followed the line of his outstretched arm, where she could just about make out a tall silvery fence with what looked like a crane stood towards one corner. There were bright colours piled up high, shiny flecks of metal illuminated by the multi-coloured storm filled sky. It looked like a junk yard, Beth could just make out that the colours were in fact cars and trucks, abandoned, crushed and stacked upon one another.

Beth continued to trail behind Daryl the short distance ahead until they were at the gates. It looked pretty secure, the gates were still closed and there didn't seem to be any sign of life, walker or otherwise, but the half light wasn't really helping matters, they couldn't see as clearly as they would've liked. There was a small wooden cabin at the front, which had probably been the makeshift office at some point. It would be a good enough shelter until the storm passed.

"Wait here and don't move," Daryl sounded softer now, his tantrum obviously over. He briefly touched her elbow as he spoke to her, symbolizing his attempt at an apology. Beth knew it was the only one she'd get so she let a small smile cross her lips in acknowledgement.

The noise of the storm still raged around them as Daryl launched his backpack over the gates and climbed the chain link fencing, vaulting the top and down into the yard beyond. The gate had been locked from the inside, which meant there was someone here, either dead or alive. He took out his knife and walked towards the cabin, expecting trouble, just not knowing if it would be walker trouble or asshole survivor trouble.

Daryl ascended the steps, slowly pulling open the door and immediately hearing the familiar low groans and snapping jaws of a walker. Without his bow he would need to wait for it to come closer. It was slow, it had probably been locked in there for months without a food source. Daryl rammed his knife into its temple before the thing even had chance to grab for him. The room was empty of any other dangers. He needed to go back for Beth.

Beth was wide eyed staring into the night sky as the huge lightening flashes illuminated everything around her, basking it in a beautiful white glow. The thunder claps were loud now, directly overhead, cracking and banging as the rain washed over her. Beth didn't hear him calling her, she was lost in another time, another place that seemed so far away now.

"Godammit Beth, get ya ass over here. I ain't got nothin' to cut through the lock with, you'll have ta climb over the fence," Daryl was shouting, just so Beth could hear him over the storm.

Beth snapped out of it, eventually acknowledging what he'd just said with a nod of her head.

"Throw my crossbow over first, then yer backpack, then get yer skinny butt over here." Daryl instructed.

Beth did as he asked, looking at him through narrowed eyes, her lips pursed, showing she wasn't amused at his rudeness. She threw the crossbow and the backpack over successfully before latching onto the fence and climbing to the top. She swung her leg over, turning around before lifting her other leg over. The metal chain link was wet, slippery, her foot missed the link and she fell backwards, landing directly on top of Daryl, who had already braced himself to catch her, seeing her miss her footing. The force of her fall knocked Daryl over. They lay on their backs, a wet tangled mess on the muddy ground as the rain continued to fall, but slower, softer than before. Neither were hurt, just a bit stunned.

Beth started to giggle at the thought of what they must look like, laid together; wet, muddy, breathless and sweaty as the biggest storm she'd seen in years raged on above them.

"Ya gonna stop laughin' and get up then or what?" Daryl asked her, bemused as to what she was finding so funny.

"No... I'm gonna lie here and watch the storm for a while," Beth was smiling, she sounded lost in thought again, happy.

Daryl didn't move either, he stayed perfectly still, exactly where he was, his temple almost touching Beth's as they lay side by side staring at the lightening forks dancing above them. The rolling thunder sounding louder and deeper than ever as the ground seemed to vibrate under their bodies.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" She asked him.

"It's like Heaven explodin', performin' a perfect sound and light show, just for us... It's amazin'." Beth didn't take her eyes from the storm as she spoke to him loudly, her voice filled with wonder at the spectacle they were witnessing.

Daryl didn't answer her, he'd turned his head and was gazing at her face as she gazed into the sky. Beth's eyes were wide and shining the brightest sapphire blue he'd ever seen. She looked awestruck and content. Daryl hadn't given much thought to the storm, but he did know she was beautiful, she was amazing. Then he did something that was as much a surprise to him as it was to her. He moved his hand slowly across the sodden muddy ground and found hers. He linked their fingers together tightly as Beth snapped her head round to look at him, shocked by the sudden unexpected sensation of his warm, rough wet skin on hers.

They lay there nose to nose, her sapphire eyes locked once again with his darker needy ones. Daryl's breathing was heavy now, his chest rising and falling quickly as his heart was beating hard enough to jump right through his ribs. Beth's mouth was suddenly dry, her breathing shallow as she could feel her quickening pulse coursing through her veins. The storm around them had been forgotten, they were lost in each other. No world existed outside the one they were each staring into.

Daryl's other hand travelled up to Beth's face, gently wiping away some stray hair that had stuck to her cheek, before brushing away the raindrops that were trickling over her lips with his thumb. Beth closed her eyes and moaned loudly as his touch sent a bolt of electricity through her entire body, only matched by the intensity of the electricity swirling above them. Encouraged by her reaction, his mouth moved closer to hers as he cupped her face, his warm breath caressing her lips. Beth's eyes flickered open and she waited for his mouth to meet hers.

Their lips barely skimmed before they were rudely interrupted by a loud rattling of the metal fencing and a deep barking. Patch. They'd forgotten all about him still being the other side of the fence. Obviously he hadn't forgotten he'd been left behind though. He was now maniacally trying to eat his way through the fence to get to them, digging at the ground as if to tunnel under.

Beth sat bolt upright, freeing her hand from Daryl's, as she looked at the dog "Oh Patchy, did we forget you, you wanna come over here with us don't you boy?"

Daryl was still laid on the ground where Beth had left him, eyes closed "That damn dog, twice now, ain't even funny." Daryl muttered under his breath, as he balled his fists together in frustration. He swore if that mutt got between him and Beth again he was going to shoot the thing. It was like the thing was watching him, purposefully waiting for the most fucking awkward moment to interrupt. If he believed in spirits, he would have sworn that dog was Merle come back to make his life a misery.

"Daryl, help me pull up the corner of the fence, he'll be able to squeeze through then," Beth turned to Daryl, giving him one of her smiles, the one that made his heart stop. As his pulse raced and breath hitched Daryl reluctantly got up and pulled back the fencing enough for Patch to fit through. Daryl really wished he could've just left him the other side, grabbed Beth and carried on kissing her.

"Good boy, did we leave you behind, hey? You gonna come in and get dry?" Beth picked up her soaked backpack and trudged towards the cabin, Patch following, shaking the rain from his fur, before entering.

Daryl picked up his crossbow and equally wet backpack and followed them, watching as Beth disappeared into the cabin with the dog, while he was left hanging...again. He did know one thing, he would get that kiss before the night was done, dog or no bloody dog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should take our clothes off," Beth spoke softly as she looked at Daryl. He was saturated, water pooling at his feet as it dripped from every item of clothing, she knew she was no better, she could feel the water running along her limbs and down her spine.

" I brought us clean clothes, don't know how dry they are but they can't be as wet as what we're wearin'." Daryl understood now, the look of confusion fading from his face. What else would she have meant?

Beth had already started to peel her drenched clothing from her Goose bumped body before she'd noticed the shy, awkward man in front of her, staring at his feet, embarrassed.

"It's alright Daryl, you can look, I ain't got nothin' you ain't seen before... you need to take yours off too 'fore you get sick from the damp." Beth felt just as self conscious as Daryl did, probably more, she'd never undressed in front of a man before and never shown her body to anyone, but they didn't have a choice. They needed to get out of their wet clothes and dry off before they got sick.

Daryl looked up at her from under his wet, shaggy hair and started to peel his shirt off and unbuckle his belt. Beth wanted to gasp when she saw his half naked body; the glistening, bronzed sculpted muscles of his arms and chest, flexing as he moved around, the water droplets trickling slowly over his hardened nipples before dripping to the floor. Beth had never seen anything so beautiful. It took everything she had to not drop her mouth open like a goldfish.

Beth was stood in her underwear, her clingy, wet and now transparent underwear. Her nipples rock hard and bursting through her bra. The triangle of dark hair between her legs even more noticeable than when he'd seen it before. Daryl tried not to look, but his eyes refused to leave her body. His cock had started to harden when he was laid outside with Beth, just thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her, but it was now straining uncomfortably at the seam of his pants at the beautiful sight before him, there was no way he could take them off, not without giving her a fucking heart attack.

As Daryl's eyes were drinking in the small swell of her breasts, her tiny waist, the womanly curve of her hips, her long slim legs, he noticed a small pink scar just above the top of her panties, it looked old, barely visible really. Beth had noticed the quizzical look on his face and could feel his gaze lingering on her scar. She shuffled awkwardly, trying to unpack her other clothes as fast as she could. Daryl didn't say anything, didn't ask about it, even though he was curious. He knew what it was like to have people prying over scars and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Here, I brought a towel as well." Beth threw it towards Daryl, thinking he had a greater need for it than her. She'd noticed the bulge in his pants he was trying, and failing, to hide from her. She might be inexperienced but she wasn't totally clueless. She'd seen the way his eyes had been devouring every inch of her as she stood in front of him. She'd been looking at him the same way only moments before, thoughts of licking the water droplets from his chest, flicking her tongue over his erect nipples. It wasn't only the rain that had made her panties wet, it was the thought of a naked Daryl Dixon kissing and touching her.

Beth pulled on a clean and almost dry pair of pants and a tank top. Her underwear was still damp but she wasn't brave enough to be totally naked in front of Daryl so had left them on regardless. She turned her back to him and busied herself with fussing Patch, giving Daryl time to change his pants and put a shirt on. She waited long enough to hear him change before turning back around, collecting up their clothes and boots and hanging them around the room to dry overnight.

The cabin was pretty plain, not much in it, just a desk and a chair in one corner, a small couch and armchair in another, a couple of filing cabinets and a shelving unit. Stuff you'd expect in an office really. Nothing of any use to them, although they could check around tomorrow for a car or some sort of transport she thought. There was only one door in and out, which Daryl had managed to lock as soon as they walked in, after rummaging around and finding the key in one of the desk drawers.

The storm was finally starting to subside, the rain and wind easing and the thunder less frequent. Beth stood watching the last of it from the window. Daryl was sat watching her from the armchair.

"Why d'ya like storms so much anyway?" Daryl was intrigued by the way Beth had been when they were outside. He also wanted to get rid of the tension that was permeating the atmosphere since they'd stripped to their underwear. Daryl thought that talking about something other than taking their clothes off might help.

"Not sure really, just always loved watchin' 'em, ever since I was little, they're just so beautiful, mesmerizing, wild... you remember my horse Nervous Nellie... the one you stole and lost?" Beth turned her head and looked at Daryl with angry eyes, as her mouth smiled at him.

"Yeah I remember, the stupid fuckin' horse that threw me down a ravine, bolted and left me for dead." Daryl replied with annoyance, smirking back at her. Beth rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the window as another bolt of lightening lit up the room.

"Well we called her Nervous Nellie for a reason. She hated storms, they used to panic her, freak her out, so I'd sit with her in the barn for hours until the storm passed. She seemed calmer, knowing I was there. I'd stroke her, talk to her, I think it helped," Beth sounded distant again, as she remembered her home, her past.

"Yeah, well she was a lucky damn horse, to have ya take that much care of her... and I'm sorry I lost her for ya." Daryl did sound sorry, not about the horse so much, he never did like horses, but about making Beth sad and for losing the horse she'd taken so much care of.

Beth turned from the window to find Daryl watching her, his eyes roaming over her body with the same hunger as before. Daryl stood up and walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her dark orbs. His arms slipped around her waist and pulled her close. Beth wasn't shaking, she wasn't nervous. Her heart was thumping but not in the same way or for the same reasons it had all those weeks ago, it was thumping because of how she felt about the rough redneck holding her. The man she'd been thrown together with, but somehow knew she never wanted to be parted from. Beth knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him this time. She knew they'd moved past his hesitation. She knew that here and now was exactly the right time, exactly the right place. Beth curled her arms around the archer's neck, running her fingers through the hair at his nape. They were back where they'd been earlier, thoughts of nothing and no one except each other.


	9. Performing For An Audience

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 9 - 'Performing For An Audience'**

"Are you gonna kiss me now?" Beth asked him softly, although she already knew the answer. She'd known since they'd laid together outside he would kiss her tonight.

The way his eyes had been devouring her, the way he'd touched her. She knew he'd finally decided.

"D'ya want me ta?" Daryl sounded almost shy, but he had to ask, he needed to hear her say it, to say yes because he'd thought about nothing else for so long.

Daryl had tried not to think about her, he'd tried not imagining spending the rest of his life with her, keeping her safe, holding her close every night, making her happy. He'd failed though. Thoughts of Beth filled his every waking and sleeping moment. Thoughts of her sweet voice singing to him, the way her smile stopped his heart, the way her eyes saw into his soul but still didn't judge him. He'd tried to ignore the unfamiliar feelings that gripped hold of him every time she looked at him, to deny the fact he was totally and utterly in love with her. He couldn't though, and he didn't even want to anymore.

"Yes," Beth nodded slowly, looking up at him from under her long dark lashes, as she swallowed hard, feeling strangely nervous all of a sudden.

Daryl moved his hands up to her face, bringing himself closer to her. Beth closed her eyes as he lightly pressed his lips into hers, his tongue brushing over her bottom lip before gently snaking past and into the welcoming warmth of her mouth. Beth moaned as she twirled her tongue around his, evoking a low groan from leant into his hand, tilting her head and opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, wanting to taste more of him. He pressed his body into hers until he could feel the soft curve of her breast moulding to his chest. One hand now cupped her ass and the other entwined itself in her damp golden ponytail, pulling her face into his. Beth moaned louder as his tongue crushed into hers with more force, massaging and caressing, eagerly exploring every recess of her mouth. They stayed like this for an age, tongues and lips dancing together so perfectly they might have been doing it their whole lives. It was exhilarating and intoxicating; Daryl's roughness, his softness, his passion. Beth had never been kissed like this, she never imagined you could be kissed the way Daryl was kissing her. She didn't ever want him to stop.

A moment later Daryl pulled back, his mouth suddenly but reluctantly breaking from hers, leaving her gasping for air and panting for more. They looked at each other, their pupils dark and huge, filled with desire. Daryl traced his thumb across her moist, swollen lips, lost in thought as he fought one last battle inside himself, torn between stopping now and finally finishing what he'd started all those weeks ago.

"Don't stop..." Beth's voice sounded small, pathetic and weak but she didn't care, she was desperate to feel the archer's warm soft lips on hers again. Desperate for him not to run from her like he did last time.

Daryl still couldn't understand what Beth saw in him or why she looked at him the way she did. He hadn't dared to believe her at first when she'd told him she cared about him, that she wanted him. No one had ever wanted him, but he'd slowly started to accept that for some reason known only to her, she did. He'd also accepted that however much he tried, he couldn't refuse Beth Greene a damn thing. Merle would have told him to stop being such a pussy over a piece of tail and to grow a pair. Daryl would have told Merle he didn't know shit about anything so should shut the fuck up.

Beth closed her eyes once again to the sensation of Daryl's stubble grazing her skin. His internal battle now forgotten as his mouth placed frenzied nips and kisses along Beth's shoulder, her jaw and her neck. His soft tongue gliding across her creamy skin, inflaming the fire he'd ignited inside her weeks ago. She held onto him tightly, arms curled around his neck, moaning loudly, legs trembling, as if she thought they might actually buckle from under her.

"Ya like that, huh?" Daryl's words danced across her burning flesh as he nuzzled her ear, his voice tormenting her as his slow sexy drawl dripped like honey down her spine.

Yes, yes... yes she liked that. Beth wanted to scream it out loud but her head was swimming, her ability to form coherent words momentarily gone from her. A low wanton groan barely escaped her throat before his mouth was assaulting her bruised lips again, his lips and tongue moving urgently over hers as his hand squeezed her ass, pulling her body into his.

Beth could sense his hunger for her and feel his arousal pressed against her stomach. She could feel the passion he'd awoken inside her too; the wetness pooling between her thighs, the ache deep within her centre. So many feelings and sensations, all new to her. Beth still wanted more, she wanted to feel his rough hands on her naked body. She wanted to feel him inside her. She needed him to make her his. Beth didn't want to be held back by her past, by the girl she used to be.

Beth broke away from his mouth with a new found voracity. She sucked and kissed along his throat and neck, flicking her tongue around his earlobe and pulling it between her teeth eliciting an almost animalistic growl from Daryl.

"Take me to bed," Beth whispered to him, her voice steady and full of conviction, but her heart pounding faster than it ever had before.

Daryl took her face between his hands and looked at her, her huge lust filled eyes were imploring him to go on. He knew he couldn't reject her again, he needed it even more than she did. He wanted to make her his and lay claim to her once and for all. But he needed to know it was what she really wanted. There'd be no going back for either of them afterwards.

"Beth, don't say it if ya don't mean it…I ain't in no rush, I ain't goin' nowhere," Daryl spoke gently to her, his thumb rubbing her flushed cheek.

"I do mean it…I want to… you still haven't realised have you… I...I love you Daryl Dixon...and I think you must be blind, stupid, or both not to have noticed, ...I thought I was gonna be waitin' forever for you to kiss me," Beth spoke quietly as she looked up at him, a nervous smile crossing her lips, not quite sure whether she'd said the right thing. Not sure if he was going to leave and run away.

Daryl just stared at her, mouth open, processing what he'd just heard, because he thought he just heard the beautiful woman in front of him say she loved him. Say something Dixon, fucking speak, tell her you love her too, don't just leave her stood there. Beth could see him struggling, not with what she'd said but with what to say back to her, she could see him searching for those elusive words, the ones he could never find no matter how hard he tried.

"You don't have to say anythin' Daryl. I just wanted you to know..."

Beth didn't get chance to finish, Daryl's mouth was back on hers, with even more fervour than before. He was useless with words but he could show her he felt the same even if he couldn't say it. Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth's tiny body, squeezing her tightly and kissing her until she couldn't breathe. Her stomach did a somersault at the emotions this beautiful man...her man, sent coursing through her body.

Daryl lifted her into his arms, sweeping her off her feet, just as he had so many times back at the funeral home, except this time it wasn't because she was sick or injured. As he walked her over to the couch he noticed Patch sitting in the corner of the room, head cocked to the side, his one eye following Daryl's every movement. Daryl shot him a look that said 'don't even think about it, not if ya don't want me to shoot ya'. At least the dog hadn't interrupted them this time, he supposed he should be grateful for that. Although Daryl had threatened to shoot the damn thing earlier, he knew full well he wouldn't, he was growing used to having the scraggly mutt around now. It still freaked him out though, having a dog watch him make out with Beth, he shuddered at the thought, trying but failing to push it to the back of his mind.

"That damn dog's watchin' us, I'm gonna put him outside. I ain't much up to performin' for an audience." Beth could hardly hold back from giggling.

"Daryl he's just a dog, he doesn't know what he's lookin' at." Beth couldn't understand why Daryl was so bothered. She sighed and mockingly shook her head. "Okay, put him outside if it makes you happy...but only if it's not rainin'." Beth rolled her eyes at him before kissing the corner of his mouth and letting a huge smile cross her lips. The kind of smile that made his cock hard and left his mind an addled mess.

Fuck the damn dog, if he wanted to watch, let him. Daryl sat Beth down on the couch and dropped down next to her. He felt as horny as hell now, he'd had a permanent erection for God knows how many weeks, but he knew he couldn't just jump her, he needed to go slowly.

"Beth...I ain't gonna hurt ya, ya know that don't ya...and if ya want me ta stop or you don't like somethin', ya just gotta tell me...promise me." Daryl had no idea what he was doing, he'd never slept with a virgin before, never done more than quickly fuck a few nameless women in shit hole places with Merle doing the same somewhere nearby.

Beth was slowly nodding at him, her fingers playing with his shirt as her eyes bore a hole into his. She couldn't imagine anything he could do to her that she wouldn't like.

"Daryl... please shut up and kiss me." Daryl was actually speaking for once and she'd just told him to shut up, she couldn't help it though. She was still throbbing inside, still burning from his earlier touches, and she needed some kind of release before she burst open. it would be an explosion of frustration from weeks of being denied him.

Daryl grabbed around her waist and lifted her onto his lap in one quick movement, her legs straddling his thighs as she knelt over him. Beth placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, touching the hard muscle underneath his shirt and feeling a frisson shudder through her. They looked at each other, neither of them with any more reasons to stop. Daryl nervously bit down on his bottom lip, trying to contain the overwhelming urge to throw her onto her back, rip her pants off and bury himself deep inside her.

Daryl's fingers began to slowly trace the outline of Beth's shoulders and neck, following her every curve, committing them to memory in case this was a one time thing, in case Beth finally came to her senses. Daryl pulled the blonde's hair loose, running his fingers through the soft curls, letting them fall down her back and around her shoulders. Beth closed her eyes and moaned, snuggling her face into the hand at her cheek. He twisted his fingers into the hair at her nape and gently tugged her head backwards, exposing the pale soft flesh of her throat, watching her pulse throb and her breathing quicken under his touch. Beth caught her breath as Daryl started to run his tongue across her collarbone and along the side of her throat, slow torturous warm wet licks that made her whimper, her panting fuelling the hardness of his cock. He nipped and sucked at the salty sweetness of her skin as she writhed under him. Beth thought how she'd never felt anything so exquisite, her mind drifting off to thoughts of him doing this to every inch of her body and how she might just pass out from the sensation of it.

Daryl ran his fingers around the hem of her top, catching the flesh of her stomach with his rough skin, Beth flinching slightly as it tickled. He pulled the top over her head and threw it to the floor, reaching around to unclasp her bra and discarding it the same way. Beth was now topless, Daryl revelling in the sight before him, moving his hands to gently cup her perfectly pert breasts...watching, fascinated at the way her nipples puckered and hardened under the touch of his fingertips. Beth threw her head backwards, arched her back and groaned as Daryl dipped his head and took her erect nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue around and sucking while he rolled and tugged the other between his fingers.

Beth's whole body was aflame with a yearning for him; a need for sex, a feeling she'd never had before. She now understood why Maggie always made such a fuss over men and why she made so much noise.

Beth needed to see him now, see the body she'd had such wicked thoughts about. Beth began to undo his shirt as he continued to kiss her, his mouth moving upwards from her breasts to her neck to her lips. One hand running over her back and into her hair as the other played teasingly with her nipple.

Daryl's shirt dropped behind him and Beth was already dragging her tongue slowly from his navel to the hollow at the base of his throat as she pushed him backwards into the couch. With thoughts of licking the raindrops from his nipples stuck in her head from earlier, she flicked her tongue around and nipped at them. It felt even better than she'd imagined. Daryl obviously in agreement as he let out a deep moan before grabbing her face and pulling it level with his, crashing his lips into hers. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to taste her. More than anything he wanted to make her come.

"Beth darlin'…stand up for me," Daryl was breathless now, chest heaving as he spoke.

Beth shifted from his lap and stood in front of him, her naked stomach level with his face. Daryl hooked his thumbs into her waistband and tugged her forward, pulling her between his legs. The archer smothered hot wet kisses over every inch of her bare flesh, nipping and sucking as she continued to moan, grabbing handfuls of his hair as she pulled him into her, desperate for even more.

Daryl undid her pants and slid them down her legs, Beth shaking her feet free of them and kicking them across the floor. His hand moved towards her panties, pulling them down slightly, exposing the top of her pubic hair as he continued to place kisses lower and lower down, gently kissing over the scar he'd seen earlier. Beth froze, stiffening just enough for Daryl to notice.

"Hey, do ya trust me?" He asked with such love in his voice, his dark eyes burning into hers. He was showing nothing but a need to protect her, a need to keep her safe, and a need to please her.

"You know I do, Daryl." That was all he needed to hear.

Daryl continued taking off her panties, letting her kick them to the side too. He stood up, gathering up all the pillows and seat cushions from the couch and chair and throwing them to the floor, before picking Beth up and laying her down on the makeshift bed. Daryl hovered above her, his body pressed between her legs, as he kissed her lips tenderly. Beth moaned into him as she curled her arms around his neck. Daryl's mouth moved slowly downwards to her jaw, her throat, her breasts, moving lower and lower, over her stomach, her hips, her scar and into the mound of curly blonde hair between her legs. Beth was writhing under the torturously hot wet trail his lips left behind on her flesh.

A second later Beth felt the softness of his tongue on the inside of her thighs, his heated kiss sending tingles across the surface of her skin. She moaned at the new sensation, letting him open her legs further even though she felt panicked as her heart pounded. Beth pushed through her nerves and her hesitance because she knew he wasn't going to hurt her and she knew she could stop him if she wanted.

Lying naked on the floor, legs spread wide, suddenly left her feeling exposed, embarrassed and shy. Beth wanted to hide herself, cover her modesty, as her face flushed pink at the thought of Daryl being so close to her most intimate parts.

Then she felt it, the exquisite feeling of Daryl's tongue sliding the length of her already wet cent. Beth thought she might pass out from the pleasure if he did it again. Daryl did do it again, he did it lots more times, flicking and licking, dragging his tongue along every fold and around every curve of her sex. Beth cried out, her back arching in ecstasy as he lapped at her. She'd never felt anything like it before, she panted and moaned, calling his name over and over like it was a prayer. Beth's hands reached for his head, gently stroking then tugging at his hair in appreciation. His lips closed experimentally around her clit, sucking and gently nibbling as she screamed his name. There was no nervousness, embarrassment or shyness left now, just a wanton desire for him to keep going. Beth was lost in the way Daryl's tongue was working her into a glorious frenzy.

"Don't stop... come... I'm gonna... Daryl." Beth could hardly put a sentence together as her mind lost all normal function.

Daryl didn't really know what the hell he was doing, he just read her reactions as best he could. He swirled the tip of his tongue in small circles over her swollen clit, around and around as she bucked her hips into him encouragingly. Beth was almost there, the throbbing had reached it's peak, her body didn't feel like it was her own anymore. It wasn't, it belonged to Daryl now. Suddenly his tongue was twirling around her entrance, lapping up her juices as he snaked his way inside her tightness, slowly and gently tongue fucking her to orgasm. It was all Beth needed to take her over the edge. She was coming hard and moaning his name as she shakily convulsed around him, her hips jerking around as an intense tingling fired across her burning skin.

Daryl had never tasted anything so sweet before, never seen anything so erotic before, he had no idea what he was doing but she'd liked it anyway. He'd also never needed to be inside someone so badly, his cock was now so hard he thought it would burst through his pants at any second. Watching her come, seeing how she reacted to him had almost taken him to his own climax. He started to crawl along her heaving, breathless, quivering body, kissing every piece of bare flesh he could find until he reached her mouth. He kissed her slowly and deeply, his tongue invading every last part of her, letting her taste her own sweetness.

"I want ya so bad Beth, yer so beautiful ...I wanna show ya." Daryl had finally found some of those elusive words, not ones that told her he loved her, but ones that let her know he wanted her.

Beth didn't speak, she just curled her arms around his waist, groping at his rear, kissing him, biting and sucking at his neck and running her tongue over his stubble. Beth's hands moved around until they reached the front of his pants, where she fumbled with his belt and zipper. Her hands were trembling, not because she was scared or nervous, but because she knew what this man was capable of doing to her, what he'd already done to her.

Daryl helped her along, pulling himself out of his pants and boxers and kicking them away. His weeping cock was now pressed against her thigh and could feel the heat radiating from her centre. Leaning on one elbow he reached down with his other hand and lined the tip of his cock up with her dripping wet entrance, only making enough contact to hold himself in place until Beth was ready.

Daryl's lips found Beth's again as he entwined his hands through her hair and cupped her face. After what seemed like forever she broke the kiss to look at him, her huge dark blue eyes glowing in the moonlight, telling him to go on.

"I love you Daryl Dixon...don't ever forget it," Beth whispered to him.

Daryl's eyes never left Beth's as he pushed into her, carefully, slowly stretching her and filling her. Beth's thoughts never strayed to anything except the man on top of her, how he made her feel like she was a Goddess and how she would love him forever. It didn't hurt exactly, he was too gentle for it to hurt, it just pinched and burned as she stretched around him. It was slightly uncomfortable, until she relaxed enough to let him in, until her body eventually stopped fighting against what her mind wanted. The feeling of Daryl being fully inside her was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She felt complete. Daryl stilled above her for a moment as they lay looking at each other. He was giving her body time to adjust to him, and giving himself time to savour every second of being inside the tight wet warmth of the woman he loved. Beth's face was flushed pink from every new sensation flooding her body, her chest heaving as her heart pounded uncontrollably and her blonde hair splayed out in a halo around her head. It was a vision Daryl would remember until his dying day, and he planned on keeping it safe with the others that raced around his mind on a continual loop.

"Ya okay baby?" Daryl needed to make sure, one last time before he went on.

"Mmmmhh, I'm okay." Beth panted out, nodding and smiling back at him.

Daryl started to move his hips, pulling out and pushing back inside Beth's body, made easy by how wet and slippery she was. Daryl had never had sex without using a rubber before, ever. Merle had had enough doses of the clap for both of them over the years. Right now, the warm wet tightness that was sheathing his cock instead of a rubber was mind blowing, every sensation heightened as his naked flesh moved inside her silky ribbed walls. It definitely wasn't helping him last any longer but at this moment he didn't care about anything only making sure Beth was happy.

Every movement Daryl made was heaven, she found herself tightening around him as he tried to leave her,Beth didn't want the emptiness, not for a second. Daryl couldn't help but groan and grunt out loudly as Beth clamped herself around him. Daryl tried his best not to pound into her too hard or too fast, keeping a slow rhythm as she began to move her hips with him. Beth moaned and gasped into his thrusts, sending him groaning into his own release. Daryl knew he wouldn't last, not this first time, not after so many years and not when he was buried inside his perfect Beth Greene. Daryl stilled on top of her as his cock stiffened, sending his cum deep inside her as she held him tight, a solitary tear of happiness rolling down her cheek.

Beth's flushed smiling face looked up at him, and this time Daryl smiled back. It was a smile that reached his eyes, lighting up his whole face, erasing the troubled and pained look that was normally permanently etched onto his skin. Beth liked it, Daryl looked even more beautiful than usual. He rested his forehead against Beth's for a while as his breathing slowed, before placing a kiss on the end of her nose, it was all he had the energy for. His arms refusing to hold him any longer, he rolled off to lie beside her, finding her hand and linking his fingers through hers, smiling to himself as he thought of the first time they'd done that, stood in the cemetery. It seemed such a long time ago now. Beth moved her head to rest on Daryl's chest, she lay there listening to his pounding heart, realising she'd never heard a more comforting sound.


	10. A Back Full Of Scars

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 10 - 'A Back Full Of Scars'**

Daryl had spent the last half hour lying on his side next to Beth, trailing his fingers over her naked body, watching her chest gently rise and fall, watching her skin goose bump as he touched every single inch of her, afraid if he stopped she would disappear from under him. As if what they'd just done hadn't really happened. Daryl didn't know how they'd got to this point, or how he'd just made love to the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He just knew he hadn't wanted to be alone anymore, and that somewhere along the way he'd let her in, he'd fallen for her, and he was going to love her forever.

His mind kept drifting off to how she'd told him she loved him. He was sure he'd never get used to hearing those three little words, 'I love you'. They sounded foreign to him. He'd never heard them and never spoken them. He'd never believed they existed for someone like him. Someone unlovable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was laid on her back, a smile on her lips and butterflies in her stomach. Thoughts of what they'd just done running wild in her head. Beth wanted to wrap herself around Daryl's body, mould herself into him, but she didn't have the energy to move. So instead she lay there, blissfully lost in the sensation of Daryl's fingers roaming across her nakedness.

Beth was surprised at how she wasn't abashed at being naked in front of him. She'd never been confident about her body, she always thought she was too skinny, too pale and that her boobs were too small to be attractive to most men. She'd never undressed in front of anyone either, but after what they'd just done, what he'd seen, it seemed stupid to try to cover herself up, especially as Daryl seemed to like looking at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a chill in the air since the storm had passed, everything feeling cooler and fresher, for a while anyhow, until the sun came up. Not even Daryl's warm body was enough to stop a shiver travelling down her spine. Beth needed to find her clothes.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked quietly as Beth shifted from under him and stood up. His fingers feeling lost without her soft skin under them. Daryl rolled onto his back, grabbing her cold hand as she walked behind him, stopping her from going any further.

"Jus' lookin' for my clothes, I'm cold." Beth shivered as she tried to pull free of Daryl's grip.

"Good… 'cause ya know that dog's gawkin' at ya...might have to kick his butt for lookin' at my woman." Daryl looked up and caught Beth's gaze, turning crimson and kicking himself for actually saying it out loud, squeezing her hand to show her he did mean it though.

"Your woman huh? I think I like that." Beth spoke slowly with a grin on her face a mile wide, as if thinking about it for a while, trying to pretend her heart hadn't just missed a few beats at the thought of being Daryl Dixons woman. Beth smiled down at him, reassuringly squeezing his hand back before letting go as she continued to look for her clothing.

"You want me to find your clothes or are you plannin' on staying naked from now on?" Beth scoffed at the idea, although really wouldn't have minded if he did. She couldn't think of anything she'd rather look at. He had muscles in places she didn't know a person could have muscles. Probably from years of using his crossbow, although she was pretty sure that wouldn't have contributed to his perfectly toned butt.

Daryl was still on his back, one hand behind his head now, chewing on the thumb of his other hand. It was a habit he'd had since he was a kid, only manifesting when he was either nervous or thinking. Right now he was thinking, mesmerized by Beth's naked body as it bent and fumbled around the room searching for clothing. The moonlight was just bright enough to make the blonde's hair glow a golden yellow. The newly dried curls spilling across her shoulders in an unruly mess, typically Beth he thought. Her smooth pale skin glistened too, showing off her slender figure to perfection. He wondered how the hell he got so damn lucky.

Daryl wanted to make love to her again, to continue to explore every inch of her body with his mouth. The hunger he felt for her hadn't even begun to be sated, he thought it probably never would be however many times he got to sleep with her. His cock was already up for round two, but he knew he really should leave her alone for a while, he didn't want to pressure her into too much too soon.

"Yeah, throw me my clothes then," Daryl thought dressing and thinking about something else might help.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't think about anything else, not when her taste was still on his lips. His tongue still remembering her every slippery curve. His mind replaying every time she moaned his name. His cock reliving every second of being naked inside her tight wet warmth. Jesus Christ, just get a grip, he berated himself.

Beth had already pulled on her panties and her top when she stood at his feet and dropped his clothes onto his chest, trying not to stare at his erection, although she couldn't help herself. Even though she was sore, she started to feel a throb building between her legs again as she remembered what Daryl had felt like inside her, how good it felt when he slid in and out of her body. She had a sudden urge to touch it, run her tongue along it. Beth wanted to give him the same pleasure he'd given to her. She had no idea how to though. Well, she knew _how_, but putting it into practice was another thing, she was sure she'd get it wrong. She thought maybe she should just ask him what he likes, although surely she should know, shouldn't she? Daryl knew how to make her scream, he didn't need instructions.

Beth sat back down on the makeshift bed, knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, trying to distract herself from her thoughts about the naked man lying next to her and how she was sure she must be a disappointment.

Daryl sat up, kissing Beth sweetly on the cheek, before he stood up and pulled on his boxers and pants. Beth watched him intently, her eyes lingering over his perfect butt just a little too long, before watching the way the muscles in his arms and shoulders bunched as he moved, the way they gleamed in the moonlight. Then in amongst his angry angel demon tattoo, she noticed a handful of long thin faded scars across the middle of his back. She'd never seen them before and had almost forgotten they existed. She'd heard rumors about his childhood, had never pried though, she knew only too well about questions and scars, about abuse and about being a victim. She'd wanted to tell him about hers, she'd seen Daryl looking at it, she'd felt the tender way he'd kissed it, but she knew he'd never ask her about it, not outright anyway.

Daryl slipped his shirt on and sat back down next to her. For the first time in his life he hadn't even thought about hiding his scars, it seemed so unimportant now. Daryl didn't mind if Beth saw, he wouldn't have minded if she'd asked about them either. But it was Beth, so he knew she wouldn't, not unless he spoke about them first.

"Daryl... I saw you lookin' at me… my scar. It doesn't hurt, I forget it's there most of the time. I only jumped earlier when you touched it 'cause I hadn't expected you to be that close... down there. They had to take one of my tubes out after I was…" Beth couldn't bring herself to say raped, she didn't like the word and she hadn't liked the way Daryl had looked the last time she'd mentioned it, like he wanted to commit murder. "They managed to save the other one, but it still doesn't work how it should. I don't understand why, I just know I can't have children," Beth tried to sound nonchalant about it as she turned to look at Daryl.

"Hey, who needs babies in a zombie apocalypse anyhow?" Beth smiled and nudged him letting him know she wasn't sad anymore. She'd accepted she couldn't change things a long time ago and had moved on, not allowing the hate and sadness she felt, eat her up.

Daryl held her hand and smiled back at her, no trace of pity, just an understanding that could only come from someone that had been through much the same. He knew only too well pity just made you feel more broken, it made you more of a victim.

"I didn't mean to stare at ya…make ya feel uncomfortable," Daryl wanted to talk to her about it, but he didn't know where to start.

They were quiet for a while, Daryl still searching for those elusive words.

"Mine…my ol' man gave 'em to me, beat the shit outta me every chance he got… jus' 'cause he could. It got worse after mom died. Merle left as soon as he could, I begged him to take me with him, he said he didn't need no kid holdin' him back. So I was left on my own with him 'til I could leave. And I did, first fuckin' chance I got. I've always been ashamed of 'em, ashamed that I couldn't stop him, ashamed of what people would think…yer the first person I've let see 'em 'cept Merle."

"Ain't nothin' to be ashamed about Daryl, you didn't do nothin' wrong. Your dad should feel ashamed and guilty, not you. What you went through, it made you who you are, it made you into the lovely, caring, strong man you are now...without that part of your life you just wouldn't be the same. Your life would have gone in a different direction. It didn't break you Daryl, it made you stronger...it just left you with a wound that needs some TLC now and again. Let me care about you Daryl, let me in and let me love you."

"I ain't stronger Beth. I'm jus' survivin', doin' the same shit I always did, fightin' for anythin' I ever wanted, jus' with a back full a' scars. Ain't no point in wastin' yer love on me, I don't deserve it." Daryl still struggled to understand how Beth could see the good in just about every situation, however bad it was. But he knew it was that light, that faith, that had kept him going only weeks ago, when he was at his lowest, when he just wanted to give up. She'd given him something to carry on for, hope that there was something better out there.

"You are stronger Daryl. You got out, got away from that life and started again. You didn't take the easy way out and become like him, even though you could have. You care about people; you put them first, help them, keep them safe. The scars are just a reminder of what you didn't want to become…you need to hold onto that, hold onto who you are now, not who you were. They're beautiful, just like the rest of you...And just so you know, I will love you and I will care about you, whether you think you deserve it or not." Beth's voice was more forceful now, she wanted Daryl to see the man she could see, not the abused, lonely, unloved boy he had been so many years ago.

Daryl lifted his hand to Beth's face, brushing his fingers along her cheek. Beth closed her eyes and leant into him. As soon as she felt his lips gently pressing into hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to find hers. Beth returned his kiss for a while but then pulled back, she needed to make him understand before they went any further.

"Daryl, I love you… that means all of you... the good bits and the bad bits, the imperfect bits and the beautiful perfect bits. There ain't no one better than you, not now, not ever. I've never wanted anythin' like I want you. I'm never gonna leave you, ever." Beth held Daryl's face between her hands, her eyes overflowing with love and her voice filled with more feeling than Daryl had ever heard before.

"Beth…, I..." Daryl wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to tell her that he would always love her. But he just couldn't. His hands were already pulling her top back over her head, his mouth once again back on hers as he desperately tugged at her underwear. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't. He needed to be inside her. He needed to lose himself in her again and forget every ugly bad thing he'd ever lived through.

Beth was just as desperate as Daryl, ripping off the clothes he'd only just put on. Her small hands frantically moving over his body, sliding his shirt back over his shoulders and pulling his pants down. The way Daryl needed her, the way he wanted her... Beth thought she'd never have that with anyone.

Daryl pulled her into him, then rolled her until he was pressed hard between her milky white thighs, her legs curled around his rear, holding him tight. His palms traced lines up and down her sides, catching the small curve of her breasts, her waist, her hips and her ass, as his cock strained to get back in her warmth, back where it belonged.

"I'm yours, Daryl. Always…your woman." Daryl smiled at her as she used the same words he'd used earlier. Beth needed him to understand how much she wanted to be with him, because she was sure he was still consumed with so much self-doubt that he didn't believe her.

Daryl leant down and kissed her, his tongue lapping at hers as her moans vibrated through him. Their lips working against each other in a deep, passionate embrace, leaving them both breathless. Daryl's mouth moving down to the column of her neck, sucking and biting with more force than before, but Beth couldn't help groaning anyway, the new sensation inflaming her desire for him even further. Daryl's hand now cupping her breast as his mouth caught her nipple, flicking his tongue over it until it was a hardened peak. Beth could feel the heavy warmth of his silky cock as it pressed against her inner thigh, hard and leaking because of her.

"Touch me again… please." Beth whispered against his ear as she placed heated kisses along his neck.

Daryl slid his hand down her body, reaching between her legs, his fingers pushing into the soft damp mound of hair and sliding along her slick folds, spreading the wetness over her clit and gently rubbing, circling slowly, building up speed and pressure as Beth moaned and writhed under him. Beth was now attacking his mouth, her tongue roughly flicking around and lashing against his as his fingers worked her nearer to orgasm. Her insides were on fire, the ache she had for him was as intense as it had ever been. Beth pulled him closer, hands fisting madly in his hair and her legs tightening around his thighs.

"That good, ya like that, hey baby?" Daryl's deep gravelly voice sent Beth wild as his fingers continued to glide over her sex. Daryl needed to know he was pleasing her, he needed to know she was enjoying it as much as he was.

"Mmmm…yeah…don't stop…mmmm." Beth panted, her eyes squeezed closed as she nodded her head wildly. Beth's back arched as her hips thrust against his fingers, forcing them to rub harder over her hard and swollen clit.

"C'mon. Come fer me again," Daryl's deep sexy drawl called her once again to the brink.

Daryl pulled his hand back knowing she was only seconds away from climax. He lined himself up and slowly pushed himself into her, torturously slowly, hoping it would send her over the edge as she stretched wide to accommodate him, sending her bundle of nerve endings into an explosion. Beth almost screamed out as she came, bearing down on his cock when he was finally fully inside her. Her slippery walls convulsing and clenching around him as he rocked gently back and forth while Beth rode out her orgasm, moaning, groaning and jerking around underneath him as he watched.

Before Beth had time to recover, he was gently slipping in and out of her again, revelling in the way her centre gripped him, pulling him back, refusing to let him leave. Daryl stilled for a moment, pushing one hand under the small of her back and tilting her ass upwards. He pulled her closer so he could go deeper, so he could give her everything he had.

Daryl looked down at her, his eyes silently asking for permission to go on, asking if she was still okay. Beth slowly nodded her answer, biting down softly on her bottom lip, smiling as she waited.

Daryl started to move, slowly but deeply. Beth whimpered as the archer hit new depths, finding untouched hidden places that made her call out in ecstasy as pleasure tore through her body in tidal waves, quickly taking over her senses until she was coming again. Her hands grabbing and squeezing his firm ass, her voice singing his name as he groaned out hers as if it were the only word he knew.

He quickly found a rhythm, not too hard or fast but enough to get them both flushed and sweaty from the passion and from from the desire they felt for one another. Beth gently dragged her nails along his back, over his scars, moaning as she bucked her hips into his thrusts, encouraging him to go on. Daryl kissed her, urgently flicking his tongue around her mouth and sucking and nipping her bottom lip. He couldn't take much more. His senses were flooded with everything Beth; her noises, her scent, her touch. Daryl needed release from the building pressure, the thrill still coursing through his body from being inside her when she came. He pulled his hips backwards almost withdrawing completely, before allowing himself to slide back through her slick ribbed walls one last time before it was all over.

"Beth... aarrhh…" Daryl finally finished deep inside her as she held him close, stroking his sweaty hair away from his face and kissing his chest. Daryl rested his forehead on Beth's shoulder as he panted hard, his hot breath skimming deliciously over Beth's clammy skin.

"Well I definitely don't feel cold anymore," Beth giggled as she lay breathless under him, their warm sweat soaked bodies clinging to each other like limpets.

"Good, 'cause I ain't got enough energy to go again." Daryl lifted his head, smirking at his girl and placing a chaste kiss on her mouth, knowing that if she wanted to go again, he would always find the energy from somewhere, even if his out of practice, aching, middle aged body was screaming 'no fuckin' way'.

Daryl did find enough energy to roll off and lie next to her though. A deep sigh of satisfaction and a huge grin giving away how happy he was right now.

He rolled over, wrapping his arms around her as they lay side by side, Daryl's warm body pressed up behind her. Beth threaded her legs through Daryl's, his cum warming her thigh as it trickled out of her centre and soaked into the cushions between them. Daryl snuggled into her as he placed little kisses behind her ear. They lay silent for a while, enjoying their new found intimacy.

"Do you think Maggie and Glenn are doin' this…somewhere out there?" Beth sounded far away now, lost in another world as Daryl was firmly fixed to this one... to the woman in his arms.

"Beth…I shouldn't a' said everyone was gone, I don't know shit. We got out, they coulda got out too," Daryl tried his best to sound positive. He knew there was a chance that some of the others made it out, even if it was a slim chance.

"I hope they found each other… if they did make it out. I don't think they'd survive without each other. I couldn't imagine bein' without you Daryl, not now."

"Ya ain't never gonna be on yer own, I ain't ever gonna leave ya, I swear. I'm never gonna let nothin' happen ta ya." Daryl had never meant anything more in his life. He tightened his grip on Beth and kissed her cheek.

"I hope that if anyone did get out they found someone else to start again with. Maybe they got themselves a new home, just like us… It's strange, but I miss Judy the most, she didn't deserve to be born into this just to be taken away. Yunno, I didn't hate the child-minding job as much as everyone thought. I liked lookin' after them all, especially Judy, I cared for her since the day she was born, in a way she was mine. Just wished I'd been allowed to do other stuff too. So I could look after myself, not just the kids." Beth's voice was shaky now as she tried to hold back tears. Tears of regret, terse of sadness and strangely, tears of happiness.

"She was yers Beth, she never had another mom, no one else cared for her like ya did...I miss Li'l ass kicker too, I miss 'em all… even yer sister and the way she could always make me feel like a piece a' white trash shit." Daryl raised his eyebrows to let Beth know he was only half serious as she turned her head to look at him. "She'd fuckin' kill me if she knew what I'd jus' done to ya," Daryl snorted at the image of Maggie going ballistic and kicking his ass, probably even using his own crossbow to do it.

"Yeah, I think she might… but I'd protect you baby, I wouldn't let her hurt you..." Beth giggled at the thought. "Anyway you didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to, so I'm sure she'd understand!" Beth burst out laughing this time. There was no way Maggie would ever understand, and they both knew it. Beth hoped her sister would have accepted her and Daryl though, hoped Maggie would have eventually seen what a good man Daryl was and how good he was for Beth.

"I'm glad you came back for me...I couldn't imagine bein' thrown together with anyone else. No one else would have looked after me like you have. I know we lost so much back there, so many people, but I can't be upset about it anymore… I'd have never found you if things hadn't happened the way they did. I believe you have to grab every bit of happiness when you can in this world, don't you think so?" Beth didn't expect Daryl to answer, and didn't expect him to say what he did.

"I didn't, for a long time... but you changed my mind, you changed my mind about almost everythin'. About there still bein' good people, about havin' a lil' faith, about tryin' to make a life and not jus' settlin' for gettin' by. Ya got inside my head, tried to stop ya but it weren't no use 'cause I'd already fallen for ya...I already loved ya. I always will. I didn't wanna say it 'cause then its real. Then I'll lose ya. Jus' like mom, and Merle, and Lil' ass kicker, and everyone at the prison."

"You ain't gonna lose me Daryl. I ain't leavin' you, ever, you're my man now. It's just us. You ain't ever gettin' rid of me." Beth grabbed for Daryl's arms and squeezed them around her, closing her eyes at the lovely warm and safe feeling.

"We don't have ta go back home, we could try to look for 'em. If ya want... we can do whatever ya want, Beth. I just want ya to be happy." Daryl buried his nose behind the blonde's ear, nuzzling and kissing as he held her tight.

"I don't think I do anymore. I'm tired of movin', chasin' ghosts we ain't never gonna catch. It'll never be the same. I wanna go back home with you, for however long it's safe, I wanna be normal for once." Beth sounded determined. Sad too, but determined to carry on.

"Baby, livin' in sin with a redneck twice yer age in a funeral parlour with a one eyed dog in the middle of a Goddamn zombie apocalypse ain't real normal, but if that's what makes ya happy then that's what we'll do." Daryl was teasing her now, his stubble grazing her shoulder as he leant over her, kissing her throat and neck as she struggled playfully under him.

Daryl felt like a weight had been shifted, like a light had been switched on inside him. Just by talking and finally saying things that he'd spent weeks, months, his whole life holding onto. By letting them out, putting them to rest, he could finally accept things as they are. He understood what could be changed and what couldn't. He understood that Beth did love him, no why, he'd never understand why, but he knew she did all the same. Daryl felt content and happy for the first time in his life. He knew he was needed and loved, and he knew he had something worth carrying on for. Beth was worth carrying on for.

"Daryl Dixon are you mockin' me? How could you?" Beth's voice was filled with indignation as she pretended to be wounded by his comments, playfully swatting him away from her neck.

"Jus' pointin' out that none of it sounds very normal is all...but I ain't complainin'. I ain't exactly normal, so I reckon it might just be okay," Daryl was smiling to himself as he fought through her slaps to continue kissing and sucking her neck.

"Well it's normal to me, 'cause it's what I'm choosin'. You're who I'm choosin'. I never decided anythin' for myself before. I was always treated like a china doll, like I was gonna break if someone looked at me or touched me. The worst part of what happened to me was that I was never allowed to do normal things, go normal places, be with normal people. I know daddy only did what he thought was best, but he ain't here, nor is anyone else, so I guess I can do what I want now."

"Reckon we best get what we need and get back home so we can start livin' in sin then." Daryl held Beth's chin, turning her face towards him as he pressed hs lips into hers, slowly and gently kissing her as the reality of what was happening slowly sunk in. He was setting up house with Beth Greene. Beth wanted him, she loved him and he was going to get to do this with her every day for the rest of their lives. If it hadn't been for Merle in the back of his head telling him to stop being such a damn pussy, Daryl's heart might have actually skipped a few beats.

"Now go ta sleep Greene, ya got another lesson tomorra. I ain't gonna lose ya just 'cause ya don't know what damn direction yer goin' in."

"Yes, Daryl." Beth smiled as she closed her eyes, basking in how happy she was, despite the world around them falling apart. She thought how bizarre her life had become over the last few months, but how those months had also been some of the best of her life.

"I wouldn't change what happened Daryl…I know that makes me sound a bad person, but I have everythin' I need now. I have you, a home, somewhere to belong, even a scraggly dog. I'd rather have found it all without the pain and loss, of course I would. And if I could bring everyone back I would, but I wouldn't change anythin' that happened since the day the prison burned, not one thing, because that's what brought you to me." Beth spoke quietly, not even sure if Daryl was still awake, but needing him to know she would run with him again, that she'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

Daryl didn't reply, just planted a kiss on her shoulder and moaned out his happiness into her flesh.


	11. Never Cooked Squirrel

**No ****Going ****Back**

**Chapter 11 - 'Never Cooked Squirrel'**

**DAY FIFTY TWO**

Beth was slowly starting to rouse from what had been one of the best night's sleep she'd ever had. The bright new day was bathing her body in a golden glow as the sunlight streamed through the window of the small wooden cabin. The warming rays smothering her stiff muscles, helping to relieve some of their soreness. Beth had aches in places she didn't know it was possible to have aches, she wasn't even sure she'd be able to walk properly either, darn that Daryl Dixon she thought, her face colouring pink and a goofy smile crossing her lips as she remembered what they'd done last night. A warm fuzzy happiness took hold of her as she snuggled into the blanket Daryl had found for her in his backpack last night.

Beth dozed for a while, drifting in and out of dreams, not the awful, recurring dreams of her past, but new happier ones of a future with Daryl. Beth's eyes gradually fluttered open as she stretched out her arm to touch him.

Daryl wasn't there. Beth sat up, her pulse pounding in her ears as panic quickly set in. The blonde scanned the room, as if for some bizarre reason he would be hiding in the corner. Unsurprisingly he wasn't, but then Beth also noticed neither was Patch.

As Beth sat gently rocking herself, her arms hugging her legs and her mind racing, trying to convince herself Daryl wouldn't actually have left her, Beth caught sight of something bright out of the corner of her eye. She glanced down onto the floorboards next to her to find the most beautiful yellow flower laid over a scrap of paper. Beth picked the flower up with one hand and the paper with her other.

_Gone to get breakfast_

_ X_

Beth's heart literally skipped a beat, before returning to a light thud that was only slightly faster than normal. Relief and excitement flooded over the blonde as her belly somersaulted. Daryl hadn't left, he hadn't changed his mind and run away. Beth now felt ashamed for being so insecure it had even crossed her mind Daryl would've left her in the first place, and guilty for not trusting Daryl meant it when he said he loved her.

Beth held the flower to her nose, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. It smelt as lovely as it looked. The blonde glanced around, almost needing to pinch herself to check she wasn't still asleep. She was definitely awake, although possibly in a parallel universe, one where Daryl, the crossbow wielding, walker killing badass, picked her pretty flowers and served her breakfast in bed.

Beth laid back down, clutching the flower to her chest, thinking about what would happen next. Things had definitely changed between them and she knew it would be different from before, she just didn't know how it would be different. She had no experience with relationships, but she was sure Daryl had even less. Beth smiled to herself thinking about what a pair of clueless relationship virgins they both were… she supposed they'd just have to work it out...together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had gotten up early, just before dawn. He hadn't slept too well, his mind had been in overdrive about everything that had happened. He never needed much sleep nowadays anyway and was more than content to just lie with Beth, stroking her, watching her peaceful face as she slept, watching as she twitched and murmured as a happy look crossed her lips. A look he'd also found crossing his own lips recently.

Daryl had wanted to go hunting, it was where he'd always felt at home, it was his one safe place when everything else had gone to shit. One place where he could be on his own, where he could think and hide, where he could vent his anger. But right now it wasn't for any of those reasons, Daryl just wanted to go and catch Beth something nice and take her breakfast in bed.

He couldn't deny it all felt new to him, and more than slightly weird. Daryl had never had urges like this before. Urges to do soppy, romantic things for a woman. Hell, he'd never had the urge to do anything for a woman before. He'd even picked Beth a flower and left it on her pillow like an obsessed stalker. He hadn't planned on that part though, but not long after scaling the fence and crossing a field he came across a small patch of flowers and couldn't resist. They were bright and yellow and fragrant and beautiful, and they reminded him of Beth. So he'd gone all the way back, just to leave it on top of the note he'd already left for her. Maybe he was obsessed, he thought to himself.

Daryl briefly wondered if Beth might change her mind about him in the cold light of day. He wondered if she'd realise she'd be better off without him. Whether she did or not, Daryl knew he would still love her, he would still look after her. Daryl didn't want to think on that though, he was too happy for even his own doubts to bring him down this time. Beth Greene had done something to him over the months they'd been together. She'd prised open a part of him that had been sealed shut for so long he thought it would never open, the part that wouldn't let anyone in to get close, the part that wouldn't accept love or kindness or any kind of affection from anyone...and now it was open he was damn sure he was going to keep it that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth decided to get dressed before Daryl got back, quickly pulling on pants and a shirt, she almost couldn't be bothered with underwear, her panties were ruined anyway, definitely in need of a wash, but she didn't quite feel right not wearing any so she put them on regardless. She needed the bathroom so grabbed her knife before darting outside, venturing behind the cabin to give herself some privacy, she wasn't sure what from really, as she was the only one there but it just seemed unnatural to drop her panties in the open.

They hadn't had chance to look around since they'd been here yet, what with the storm and everything that followed, so while she was outside she thought she'd have a quick snoop around, Beth was confident there wouldn't be any walkers, she knew Daryl wouldn't have left her without being sure it was safe first.

The whole yard was full of broken or damaged and crushed cars, but the one she was looking at right now was none of those things, it looked brand new, or would have been brand new a few years ago, before the world went to crap. It was a white Toyota Tundra. It was beautiful; huge, with four doors with a large truck bed. Beth assumed it must have belonged to the walker Daryl had killed last night, the owner or manager of the yard. It was well hidden from view so luckily had never been noticed by anyone passing by, and apart from needing a good clean it looked immaculate, Beth just hoped it would work and had at least some gas in it to get them going. It would solve their transport problem and save them endless more days on the road. Beth really just wanted to get what they needed, then go home.

Beth wondered if maybe the key for it was in the cabin. He might have put it in the desk or hung it up? Or it could still be in one of his pockets. The thought of rummaging around inside a dead body for it didn't exactly fill her with joy.

Beth decided to search the office first; drawers, desk and hooks. Nothing she found seemed to belong to the Toyota. She went back outside to the dead body, slowly pushing her hand into one of its pant pockets and wiggling her fingers around. Nothing. She did the same with the next one and hit something metallic and hard. She'd found it. Beth pulled her hand away quickly, pulling out the key and giving herself an internal high five.

Beth went back to the truck, opened the door and got in, which was a struggle in itself for someone her size, the truck was massive. She felt lost sitting in the huge driver's seat, her feet hardly reaching the pedals. Beth pushed in the key, put the clutch to the floor, checked the stick was in neutral and started her up. Beth hadn't really had much practice at driving before the apocalypse, but she had driven Maggie's car around a bit and her daddy's pick up a few times. Miraculously it turned over first time and slowly started to chug to life, eventually purring perfectly as the gas gauge rose slowly to show the tank was about half full. Beth turned the engine off and grinned. She couldn't wait to see Daryl's face when she surprised him.

Beth dropped the key into her pocket and went back to the cabin to wait. It felt wrong just sitting there, she had no idea how long Daryl would be so thought she may as well make herself useful. She started to put the couch and chair back together, clearing the floor of the cushions. Beth then collected up their belongings, their wet clothes were dry now so she gathered them all up, folding them and repacking their backpacks. She also took what she could from the office; pens and paper and anything else she thought might be useful. While she flitted around the cabin with a new found enthusiasm, Beth started to hum... then sing.

_Baby I'm yours._

_And I'll be yours_

_Until the stars fall from the sky._

_Yours until the rivers all run dry._

_You're the one until I die._

_Baby I'm yours._

_And I'll be yours_

_Until the sun no longer shines._

_You're the one until the end of time._

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_By your side._

_Do my best to keep you satisfied._

_Nothing in the world can drive me away_

_Cause everyday you'll hear me say._

_Baby I'm yours._

Beth was still singing… loudly, and had only noticed the door to the cabin was open after being startled by Patch as he came bounding over to her, jumping up her legs, licking any part of her he could get to.

"Hey Patchy, you been out have you, did you catch momma some breakfast, huh?... good boy." Beth was now fussing the dog, rubbing behind his ears, stroking his head totally forgetting Daryl must be somewhere close behind.

"Told ya. Damn dog's in love with ya," Daryl's deep voice seemed to come from nowhere. He'd been watching Beth from the doorway, Stryker across his shoulder, breakfast in hand, smirking at her from under his messy bangs as she fussed the dog "He didn't catch momma nothin'. I did. So I reckon I deserve that ear rub."

Daryl had been stood outside the whole time Beth had been singing, a cross between a stupid grin and a satisfied smirk on his face as he'd listened to her sweet voice singing a song he could only hope was about him.

Beth's eyes shot up as she heard his familiar sexy drawl, Daryl blissfully unaware of the effect it had on her, how it made the butterflies start to flutter deep in her belly.

"Really? Depends on whether you plan on cookin' it for me as well." Beth gave him a huge smile, nodding towards the squirrel he was holding.

"I was gonna bring ya breakfast in bed, but yer awake and dressed now so ain't really no point." Daryl kicked the door shut, putting the squirrel and Stryker on the desk before almost sprinting over to where she was.

"Why didn't you wake me? I didn't know what to think when you weren't here…I thought…I didn't know where you were...'til I found the note." Beth glanced up at him, her eyes trying to hide the fact she thought he'd left her. Beth should've known better than to try and hide anything from him though. Daryl noticed everything.

Daryl gently swept a loose curl away from Beth's eyes "Ya looked too peaceful ta wake, like an angel. So I thought I'd leave ya ta sleep a while." Daryl linked his fingers with Beth's, his body pressing lightly against her front as his dark eyes started to undress her once more.

"Thank you for the flower, it's beautiful." Beth squeezed his hand before pressing her lips to his in a lingering kiss.

"Beth, ya do know I meant what I said last night don't ya, I ain't leavin'." Daryl's warm breath caught her hair as he spoke to her, Beth shivered as goose bumps erupted across her body.

Daryl knew Beth was trying to hide the fact she thought he'd left her, thought he'd run away. He probably should have been upset that she could think he would do that, but he wasn't. He knew before Beth, he would have run. He knew he was no better at trusting or believing people, they both just needed time.

"I know…I just expected you to be here when I woke is all, I just panicked for a bit…but only 'cause I missed you. Suppose I'm already used to the feel of you bein' there," Beth gave him a crooked smile, her head cocked to the side as her tongue traced over her lower lip teasingly. The blonde couldn't help but think about showing him how just much she'd missed him.

"I heard ya singin' before… nice song…about anyone special?" Beth knew Daryl was teasing her now, but she thought she'd play along anyway.

"Uh huh, just someone I used to know." Beth sounded as serious as she could but knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yeah, thought it must a' been… good job I ain't the jealous type," Daryl was smirking at her now as his thumb rubbed across her knuckles and his soft lips started to skim over her neck, delicately nuzzling behind her ear, his whiskers tickling, sending a wetness straight to her panties.

"Daryl, you know full well it was about you, stop teasin'. There ain't ever been anyone else, no one else I belonged to." Beth admitted defeat, it was pointless trying to pretend "Did you miss me?" Beth asked breathlessly, her panties becoming even wetter as he continued to trace his tongue around her ear, nipping her lobe between his teeth as he groaned into her flesh.

"Beth I only been gone a couple hours." As Daryl mumbled into her neck, an urgency to repeat last night began to take over his body. He'd missed her more than he would ever admit, he felt like he'd been without her for years, not hours. Every minute away from her had been torturous.

Daryl's hand was now kneading Beth's ass, pulling her body into his until she was on tip toes. He grabbed around her waist and walked her backwards into the cabin wall, carrying most of her weight himself.

Beth gasped as Daryl sandwiched her between the wall and his body "That's not an answer Daryl," Beth was struggling to hold back from kissing him but was determined she was going to make him say it before she let him touch her again.

"Yeah I missed ya, that what ya wanna hear baby? Why don'cha ya let me show ya how much?" Daryl's eyes were almost black, his pupils blown as they burned into hers. The desire from last night was palpable once more, his need to touch her overpowering all other thoughts.

Beth's hands were now wrapped around the archer's neck, ruffling the hair at his nape as her nails scraped across his scalp sending a thrill across his flesh.

"I think you're already showin' me how much," Beth's eyes were wide and dark now too as she glanced down his solid body, Daryl's erection was pressing hard into her stomach as his body pinned her against the wall.

Daryl gave his girl a wicked grin, then leant down and crushed his lips to hers. He couldn't wait any longer. He didn't know it was possible to want someone as badly as he wanted Beth. Until a few days ago he would have said it was bullshit to need another person so badly, to want another person so much that it drove you crazy. But now? Daryl knew he'd never stop needing her, he'd never stop wanting her... because Beth Greene completed him.

Daryl's desire for her, the roughness as his skin touched hers shot an electricity bolt through her core, re-animating the butterflies in her belly once again.

Beth started to move her mouth, Daryl already running his tongue over her bottom lip before it darted into her mouth to find hers. His hand still squeezing her ass as his other moved to her waist and around her back. His fingers twisting in her hair, pulling her even closer until her breasts were pressed hard and flat into the leather of his vest.

Beth pulled back slightly, just enough to slide one hand between their bodies. She let it wander over the muscles of his abdomen, then lower, over the front of his pants, his cock twitching as her fingers lightly brushed over it. Beth knew she'd never get used to knowing she did that to him, that she could make Daryl want her like that, by kissing alone.

Daryl couldn't help but let out a low growl, he hadn't had a woman touch him there for as long as he could remember, and even then it hadn't felt anything like having Beth touch him. Daryl kissed Beth's already bruised lips; roughly, deeply, his breathing becoming heavy as he thought about being inside her again. Beth rubbed her palm over the front of his pants, along his length, slowly and firmly until she was eliciting an array of encouraging noises from Daryl.

Beth's small hands started to undo his zipper and unbuckle his belt. Her pulse racing, nervous over what she was about to do. She had no idea how to do it properly, she only knew that she wanted to touch him, she wanted to make him feel the same way he'd made her feel last night when he'd touched her.

Beth pushed her hand into his boxers and curled her fingers around his warm silky cock, experimentally moving her hand up and down a few times.

"Ya ever done this?" Daryl asked as he broke their kiss. He knew she'd been a virgin last night, but he didn't know if that meant she'd never done other stuff. Daryl remembered how she'd been dating Jimmy back when they'd been at the farm.

Beth shook her head, her dark wide eyes imploring him to help her out.

"It jus' needs to be wetter, use yer spit."

"Will not, that's disgustin'...I ain't spittin'!" Beth sounded insulted he would even ask. She could only think of one other place she could get what she needed.

Beth unfurled her fingers and pulled her hand from his pants. Before Daryl could tell her he didn't care about that anyway, she'd pushed her hand into her own pants, dragging her fingers along her sex, her dripping wet and slippery sex, until they were shiny and slick with her own moisture. Beth pushed her hand back into his boxers, gripping him firmly just below the head of his cock and started to slide her hand up and down again. She was now gliding around him, his skin slipping perfectly under her fingers as she kept a steady smooth rhythm.

"Aarrhhh...fuck. Beth." Beth's small soft, and now slippery hand wrapped firmly around Daryl's cock felt good, in fact it felt fucking amazing.

Daryl had to brace himself against the wall in front of him as he tried to think of something else. Something other than Beth Greene using her own sweet arousal to jerk him off with. It was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen, even more so because Beth had no idea what she'd just done, or how damn sexy she'd looked doing it. She had no idea how he'd just used every ounce of self control he had, to stop himself blowing his load.

In need of a distraction, Daryl unzipped her pants, his fingers quickly drowning in her wetness as he pushed her panties aside. His fingers sliding over her clit and along her folds before he slipped a finger inside her, her walls gripping onto him as he moved it around, stretching her. Then Beth felt more pressure as he pushed in another finger alongside the first, burying them both deeper. Beth groaned and gasped, her breath shallow and fast as he slowly sunk his thick digits in and then pulled them back, matching the way Beth was pumping his cock.

Beth moaned into him as his kiss took her breath away, his tongue mirroring his fingers. Both curling inside her in their desperate attempts to find new unexplored places. Places that would make her scream out loud.

Daryl knew if Beth carried on touching him it would all be over, and he didn't want it to be, he wanted to finish inside her and feel her warmth around him. He gently found her hand and stopped it moving, pulling it out of his pants and placing it instead onto his ass.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? Show me how," Beth spoke softly, her own body was nearing climax and she just wanted to please Daryl too, do the same for him. She wanted him to show her how.

"Yeah, I liked it, I just don't wanna finish yet...I got other plans for ya is all." Daryl's mouth caught her neck as his words danced across her skin, inflaming the fire inside her.

Daryl crashed his mouth back into hers as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her body, twisting and curling, as his thumb massaged her clit in the most delicious way possible.

Beth was almost there, she was so close it hurt. Her head was swimming, her legs were jelly and her insides were on fire. The familiar tingling sensation building into a throb she could no longer stop, she was spiralling to climax and it wouldn't stop until she exploded.

"Daryl… mmmmm… don't... stop." Beth's words were breathy and slow as her brain fogged over. Daryl slid his fingers in and out, circling her clit harder and faster when he could see she was almost there, her body's twitching giving her away. Daryl watched as she threw her head back against the wall, her eyes tightly shut and her flushed face scrunched up into the most beautiful pre-orgasm expression he'd ever seen. It was another image he'd never forget, committed to his memory forever.

With one last brush of her clit Beth came. Her insides exploding around Daryl as he held her tight, stopping her from falling. She gripped and released around him with such force she thought she might actually break his fingers. Her juices gushed over his hand and her panties in equal amounts. Beth was sure she could actually see stars as a blinding white light fired off behind her eyelids. It was her most intense orgasm yet, the euphoria not subsiding until it had fired along every vein and nerve in her body.

Daryl eventually pulled his hand away from between her legs, only after she'd stopped twitching around his fingers and he was sure she was able to stand on her own.

"Take yer clothes off," Daryl drawled, his mouth placing urgent kisses at the base of Beth's throat as his fingertips trailed along her back.

He was already pulling his own clothes off while watching her strip, his eyes drinking in every inch of her perfect creamy skin, every perfect curve as his mind raced with the things he wanted to do with her. Most of which would have to wait, because right now he just wanted to sink himself into her. When they were both naked he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, almost dragging her backwards to the armchair.

Daryl sat back, pulling Beth over him, so she was knelt straddling his hips as his cock pressed hard between their bodies. His tongue was running over her chest, flicking over her already erect nipples. His mouth moving over her neck, along her throat, sucking and licking while his hands cupped her breasts, twirling her nipples between his fingertips and tugging them until she was panting his name.

Daryl gripped her ass cheeks then lifted her up until the tip of his cock was pressing into her wet entrance. Beth gripped onto his shoulders and slowly lowered herself onto him, sheathing him inch by inch as her wetness trickled along his length and onto his balls. Their eyes stayed locked as Beth took all of him, until she was throbbing from the feeling of complete fullness, and from an urgent need to move.

Beth started to rock her hips back and forth, slowly at first until she was used to the feeling.

Daryl held her hips, guiding her back and forth until he was slipping in and out of her with ease, until he was groaning from the tightness holding him. Beth ran her tongue around Daryl's ear, nibbling and licking until she could see his tanned skin goose bump from the thrill.

Beth's mouth then attacked his throat, his shoulder, biting down and moaning as she ground her hips into his, sliding the length of his cock as he massaged her ass, letting her go as fast or slow as she wanted for a while.

"Show me what you want me to do. I wanna know what you like." Beth whispered against his neck, lightly flicking her tongue around his earlobe until she saw him shudder and heard him groan.

Beth really shouldn't have asked him that. The most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen was asking how she could please him. No one had ever even cared what his name was before, let alone if he was enjoying himself. Daryl suddenly had an overwhelming need to watch as Beth fucked him, to watch as she took charge of his cock and watch as she rode him hard and fast. That's what he wanted her to do. He didn't know why and he knew he shouldn't ask, he also knew he couldn't stop himself.

Daryl wrapped his strong arms around her waist, lifting her up until only the tip of his cock was still inside her, then he pushed her straight back down, letting her crash down hard onto him, watching as his cock disappeared completely inside her body and hit resistance, feeling it as Beth tightened her walls around him almost unbearably tight, hearing as she yelped, and gasped and moaned.

Beth took the hint and raised up on her knees, moving herself in the same way, her spine arched back and her hands holding onto the arms of the chair for leverage. Daryl was now pressed backwards into the cushions of the armchair, watching the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen ride his cock like it was that damn horse of hers. Watching her take him deep inside until he hit new places, until her noises became whimpers of agony and pleasure. Beth was suddenly pounding down onto his cock, hard and fast, up and down, along the whole length of him, fucking him until they were both sweaty, breathless and on the precipice of sweet release.

Beth's insides were already pulsing in the first throes of climax, Daryl's cock had been hitting a new place deep inside her, sparking a burning in her centre that had become more aflame with every hard thrust. A burning that was beginning to explode again.

Daryl was there with her, seeing Beth's pretty tits bounce around as she panted out his name, and watching his cock slipping in and out of her tight pussy as she fucked him was more than he could take. All control left him as he crashed over the edge into orgasm.

Beth slid down his length one more time and they both came. Each of them simultaneously digging their fingers into the other in ecstasy. His into her ass cheeks as he collapsed forward onto her chest groaning, releasing his cum deep inside her. Hers in his scalp as she threw her head back and clamped herself around him, her own juices adding to the warm flood between her legs. Their pants and moans merging, their bodies convulsing and throbbing in a tangled mess as they clung on to each other waiting for sense and calm to return to them.

"Beth?" Daryl pulled away from her briefly, placing a kiss between her sweat covered breasts. He pulled her back into him, circling his arms around her waist and trailing his fingertips along her spine, sending a chill across her glistening body.

"Hhhmmm." Beth was too exhausted to speak. The only energy she had was being used to run her fingers through Daryl's hair, gently scraping her nails over his scalp as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Daryl said the words quietly as if testing them out for the first time. Although he'd said them last night, this was different. This was him reaffirming them. Him saying them out loud without being prompted or without feeling he had to say it back. He wanted her to know how he felt about her, he liked how the words sounded and felt as they left his lips. He liked hearing Beth say it back... most of all he liked knowing she meant it.

"I love you more." Beth was smiling but she didn't look up, she didn't need to, she knew he meant it. She meant it too.

They spent forever holding on to each other, they didn't need any other words.

After a while longer, Beth stood up, gingerly, she was right about her legs, she wouldn't be running anywhere anytime soon. She used a cushion to wipe herself down before getting dressed for the second time that morning.

"Oh...l've got a surprise for you Daryl." Beth still sounded exhausted but really wanted him to see what she'd found earlier.

"Oh yeah… " Daryl sounded worried, he was praying it didn't have anything to do with his cock, he was sure he was getting too old to be doing this more than once a day.

"Daryl… you'll like it I promise... You should get dressed first though, we gotta go outside and I don't want anyone lookin' at your cute butt!" Beth sounded excited and playful now.

Beth was stood behind the armchair Daryl was still flopped out in as she bent forward and kissed the top of his head. Daryl had no intention of moving just yet. He didn't think he could even if he wanted to.

"Come on, move that sexy butt… old man." Now she was the one teasing him.

"Come 'ere and say that Greene." Daryl stretched his arm over the back of the chair in an effort to grab her, but failed miserably as Beth dodged out of the way, giggling.

Beth collected up his clothes and dumped them in his lap, fixing her hair as she waited for him to dress.

Why was he so infuriatingly slow? "I'm goin' outside, come out when you're ready." Beth was tired of waiting for him, she wanted to look around the yard some more. She wanted to see what else they could find.

"Patch, come on boy, lets go outside." She called Patch from the corner he'd been sat quietly in. He got up wagging his tail and trotted after her as she left the cabin.

After a short while, Daryl got up and dressed, thinking he better follow her, see what she was so damn excited about.

"Beth?" Daryl called out for her. "Beth, where the hell are ya?" he called again.

"Round the back of the cabin. And stop shoutin', you'll have the walkers comin' for us." Beth rolled her eyes, even though she knew heccouldn't see her.

"If ya don't want me shoutin' then stop runnin' off." Daryl grabbed hold of her and pulled her backwards into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Look, I got you a present, sorry it's not wrapped... but it works and it has gas!" Beth twisted her head to look up at him, beaming as she held the keys out in front of them.

"Yep, that's a pretty good present Beth... the best I've ever had... no lemme think...the only one I've ever had... thank ya baby." Daryl placed his chin over her shoulder and she leant her temple against his as they both stood looking at the Toyota.

They didn't speak for a while, but Beth couldn't contain herself any longer, the curiosity was killing her.

"You are jokin'?... you have had presents before, right?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Nah. I ain't jokin' Beth... who'd ya think bought me presents? My ol' man, only thing he ever gave me on my birthday was another beatin'. Ain't never had no woman before, and Merle, hell he weren't exactly the givin' type, he'd rather spend his cash on meth or hookers." Daryl spoke matter of fact, he didn't seem to care either way about it anymore.

Beth didn't answer, what could she say? Sorry you had a real shitty childhood, sorry no one ever bought you presents or loved you, or wanted you. Sorry your dad beat you and you were left all alone.

There was nothing she could say, nothing to make the past better, so she just pulled his arms tighter around her and nuzzled into his neck, vowing she would try to make his future better, give him as many presents as she could to make up for all the awful people that were supposed to have loved him and never did.

"Come on, I'll cook you breakfast before we finish lookin' around... seein' as you caught it, it's the least I can do. You might have to show me what to do with it though, I ain't never cooked squirrel before." Beth turned around, kissing him on the cheek and taking his hand as they walked back into the cabin.

"You're gettin' pretty good at havin' to show me what to do with lots of things. Sorry 'bout that." Beth looked at him shyly from under her lashes, feeling her cheeks start to color. She was sure she should know how to do so much more than she did. It was embarrassing.

"Helps when yer a quick learner. Ain't nothin' ta be sorry for neither." Daryl glanced back at her, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Truthfully Daryl loved that she'd never been with anyone else, that he'd been her first. He also loved that he would get to show her things and train her. He loved that Beth needed him as much as he needed her... even if it was for different reasons.

"Am I gonna get that other lesson then, the one you promised me yesterday?" Beth asked, more seriously now.

"Yeah...there's somethin' I wanna show ya when we go back into the woods anyhow." Daryl's mood changed too as his thoughts drifted to darker sadder things.

**A/N Lyrics are taken from the song 'Baby I'm Yours'. Performed by Cher. I do not own either the song or Cher!**


	12. The Graves Out Back

**No ****Going**** Back**

**Chapter 12 - 'The Graves Out Back'**

"So where are we goin'?" Beth asked. Daryl sill not answering. "Daryl tell me… please." Beth now putting on the best pleading voice she could in an effort to sway his resolve to keep quiet.

Beth was intrigued by what he could have to show her, he'd only been gone a few hours this morning, hardly time to go very far or find anything.

"Ain't patience s'posed ta be a virtue Greene? Stop askin', I ain't tellin' ya...however much ya beg." Daryl huffed out the words in an attempt to sound annoyed at her, but he just couldn't do it, so instead he turned around and shook his head at her with the tiniest trace of a smile on his lips.

Daryl didn't have the words to tell her, he didn't know what he could say. He wanted her to see for herself, then he maybe wouldn't have to say anything at all.

Daryl still didn't know how he felt about it himself, but he wanted her to have the chance to make her own decision on what she wanted to do. Daryl knew how much she missed them all. He missed them too, but probably not in quite the same way Beth did. She'd always had people, a family, but he'd never had that, he'd always been alone.

The time within their group had been nothing more than a fleeting moment in his life. A much needed moment of being able to rely on others, of being accepted for who he was, of being part of something bigger. He missed the good people they had been, because he knew they would never meet any others like them. Not now. They'd been the last left standing, and now they were gone.

Daryl had Beth now, and that was enough. She completed him in a way he never knew another human being could. She filled the little holes and gaps in him that had made him feel inadequate his whole life, she made his good bits better and his bad bits feel not so bad. He understood now what people meant when they said they'd met their soul mate, the person that was everything they weren't, but at the same time being everything they were.

He never wanted to let her out of his sight, even the thought she might one day be gone filled him with a pain almost indescribable, like a knife twisting slowly in his chest, a feeling of drowning as his life slipped away, as she slipped away, eclipsing any pain he'd ever felt before. He would suffer all the pain he'd ever known, a thousand times over if he knew she would always be with him, if nothing could take her from him.

They walked for another ten minutes or so before finally coming to a small clearing. There was a house in the middle, surrounded by trees, a child's rope swing creaking on the heavy branch it was tied to. It was a small clapboard house with a porch. It was weather beaten and overgrown, some of the windows smashed with dirty net curtains caught in the jagged glass. The grass was long, interspersed with meadow flowers, almost hiding the white picket fence that was rotten and broken in places. The front door was open, banging and squeaking in the gentle breeze. The wind chimes on the porch were tinkling, an almost ethereal sound in amongst the gentle hum of the wilderness around them.

"Lemme jus' check it's still empty a' walkers, then ya can come in."

"Why what's in there Daryl? Why won't you tell me?" Beth really had no idea what he could possibly want her to see and was getting frustrated at his stubbornness in telling her.

Daryl didn't answer her, just went ahead to make sure it was still empty and safe. Beth waited until Daryl came back out to get her. He took her hand, pulling her gently into the house and walking her into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

On the back of the door was scrawled names and a date.

_Tyreese_

_Carol_

_Judith_

_Lizzie _

_Mika _

_May 2014 Headed to Terminus_

Beth stood head cocked to the side studying the door, like she was waiting for it to speak to her, as she read and re-read the words. She rubbed her eyes as if she were seeing things, only speaking when the reality had sunk in.

"Daryl… that was only a few weeks ago… they're alive… Judy's alive." Beth's voice was an octave higher than usual, giving away the excitement and joy she was feeling.

"Looks that way… Tyreese must have took the kids from the prison, looks like he was runnin' a damn crèche, poor fucker, on the run with three kids." Daryl tried to lift the mood in the way only Daryl could.

Daryl gave Beth's hand a squeeze, knowing she was trying not to cry. Even as her eyes began to well with tears, she managed a smile at his effort to make her laugh.

"Why is Carol with them, she wasn't at the prison when we left?… And why are Mika and Lizzie crossed out?" Beth was trying to put the pieces together. Trying to make sense of what couldn't be made sense of. There was no sense in this world anymore.

"Dunno, s'pose they must've run into each other along the way… Beth there's… I found two graves out back, for Lizzie and Mika, they must've lost 'em somehow." He didn't know how else to break it to her, he knew she'd be upset whatever words he used.

Beth couldn't hold the tears back anymore, there were too many, her eyes were drowning in them. Seconds later she blinked and the dam burst. Tears started to silently roll down her cheeks, leaving a warm wet salty trail behind them before dripping from her chin, ending their short sad journey as they splashed onto the filthy stained kitchen floor.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him, placing his chin on the top of her head. The comfort was more than she could bear, sobs began to rack her body and vibrate through his chest as his shirt became damp from collecting her tears that were still freefalling out of control. Happy ones, sad ones, joyous ones, fearful ones and relief filled ones.

Daryl half regretted bringing her here, his heart was heavy knowing hers was breaking again, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to lie to her or keep it from her. She deserved to choose for herself whether they tried to follow them or not, whether they tried to find them or if they just carried on as they were.

Daryl's heart had smiled too when he'd first seen the message earlier that day. He'd been glad that of all the people now gone, Carol and Judy had survived. He knew Carol would never let anything happen to Ass Kicker, she'd rather die first, so he was pretty sure they were still out there, somewhere… getting by. He knew Carol was more than capable of doing what needed to be done, he'd seen her grow in the few years he'd known her from a battered wife to a more than capable survivor, a leader, making the hard decisions when she had to, killing when she had to. She'd always been there for him, she was the first person to show him any kindness or have any belief in him, the first person to tell him he wasn't worthless. He'd always thought of her as the sister he'd never had. Maybe if she had been, his life wouldn't have been quite as bad, or maybe she'd have just been another version of him, beaten and bruised and lonely.

Beth finally pulled her head from Daryl's chest, the tears and sobbing subsiding for now. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the last few remaining tears as he cradled her face.

"Don't look at me, I always look hideous and puffy when I've been cryin'." Beth turned her face away from him, embarrassed at being such a baby again, always crying. They weren't even sad tears, not really, more relief from finally knowing.

"Baby yer always beautiful, cryin' or not." Daryl turned her face back to his and kissed her forehead.

"You're either lyin' or you're crazy." Beth sniffed as she wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I ain't lyin', might be a bit crazy, but just ain't blind is all." Daryl carried on brushing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm gonna take a look round, see if they left anythin' behind, visit the graves out back." Beth needed time on her own to think.

Daryl let her go, she didn't need him following her like some damn lost puppy. He started to rummage around in the kitchen, just in case there was anything left, he was doubtful there would be though, not if the others had been here for any length of time.

Beth was in the biggest bedroom, gently opening drawers and cabinets looking for…well she didn't really know, but thought she'd know if she found it. At the back of one of the nightstands she found a pack of unopened cigarettes, she smiled to herself, wondering who she could possibly know that would like these. She put them into her boot so Daryl didn't see.

There was not much else, the clothes had already been rifled through and would have been way too big for her anyhow. She wandered through to the bathroom, grabbing a few half empty toiletry bottles, mainly shower gel and deodorant. Whilst scouring another cabinet she found an almost full box of tampons. She hadn't needed any for months but knew she would sooner or later. All the women had been irregular back at the prison, mainly due to malnutrition and stress but she thought it best to take them while she could. She couldn't just send Daryl out to the nearest drug store, even though they did have a truck now. She giggled at the vision of Daryl going shopping for tampons, thinking how that would definitely make him awkward.

Beth then wandered to the small bedroom, hoping she could find some trace that Judy had been there, something tangible. Something that would make it real. There seemed to be even less in this room, just another dirty bed, old furniture, a few pictures on the wall and a lamp in the corner. Anything of worth had been taken long ago. But as she turned to leave, something pink caught her eye, only just peeking out from under the dresser. Beth bent down to pick it up. It was Judy's pacifier. She knew it instantly from the little white flowers printed on it. Why would they go without it? Judy would cry for it, she would need it. Beth stuffed it into her pocket, soothed slightly at the thought Judy had been here, at least for a while, even if also a bit worried about why they'd left it behind.

Daryl was sat waiting in the kitchen for Beth to return, stabbing his knife in and out of the table, twisting it randomly as he looked out the window...she seemed to have been gone ages, it wouldn't do any harm to go find her, see if she was okay, he thought as he stood up impatiently.

"Beth, ya still here?" he hollered.

"Just about to go out to the back yard, you wanna come?" She shouted back at him.

Daryl found her and they went outside to where the small mounds of earth were. They stood there for a while just looking at them, two small wooden crosses for two small girls. Either Carol or Tyreese must have assembled them from oddments of timber. Etched into them was simply their names and the year. It was a lot more than most got these days, so Beth took some comfort in that.

"I wonder what happened to them…for them both to have died at the same time." Beth seemed deep in thought about the two girls she'd spent time with and looked after.

She knew Carol would've done everything she could to keep them alive, she'd thought of them as her own, she supposed as kind of surrogates for Sophia in a way. So Beth knew whatever happened must have been awful.

An uncharacteristically cool breeze sent a chill along her spine as they stood at the graves. Beth wanted to leave now, she didn't like it, the place seemed dark and just a bit spooky. Beth just wanted to go back home with Daryl, curl up, bury herself into him and never have to face anyone or anything ever again.

Beth had only just begun to accept that everyone was gone, most likely dead, and that she had to move forward, but then this. She was confused. If they did follow them they wouldn't be chasing ghosts anymore because they knew they were alive and out there somewhere. But she didn't know if she wanted to. If they made it out together perhaps they were happy and that's all she wanted for them, to be as happy as she was. To feel as safe as she did and to not be alone.

"Daryl, I wanna go now, I got some stuff I need to collect first, I'll only be a minute." Beth turned around and walked back into the house, loaded her backpack with what she'd found and took another moment to look at the message. What was Terminus anyway, she had no idea.

Beth left through the front door, finding Daryl stood patiently with the dog, crossbow over his shoulder, smiling from under his bangs in that way that made her forget to breathe. He had his hand held out waiting for hers to join it. As they started walking, she knew what she wanted to do. There was never any doubt.

"Ya okay?" He asked as she took his hand.

"Yeah... no…I don't know, just a shock is all, never expected anythin' like this to happen, never thought we'd ever find out what happened to any of them… thank you for showin' me." Beth paused a moment before changing the subject to something happier "Hey, Daryl look what I found in the bedroom." Beth dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out the pacifier, holding it so Daryl could see.

"Lil Ass Kickers, I remember it." A smile crossed Daryl's lips.

Beth loved it when Daryl would come to her cell to visit Judy, he always looked so different, more relaxed and softer somehow. Beth always felt privileged to be the only one that ever got to see that side of him... because it was only Judy that got him that way. She knew he loved that little girl. He was so good with her and she adored him, he could settle her like no one else. At one point everyone thought she'd be calling him dada as she saw more of him than she did her actual dad, Rick. Not that anyone ever told Daryl that though, they didn't want him to feel awkward and stop visiting her.

Beth felt her heart fill with sadness that he'd never get to be a father, not if he stayed with her. Daryl would never admit it but Beth was sure he would've loved to have been a dad. Beth knew without doubt he would have made the world's best, simply because he knew precisely how not to be the worst.

"Daryl we're goin' the wrong way," Beth suddenly realised they were walking past the house and into the woods beyond.

"Well done Greene, ya sense a direction ain't as bad as I thought." Daryl smirked at Beth as he teased her "There's somewhere else I wanna show ya, promise it's better than the house."Daryl was asking her more than telling her.

Beth nodded "Okay… it better be good." Beth squeezed his hand as they carried on walking, Patch weaving in and out of their legs in a frantic excited fashion.

"Huh, that dog ain't as much a waste a' space as I thought, ya know… he was pretty useful when he was with me this mornin'. He fetched the squirrel and didn't even try to eat 'it…and he sorta helped me find this place too." Daryl seemed impressed, and Beth knew that was the closest she'd get to Daryl admitting he liked the mutt.

"What is this place then, or is that a secret too?" Beth quizzed sarcastically.

"Ya don't like surprises much da ya?" Daryl raised his eyebrows at her, silently asking her to be patient.

Beth didn't answer him, just widened her eyes and huffed, exasperated at still not being able to break him.

They trudged through the woods in silence the rest of the way, both unaware they were lost in exactly the same thoughts. What happens next? Where do they go from here? They were both also oblivious to the fact they'd already chosen the same path.

Patch started to bark, signalling they'd reached their destination, which pulled them both back from their daydreams.

"Patch, shush… you'll have the walkers after us. Shush boy." Beth was crouched down fussing the dog in hope he'd be quiet.

When Beth looked up from the dog, she beamed in delight at what was in front of her. She stood up slowly, dropping her backpack to the ground. It was a beautiful lake, surrounded by the brightest coloured flowers and thick green trees. The water glistened an azure blue, it was so clear and still. It was calling her, it looked so enticing and refreshing she could hardly take her eyes from it.

Scanning the area, she could see a tiny hut at one end that had a small wooden platform, she thought how people must have enjoyed it here once upon a time, the peace and tranquillity. Diving off the platform into the cooling water; families, couples in love, children and their friends.

"It's gorgeous, it looks just like a painting… it'll ruin it if we go in." Beth looked at Daryl, excitement written all over her face.

"Thought ya'd like it… ya can go in, ya ain't gonna ruin anythin'... I'll keep watch." Daryl put his bow down as he took his place on the ground in a shaded spot, pulling his knees up to his chest, his arms hanging loose over them.

"Daryl I don't wanna go in on my own." Beth was now knelt between his legs, her face in front of his as she squeezed his knees and pouted her lips.

"You'll be fine baby, I'm jus' gonna watch." Daryl didn't want to risk something happening. He wouldn't be able to do shit if he was butt naked neck deep in water. As much as he wanted to get in there with her, he knew he couldn't.

"Fine, you stay here, see if I care." Beth stuck out her bottom lip in a fake upset pout, in hope the archer would change his mind.

He didn't, he wanted to but he couldn't, so Beth stood up, walked backwards a few feet, and started to strip. Carefully pulling off her boots, so the cigarettes and her knife didn't fall out, then pulling off her pants and top, throwing them to Daryl, which he caught with a smirk on his lips, since he'd seen them coming. Beth un-braided her hair, running her fingers through it before grabbing the shower gel from her pack. She unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties, throwing them at the man sat watching her. Beth was no longer bothered about being naked in front of him, in fact she was hoping seeing her naked might change his mind about joining her.

Within a few seconds she was in the water, screaming at how cold it was. Daryl couldn't help laughing. Her beautiful face was a picture as she scrunched it up, huffing and puffing as more of her body became submerged. But she soon acclimatised, the cool water feeling nothing short of heaven on her hot sweaty body. Beth stayed close to the edge, it was deep enough to cover her to just under her breasts, then ducked her whole body and head under, staying there as long as she could. It felt so good, fresh and cool now, rather than ice cold.

Daryl had been hard since the moment Beth had started to take her pants off. He knew he would be, but at least she hadn't seen. The strange thing was he didn't have the urge to use it, not right now. He only wanted to touch her, to feel her soft skin under his, to watch her writhe in pleasure as he moved his fingers across her body. He wanted to feel her soft fingertips trail over his skin, to feel his body burn as her lips kissed it, soothing him in a way only she could.

There were still brief moments when Daryl couldn't believe that Beth was his now. Moments where he doubted what she'd said, moments where he still didn't feel good enough for her. It was only when she looked at him and her soul reached out, wrapping itself around his, surrounding it with all the love she had that he knew they belonged together.

Together they were a whole person, apart they were just two broken ones.

"It's lovely, ain't too cold once you've been in a while...come in…I can wash your hair for you." Beth tempted.

"Nah I'm good." Daryl had to force the words out, trying to keep his voice from cracking as he forced himself to stay put.

Just the thought of Beth dragging her nails across his scalp, running her hands through his hair, tugging and pulling at it as her pert wet breasts kissed the skin of his scarred back was enough to send him over the edge.

Beth started to wash her hair, the shower gel lathering quickly as she massaged her fingers over her scalp, the foam splashing onto her shoulders, suds trickling down the gap between her breasts before floating away across the surface of the water. Her nipples were rock hard, her skin goose flesh as the cool water lapped at her didn't think he could bear to watch any longer. But he also couldn't bear to look away. His tongue had slipped out of his mouth and was slowly licking along his bottom lip as he thought about sucking her nipples, his chest now rising and falling quickly as his heart started to thump. His hand had unconsciously wandered to his pants, to his cock, his palm rubbing along the hardness of it as he imagined Beth's soapy little hands jerking him off.

Beth ducked under the water again, running her hands through her hair until the bubbles had dissolved, leaving her hair clean and fresh but heavy and clinging to her back.

"You sure you're not comin' in? I'm nearly done. Come on, Daryl… Patch will let us know if there's any walkers near." Beth had almost given up asking, she just knew he wouldn't join her.

Beth's voice pulled him from his daydream. He looked up to see her big blue eyes staring at him, he didn't think there was enough self-control in the whole world to help him resist her. He stood up and took his shirt off, bending down to take his boots off before walking closer to the edge and stepping out of his pants and boxers.

Daryl was in the water next to her before she'd realised what was happening, submerging himself quickly in an attempt to get used to the cold.

"Ya best wash my hair then." Daryl leant forward and pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss.

"Turn around," Beth grinned at him as she grabbed the muscles in his upper arms to spin him around.

Cold water or not he was as hard as a rock again. Her hands were gliding through his hair and her nails scraping his scalp, he could feel her pressed into his back as the bubbles slid along his spine and down between her breasts. Her nipples were gently caressing his scarred skin as her arms moved around his head. With his head leant backwards, sun on his face and eyes closed, Daryl thought how he would stay here forever if he could.

"All done, turn round and I'll rinse it." Beth reached up and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades before guiding him round to face her again.

Once he was rinsed, Beth curled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Do you wanna wash me? I seem to be all wet," Beth asked seductively, before running her tongue over his lips, searching for a way in. Beth pushed harder until Daryl's lips opened and her tongue was lapping at his. Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth's waist and pulled her into him, gripping onto her ass.

Daryl spun her around and pulled her backwards into his chest. He used a handful of shower gel to massage her breasts; tugging at her nipples, rolling them in his fingertips and kissing the soft spot behind her ear he already knew made her moan, and that would probably take her to climax if he paid it enough attention. The archer's firm hands slipped and slid deliciously over every curve and crease of her body; over her shoulders, under her arms, across her chest, dipping below the water as he crossed her stomach and down further to push between her thighs and under her ass, his fingers delving into every crevice he passed, along her folds and circling her clit just enough times to get it throbbing before he curled a finger inside her, leaving her teetering on the edge, panting and moaning for more.

"Not. Fair. Let. Me. Do. You." Her words came out slowly, syllable by syllable, as her head became too fuzzy to connect words together.

Beth turned around to find him smirking at her perfect flushed face. She grabbed the shower gel and covered her palm with a dollop before rubbing them together and then smoothing them across his chest in wide circles. The gel foaming in his little patches of hair. Her hands gliding over his every perfect muscle and every perfect angle of his toned torso. Her fingertips pinching his hardened nipples as they passed over them and her nails dragging along his arms, over his shoulders and down his chest. The bubbles drifted across the surface of the lake as her hands entered the water, sliding down through his pubic hair to grip around his cock. Beth slowly rubbed her soapy slippery hand up and down a few times before continuing downwards, cupping her palm around his balls and brushing along the inside of his thighs. Daryl's eyes were dark, fixed on Beth and the careful, loving way she moved her tiny soapy hands around his scarred and abused body.

"Turn around." Beth smiled at him, her face still pink from being taken so close to orgasm moments ago.

Daryl did as he was told, feeling her breasts press into him as she lathered her hands up again. She rubbed around his back in small circles, her fingertips tickling his sides as she pushed her arms around his waist to kiss along his spine. Her hands still working their way around his shoulders and neck, her fingertips tracing the outline of his tattoo, delicately following the line of his scars. She used both hands on his perfectly toned butt, massaging and squeezing each cheek before running the side of her hand along his butt crack, her fingers delving deeper than she'd planned. Beth pulled her hands upwards, scraping her nails across the base of his spine just above his cute little ass dimple.

Beth stood on her tip toes, her mouth as close to Daryl's ear as she could get.

"I love you." She wanted to keep telling him, she wanted to tell him every minute of every day, because she wanted to make up for all the people that should've told him but never had.

Daryl turned back around, sliding his hands either side of her face as he kissed her hard.

"I love ya more." Daryl's breathing was heavy now. He'd changed his mind. He'd touched her, and now all he wanted was to make love to her. His tongue invaded her mouth again as she moaned into him, her ability to breathe leaving her.

"Ever had sex in a lake before?" Daryl knew the answer but just wanted to play with her.

She'd given him confidence to act differently, to say and do what he wanted without the need to hide, without being afraid or embarrassed or awkward or shy.

"I don't think so, lemme just check. Daryl, we ever had sex in a lake before?" Beth started to giggle as Daryl growled out, kissing her neck and licking that spot behind her ear again. Beth liked this new playful Daryl.

"D'ya wanna have sex in a lake?" he mumbled into her neck, his whiskers and warm breath on her cool wet skin causing a sudden gush of wetness to pool between her thighs.

"Yes… please," her words were barely a whisper, she didn't have enough breath left to speak louder.

Daryl lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, before slowly pushing himself into her. Beth bit down on his shoulder, waiting for that glorious stretching sensation to begin, the feeling of being filled completely by the man she loved. Daryl started to rock her ass, sliding her along the length of his cock as she moaned and panted into his neck, licking and sucking as he picked up the pace. The water was slapping against her ass and splashing and swirling between their bodies, almost drowning out their groans of pleasure.

Beth gripped tightly around Daryl's neck for leverage, then started to move her hips, grinding them against his, rubbing her clit against him. She wanted, needed, to come, she'd been on the edge since his fingers had teasingly roamed across her sex earlier.

Daryl was gripping Beth's ass so hard he thought it was going to leave bruises, he was pounding into her, he needed release too. Beth was clenched around him so tightly, Daryl felt every pulse and throb as she hit orgasm. As her pussy briefly released its hold on his cock before clamping down around him, over and over, taking him with her into their own little world of ecstasy. Daryl held her tight, their heads falling to rest on each other's shoulders in exhaustion.

Daryl pulled out of her and Beth unwrapped herself from around him, standing again on shaky legs as they both regained strength and remembered to breathe. Beth's arms still around his neck, she pulled him close and held him.

"Is it always like that?… Does it always feel that way?" she asked curiously.

"Dunno, never has before… not 'til ya came along anyways." What else could he say? He'd never had sex like this before, it'd never felt this good, honestly he never knew it could. But then he didn't exactly have a lot of experience to draw from.

"We best get out, don't want no walkers stumblin' in and makin' out wit ya." Daryl kissed the top of her head and took her hand as they walked back onto dry land.

They dressed and sat down, Beth wedged between Daryl's legs, her back to his chest, gazing out over the lake for a while.

Then she remembered his present, she thought he might like one, smoking after sex was a thing, apparently.

"Daryl, I got you a present… not wrapped again, sorry… hold on a minute." Beth leant forward and reached into her boot, pulling out the packet of Marlboro red and passing them to him over her shoulder.

"Where the hell ya get them from Greene?" Daryl's voice was a combination of disbelief and joy.

She knew he was grinning even though she couldn't see him.

He hadn't had a smoke since the prison, he hadn't really missed it, but now he had one in front of him he couldn't wait to light up.

"Found them in that house today, hidden in the bedroom, thought of you as soon as I saw them," Beth turned her head and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Daryl snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, his still damp hair feeling cool against her rosy cheeks.

"I dunno what I ever did without ya, Beth… thank ya."

"Well, you ain't gonna have to be without me again… ever." Beth was staring out at the lake, wondering why things couldn't always be this easy, this simple. Why they couldn't have this life but in the safe world they used to live in.

Daryl pulled his arms away and leant back, trying to retrieve his lighter from his pant pocket. Next thing she heard was the flicking of the flint as it sparked and then the smell of tobacco, the smell of Daryl. A few seconds later a puff of smoke drifted by her as he exhaled, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Is it good?" the smell was familiar and comforting to her and she knew Daryl must've been savouring every second.

"Hhhmmm." Daryl couldn't speak, he had no words. But no words were needed, because at that very moment he knew his life would never be any better.

Beth leant back into him, her hands rubbing his thighs as he continued to inhale and exhale, his heart beating just a little bit faster as the nicotine fuelled rush raced around his body. He was addicted. Not to the nicotine but to Beth Greene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been gone a good few hours now and Daryl wanted to get back before dusk. He knew they'd have to stay in the cabin again tonight, it would be too late to set off, even in the truck.

They hadn't eaten either since the squirrel breakfast. Beth had done a pretty good job with it, he'd shown her what to do and they'd eaten it all. Patch had already eaten, after catching himself a rabbit while they were out. Daryl had to admit there were some benefits to having a terrier with him. He'd also found the lake, attracted by the water and animals there, running around madly until Daryl followed him.

Daryl thought he'd let Beth get some hunting practice in on the way back, as he talked her through how to find her way around in the woods, what to look for, how to find and identify prints, how to use the sun to navigate, how to use water and trees to determine what direction you're travelling in, how to collect rainwater, what to use for shelter. Daryl went through just about everything he'd ever learnt in his entire damn life, he knew she wouldn't retain it all but he wanted to try to get some of it to stick.

"Daryl my head's gonna explode if you tell me anythin' else." Beth sounded exasperated as she stopped walking, holding her hands up in surrender.

"No it ain't, if my stupid head can remember it, yer pretty clever one can." Daryl pushed a loose curl back behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ya ain't never gonna need to know all of it anyways, 'cause I ain't ever leavin' ya on ya own… anyway woman, ya still gotta catch yer man his dinner." Daryl smirked at her before she could slap him for being such a Neanderthal.

"You're lucky I don't shoot and eat you Dixon!" Beth's eyes were playful even though her mouth was set.

Beth did manage to shoot another rabbit before they got back to the yard, so they were going to get to eat again at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daryl, we ain't talked about earlier, what we're gonna do about Carol, Tyreese… Judy." Beth was snuggled into Daryl as they lay squeezed together on the couch.

"What d'ya wanna do?" He asked quietly, holding his breath waiting for her reply. A reply that could turn his brand new perfect world upside down.

"I wanna stay with you, I wanna carry on with what we decided… make a life, just you and me, settle down until we can't anymore." Beth sounded as determined as ever to carry on. "I think… they have each other now, they made it and they can carry on just like we are."

Daryl finally and slowly let out the breath he'd been holding. Relief flooded over him like a tidal wave. He was so sure Beth would want to follow them, he'd put off talking about it, trying to delay the inevitable. But she didn't, she still just wanted it to be them.

Daryl's worst fear had been going on the road with her again, threat of death or worse around every corner. And there was a lot worse than death nowadays, there were some real sick fuckers out there that would love to do awful sick shit to her, there were other Governors. Daryl was sure he couldn't handle the stress of it, the panic that would fill his every waking and sleeping minute. He knew it was selfish and he shouldn't feel that way but he couldn't help it. He wanted to find the others too, but not at Beth's expense, not if it meant losing her.

Daryl's head had also been filled with irrational thoughts. Thoughts that said Beth would leave him if she found the others. That they would make her see that she shouldn't be with him. That things would go back to how they used to be, him just popping by to see Judy for a few minutes every day, Beth oblivious to how he felt about her. That she'd meet someone new, someone that could give her what she needed. Daryl knew these thoughts were wrong, stupid, selfish and pathetic but when he was on his own he couldn't stop them from worming their way into his brain.

"That's what I want as well, just ya and me." he snuggled into her, pulling her even closer, although they were virtually on top of each other already.

"You ain't just sayin' that are you Daryl? Just 'cause you think it's what I wanna hear." Beth asked.

"I ain't tellin' ya anythin' that ain't the truth… I wanna find 'em, 'course I do, but we ain't got any idea where they are. That message was weeks ago, we ain't got a clue what Terminus is either… we could end up walkin' for weeks and still never find 'em. It's too dangerous, I ain't riskin' it."

Beth sighed gently, content that they both wanted the same thing. She stroked his hand with her thumb, the thud of his heartbeat vibrating through her body as she relaxed into him.

Neither spoke again, they eventually drifted into a relatively peaceful sleep, draped over each other, disturbed only occasionally by the uncomfortable couch.


	13. Everything Except The Kitchen Sink

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 13 - 'Everything Except The Kitchen Sink'**

**DAY FIFTY THREE**

Daryl was squeezed onto the couch, laid on his side, propped up on his elbow watching Beth sleep. His hand gently stroking up and down her naked torso while his fingers combed through the messy golden curls covering her shoulders. He'd come to realise in only a few short days that the thing he liked to do most in the world was touch her.

He didn't really understand why, he just knew he liked how it made him feel; her warm, soft, pure skin under his rough weathered hands. Maybe it was because it comforted him and gave him hope, the thought that if someone as beautiful and pure as Beth could survive in this world, maybe there could be a future for mankind after all. A future for them.

Or, maybe it was simply because the sensation was still new to him. He'd never had any physical contact when he was a kid, no kisses or cuddles or hand holding. No comforting strokes to help him sleep when he was sick or soothing rubs when he was hurt. He hadn't had very much when he was an adult either if he was honest, he didn't think the nameless women that groped and mauled at him while he attempted to fuck them counted as physical contact. That had been just sex. It had only served to make him feel even more worthless, it made him realise that he had absolutely no clue how to connect with another person on an emotional level. That was until Beth. Beth made it easy, he didn't even have to think about it with her.

When Beth touched him he felt things he couldn't explain. She was so gentle and soft. Her touches were loving and caring, her hands small and delicate as they moved across him, healing his scars, taking away his pain, showing him how touch could connect two people in ways he'd never imagined. Beth hadn't just taken what she'd wanted and then left him, like everyone in his life before had done.

Then she'd allowed him to touch her body in return, she'd trusted him enough to not hurt her like she'd been hurt before and had wanted him in intimate ways nobody ever had before. Even though the responsibility for all that had scared the shit out of him, and he had no idea what to do with someone like Beth, she gave him the confidence to try, the confidence to just be himself. Beth had no expectations or demands and had accepted him for who he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had slept well, like he always did since Beth had been sharing his bed, even more so last night knowing that she'd chosen to stay with only him and that she thought he was enough for her. He was wide awake now though, wide awake and gazing at her glorious naked body. They'd spent last night curled around each other as they talked, they'd both been too tired to do anything else, but he knew by the morning he'd have a raging hard on and wouldn't be able to stop himself. He didn't even have to touch her, just thinking about her was enough to get him hard. Daryl wondered if it would always be like that, although he couldn't ever imagine not feeling the way he did now.

Back at the funeral home he'd spent weeks lying next to her, night after night imagining how it would feel to be curled around her, how it would feel to press himself against her tiny body. Now he knew he was going to get to do it every single night, and it felt better than any of his imaginings.

Daryl wanted to wake her slowly as his hands roamed her body and his tongue caressed the parts that no one else would ever know. He wanted to pleasure her and make her feel the way she'd made him feel. Although he was pretty sure nothing he could do with his clumsy hands could feel as good as what she'd done to him, he wanted to try. He could only hope Beth wouldn't notice he didn't have a clue what he was doing.

He nuzzled closer to her, his nose nudging into her skin, his stubble brushing against her face as he placed little kisses across her cheek and around her neck and down behind her ear. Beth started to moan, wriggling her body as Daryl disturbed her slumber, unsure if she was still dreaming, because that's where she was, lost in a fantastic dream about Daryl, that's where she always was when sleep found her. She no longer had nightmares of her dead daddy, her missing sister and friends, or the burning buildings and desolation of every place they'd made their home. Not when Daryl lay with her.

"Sshhuh, just me baby… relax," he mumbled against her ear as he continued on kissing her neck.

Daryl's hands now brushing over the swell of her breasts, wandering along her sides, skimming gently as they moved down over her ass cheeks and under, sliding between her legs, finding her sex, his fingertips circling around and barely dipping into her entrance as her groaning grew louder. She was already wet and slippery and Daryl wondered, hoped, if maybe it was him she'd been dreaming about to get that aroused. He gently pushed one finger inside her, stretching her until her moans and her movements told him she was ready for more. He pushed in another, moving them both slowly in and out, twisting them as he pulled them back and forth, curling them into the spot he already knew made her whimper. Beth gripped around him tightly, her back arching as her centre pleaded for more.

"Mmmmmm...mmmmmm." Beth murmured pleasured and incoherent noises as she started to rock her hips against the movement of the archer's fingers.

"Baby, I wanna make love ta ya...I wanna see ya come," his mouth grazed her shoulder as he spoke, still working his fingers in and out of her hot body and his thumb now catching her clit as she moaned and threw her head back in pleasure.

"Mmmmmm…Daryl… want you… please." Beth was still mumbling, louder now, trapped somewhere between being completely asleep and in a dreamlike state, where the only thing she could see and feel was Daryl. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes in case it wasn't real, in case he wasn't really setting her soul on fire, in case it ended up being just the best damn dream she'd ever had.

Daryl pushed her knees apart and moved himself to between her legs, hovering over her, one strong arm supporting him as he dipped his head to kiss her, her face, her neck, throat and chest, dragging his tongue across her skin, inflaming it as the warm wet roughness of him scraped deliciously across her flesh. Beth moaned and writhed under him, her eyes still closed as she chanted his name over and over. His fingers now exploring deep and tight places inside her body, her clit becoming more swollen and sensitive as his touches became more fervent. Beth's face turned pink and her skin sweaty as she flushed from the heat building in her core, her hair splaying out over the couch as short breathless pants escaped her lips.

Daryl's mouth moved lower, taking the burning with it, the throbbing he'd started within her centre was now an intense ache, bursting out over her entire body until she was about to orgasm. She was so close, she could feel it tingling...she was on the edge ready to fall.

"God, I'm gonna come… Oh, God I'm gonna come… God, don't stop… I'm so close." Beth chanted over and over, breathlessly and loudly.

Daryl chuckled to himself at how Beth seemed to be thanking the good Lord for her current situation, damn it if he should take the glory for all Daryl's hard work. He wanted to tell her the name she was looking for was Daryl.

He kissed and sucked her breasts as his teeth gently tugged on her already hardened nipples. That last touch was all she needed. Beth was free falling, climaxing once more, the heat in her core exploding in a warm wet gush between her thighs as she thrashed around under him, moaning and scrunching her face as her eyes finally flickered open. Daryl pulled his hand away and watched, a smile pulling at his lips, as he stayed totally and utterly transfixed by the woman writhing around under him.

When Beth's dark desire filled eyes met his, all he wanted was to do it again, he wanted to see her come again. As much as he was desperate to be inside her and find his own release, his need to carry on pleasing his woman was greater.

He backed up over the arm of the couch and moved his mouth lower, kissing the bare skin of her stomach, her hip bone, the mound of soft blonde hair at the apex of her thighs. His hands squeezing her breasts, twirling and tugging her nipples as his mouth neared her centre. She was writhing around moaning his name now as he teased and tickled her, his mouth covering her inner thighs with hot wet kisses, his nose and tongue trailing from her knee to her pussy as he inhaled her sweet smell.

Daryl pushed his hands under her ass and lifted her up to his face, his mouth taking over from where his fingers had left off moments earlier. His tongue lapping up the last of her climax as he dipped it inside her, slowly but deeply. His tongue licking the length of her slit, rolling around her clit faster and harder until she was grabbing madly at the cushions, groaning and panting, screaming the cutest expletives he'd ever heard as she reached climax again. His lips had already memorized her from that first time; her every slippery curve, her taste, the way she moaned as he sucked and flicked and licked, the way she clamped herself around his tongue as she reached orgasm, and now he just wanted to enjoy doing it over and over.

Daryl crawled back along the couch, along Beth's convulsing and breathless body, groaning as he eased himself inside her wet centre in one smooth movement. He knew he would never get enough of the feeling that erupted inside him every single time he pushed himself into her warmth. The small whimpers she made, the tightening of her walls, the slick hot wetness that encased him. The loving way she held him as he thrust in and out, the way her eyes told him she wanted him, the way her cheeks flushed as she neared climax, the way her nails pulled hard across his skin but softly over his scars, the way she panted out his name like it was the only word she knew, the way her smile made him feel like he was the most loved person in the world.

It was all over in a few moments. Daryl came, calling her name as she cradled him in her arms, wrapping her legs tightly around him and pulling him close until every piece of his skin was in contact with hers, kissing his face and murmuring how much she loved him. Daryl wanted her to understand how much he loved her too, he didn't think saying it was enough and he didn't have all the fancy words other men did, so that's why he needed to show her in other ways, physical ways, even though he wasn't really sure about what he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya ready to go yet?" Daryl hollered from the truck window.

He'd been sat waiting for Beth to finish loading her pack, he'd lost the will to live about half hour ago and was now slumped over the steering wheel contemplating whether to have that second cigarette. He'd already smoked one and was craving another, but at the same time didn't know when he'd find any more so wanted to make them last.

Daryl had wanted to leave early that morning; go back to the house, unload their stuff and then head out to find food and supplies and any other bits Beth wanted, mainly things he wasn't really bothered about but that would make Beth happy so he just went along with. He realised that it probably wouldn't be that easy or that straight forward, nothing these days ever was, but he hadn't wanted to bring Beth down from her happy place, not until he needed to anyway.

"Almost...have you got the gates open yet?" Beth shouted back.

"Yeah, they're still open. Just like the last time ya asked." Daryl shook his head, snorting to himself, suddenly understanding why he'd never wanted a woman before, but also knowing he couldn't live without the one he had.

If she took this long to get ready to go a run, he randomly wondered how much time she would spend getting ready to go out someplace nice, like on a date? He smiled at the thought of taking her out, he'd never taken anyone out before, not on a date. That would probably be something else he'd be no good at though.

He thought how ironic it was that he'd spent his whole life avoiding dating but now he finally wanted nothing more than to take Beth out and do nice things with her, there was nowhere to go.

As Daryl sat there waiting, he started to wonder what she'd look like dressed in something other than them damn cowboy boots, jeans and a shirt splattered in walker brains. His mind then wandered to an image of Beth wearing a dress; something pretty, something colourful and feminine, with a slick of pale pink lipstick across her soft lips, her hair loose and curly, covering her bare shoulders. Then it wandered to the things he'd do to her while she looked even more beautiful than she usually did. How the lipstick would end up smeared across her face as his mouth moved over hers, his tongue delving deep as his fingers slipped deep into her centre. How the dress would ride up over her ass cheeks as his hand moved along the outside of her velvety smooth thighs to grab hold of her as she rocked her hips against his fingers in an attempt to find release.

Daryl shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images before she got in next to him wondering what he was so hot and bothered about.

"Ready!" Beth panted out as she swung the truck door open and climbed in, throwing her backpack onto the back seat, next to Patch, who had decided he didn't want to be left behind this time and had jumped into the truck before they'd realised he'd even left the cabin.

"Darn you and your tongue Daryl Dixon, if you hadn't kept me in bed this mornin', I'd have been ready to go ages ago," Beth looked at Daryl, her eyes wide and filled with a playful wanton glint as she remembered the way he'd woken her up this morning.

Daryl didn't really have an answer for that, she was right as usual. Not that he cared, he could have easily stayed there forever, eating the best damn thing he'd ever tasted.

"Can we go now? We got everythin', everythin' except the kitchen sink," he looked at her with a look of despair, his eyes pleading with her to just let them leave.

"Daryl… you don't need to be sarcastic… anyway they ain't got a kitchen sink, I already checked." Beth grinned at him and reached across to squeeze his thigh "Come on then, take me home."

Daryl started the truck and pulled up to the open gates, stopping dead.

"Which way then, right or left?" He looked at her inquisitively as if he had no idea, waiting for a reply.

"Daryl I hope your jokin', I thought you could remember how to get back to the house?" Beth wasn't quite sure if he was being serious, she had no idea how to get back but she expected him to know, that's what he did, navigate and track, remember things and directions that no one else had a chance in hell of remembering.

"Right it is then." He winked at her playfully as she realised he was messing with her. She smiled back at him, her head falling backwards onto the head rest, her eyes wide with relief.

Right then, Daryl needed to kiss her. When she looked at him like that he could see every reason he loved her and all he wanted to do was kiss her until neither couldn't breathe.

His hands were suddenly clasping the back of her head, pulling her face into his as his tongue slipped into her mouth, moving slowly and delicately against hers, rolling along the inside of her lips. It lasted for nothing more than seconds but felt like hours it left them so breathless. Pulling his hands away from her, he grabbed the wheel and rolled the truck through the gates, turning right and easing for home.

"What was that for?" Beth was left gasping at his sudden unexpected show of affection.

"Just wanted ta kiss ya," he smirked at her and a small shiver of excitement ran along her spine, partly because that's just what any physical contact with Daryl did to her but also because she was excited about the future for the first time since the apocalypse started. She didn't know how long their home would last, how long they'd be safe or if they'd ever meet anybody else. She just knew they'd always have each other and he would always make her feel the way she did right now. Loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst Beth had been rummaging through car trunks, glove compartments, under seats and on back seats and just about anywhere she could think to look for stuff, Daryl had managed to cut through the chain holding the gates together. He almost hadn't, the distraction of Beth groaning and panting with her ass stuck in the air as she wriggled over car seats and into trunks was almost too much. He'd thought about pulling her panties down and taking her from behind, fucking her slowly as she leant across the back seat until she sang his name over and over. For once he'd managed to hold back, distracting himself by carrying on with packing what they wanted to take with them.

He guessed the only benefit of being in a junk yard, other than getting a brand new truck, was that it had plenty of tools lying around and plenty of other useful 'man' stuff. He'd filled the bed of the truck with almost everything he came across that looked remotely useful, they didn't need to worry about carrying things now and could afford to take as much they wanted. He knew Beth would be filling the interior of the truck with all sorts of shit that only a woman would find interesting or useful. But he liked to see how happy it made her, so let her carry on. Daryl was pretty sure at this point in their relationship he would let her paint both the interior and exterior of their house Barbie pink if that's what she wanted. He was besotted. He hated to admit it, but he also couldn't get enough of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat quietly for a while as Daryl continued to drive them home, slowly as he weaved in and out of cars and bodies. The roads were pretty clear though and easy enough to manoeuvre, they were mainly back roads or tracks and were pretty empty of life, dead or otherwise. As Beth sat staring out of the window she thought she could remember walking some of them, but wasn't really sure, they all looked the same to her and the thunderstorm had distracted her from paying too much attention anyway.

They passed a few straggling walkers, swerving out of their path to avoid hitting them. Neither of them wanted to spend the evening pulling walker body parts from the front of the truck.

"Do you think the house will still be empty or do you think someone else might've found it?" Beth was still staring out the window, her head almost touching the glass as she became deep in thought. Beth sounded worried for the first time since they'd decided to go back.

They didn't have a plan B, if the house had been overrun by walkers or if other survivors were there, she didn't know what they would do, where they would go, and that scared her.

"Dunno… maybe… It'll be fine, we'll check it out first, we ain't gonna just roll up at the front door announcin' we're back." Daryl had been having similar thoughts but he wasn't as worried about it as Beth was. They could always find another house, somewhere they could make secure and start over in. They'd done it before, more than once, back with the group so he knew they could do it again. It might take more time now it was just the two of them but they could do it. Together he was pretty sure they could do anything.

Daryl eventually came to a stop, pulling over into the treeline from the dirt track they'd been following.

They both got out of the Toyota, Daryl settling his crossbow back into its usual position on his shoulder and Beth securing her knife to her hip.

"Patch come on boy, let's go for a walk." Beth called the dog down from the back seat before setting off, keeping a few steps behind Daryl.

They were at the house in only minutes, Daryl had parked about a mile out, far enough to stop the sound of the engine being heard, but close enough that they weren't trudging through woods for too long either.

They got as close as they could, close enough to be able to see but not be seen. The house looked the same as it did when they'd left it days ago, pristine and gleaming white, there was no sign that any walkers or humans had been there, not from the outside anyway.

"No walkers?" Beth sounded hopeful, she really just wanted to go back to how they'd been.

"Yeah, well lets go see." Daryl glanced back towards her with a look filled with…hope. Daryl actually had hope that things might turn out okay.

They walked up the steps and opened the door, creaking it open slowly. Daryl quickly checked around downstairs which was just as they'd left it, even the kitchen table was still covered in the empty jars from their last meal. Beth started to ascend the stairs, she was pretty sure if nobody had been downstairs there wouldn't be anyone upstairs. Daryl obviously agreed as he didn't try to stop her, although he did follow behind, stopping her as she got to the bedroom door with a stupid grin on his face.

"Wanna be carried over the threshold Miss Greene?… Couldn't do it at the front door so thought the bedroom door's the next best thing." Daryl was still grinning at her as he grabbed her legs from under her, lifting her into his arms before she had a chance to answer.

Beth grabbed around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "Ain't that what newlyweds do?"

"Or newly livin' in sinners," Daryl smirked and returned her kiss, his kiss longer and deeper than hers had been with just a hint of something more, which Beg picked up on, of course.

"Uh huh, no funny business Mr Dixon, we gotta go shoppin'." Beth chuckled to herself at the thought of them living in domestic bliss for a while. Going shopping for groceries and clothes like a normal couple. Well in her head it felt that way.

"Shoppin'?...I think you'll find it's called lootin' and scavengin'." Daryl kicked the door open and dropped Beth carefully onto the bed, falling down beside her. They lay quietly on their backs for a while just relishing the silence and comfort of being back home, until Patch decided to bound into the bedroom launching himself onto the bed between them, licking Beth's face.

"Hey, yer biggest fan's feelin' left out… lucky I ain't the jealous type." Daryl still couldn't get over how obsessed that dog was with Beth.

Well actually he could kind of understand it, because it was Beth and truth was he was as equally obsessed with her, addicted to her even.

"I know we've only been gone a few days but I've so missed this bed." Beth was playfully fighting Patch off her face as she grabbed Daryl's hand and looked across at him "You wanna christen it later?" Beth asked as she wiggled her eyebrows and started to giggle.

"Ya ain't got no idea how much... that's all I damn thought about every night we lay here… now come on, get up before I can't stop myself. We need ta go get the truck and unload it." Daryl sat up and pulled Beth to her feet, quickly kissing her on the lips.

"Why'd you never tell me? You knew how I felt about you." Beth probably should have just left it but she wanted to know.

"Don't matter now. Got ya in the end." He squeezed her hand and she knew he wasn't going to elaborate. She supposed he was right though, they might have gone the long way round but they got there in the end.

"You go get the truck Daryl, I'll stay here and start to sort things out…you'll only be gone half hour tops, I'll be fine." Beth wasn't asking, but she didn't want to bark orders at him either.

She knew he didn't like leaving her but she also knew they couldn't be attached to each every hour of every day. Surprisingly Daryl didn't argue, Beth saw this as a good sign, perhaps he did understand that she needed to do things for herself after all.

"Don't go outside, I'll be back as soon as I can. Patch'll stay with ya, won't ya boy." Daryl looked at the dog and then to Beth before placing a kiss on her cheek and turning and leaving. A few seconds later Beth heard the front door close as Daryl left.


	14. Death By Zombie

**No ****Going**** Back**

**Chapter 14 - 'Death By Zombie'**

They'd been driving for about half an hour before they reached any sign of civilization, or at least before they found anywhere that looked remotely suitable to get any supplies from. Daryl had been more talkative than usual, telling her stories about when he was younger, some funny, usually the ones involving Merle, but mostly they were sad and she struggled to not show how upset she was. Hearing how he was treated, how he was told he was unloved and unwanted time after time… she swore if she ever met Will Dixon she would kill him, she would risk eternal damnation just to end the man that had been the cause of so much heartache for Daryl. She wondered how any human being could be so cruel to another person, let alone their own flesh and blood.

Beth didn't interrupt him, she just watched, happiness and love radiating from her face, even if behind that façade she was crying. She nodded along, trailing her fingers along his thigh in encouragement. She didn't want to distract him from his new found openness, the ease with which he spoke to her. She loved that he trusted her enough now to tell her things, to let her in to the places she was sure no one else had ever been. And she hoped every time he included her in a memory, it would alleviate some of the pain he carried around with him, although she knew over the past months he'd already changed beyond recognition from the man that she first met back at her daddy's farm.

Beth remembered how shy and uncomfortable around people he'd been when he first joined them. He wouldn't look at anyone, so full of anger and hatred, he would only speak if it was really necessary, shying away from interaction. She supposed he thought he wasn't as good as everyone else, and she knew that was because he'd spent his whole life being told he was wasn't, having every bit of confidence knocked out of him. Literally knocked out of him.

She wondered if they'd made the right decision, not looking for the others, especially now they knew they weren't the only survivors. Maybe they did need them, she knew she missed her sister terribly, and Judy, but more than that she knew he missed them all too. He worked better alongside the others, being part of that group had been the beginning of his transformation. Being able to help people, knowing that people relied on him, knowing he had the friendship and respect of someone like Rick, it'd changed him. It allowed him to live as a valued member of society, however screwed up that society was now, it allowed him to contribute. Beth knew he'd never had that before, it was either him and Merle, or just him, alone and drifting. Contributing nothing, making no difference, thinking no one would know or care if he'd died or disappeared. But he was wrong, she'd know and care. The others would have known and cared too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl finally pulled to a stop in a residential area in front of a small group of about fifteen houses. The whole street looked pretty quiet and relatively untouched, there were a handful of walkers stumbling around randomly on lawns and around doors and windows but nothing he couldn't handle. He could take out the walkers first then secure each house in turn and help Beth take what they needed and load up the truck. They should easily be done in a few hours, well before dark.

Then he had a thought, he remembered all the times Beth had told him she wanted a chance to do something for herself. He wanted to give her that chance, and right now, while he could control it, was as good a time as any.

Daryl passed the crossbow over to Beth "Take 'em out then… as many as ya want, I'm here if ya run into trouble." Daryl looked at her, his face telling her it was okay and she could do this.

"Really?… I'm not that good with your bow yet," Beth felt strangely nervous, even though this had been what she'd wanted. She'd wanted a chance to look after herself. To learn how to shoot properly, at more than just animals or stationary tree trunks.

"Yer good enough Beth, ya know what yer gotta do… just stand at the truck and take yer time… they're far enough away…ya won't get better 'less ya practice. There ain't that many of 'em and if ya struggle I'm here. I ain't gonna let anythin' happen ta ya." Daryl was shooing her out of the truck, his whole demeanour telling her he believed in her.

His words of encouragement gave her a new found enthusiasm. She could do this, she wanted to do this. And knowing he was there for her gave her the confidence to try.

Beth got out of the truck with the crossbow, leaving Daryl watching her as he leant across the steering wheel, his head resting on his folded arms. He knew she could do this, and if she couldn't, well it didn't matter, he wanted to let her try, nobody else had ever given her the chance which he thought was just plain wrong because he knew she was so much more capable, so much stronger than anyone gave her credit for. She just needed guidance, time and someone to have a little faith in her. As those thoughts crossed his mind, he realised that she'd changed him beyond all recognition, those were Beth's words. Until recently he would have never thought like that.

She looked at the closest walker, which wasn't a threat just yet, but was getting nearer. Their presence and the noise from the truck had attracted the attention of all the straggling walkers nearby. She took a deep breath as she tried to remember everything Daryl had told her, then carefully but quickly followed the voice in her head. She took aim, breathed out and squeezed the trigger, the bolt flying straight into the rotten corpse's eye socket. She swiftly cocked the bow again, which was the hardest part, her arms hardly had the strength she needed to pull the string taught as she stood in the stirrup. But she managed it, taking aim again, and again hitting her target, this time directly through the forehead. She continued like this until she ran out of bolts, killing four walkers but missing one completely.

The adrenaline now coursing through her veins from actually being able to do this was giving her a rush, a high, a feeling that she could only compare to the way the man watching her made her feel. The way Daryl made her feel when he touched her, when his fingertips shot electricity through her body and his kiss sent her flying. The only difference was, this didn't leave her panties wet and her centre throbbing the way he did.

Beth put the Stryker down on her seat in the truck and went to retrieve the bolts from the bodies, which was a lot harder than she thought it would be especially with the added pressure of the walkers getting closer to her. Yanking the bolts out of the dead bodies took time and effort, she had to use her foot as leverage to hold the heads down as she pulled on the bolt, and the sound as her boot squashed into exploding rotten walker brains was disgusting. Beth used her already filthy, blood splattered clothing to clean up the bolts so she could start all over again.

She managed to retrieve three from the dead bodies and the one she missed, just before another walker started getting a bit too close. Luckily for her they were slow and spread out enough that she only had to deal with one or two at a time. Beth ran back to the truck and picked up the crossbow, cocking it yet again.

"You... enjoyin'…the... show?" she panted out at Daryl. She'd noticed the way he was watching her intently, smirk across his lips.

Daryl knew she had it under control, he wasn't worried yet, as long as he could see she was okay he was happy to let her carry on, so for the moment he was just enjoying watching her; how she moved, how she thought about what she was doing. Once she'd learned how to handle the weight of the bow, Daryl knew she would find hitting her target easier. She was quick and focused and surprisingly coordinated. If he was honest he was impressed, and maybe just the tiniest bit turned on too. Seeing her determination and capability, seeing the way killing the first one gave her confidence to carry on, made him swell with pride. The realisation that his sweet Beth could actually do so much more than probably either of them thought she could, made his cock throb with desire, knowing she was a lot tougher and not nearly as breakable as she looked made his hunger for her even greater.

"Yer kickin' ass baby… if ya wanna stop jus' tell me." Daryl chuckled, his words meant to urge her on.

"No…I'm gonna finish it, there ain't many left." Beth answered through laboured breaths, her chest rising and falling quickly as her heart pounded, pumping blood through her veins so fast she could almost hear it.

She lined up the sight, squeezed the trigger and hit another one straight in the face. In a strange way she was getting a buzz from this, she never thought she would, but it was so much more satisfying than she thought it could be. Killing used to be the one thing she could always say with certainty she would never do. But now it was necessary, and she wasn't quite sure it was really killing anyway, could you kill something that had already died? She didn't think so. The whole process was… therapeutic, thrilling in a way, exciting even. Knowing she'd taken away another threat to her and her family, maybe saving a life by taking down one of the walking dead before it could hurt anyone else, made her feel proud and worthy.

Beth knew Daryl was enjoying watching her, and truthfully Beth was enjoying his eyes following her as she moved around. It gave her a sense of empowerment, a feeling that she could take care of herself if she had to. She didn't want to be a badass warrior, she knew she'd never be a Michonne, or even a Maggie or Carol, but to know she could do what needed to be done was satisfying beyond belief.

She would always love the way Daryl looked after her though, the way he protected and provided for her, and she didn't want that to stop, but she would love it even more, knowing that she was letting him do those things for her rather than needing him to do them.

Beth knew they'd both been wrong, back at the moonshine house, when they'd said you can't rely on anyone for anything anymore. She knew she could rely on Daryl for everything, and he would provide it for her or die trying. She hoped he knew she felt the same, that she would do anything for him, even if she would probably end up killing herself trying.

Three more bolts went flying, Beth's arms only managing to stay aloft because of the adrenaline flooding her system, keeping her momentum going. She knew later they'd be so stiff she'd probably not be able to move them. There were only two walkers left now and they were pretty close to her, too close, she knew she wouldn't be able to get the crossbow loaded again in time and she was determined not to ask Daryl for help, not now she'd come this far. She grabbed her knife from her hip and marched calmly up to the closest walker and thrust the knife as deep into its head as she could, avoiding it's flailing arms and chomping jaws. The squelching noise as the knife crushed through half decomposed flesh and bone was hideous. The dead weight of its lifeless body was heavy as it fell towards her, she moved to the side just before it toppled to the ground in a heap. She knelt on the floor next to it to pull her knife out but it was in too far, stuck in the bone and she didn't have the energy to pull any harder.

Daryl was already out of the truck, hovering, he could see she was struggling, Hell, he'd have been struggling by now too, he thought. The last walker was really close to her, he was trying to hold back as long as he could, he knew she'd be pissed if he tried to interfere too early. But then he reasoned he'd rather have her pissed than dead, so he moved forward anyway, his knife tightly in his hand. Just as the walker went to grab for Beth, it's fingers scraping over her forearm and smearing a bloody trail as it went, she pushed her hand into her boot, grabbed her switchblade, flicked it open and rammed it into the walkers skull at the very same moment Daryl's knife entered the back of the walkers head. As the walker dropped to the ground between them, Beth looked up at him, her chest heaving and her breath ragged but a huge grin erupting on her face.

"Daryl... that one...still counts...as mine!" Beth fell sideways rolling onto her back exhausted but laughing uncontrollably as breathless words escaped her lips.

"Shit Beth ya tryin' ta fuckin' kill me? Leave it to the last minute why don't ya?" Daryl didn't know whether to shout at her or lie on the floor next to her and laugh his fucking head off. That had been a close call, far too close, his heart had crashed into his ribcage and his mouth had gone dry at the vision of the walker grabbing for Beth.

"I thought you knew I could do it?" Beth was calming down now, the panic and hysteria ebbing away.

Daryl dropped down onto his knees and pulled Beth into a sitting position.

"That was so fuckin' hot, damn scary but fuckin' hot...I got myself my own lil' zombie killer," he decided he wasn't going to shout, he wasn't going to laugh, he was just going to kiss her, and try to refrain from jumping her bones. Daryl grabbed her face and smashed his lips into hers. A culmination of finding the whole thing as sexy as hell and the relief from her being okay.

Beth pulled away from him, hardly able to breathe through the stifling way he was holding her, kissing her.

"I'm okay Daryl, you can stop crushin' me now...Unless you wanna squeeze me to death?" Beth giggled as she massaged her fingers that were against his scalp.

"Gotta be better than death by zombie," he chuckled as he let out a deep breath, the one he'd been unknowingly holding since that walker had grabbed for her.

Daryl's heart had stopped pounding now and all he wanted to do was get what they needed and go home, to their safe haven.

"Come on then, I wanna go start lootin'…I need me some new clothes…I think these ones have seen better days, don't you?" Beth was looking up and down her blood and brain splattered jeans and shirt.

Daryl just looked at her through his messy hair, smirk on his lips and eyes filled with a desire he knew would have to wait until later. He retrieved the knives from the walkers head, cleaning Beth's switchblade before dropping it back into the side of her boot.

"Pretty good idea… it just saved yer life." Daryl cupped her face with one hand and stroked his thumb across her cheek before standing up and pulling Beth to her feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been going house to house, rummaging for supplies for about four hours or so now. They were right about the houses though, they hadn't been picked over too much at all, perhaps a few people had passed by at some point but they were still a treasure trove of goodies. By the time they'd finished, the truck was full to bursting, inside and out and there was still much more they could've taken. They would definitely need to come back.

Beth smiled at the thought of what they must look like. As if they were moving house, but she supposed that was what they were doing really, gathering luxuries, wanting to live as if they weren't in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, making the house they'd found into a home.

They found food, lots of food, cans and jars and packets and bottles. They even found canned dog food and dog biscuits, which were well out of date and probably stale, but she thought Patch might like a change from catching his own dinner.

They found clothes, so many clothes. Beth felt like she'd just been on spending spree with unlimited funds. Two of the houses had clothes that were exactly her size, probably belonged to older teenage girls, and she took almost all of it. Underwear, shoes, boots, tops, shorts, jeans, pants, shirts, sweaters, nightwear, although she thought Daryl would probably try to keep her out of that for as long as possible. Daryl liked sleeping naked with her and she had to admit it did have it's benefits, like this morning for instance. But they hadn't yet been through a Georgia winter of sleeping naked, which she thought might just change his mind.

She also took two dresses, they weren't practical but they were pretty and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had something pretty. In one particular bedroom she found so many lovely things. She took hair accessories and a hair brush, lipstick, some small silver earrings and bracelet and some sexy underwear; lacy and pretty. She wanted to feel slightly feminine for once and she couldn't help but wonder if Daryl would like it, he never really seemed bothered about how she looked, he always said she looked beautiful, but she kind of liked the idea of him seeing her dressed up anyway. She would have loved to have seen him in nice smart clothes but knew there was a greater chance of hell freezing over before that ever happened.

Even so, she took almost as many clothes for Daryl as she did for herself, they looked his size and he needed them just as desperately as she did. Socks, boxers, pants, jeans, shirts, tee shirts and a couple of sweaters, he never really wore sleeves but being her practical self, knew he'd need them by winter and he'd be glad he had them, even though he wouldn't admit it. She did have to ask him his shoe size though, she had no idea about that and shoes weren't something you could just make do with. She was determined to find him new footwear from somewhere, it took hours of searching but she hit the jackpot in the last house she got to. Three pairs of boots and a pair of sneakers.

Beth found toiletries, lots of them, everything from deodorant to moisturizer, toothpaste to shampoo. She even found new razor blades. Oh, the thought of lying in that huge bathtub and shaving her legs, she couldn't wait. She was confident Daryl wouldn't need any though, he didn't really do shaving, which actually pleased her. The thought of how his facial hair tickled her and grazed temptingly across her skin and just looked so darn hot, made her throb down below beyond all reason. And Daryl just wouldn't be Daryl without it.

She packed books, mainly for her, she didn't think Daryl was much of a reader, well not novels anyway, but she did find one she was going to keep back for him. A book on motorcycles, she knew he'd been missing his Triumph so thought he might like this as a reminder. She hoped one day they'd find another motorcycle, then she could ride with him, something she always daydreamed about doing when they were back at the prison, her daddy would have never let her though and she was pretty sure Daryl wouldn't have been too keen to take a liability like her out riding either. She'd quite often watch him tinkering with it though, taking Judy over to see him as an excuse to just stand near him and loose herself in the intoxicating fragrance of gasoline and oil and sweat, woody outdoors and leather and everything else that was Daryl.

Beth found all kinds of CD's too, which she thought they could play in the truck. She missed music so much, she didn't even care what they were, just bundled them into a box.

At least there was a piano back at the house, she would be able to play, sing even. Then she suddenly remembered, she'd forgotten until just now...the house had power, so all she needed to do now was find a CD player. Then her thoughts ran to finding a laptop… okay, there was no internet but you could still play movies on one. Power and water, she'd forgotten about that. Now she really was excited.

The bathrooms in the houses were full of medical supplies and medicines, pills and creams and bandages, which all got tossed into her backpack, along with more tampons and toilet tissue, a flushing toilet, she'd almost forgotten about that as well. Then she needed towels, if they had running water and could wash they would need towels.

The kitchens were full of cleaning solutions which she needed. Washing detergent, soap, so many beautiful things she never thought she'd get to use again. So many normal boring things that she never thought she'd get so excited over.

It took a lot of searching in a lot of houses but she finally found what she was looking for. A laptop, digital camera with a spare memory stick, DVD player and a stack of DVD's. She didn't sort them, just bundled them into a box with the CD's from earlier.

Beth continued packing until she was sure the inside of the Toyota would burst. She found a few things she thought might be nice surprises for Daryl as well, one of which she thought they could both enjoy working through together.

Daryl had spent most of his time in sheds, garages, basements and attics. That was where he thought he could find things a bit more interesting than clothes and toiletries.

One of the houses had a basement full of wine, which wasn't his thing but he thought Beth might like to try some, seeing as the moonshine idea didn't work out too well. He hated himself for the things he'd said and done to her that night, she hadn't deserved any of it. He knew she'd forgiven him, but he thought maybe they could play that game again and this time he wouldn't be such a dick. That he might even enjoy it now that she knew everything there was to know about him, everything that mattered anyhow. All the other stuff was just trivia but he thought it could be fun finding it out.

Another basement was full of some twisted hard core kinky shit and even he had no idea what some of it was for, but damn it looked painful. Talk about not knowing what goes on behind closed doors. As he tried to make a quick exit and lock the door before Beth stumbled down there, something hanging on the edge of a shelf caught his eye and he couldn't help but pick it up. It was something that seemed completely out of place considering what else was down there. But something he thought Beth would like.

Daryl also found tons of other things, dozens of candles, batteries, another couple of knives, the sort that were exactly right for zombie killing. He found a dog bed, blanket and toys in the corner of a shed, they were a bit tatty and could do with a clean but he had to take them just to see the smile that he knew would cross Beth's lips when she saw them.

Mainly though he took spares for the truck; battery, jumper cables, oil, bulbs, plugs, basically anything that might be useful if he needed to fix it up, including a whole tool box full of every tool he could ever possibly need.

He found as much gas as he could too, some of the garages had full gas cans and some he managed to siphon out of any vehicles he found. He also loaded up wood and nails and screws and fencing wire. He knew his first task when they got back was fixing up the fencing. He also put in gardening tools, Beth hadn't said anything yet but he knew exactly what she'd want to do so thought he may as well be prepared.

He went through a few attics too but the only thing that really caught his eye was an old projector reel and a box full of reels of film. He had no idea what was on the film but suddenly had a thought. He'd need a large white sheet though for it to work so after loading it into the truck without Beth seeing he went and stripped the nearest bed of its bottom sheet, folding that up in the box too. He had no idea if it would work but he could try.

While he was in the bedroom he saw something else, something small and beautiful and he knew instantly what he wanted to do with it. He picked it up, putting it in his pocket with the item he'd found in the basement.

Once Daryl had finished loading up he sat in the truck waiting for her… again. It was only hours ago he was doing the exact same thing. This time though they knew the house was safe, this time he didn't care if she took her time. He wanted her to have everything she wanted, he wanted her to have everything in this world that he'd never have been able to afford to give her in the old one.

"Okay, I'm ready… finally." Beth jumped into the truck, yawning as she dropped her backpack down next to her, the last piece of their new life slipping into place.

"Sure ya got everythin'?" Daryl asked.

"Uh huh… for now but I might wanna come back tomorrow just for any last bits." Beth's voice was quiet and sleepy.

"We'll see… ain't got enough gas to be runnin' ya all over town to go shoppin' ya know." Daryl was teasing her. What else did they need gas for if not fetching supplies…it wasn't like they'd be going on vacation any time soon.

"I can drive myself you know, ain't never needed a chauffeur before," Beth spoke through a stifled yawn, she suddenly felt so tired, and her arms, well they'd never ached this much before.

Beth was used to Daryl's banter now and she loved that he was relaxed enough with her to just play with her, say whatever was in his head, whatever he was feeling.

"Yeah, I think I might need to experience the Greene way a' drivin' for myself… next time we go out ya can do the drivin'… but if ya crash my favorite present I ain't gonna be best pleased." Daryl looked at her and smiled as a small snort escaped him.

He moved towards her, gently pushing a loose curl behind her ear as he hungrily pressed his lips into hers. After a moment Beth pulled away, gasping.

"I love you Daryl Dixon... more than you know." Beth's sleepy eyes were burning into his as her fingers touched his cheek.

"I love ya more," Daryl answered, the words falling from his lips without a thought.

Beth smiled at him, "Thank you for what you did earlier... no one else would've given me that chance."

"Well they're all stupid asses that don't know how strong ya are, how much stronger ya can be," Daryl gently pressed his lips into hers again, his tongue barely brushing over them before it found the warmth of her mouth.

They stayed like that for an age, their mouths making love to each other, their tongues entwining and their lips merging together. Daryl was the first to pull back this time in a desperate need to take her home. He shuffled back behind the wheel, started up the truck and pulled away.

"Let's go home then...I think ya said we got a bed that needs christenin' tonight." Daryl turned to look at her, but she already had her eyes closed, temple pressed against the glass of the window.

Okay, maybe they wouldn't be doing anything only sleeping tonight, he thought… not that he cared, because he still got to lie next to her. Lie next to her and hold her.


	15. Found It In A Basement

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 15 - 'Found It In A Basement'**

Beth was in a deep sleep by the time Daryl pulled up at the house, her cheek hard against the window as a tiny bit of drool began to trickle down her chin and a gentle rhythmic snoring sound escaped her throat. Daryl didn't really want to wake her she looked so adorable, but he knew he couldn't leave her outside all night, so gently stroked her cheek as he spoke softly to her.

"Beth wake up, we're home, ya gotta go to bed. We ain't sleepin' out here all night."

"Hhmmmm." Beth mumbled in response to his touch as she slowly started to wake.

She opened her eyes and pulled her face from the window as she sat upright. She dragged the back of her hand across her mouth to wipe away the wetness she could feel there and blinked a few times to bring herself back to life.

"Come on sleepin' beauty, lets get ya upstairs." Daryl opened her door and picked her up, carrying her inside, in what had become over the last few months, his trademark lift.

"Are you comin' too?… we're s'posed to be christenin' the bed tonight." Beth sounded like she was still half asleep as she wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck, wincing at how sore they felt, before planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Nah, yer goin' to bed… and we ain't doin' nothin' tonight 'cept sleepin'. I'll be up soon, just gotta sort the truck first." Daryl couldn't help but stifle a laugh at just how cute she sounded.

Patch greeted them with his usual enthusiasm as they entered the house, following them up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Beth complained she needed to wash before getting in the bed but Daryl ignored her, sitting her on the edge of the bed and undressing her, leaving her in just her underwear and then lying her down and pulling the sheet up around her. She didn't fight him, she needed sleep more than she needed to wash right now and she could feel herself drifting again. Daryl bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, the back of his fingers softly tracing the outline of her face, before turning and ushering Patch back out of the bedroom and then going back downstairs.

Daryl wanted to unload their stuff and get it safe inside the house before he turned in. He also needed to set up walker alarms out front again, just in case, and then make sure everything was safe and secure. He wanted to do it all quickly so he could go and join Beth. So he could fall into another peaceful sleep as he held her close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DAY FIFTY FOUR**

For the first time since they'd been sharing the same room, Beth was awake before Daryl. The morning sun was just making an appearance on the horizon and daylight was starting to creep into the room. It was going to be a glorious day, Beth could just feel it. There was so much to do, so many things to sort out. She was eager to get started.

Beth turned her head to look at the man behind her, laid on his side, still fast asleep with his head squeezed onto her pillow instead of his own. His arm was draped heavily over her waist and she could feel the warmth from his erection against the small of her back. She thought how silly it was that men woke up every morning in that state. Then her belly flipped as she thought about yesterday morning and then she thought about repaying the favor. She'd never done it before though and was more than a little nervous. Her heart was pounding at the thought of it.

She could remember overhearing Maggie talking to one of her girlfriends once about it years ago, but at the time she was too young to understand the reference. She couldn't have imagined how 'treat it like it's a popsicle' would ever be used in a conversation about boys. Obviously she knew exactly what her sister had been referring to now.

Beth wanted to please him more than anything and she knew she'd spoilt the plans they'd had for last night by falling asleep, so wanted to at least try and make it up to him.

Beth gently lifted his lifeless arm from around her waist while she rolled from under it, placing it back down onto the mattress. She peeled the bed sheet back from them and sat up next to him for a moment before getting out of bed. Daryl still hadn't moved a muscle, she thought how tired he must be to sleep this deeply and not notice her moving around, it was unheard of for him to sleep in past the break of dawn.

Beth quietly tiptoed out of the room to use the bathroom, she needed to pee but she also thought she would brush her teeth, and by the time she returned Daryl was laid flat on his back, still sleeping. Beth started to walk around to her side of the bed but couldn't help but stop when she got to the foot of the bed.

Her eyes hungrily travelling up and down the archer's body, admiring his toned, lean, bronzed, muscular body, the familiar ache in her centre starting to throb again. Her eyes couldn't help but linger in one particular place. He looked huge and she was sure he was never going to fit into her mouth, not without her gagging and potentially vomiting.

Maggie's reprimanding voice suddenly took over. _'Don't be stupid Beth, if he can fit inside you, he'll definitely fit in your huge mouth, now focus, imagine you're sucking on a popsicle on a really hot day and it's melting, dripping along the sides and you've got to lick it and suck it before the drips hit the ground.'_

Beth crawled onto the bed and along his body until she was sat astride his thighs. She lowered her face to his and started to kiss.

Her warm soft mouth brushing along the exposed part of his neck as she placed small, light kisses there. Her lips moving around his ear, her tongue swirling around before gently sucking his earlobe between her teeth. Daryl started to groan, mumbling incoherently as her fingertips started to trail along his chest and down to his navel.

"Beth….. what are ya doin'?" Daryl was awake now, wondering what was going on. Then realising he wasn't dreaming and that Beth really was sat on top of him.

Beth just looked at him, a huge grin stretching from ear to ear. She bent forward until her mouth was almost touching his ear again, her breath hot on his shoulder.

"I wanna do somethin' for you… but I… well I ain't never done it before…." Beth didn't quite know what to say but at least she'd forewarned him about how bad she was probably going to be at it.

"Beth, what ya talkin' about?" Daryl still wasn't quite awake enough to have engaged his brain yet, he had no idea what she was going on about.

Her fingers were still running around his chest, tugging at the hairs there, when she shuffled her butt backwards along his legs and lowered her mouth to his stomach, placing warm wet kisses onto his goose bumped skin.

Daryl suddenly realised exactly what she was talking about, his pulse began to quicken and his cock started to throb at the thought of Beth going down on him.

Her tongue swirling circles around his navel, then lower until she reached the tip of his erection. She lightly pulled the flat of her tongue along his length, then licked around the pre-cum that had started to pool at the tip of his cock, softly pressing her lips into him in feather light kisses. She didn't expect the noises that emanated from Daryl's throat and she pulled away slightly not sure if they were ones of pleasure. He reached down and cupped her chin, lifting her face to look at him. His eyes told her everything she needed to know, they were dark and full of desire, full of an arousal that suddenly made her panties wet.

"Baby, ya don't have..." his words trailed off, replaced by a long deep moan as Beth started to twirl her soft wet tongue around his cock, taking him into her mouth as she sucked, the lightest most delicate touch he'd ever felt in his life. If he wasn't so desperate for her to carry on, he might have just come then and there.

"I want to…" Beth broke away for a second and looked up at him again, her eyes wide and bright and filled with a hunger to please him the same way he'd pleased her.

His hands were either side of her face now, tangled in her hair as he looked back at her, swallowing hard at the sight before him. He'd never have asked her to do this for him, even though he'd imagined those soft pure lips taking him to climax a thousand times before. But now she'd started he never wanted her to stop.

She trailed her tongue along him again, flicking softly and slowly in circles around the tip. Beth kept going, encouraged further by the noises Daryl was making and the way he was desperately stroking her hair. She curled her hand around the base of his cock as she closed her mouth around him, bobbing up and down rhythmically as her tongue lapped his length.

Daryl couldn't help but fill the quiet morning air with noises, sounds of pleasure. He couldn't help moaning her name, he couldn't help groaning as she licked and kissed and flicked, moving her hand upwards as her mouth came down to meet it. He couldn't help moving his hips, pushing further into her as she clamped her tight warm wet mouth around him, sucking in short bursts as her hand squeezed and pumped. He couldn't help growling and cussing as his abdomen started to throb, his muscles clenching tightly as he neared orgasm.

Beth looked up at him through her long lashes to find him gazing back at her, his hands holding her hair back from her face as he watched her tongue drag along his length, watched it flick softly around his head and watched as her mouth devoured him, her lips sliding tightly up and down him with as much care and love as she took in every other way she touched him. Her dark eyes were boring a hole into his, watching his chest rise and fall, his breath quicken, his body tighten as he edged even nearer towards climax. She wrapped her lips around him, taking him deep inside her mouth as she sucked once more. This time he stiffened under her, growling under heavy breaths, thrusting forward as release found him.

"Jesus Christ Beth… I'm gonna come." Seconds later the blonde's mouth was being filled with Daryl's warm salty cum. She waited a moment, until he'd stilled and the convulsions of his orgasm had stopped and he had nothing else to give her, then she pulled her mouth away from him and swallowed.

Daryl watched her as she sat back and smiled at him, an innocent smile filled with love, her face flushed pale pink and her fingernails back to tracing delicate circles over his chest again.

Daryl grabbed her forearm and pulled her forward onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her tightly. He nuzzled his face into her neck while his breathing slowed and his chest returned to rising and falling gently again. His fingers started to wander along her spine, his rough fingertips pulling deliciously over her flesh.

"Ain't never been woke up like that before," his voice was quiet and he sounded almost shy again, but she could hear the smile in his voice, then she could feel his smile as his lips moved against her neck and she suddenly wondered why she'd been so nervous.

She knew it probably wasn't the best he'd ever had but he seemed more than content, so she could relax now. Truthfully though she'd found the whole thing a huge turn on, watching him moan because of what she was doing, watching him watching her, it had made her panties slick with arousal and her centre throb with want.

Daryl rolled Beth off him so she was laid next to him then just held her for what seemed like an age, the morning sun fast becoming warmer as it caught their bare flesh, which reminded Beth of just how much she had to do today.

"I'm gonna cook you breakfast… not sure what, but I'll find somethin' from our stash." Beth announced as she pulled out of his embrace and climbed out of the bed.

She pulled on her filthy clothes from yesterday, she didn't want to ruin new ones before she'd washed. She wanted to sort breakfast first then she would find some clothes, toiletries and towels before taking a glorious long soak. Then she would get stuck in for the day.

"You stay there, I'll be servin' breakfast in bed this morning…I wanna spoil you for once," Beth grinned at him as she stood at the door.

"I love you." Beth almost sang the words at him before quickly leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs.

Daryl didn't have time to tell her loved her more, just half smiled at her and wondered if his whole life was a dream. But then again even his dreams weren't this good. He sure as hell never got woken up by Beth Greene giving him head, followed by breakfast in bed, followed by setting up home with her. No, this was definitely not like any dream he'd ever had before, so he supposed it must be real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, Beth took that long awaited soak in their huge bathtub. She shaved, deodorised and moisturised, washed her hair and brushed her teeth again before dressing in clean underwear, denim shorts and a sleeveless plaid shirt that tied at the waist. She also put on a pair of flat sandals, well she wasn't planning on going out and couldn't wait to wear something other than her cowboy boots. She pulled her hair back into its usual braided ponytail too, she knew it was going to be a hot one today.

Daryl had almost fallen off the kitchen chair when she'd walked in. He made some comment about her actually having legs but then couldn't stop himself from grabbing her and almost kissing her face off as his hands trailed along every inch of her velvety smooth skin. Beth virtually had to slap him away as he started to push his hand down into the waistband of her shorts, she knew what he wanted and any other time she would have wanted it too, but she was way too excited about everything else to be able to concentrate. Daryl mumbled and groaned and said he'd only stop if she played a game with him later. Beth had no idea what he was talking about but agreed anyway, just to get him to leave her in peace.

Daryl didn't shower, he said he was going get too filthy outside so what was the point, he'd have one later. She knew he was right, he was supposed to be fixing the fencing and moving all the tools, gas and car parts into the small outbuilding, plus she wanted him to move some furniture for her. Then he said he had something to do outside and she wasn't allowed out until he was finished.

A few hours passed by while they both got on with sorting through their finds. Beth spent hours in the house moving from room to room. She started in the bedroom sorting through their new clothes. She decided to keep the items she'd found for Daryl safe in the nightstand next to her side of the bed, she thought that was one place he wouldn't look.

The bathroom was next, finding a home for the toiletries, towels and the medical supplies, then the kitchen for food and cleaning products. Not everything fitted so she had to store some of it in the basement. She never thought that would be something she'd be doing, having to store supplies in a basement because they had too many.

Then Beth moved into the room that had been used as a chapel. She asked Daryl to move the coffin and all but a few of the chairs outside. She wanted it to look less like a funeral home and more like a normal home. She set the CD player up in there and stacked all the CD's near to it. She smiled to herself as she thought about Daryl's reference months ago to not having a jukebox and how that now he did. They would have to look through the CD's some other time, but she was sure there must be something he would like. And at least now if she played piano he wouldn't have to listen, although she did think he didn't mind her singing as much as he claimed, that first night they were here she knew he'd been standing at the door watching her, listening to her for ages before he announced he was there.

Beth moved onto the last room of the house, the one with the couch, she didn't really know what to call it but it had a small table and chairs and a few cupboards as well so she supposed it was like a living room, just without a TV. She set the laptop out on the table and stacked all the DVD's in one of the cupboards, not really looking at them but she did notice 'Rebel Without A Cause' amongst them. She wondered if Daryl had ever seen it, thinking how the story reminded her of his, 'to belong...and be loved'. He belonged with her and she loved him...she just hoped he felt both of those things. Then she hoped she could get the laptop to work or else they wouldn't be watching that or anything else. Beth emptied the box of books, filling the shelves of one of the units after moving the knick knacks that were there out of the way and into another cupboard.

The house didn't have much in it, she supposed that was because it wasn't really a house at all. There was a fully functional kitchen and bathroom and then their bedroom, which was a bit sparse for a bedroom really but had the essentials. The other rooms had all been used as part of the business so lacked any homely feel at all. Beth thought she could remedy that next time they went out. She could pick up cushions and drapes and a rug or two.

Daryl still hadn't come inside the whole time Beth had been re organising the house. It was getting late now so she went out to find him. She knew he said not to but she was curious and he'd been gone a long time. She noticed the perimeter fence all the way round the cemetery was fixed now, no holes or gaps, plus the metal gate at the other end was closed and padlocked too. She couldn't see any walkers around either but then it had always seemed pretty empty of walkers round here, probably because they were so far from civilisation. Perhaps they would be lucky and not have too much of a problem on that front.

She rounded the corner to the back of the house, pausing for a moment as she watched Daryl digging out what looked like an allotment type area. Then she saw he'd also strung a washing line from the corner of the house to the outbuilding. Her eyes were then drawn to the corner of the yard where she noticed a large wooden cross standing in the ground with something silver glistening around the top. She carried on walking towards Daryl, standing behind him as she lightly trailed her fingers down his back to let him know she was there. Truthfully she knew he'd have known she was there the moment she walked out of the house. It was impossible to creep up on Daryl Dixon.

"Daryl, did you make that?" Beth was looking at the cross, squinting in an effort to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Ya weren't supposed to come out here yet woman, I ain't finished." Daryl put down the shovel and curled his arms around her waist.

"Daryl you're filthy… and sweaty!" Beth giggled as she wrinkled her nose and tried to pull away but Daryl just held her closer and ignored her insinuation that he smelt.

"S'posed ta be a surprise… shoulda known better though, forgot ya don't much like surprises," Daryl smirked and buried his mouth into the top of her head as he kissed her, inhaling her fresh clean fragrance.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Go and have a look, then you'll see." Daryl finally relinquished his hold on her and she walked over to the cross.

She stood staring at it for what seemed like forever. She read it then re-read it as tears started to well in her eyes, memories flooding back to her. Daryl quietly walked up behind her, pressing his body into hers and wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest gently on her shoulder.

"Ya don't mind do ya? I thought you'd like it but if ya don't we can take it down." Daryl wasn't quite sure she'd like the permanent reminder of all those they'd lost, but had decided to go with it anyway and let her take it down if she wanted to.

"I don't know what to…. It's beautiful Daryl, so beautiful." Beth linked her fingers through his and pulled them tight across her stomach as she tried to stop her tears falling.

"I know they ain't here for a proper funeral and all, but I thought they should be remembered somewhere, here, then we can remember 'em…every day."

They were both stood staring now at the list of names that went top to bottom, right to left over the cross. Her beloved daddy was in the middle, at the very centre of the cross. They were all there though, all the others going right back to the beginning, every loss they'd felt since this nightmare began. Dale, Andrea, T-Dog, Lizzie, Mika, Merle, Lori, Shane, Sophia, Karen, David, Amy, Otis, Zach and Jimmy.

"Thank you Daryl…I just can't believe they're all gone… and the others too. It is really just us now isn't it?" A few tears escaped her eyes as she blinked, falling onto the newly dug earth around the cross.

Daryl turned her round to look at him and wiped her cheeks dry with his dirty thumbs.

"Just us baby, us against the world… as long as I got ya Beth I don't care 'bout anythin' else."

"I love you Daryl, and I love what you just did for me and I love what we've got here… nothin's ever made me as happy as you do." Beth snaked her arms around Daryl's neck and kissed him.

"I think I been waitin' my whole life for ya to come along, and even though it meant there had to be zombies and the world had to go ta shit just so I could meet ya I ain't sorry, 'cause my life ain't never been better than it is now." Daryl bent down and returned her kiss.

Within seconds Beth was dizzy, it was like no other kiss they'd ever shared. It was the most intensely emotional sensation she'd ever felt. It took away her sadness, it took away her pain and filled her with so much love she thought she might burst. Beth wanted it to last forever but she needed it to stop before she passed out. His hunger for her was devouring her, she was unable to focus, unable to stand. She knew then he was telling her he would love her forever. But more than that she knew he was telling her he would never let her fall, never let her even stumble.

When he finally pulled back, they just held onto each other, deep in thought as they looked at the cross.

"Where did you get the silver crucifix from?" Beth noticed how beautifully it gleamed in the sunshine as it hung on its chain from the top of the wooden cross.

"Found it in a basement yesterday, thought you'd think it was pretty." Daryl didn't want to elaborate which basement he'd found it in, that would just ruin the moment.

Beth didn't need to know the cross on her father's grave came from a BDSM dungeon. His mind then drifted to what else he'd picked up while he was down there and he wondered if he'd ever find the courage to ask her to play with him. Probably not he thought, he wasn't even really sure why he'd picked them up except for the way his cock had twitched at the vision that flashed before his eyes as he noticed them hanging there.

"It's beautiful Daryl…It's a lovely idea, they would appreciate it, to know they're not forgotten, to know their lives are marked in some way."

Daryl didn't have any more words so decided to change the subject to something happier.

"C'mon Greene, let's go get some food… then I wanna play that game." Daryl looked at her with a wicked glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. He thought perhaps he should just take it one game at a time, starting with the one he already knew how to play.

"Oh… thought you might have forgotten about that. What game is it exactly?" Beth asked shyly.

"One you've played before so don't worry… only this time I ain't gonna be such a dick." Daryl chuckled at just how much fun he was planning on having this time around.

"You go and take a shower, you need one... while I cook us some dinner…. All your new clothes are in the bedroom and the bathroom's got just about anything else you'll ever need." Beth laughed, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy, so content.


	16. Fit And Totally Hot

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 16 - 'Fit And Totally Hot'**

Daryl had closed the drapes and left a few candles burning around the room, he still didn't want to take any chances with attracting walkers or people to the house. He'd also fetched and uncorked three bottles of red wine from the crates he'd stashed in the basement and had grabbed a couple of glasses from the kitchen. Daryl then sat down with his back against the couch, legs out in front of him, with Beth opposite him, her legs stretched out in front, next to and pushed up against Daryl's. He poured the wine, filling both glasses to the top and leaving them on the floor next to him.

"Ready to play then Greene?" Daryl's voice was filled with an almost childlike excitement as he looked at the vision in front of him. Beth had taken her hair down now and was sat bare foot with just her jean shorts and shirt on.

"I know you're only tryin' to get me drunk Daryl Dixon… you hated this game when we played it last time." Beth wriggled her toes into the outside of his thigh and grinned, letting him know she didn't mind at all.

Her last attempt at drinking had been a disaster, she hadn't liked the moonshine and they'd both been in an awful place emotionally so she knew this time would end better, whatever happened.

"Ya still need yer first proper drink… that moonshine don't count and I ruined the moment anyways so we're gonna do it again, and we're gonna do it right." Daryl was smirking at her from under his bangs as he leant forward, gently cupping the back of her head, pulling her close and pressing his lips into hers.

He sat back against the couch and thought for a second, chewing on the pad of his thumb "'kay I'll go first this time…never have I ever… slept with someone older than me." He looked up at Beth, passing her a glass, just in case she thought she was going to get away with not drinking.

"Drink up then, at least half the glass." Daryl ordered with a grin on his lips.

"No… 'cause I don't know how old you are…you might just look a lot older than you are… you might just be a really fit and totally hot eighteen year old." Beth chuckled, "I think if you want me to drink you should tell me how old you are… only fair."

"Fit and totally hot, huh?" Daryl raised his eyebrows at her but could feel himself flushing bright red. The idea anyone, especially Beth, found him remotely attractive was alien to him. He'd never received compliments from anyone until Beth came along. "'kay…that's fair s'pose…what if I was thirty eight?" Daryl mumbled as he looked at the floor. Daryl knew she must've known he was about that age though, he just thought he'd never actually have to admit it out loud.

Beth now started to rub her bare foot slowly and suggestively along the top of Daryl's thigh until he looked up at her, she smiled at him and looked as if she was deep in thought for a moment "I think Mr Dixon, I would say... that you bein' thirty eight is even sexier than you bein' eighteen… and I think when we've finished up here you should show me exactly what an old man can do." Beth wanted to make him feel better, she knew he still had a big hang up about being older than her and she wanted him to see she didn't care one bit.

Beth grinned and raised the glass, gulping down at least half. She could feel the wine warming her insides as it travelled from her lips to the centre of her belly "That's not bad… better than moonshine… and it won't make me go blind." Beth giggled at the thought.

"Dunno, depends on how much ya drink, ya might be seein' double later, then you'll wish ya couldn't see nothin' at all." Daryl smiled back at her, his face now returned to its normal color.

"My turn." Beth sang. She'd already thought of a good one. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Beth picked up his glass and held it out towards him as her eyes widened and shone brightly with a mischievousness he liked.

He reached for the glass, his fingers brushing hers and lingering there as a rush of electricity ran through him at her the touch of her soft warm skin on his.

He caught his breath before swallowing half the glass, and had to admit, it was much better than moonshine.

"Never have I ever… read the Bible." He nodded at her to pick the glass up again.

She did, finishing what was in there, as Daryl immediately refilled it for her.

"Never have I ever… skipped school." She grinned at him knowing she must be right, Daryl Dixon must have skipped school before.

Daryl hesitated for a second and then grinned as he downed the remainder of his glass. Beth nudged his leg with hers and nodded towards the bottle as a reminder to refill his glass.

He paused for a moment, chewing down on his bottom lip, he was determined to guess right. "Never have I ever sung in the shower." He was confident she must've done that, he was pretty sure she must've sung just about everywhere.

Beth raised her glass and drank another few sips, the ball of warmth in the pit of her stomach beginning to course around the rest of her body, burning through her core and radiating out. It was an unfamiliar feeling but one that she liked, she felt woozy but more liberated than she ever had before.

She knew she would win this one "Never have I ever… rode on a motorcycle." Daryl didn't even blink, just swallowed half of the wine in his glass, his eyes burning into hers, never leaving them.

"Never have I ever… had surgery." Daryl didn't know if this was a low blow, and instantly regretted saying it. The alcohol must've been having more of an effect than he thought. That's what happens when you've had three years on the wagon he thought.

Beth didn't mind though, why should she, it was just an operation, it wasn't his fault. She picked up her glass and emptied the contents into her mouth, handing it back with a smile to Daryl.

"Never have I ever… smoked weed." Beth giggled, she was pretty sure he must've done that.

"So that what ya think of me, huh? Well damn it girl… ya got me." Daryl spoke with a mock anger in his voice, knocking his leg into hers playfully and smiling at her as he finished his glass, before he leant forward.

"Just so ya know, that is all I ever done… always left the hard stuff to Merle, seeing him off his face was enough to put me off forever." Daryl's hand had now moved to Beth's bare smooth leg, where he trailed his finger absent minded along her shin, over her ankle and onto the top of her foot and then back again.

"S'ok Daryl you ain't gotta explain. It's only a game… whatever you did in the past don't matter now. I just want you to keep drinking is all… I wanna see you drunk." Beth grinned wickedly before launching herself forward into him, crushing her lips into his.

Daryl caught her and pushed her back into a sitting position "Best stop doin' that then if ya wanna keep playin', else we ain't gonna be doin' anythin' only goin' upstairs."

Daryl wanted to keep the game going a bit longer, he was enjoying watching Beth enjoying herself. If he was honest he was also enjoying the way the wine was making him feel too, like it was okay to relax, although he thought that was just Beth and not the drink at all.

"'kay… never have I ever… played piano in public." He knew that was something she'd definitely done.

"Okay you're gettin' too good at this, I'm gonna be so drunk Daryl," Beth giggled.

Daryl watched the soft movement of her throat as she swallowed another few gulps of wine, his thoughts returning to that morning, his cock starting to twitch at the image of watching her swallow something very different.

His eyes were now hungrily raking over her body, how her pupils were now dark and wide, how her cheeks had flushed pink, how her chest was rising and falling faster than usual, how she was beginning to breathe heavier. He knew the wine was already having an effect on every part of her body. He knew it was having an effect on his too. He'd never gotten drunk for any reason before other than to forget his shit life for a while. But he liked this, it was new and exciting, it was thrilling and seeing Beth so uninhibited was a huge turn on. She was confident and sexy and so damn hot he could've jumped her right here.

"That's the idea Greene… then I can take ya upstairs and have my wicked way with ya." Daryl leant forward picking her hand up in his, linking his fingers through hers, bringing it to his lips and softly kissing. Then he pulled the tip of her finger into his mouth and sucked.

"I knew it Daryl Dixon, I knew you just wanted to get me inebriat… inebrul… drunk… so you can do things to me!" Daryl was chuckling at her cute attempts to speak, pretty sure she was already more than halfway there.

"Ain't never had to get ya drunk before for ya to let me do things ta ya." Beth just rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was right.

"Never have I ever… used fake ID." She burst out laughing again, knowing that must be a given, especially if Merle was involved.

"Again Greene, that what ya think a' me?…" Daryl pretended to be annoyed and then just smirked at her and gulped down a whole glass full of wine.

"Daryl you're only s'posed to drink half!" Beth's voice was now an octave higher than usual as she half squealed at him. The wine was now altering everything about her; her voice, her actions, her thoughts.

"Yeah well maybe I'm in a rush to get to the end a' the game... maybe I'm thinkin' 'bout what I'm gonna do to my beautiful woman." His eyes were now just as dark and wide as hers, drinking in everything about her.

Her tiny bare feet, the silky skin of her long legs, the exposed flesh of her stomach from where her shirt had hitched up, the slight sheen on her chest and the way it glowed in the candlelight, the flush that had crept from her cheeks down along her body, the way her tongue curled out to brush over her bottom lip, the way her breath was ever so slightly faster and deeper, the way her eyes were filled with playfulness and desire at the same time. He shook his head to bring himself back to the room and get this game over with.

"Never have I ever… been on a date." He was sure that boy Jimmy must have taken her out somewhere before the world went to shit, he didn't want to think about it too long though. In truth he was jealous, jealous of a dead boy, yeah that's normal Dixon he berated himself. But it wasn't Jimmy he was envious of really, it was the fact he'd never get to take her out, not now.

His statement brought Beth back from wherever her mind had been drifting to. How could he have never been out with someone? It seemed so strange to her that someone his age and with his experience had never actually done something as basic as go out on a date.

Beth raised up onto her knees and shuffled forward a few paces until she was climbing over his legs and sitting straddling his thighs.

"Never… you ain't never been on a date?" Beth asked curiously.

"Just drink up Greene, don't be feelin' all sorry for me… ain't never wanted to take anyone out before so it ain't no big deal." Daryl now had one hand on her ass as he refilled her glass and passed it to her with his other.

Beth swallowed half of the wine again, placing the glass down on the floor next to her. "You said 'before'….does that mean you found someone you wanna take out now then?" Beth was teasing him, smiling as her fingernails began to scrape over his forearms, moving upwards, sliding over his muscles towards his neck.

"I think ya know there is… but it don't matter does it, it's too late." Daryl could feel the color rising to his face again.

Beth may have been feeling slightly woozy and braver than usual but she still knew to leave it…. Okay what could she think of next? Her brain was becoming way too fuzzy now to think straight and she was feeling strangely horny. The throbbing between her legs from earlier back with a vengeance.

"Never have I ever had sex with a virgin." Beth was now humming loudly as she moved her mouth gently along Daryl's neck, up around his ear, the vibrations and the tingling sending every bit of blood in his body straight to his cock, hardening it more than he thought possible.

"Drink up Daryl." Beth murmured into the skin of his throat, her tongue now dragging along the flesh there and setting his insides on fire. What the hell was she doing to him? He needed her more than he needed air to breathe.

Beth knew, through no choice of her own, she wasn't physically a virgin when she'd slept with Daryl, but mentally, emotionally, and in every way it counted she had been and she knew Daryl had thought of her that way too.

Daryl quickly downed the remainder of the glass, slamming it back onto the floor before crushing his lips into hers. The taste of the wine still lingering as his tongue fought with hers, neither of them willing to accept the other one wanted it more than them, neither of them wanting to back down.

His hands were now cupping her ass, squeezing as he pulled her closer and rocked her against his erection. Beth's moans were louder than usual, inflamed by the heat radiating from her centre, from the way his cock was moving deliciously against her clit, from the wine rushing around her body and setting her nerve endings alight.

She wanted to finish playing though. She pulled back, gasping for air, her lips now red and bruised. "Just two more… let's finish the game."

"Shit Beth, yunno yer gonna be the death a me…'kay. Never have I ever passed out when not drinkin'," Daryl wasn't giving up, his hands were now sliding along her front, under her shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra. His fingers brushing over her already hardened nipples.

"Pass me the drink, quickly." Beth was flapping her hand wildly, needing to get this game over as soon as possible, she thought she might explode if he kept touching her like that.

Daryl passed the wine and she threw her head back and finished the glass as he continued to tug on her breasts, twirling her nipples. She couldn't help but almost growl in return. Daryl could hardly think at all now, a combination of the alcohol and the lack of blood in his brain. He just wanted to get her out of her clothes.

"Never have I ever taken a shower with someone else." She didn't even care now what the answer was. She was so worked up she couldn't even see straight. Or maybe that was just the wine.

Daryl didn't move to pick up his glass, just carried on sucking her neck, nipping her earlobe and squeezing her breast, while his other hand picked up her glass and shoved it into her hand.

"Drink, incorrect guess Greene… now hurry up and drink…I ain't gonna be able to hold out much longer." His words were hardly audible above his panting and the way his mouth was nuzzled into her neck. He thought he might actually explode from the anticipation, he'd never had to wait this long before, the few skanks he'd bedded would just hop on for the ride and jump off as soon as they were finished with him.

He was desperate to sink himself into her, to feel her holding him tightly as he slowly made love to her.

Beth took the glass and swallowed it all, slamming it back onto the ground with such force it almost smashed.

"Never have I ever had anyone give me flowers." Daryl was now unzipping her shorts, he was on the home run, no more questions.

He pulled back for a second to pour the remainder of the last bottle of wine into her glass before offering it up to her with a wicked grin. "Drink up, last one... before I get to taste yer sweet pussy and watch ya come," he pressed his lips into hers as she groaned out at his filthy words, her stomach flipping and her pussy throbbing at the thought. She drank half again, his mouth brushing along her throat as she swallowed it. The burning inside her was now at fever pitch, a furnace that was burning hotter every time he touched her, a feeling of pure delicious wantonness.

"Okay, last one." Beth was panting now as Daryl's hand was back to undoing her shorts, pushing inside them, cupping her sex as his fingers worked their way into her already soaking wet panties and found her clit. He gently rolled it between his fingers then rubbed in circles as she moaned. Oh sweet Jesus if he touched her there again she was going to erupt… Beth couldn't think straight anymore.

"Never have I ever had anal sex." The words were out before she could stop them, with no idea where the hell they came from, she'd just wanted the game to be over but she supposed she was also curious and jealous about the things he'd done with other women before her.

Daryl stopped moving and pulled his hand out of her panties. Beth suddenly regretted asking and wished she could have taken it back. She sat back and found his eyes, trying to show she was sorry. He just picked up the remaining glass and held it between them.

"Beth Greene yer got a filthy dirty mind for someone so young…. And this drink darlin', belongs to ya." He smirked at her as he cupped her chin and tipped her head back before emptying the contents of the glass into her mouth.

The wine spilled everywhere, trickling along her chin, running down her neck and dripping onto her chest. Daryl put the glass down and began to run the flat of his tongue along the drips, one by one, sucking up the wine and listening to her groan.

"You ain't then… ever yunno?" Beth was breathless now, getting more and more aroused at the idea they could do something he'd never done before, something she could give him that no one else had.

She knew it was probably the drink talking. She had no idea why she even imagined Daryl had ever indulged, she thought perhaps all men secretly wanted to do it. She was sure one of the women he'd slept with would have let him.

Daryl didn't speak, he just shook his head as he unbuttoned her shirt and let his mouth work over her breasts. His hands made their way back into her panties, his fingers running along her wet folds as he rubbed her clit, with more force this time. His lips were now fervently kissing her chest, her neck, his tongue massaging that spot behind her ear that he knew made her melt. He loved the way she squirmed when he touched her there, loved how she moaned for him to carry on.

"Do you want to, with me?" Beth wasn't even thinking now, her whole being had been taken over by the effects of the wine. She was dizzy, light headed and on fire, inside and out, but the one thing the drink hadn't altered was the way she wanted him. With an intensity like she never thought possible. And now she'd thought about it she was curious, turned on and wet beyond reason at just the idea of it. Of him being inside her ass.

"Beth, yer drunk… just lemme take ya to bed… I wanna make ya come and then I wanna make love to ya." Daryl's voice was filled with hunger and need.

He was trying his best to distract himself from the thought of taking her tight sweet ass, something he had to admit hadn't really crossed his mind, but now she'd planted the seed he couldn't get the image out of his head. And he knew if she hadn't been drinking he would have done it right here right now. He would have held her down and took her ass and made her beg him to fuck her in it.

"That's not an answer Daryl… what if I said I want you to do it?" Beth couldn't believe she was pushing the conversation. She had no idea what she'd do if he said yes, but she somehow didn't care either. Her body didn't seem like it belonged to her anymore, it was aching for him to touch it, throbbing with a desire to be taken to new places, to feel new things.

Beth's hands had been tugging at the hem on his t-shirt for a while in attempt to take it off. He finally leant forward, pulling his hands out of her underwear so she could pull it over his head. Her hands immediately wrapping around his torso, under his arms, her nails pulling gently across his back, her mouth kissing and licking around his chest.

He wanted to give her what she wanted, he wanted to fuck her in her ass, pound into her pussy with his fingers and make her come but he knew it was wrong, not when she was drunk. He couldn't handle the thought of hurting her and doing something to her she didn't really want. After what she'd been through he'd promised himself he'd always make sure she was okay with anything he was doing.

"Maybe, yeah, when ya ain't drunk… ask me again when yer sober... all I wanna do now… is fuck this." On those last words, Daryl pushed two fingers all the way inside her, eliciting a breathless moan from Beth. Somehow his hand had managed to find its way back into her panties without her noticing.

"Oh God, just do it….I think I'm gonna come Daryl… oh God don't stop." Daryl started to thrust his fingers in and out quickly as she rocked back and forth until she was exploding around him, until she was groaning into his shoulder and her body was overcome with the convulsions of her orgasm.

"Stand up baby." Daryl couldn't wait any longer, he needed release, to stop the filthy thoughts about Beth's ass that he was powerless to stop from building up inside his head.

Beth stood up even though her legs were way too wobbly to hold her for long. Daryl finished undoing her shorts and pulled them and her panties down in one smooth motion. Beth stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, she'd already finished undoing her shirt and both that and her bra were lying on the floor in a crumpled pile. Daryl was now shuffling himself out of his remaining clothes, finally freeing his cock from the confines of his pants.

He held out his hand, Beth taking hold of it as he tugged her closer. His mouth pressing kisses into her belly and over her hips, his whiskers tickling as they scratched deliciously over her already heated and sensitive skin.

Daryl pulled her back down to where she was moments before and looked at her "Yer the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Beth Greene," his fingers were threaded through her hair now as his hands held her face, his eyes locked with hers.

"Daryl Dixon are you even…morer… drunker than me, I think the wine made you blinded?" Beth giggled, her words coming out wrong as she almost fell forward before placing a kiss on his lips.

Daryl didn't answer just grinned at the thought of how happy he was at this very moment and pulled her face closer to his. He returned her kiss, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth then running his tongue around the inside of her mouth. He lifted her up slightly, pushing himself into her tight warmth as she pressed hard down into his lap, her moans absorbed into his mouth, his tongue stopping her panting escaping into the stillness of the room.

Beth started to rock her hips, grinding them deeply back and forth as he slipped in and out of her. They both knew they were on the edge once more, a few more thrusts and it would be over. Daryl came first, groaning and stiffening as he climaxed inside her, unable to hold back any longer. The sensation of his release flooding warm, hard and wet against her cervix and the last few slow thrusts of his cock tipped Beth over the edge. Their climaxes heightened and intensified by the alcohol burning through their veins.

They stayed sat locked together like that for a long time, holding each other, just quietly listening to each other's hearts, listening as their breathing slowed back into a gentle and rhythmical in and out. Feeling as their bodies stopped pulsing and throbbing and the alcohol pumping through them became a gentle thrum instead of a heavy rush.

Beth lifted her head to look at him, gently stroking Daryl's hair back from his face and placing tiny kisses around his cheeks, over his jaw, then moving to nuzzle his neck, biting and sucking the skin, softly at first then hard enough to leave marks.

"Owww…Jesus Beth if yer hungry there's food in the kitchen!" Daryl was taken by surprise but couldn't help but laugh, feeling himself becoming aroused at her sudden forcefulness. He pulled her off his neck and looked at her, his eyes shining. He didn't get chance to speak before Beth was talking at him.

"Ain't somethin' from the kitchen I want Daryl, unless you wanna take me in there to show me what my old man can still do." Beth was still feeling the buzz from the alcohol and she wanted to keep going.

Daryl crushed his lips into hers in a wet sloppy kiss, tongues flailing, and lips sliding around as they both started to moan, their hands madly grabbing onto any piece of bare flesh they could find.

He eventually pulled back, leaving them both gasping "Ya wanna do it in the kitchen huh? That's new!"

Daryl grabbed Beth around the waist lifting her with him as he stood up, she wrapped her legs around him as he dipped his head to her chest, his soft tongue licking her flushed velvet skin. Beginning between her breasts and travelling upwards following the contours of her body until he reached her mouth. His tongue slipping past her swollen lips, slowly twirling against hers as she moaned into it. His groans drowning out all but the vibration, leaving his body burning.

He finally broke the kiss as he sat her on the edge of the kitchen table. Beth watched as he dropped to his knees, opening her legs and dragging his nose and mouth along the inside of her thigh, inhaling her sweet clean floral scent. "Now I'ma taste yer sweet pussy and watch ya come."

Daryl's lips and tongue suddenly moved over her centre, as if he was actually French kissing her. His tongue dipping inside her then rolling delicately around her clit. It was exquisite, the softness, the gentleness.

Beth was watching his every move, her hands combing through his hair as she panted his name. Daryl then slid two fingers inside her, Beth fell back onto the table in ecstasy, her back arched as she moaned out. He carried on pumping his fingers, his mouth sucking and lapping at her clit. Beth was now playing with her own breasts, chanting his name, telling him to keep going. He knew she was almost there again, his fingers going deeper, moving faster, his tongue frantically working her clit until he could feel her tensing again, until he could feel her clamp around his fingers and the sudden gush of sticky wetness that coated them, marking him as hers. He watched in awe as her body writhed around and her centre continued its spasms.

Daryl stood up, licking his fingers clean before grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet and into his arms. He held her there for a while, not moving, just waiting as she regained her senses.

"Ya okay baby? Not too drunk…we can stop if ya want." Daryl could have easily carried on but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Thought you were gonna show me what you can do… old man." Beth let out a breathless chuckle.

"A challenge huh Greene?" Daryl was smirking, "Accepted."

Daryl grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and bent her over the kitchen table before Beth knew what was happening.

Daryl leant forward over her body, twirling a handful of her hair around his fingers and gently tugged. He started to kiss her, from the base of her spine following the curves of her body until he reached the back of her neck, running his tongue over every inch of flesh, sucking and nipping until Beth was panting so hard her whole body was shaking.

Beth was now writhing under him, under the way his hands and lips were touching her, driving her wild. She could feel the soft skin of his hard cock pressing into her, feel the cool wetness it was leaving behind on her back as he moved around.

"Daryl…fuck me… please Daryl." Beth was now breathless, a combination of her heightened state of arousal and the fact she was being crushed chest down into the table.

"Beth baby… no cussin'….ya don't want me to have to spank ya, do ya?" Daryl's whole body was now pressed completely into hers as he leant over her and whispered against her ear, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. He hadn't expected tonight's game to end quite like this and didn't know where that sentence had even come from. He knew it was making him hard as a rock though.

"Please Daryl, fuck me… I'm gonna explode soon." Beth wasn't sure she cussed again because she couldn't help it or whether she wanted to be spanked.

"I said no cussin', I don't like ya swearin'...now do ya want me ta spank ya?" Beth felt Daryl stand up behind her.

"Yes, I want you to spank me." Beth suddenly felt his palm connecting to her ass cheek as the slap rung out into the silence of the room. It was hard enough to sting but not hard enough to mark.

Beth couldn't help but growl, calling his name as his hand made contact with her ass. She liked it. She liked Daryl being in charge, she liked happy and playful Daryl but what she liked the most was the way the sting sent a gush of wetness to her entrance, how it made her throb until she thought she would erupt.

"Please Daryl… I want you inside me..." Beth was almost begging now, the wine had done something to her, made her brave, made her burn with desire.

Daryl couldn't hold back any longer he grabbed his cock and lined it up with her dripping wet centre. Then he pushed himself into her in one long slow movement, Beth groaning almost loud enough to attract walkers.

Daryl started to slowly thrust in and out, her tightness holding onto him as if she never wanted him to leave. He gripped onto her hips, working them against his thrusts and watching as his cock filled her hot little body, disappearing into a warm wet tight hole.

"Do it harder…I'm gonna come… harder." Beth was panting out instructions. All she knew was that she was about to explode again and needed him deep and hard inside her when she did.

Daryl started to pound into her until he hit resistance, until he was completely buried inside her.

"Oh Daryl that feels so fuckin' good…don't stop." Before Beth had decided if she'd cussed again on purpose, wanting him to slap her again, Daryl had stopped moving, almost pulling out of her. Before Beth could ask him what was wrong, his hand slapped back down hard onto her ass cheek at the same moment he thrust his cock back into her.

"Tsk, now I said no cussin' baby." Daryl's voice was soft and low, full of love.

She thought she'd never experienced such a glorious feeling, the sting was now spreading across her already tingling skin as his cock filled every inch of her throbbing centre. She'd almost climaxed from that one move alone.

Daryl fell forward onto her back as one hand snaked around her waist and down until he found her clit, the other hand now stroking her hair away from her shoulder as he began to kiss over her jaw, her ear, her neck.

He continued to slide in and out of her, slowly, then faster as his fingers worked over her folds, rubbing her now hard and swollen clit.

"I love ya…come for me." Daryl's breath was warm as it danced over the sweaty flesh of her neck and he could see goose bumps appearing as she shivered.

Seconds later he could feel her walls tense and tighten around him, he could feel her body quivering as she moaned his name and that she loved him more. A smile pulled at his lips, the sound of her saying she loved him taking him straight to his own climax.

He pulled out of her and turned her over, pulling her up into his chest once more. They held each other for an eternity, quietly enjoying the quiet contentment.

"Ya wanna go ta bed now? Yer old man's beat."

"Hhhmmmm...I'm tired too...I think my head hurts as well." Beth sounded more coherent now, all the energy from earlier now gone.

"Yeah, that'll be yer first hangover just about to kick in... ya need to drink water." Daryl chuckled, walking to the sink and filling her a glass. He took her hand as they walked back into the living room, extinguishing the candles and picking up their clothes.

He didn't have the energy to carry her up to bed, so instead walked behind her, noticing the red handprint on her ass as he kept her upright before she fell asleep on her feet. Beth laid down on the bed and curled herself around Daryl, mumbling noises into his chest. Daryl just gazed at her, thinking how utterly adorable she looked. Flushed face, red swollen lips, messy hair and just so beautiful.

"Daryl... can we go out again tomorrow? I wanna pick up more stuff for the house...I can drive." Beth didn't open her eyes as she spoke, she was too tired and too drunk.

"Hhhmmmm, there's somethin' I need to do and I wanna go huntin' in the mornin' as well 'fore I forget how." Daryl snorted at the idea he'd ever forget how to hunt.

"What d'you wanna do?" Beth asked, half way between being asleep and awake.

"Just somethin', nothin' ya need to worry yer pretty lil' head 'bout."

"Mmhhh...Night Daryl... love you." Beth said through a stifled yawn.

"Love ya more."


	17. A One Track Mind

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 17 - 'A One Track Mind'**

**DAY FIFTY FIVE**

Daryl had been out hunting for about three hours when he decided to head back home. He'd already caught what he needed and there was no point in killing more than they could eat. In fact he'd shot the rabbits almost straight away and could have returned home hours ago. But he didn't.

He'd promised Beth he would let her have some space, some time on her own. He didn't want to smother her, she'd had enough of that over the years and she deserved better than him treating her like she was some damn child that needed minding. That's why he'd stayed out so long, so she could have some time on her own, although he thought maybe this morning wasn't his best choice for leaving her alone as she probably hadn't even made it out of bed yet, or noticed he wasn't there. He actually hoped she hadn't and then he could just get back into bed with her and cuddle up against her soft warm body.

Beth was waking up from her alcohol induced slumber, slowly remembering Daryl had mentioned something last night about going hunting this morning. As she rolled over and stretched her arm out to where Daryl should've been, she instead felt her hand brush past another flower and couldn't help but smile. She wondered how he managed that, creeping back in without her knowing. Although she realised it probably hadn't been that hard to creep back in this morning, she was pretty sure she would have slept through a herd of walkers stumbling through their room. She had slept like the dead as soon as her head had hit the pillow after they got into bed last night. Beth picked the flower up, rolled onto her back and twirled the pretty pink petals in her fingers as the morning sun warmed her hands with a golden glow. A stupid grin settled onto her face as she realised she didn't need a note this time. She knew he hadn't left her and she knew he was coming back.

Now she was finally awake she could feel the throb inside her head start to bang like a drum, her eyes scrunching closed as the pain prickled behind her eyes. Daryl was right when he said she'd have a killer hangover today, but then she had been made to drink the best part of two bottles of red wine.

She thought she should really go downstairs and get some water, maybe if she drank enough it would clear her head before Daryl got back. They did have painkillers now but she didn't want to waste them, not on a hangover that was self-inflicted. Her memory was hazy but what she could remember about last night she'd enjoyed. But then she knew she would, just because she was playing with Daryl. She liked being able to ask him things without offending him or seeming like she was prying, she liked finding out about him, even if it was just trivial little things. Although she could remember one thing plainly; the overriding feeling of jealousy that had coursed through her when she thought of all the women he'd slept with. She just hoped he hadn't noticed.

When Daryl finally got back to the house he found Beth lying on her side on the couch, half naked with her head under a cushion.

"Don't tell me… yer got a bangin' head?" Daryl grinned to himself, trying to refrain from saying 'told ya so'. He lifted her long bare legs and plopped down onto the couch, dropping them back into his lap. His eyes instantly began to roam over her body as he started to run his rough warm hands along the length of them, from ankle to thigh. His fingers creeping under the lace of her barely there panties and cupping her perky little ass cheek, massaging her soft warm skin until she started to groan.

"Uummm that's nice, don't stop... it feels good." Daryl wasn't planning on stopping, in fact if he got his way, he'd only just be starting. "Uuummmm, wanna do that to my neck too? It's so stiff. I think it's makin' my head feel worse." Beth groaned.

'It_ ain't the only thing that's stiff 'round 'ere' _Daryl thought to himself. He'd had a permanent hard on since he'd woken this morning, now he really just needed some relief. "So, exactly how bad's yer head...on a scale a' one to ten?" Daryl suddenly sounded playful and a little desperate as he groped harder onto Beth's ass cheek before tapping it lightly with his palm.

"Daryl!… you're so bad! Stop it…it's at least a seven. And a seven's too painful for what you're thinkin' about." Beth was still holding the cushion over her face to shield her eyes from the daylight, her words muffled by the material. Daryl still heard her fine though, even if he pretended he hadn't.

"What was that baby? Ya want me to take ya upstairs? Ya wanna finally christen our bed?" Daryl slid himself along Beth's body, rolling her over onto her back, the shock contact eliciting a gasp from the woman now trapped under him. He grabbed the cushion Beth was hiding under and flung it to the floor, grinning at her maniacally as his hands came up to stroke her messy hair away from her face, and his lips started to frantically place kisses around her jaw and ear.

"Daryl don't! It's too bright, why'd you move my cushion? Lemme alone! Oowww, my head!" Beth couldn't help but giggle as she playfully pushed him away from her, flicking her legs and softly slapping her hands against his chest.

Daryl groaned loudly in frustration, but sat up defeated as he tried to re-arrange his pants into a more comfortable position. He went back to stroking her soft smooth skin, tracing his fingertips along the lean contours of the sexiest legs he'd ever seen. God, he loved touching her skin, it drove him wild. Beth drove him wild, but he knew she didn't feel well and he shouldn't be teasing her. It was his fault that she'd been drinking last night. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, he was acting like an addict, unable to leave her alone for a minute. He thought it was maybe knowing he could have sex, he could have Beth whenever he wanted. He'd never had that before, he'd also never had this indescribable feeling of being completely and utterly in love before either, and he wasn't at all sure he was handling it.

Beth decided to change the subject. "Did you catch anythin' this mornin' then?"

"Yep, two rabbits… so yer cookin' later, headache or not… uuhhhhh…and when exactly was the last time I didn't catch anythin'? Daryl gave her a sidelong glance and raised his eyebrows in jest, Beth rolled her eyes at him to acknowledge he had a point, then gave him another grin.

"Still wanna go out later?" Daryl was now tracing lazy circles over the tops of her bare feet as his mind started to wander onto what he wanted to go back for and whether he should just tell her.

"Uh huh… if you make me somethin' to eat first, it might finally get rid of this headache. Then I'll show you my drivin' skills… and maybe later we can even christen your new truck?" Beth wiggled her toes into Daryl's hand and chuckled to try to get his attention.

"What are you thinkin' about?... Daryl?...Earth to Daryl!" Beth was propped up on the couch now gently prodding his bare arm since nothing else was working. His fingers had now stopped their movements over her foot and she knew he hadn't heard a word she'd said and was lost in thought about something. "Daryl?" Beth was louder this time.

"Huh?" Daryl shook his head to try and clear it somewhat.

"What are you thinkin' about? You were miles away!"

"Nothin'. Just… things…last night. Nothin'. Don't matter." Daryl could feel himself going red, he had no idea why, it was Beth after all, he just didn't know how to say it. How to talk about stuff like this, he'd never had to talk about sex to anyone before and although it was Beth and he wasn't embarrassed exactly, he still found it awkward because he could never find the words.

"What about it? Didn't you like it? We didn't have to play Daryl. I knew you hated that game. I dunno why you suggested it again." Beth sounded defeated.

"That ain't it. I liked it… and I wanted to play 'cause I wanna know things about ya, I wanna know everythin'," Daryl shuffled around uncomfortably for a second as he tried to think of what to say next. "I was just thinkin' ya might wanna try some a' that stuff we ain't never done before is all. Don't matter if ya don't though." Daryl couldn't look at her, not until he knew what she was thinking too.

"S'ok Daryl I weren't that drunk. I know what you're thinkin' about and I _can_ remember what I said…I didn't just ask you 'cause I'd been drinkin'. I meant it. I wanna do things with you that I haven't done before… I wanna do things with you that you ain't done before...if there is still stuff ya ain't done…. I wanna give you somethin' that another woman didn't get to give you first. I wanna be as good as all the others you've had." Beth carried on tracing her fingernails up and down the hard muscle of his arm until he looked at her. He looked as nervous as she felt, but she wanted him to know she meant it.

"Ya ain't jealous a' the other women I've been with are ya? Shit, ya are. Beth I couldn't even tell ya their names, couldn't tell ya shit about 'em. They were just nobody's, women that meant nothin'. They weren't good at anythin' and they sure as hell didn't gimme anythin' I needed neither. They didn't show me the love or care or affection ya do." Daryl was looking intensely at Beth now, panic and shock in his eyes. 'All the others'… 'if there is still stuff you ain't done' Jesus, what did she think he was? Some sort of sexual deviant that had slept with so many women he couldn't remember their names? She couldn't have been further from the mark. Daryl couldn't bear that his Beth was jealous about anything, especially not about countless cheap sluts she was imagining he'd fucked but hadn't, not about sex acts she was imagining he'd taken part in that he hadn't.

"Maybe... a bit…I know I ain't very good at it and you have to keep tellin' me what to do. I bet you never had to tell them what to do, did you?…I bet they just knew how to please you didn't they?" Beth had now launched herself backwards onto the couch and had covered her face back up with the cushion, this time in shame and embarrassment, and humiliation at acting like a jealous irrational child. Of course he'd slept with other women before, what did she expect? That he'd lived like a monk waiting for her his whole life? Why did she have to say anything? Why did she have to spoil things?

"Hey, c'mere. Look at me." Daryl spoke softly to her. He leant back over her and forcefully removed the cushion from her face for the second time as he made her look at him. "What ya bein' all silly for, huh? I love ya, I ain't never loved nobody else, never wanted nobody else…yer perfect as ya are and l wouldn't want ya any other way. Yer beautiful and small and caring and soft and ya drive me insane I want ya so bad. Ya think I'd rather have some other woman that don't even care what ma name is?" Daryl gently ran his fingers over Beth's warm flushed cheek as she looked up at him, unsure still, her blue eyes huge, her heart pounding. He swallowed hard at what he was about to admit to next, but knew she needed to hear it. "Reckon ya should know somethin', it might make ya feel better… I, well, there ain't exactly been many others, four maybe…and I ain't ever done anythin' more than I've done with ya… So there it is, have a good laugh. Yer ol' man ain't any more experienced than ya are. So ya can tell me I ain't any good, 'cause I really ain't got no idea what I'm doin'…it was years before the world went to shit that I last got any action, and that only lasted 'bout five minutes." Daryl was now the one coloring up at his unplanned and candid confession. He just wanted to make Beth feel better though, he couldn't stand she was getting jealous over things that had never happened and people that didn't exist.

"Oh!..." Beth paused for a moment, shocked by his confession but secretly flipping inside at the knowledge he'd never given anyone else more than he'd given her. "I'm sorry. I know I don't have any right to care what you did in the past. I just… well I just feel useless sometimes 'cause I've never done anythin' before and I have no idea what I'm doin' and I'm sure I must be a disappointment compared to what you've had in the past." Beth suddenly felt relief flood through her at the realisation she perhaps wasn't such a let-down. Although for a man with not much experience she thought he was pretty good at it… she suddenly thought he might get even better, that thought had her whole body flush pink and her panties slick with arousal. She couldn't help but suddenly laugh out loud, not at him but at herself and her crazy thoughts and behaviour.

"Ya find it funny, huh? Don't be laughin' at me 'cause I will punish ya! And I won't stop 'til ya say yer sorry and yer beggin' for mercy." Daryl smirked at her, dropping his head and pressing his lips into Beth's to try and stifle the laugh that seemed to be taking over her whole body. "And…ya ain't a disappointment and ya ain't useless. Next time I hear ya even thinkin' shit like that I'ma put ya over my knee and spank yer pretty lil' ass 'til ya can't sit down!" Beth was now almost crimson at the way Daryl was talking to her, her underwear was ruined, she knew that much. He'd made her wet beyond reason as she imagined him doing those things to her. She just nodded her head at him, unable to speak. "Yer got no idea how amazin' it feels when ya touch me." Daryl brushed his hand down how Beth's face and tucked a stray curl behind her ear as her laugh turned to a grin. "And ya got no idea how fuckin' hot it is to know I was the first person to touch ya, to know that ya wanted me. And then ya wanted to do it again," Daryl kissed her, hard and fast until Beth's grin disappeared and she was left gasping for breath. "And again." Daryl continued, kissing and nibbling frantically at Beth's lips as he carried on talking. "And I like it when…" Daryl could feel himself turning even redder but he wanted to finish, they both needed to get this out in the open. He began to trail his eyes and his fingers downwards over her cheek, her neck, her chest, her breasts in distraction. "...I like it when ya ask me what I want, what makes me feel good. Nobody's ever asked me before. Nobody ever cared. I know it's 'cause ya wanna please me, and I wanna make it feel real good for you too."

"Daryl, ya do make me feel good." Beth was now stroking Daryl's hair back from his face, her eyes darting across his, relief and happiness colliding as she let out a deep breath. "I feel like I'm gonna black out from pleasure when you touch me… you're so gentle and soft, and it feels wonderful. I feel things I've never felt before, that I thought I'd never feel, not after what happened to me… and I really like it...when you… lick me down there." Beth wasn't nervous anymore, she just wanted to tell him what he did to her. She wanted him to take her upstairs and do all kinds of wonderful things to her. Beth carried on stroking his face, gazing up at him.

"If I tell ya somethin', promise ya ain't gonna laugh this time?" Beth looked at him wide eyed and nodded her head curiously. "I,...I only ever did that thing one time 'fore, and it… well it didn't go too well. This girl took me back to her place one night, we were both drunk, but I thought she might like it if I went down on her. I'd never done it before, but she was moanin' and groanin' for a while so I thought she must a' been enjoyin' it. Then all of a sudden she pushed me outta the way, rolled over and threw up across the bedspread, then ran off to the bathroom and left me laid there, butt naked with a hard on I couldn't do a damn thing with. I just left, ran out I was so mortified… years later I found out that she was a damn lesbian and was only tryin' to make her girlfriend jealous by takin' me back to her place. The thought a' me down there actually made her sick. Damn near put me off women for life, and I never did it again… well not 'til ya." Daryl just stared at Beth, grinning shyly and trying hard not to laugh at himself. He'd never told anyone that before, not even Merle, actually especially not Merle. He'd have never have let him forget it. Probably would have told him only a pussy would go down on a woman anyway so he got what he deserved.

Daryl suddenly had the urge to tell Beth everything, it felt good letting her in, telling her things no one knew. He felt like he could talk forever. He wanted her to tell him things too, tomtell him what she liked, what she didn't. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to tell her that he had no idea what he liked or didn't. That he'd never had chance to find out about anything, but he wanted to with her. He wanted to try everything.

Beth tried to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape her mouth by biting down really hard on her lower lip, but she wasn't quite sure it worked. "Oh Daryl, I'm sorry…That's so mean. It must've been because she was drunk. I'm sure it wasn't 'cause of what you were doin' to her. She just didn't like men, it wasn't you." Beth was trying to console him the best she could, as flashes of Daryl lying naked on a bed, licking out some woman as she threw the entire contents of her stomach over the bedspread flitted through her mind.

"Ya said ya wouldn't laugh, Greene. Sure it's funny, but at the time…shit, she made me feel totally inadequate. It really ain't what a nineteen year old virgin needed to see." Daryl was laughing too now, a proper relaxed happy laugh.

"Well she didn't know what she was missin' out on… how fantastic you are at it." Daryl leant forward and pressed his lips into hers. He suddenly wanted her so badly. He needed her. He needed to ask her something though. He needed to know if she'd enjoyed last night as much as he had and if she wanted to do it again. If she wanted to try other things with him. He noticed she hadn't seemed to have minded when he'd mentioned spanking her again, or punishing her, in fact she'd looked kind of excited.

"Beth…did ya like it last night… when I slapped yer ass I mean?" Daryl carried on kissing her neck and around her ear as Beth moaned into his touch. It was as much to hide his embarrassment as to relax her into talking to him.

"Yes." Beth almost shouted her answer, cutting him off mid-sentence. She started to flush pink as she realised she'd maybe jumped in a bit quickly. But she had liked it, a lot.

Daryl hadn't expected quite such an enthusiastic response but thought he'd push her for more. "What bit did ya like best?" Daryl was now fondling Beth's breast with one hand, tugging gently on the erect nipple that was pushing through her tee shirt as his mouth worked over her shoulder and neck.

"Uuhhh…the surprise I suppose…the shock 'cause I didn't know what you were gonna do to me… and I kinda liked that I had some control too by cussin' or not cussin'." Beth closed her eyes and sighed into Daryl's slow and teasing ministrations to her breast as she thought how easy talking to him about this was.

"How did it make ya feel?" Daryl was determined to find out everything he could about what she liked, he knew it had made him feel more aroused than anything he could remember… the feeling of being in charge, of Beth doing as she was told, of her giving herself to him, trusting him completely.

"Kinda the same as when you lick me, only… more intense and sudden, like I was about to explode, like my body was throbbin' and achin' and I just wanted to come… and when you pushed yerself into me after you slapped me… that felt so good…. Like I was completely full, all warm and tingly inside…. Then I couldn't stop myself from coming. I wanted you to be in charge...to hold me down. It made me feel safe." Beth was now running her hands through Daryl's hair, pulling him closer so she could whisper to him. "You always make me feel safe."

"Was it too hard? Did I hurt ya?" Daryl remembered the red hand print on her ass as he followed her up the stairs last night and wanted to make sure he hadn't been too rough. He didn't ever want to hurt her or cause her pain, that wasn't what had gotten him aroused. It was the idea he was in total control. The knowledge Beth trusted him implicitly. That feeling was intoxicating, it was addictive. Almost addictive as Beth herself.

Beth shook her head 'no' and bit down on her lip before she confessed the next bit, she waited a while as she enjoyed Daryl sucking and nibbling at her throat. "You could've done it harder, I wanted you to do it harder…I think I would have come right there if you'd slapped me with more force that last time… Daryl? Did you like it too or am I strange? I don't think it's normal to like it when someone's hittin' you is it? I told you I'm useless." Beth sounded deflated at the thought she was so confused because she was so inexperienced.

Daryl pulled back to look at her, fixing her gaze with his. "Baby, ya ain't strange, and if ya like somethin' then it don't matter if it's normal or not. I want ya to tell me… tell me everythin' ya like. I dunno why I even did it really. I just had an urge to spank ya, to see yer beautiful skin turn pink and hear the slap a' my hand on yer flesh. I wanted ya to do what I said. I didn't want to hurt ya. I'd never ever hurt ya, ya know that right? I just wanted to… " Daryl looked unsure of what to say next or how to describe it without her thinking he was a weird twisted freak. He'd never done anything like that before, ever. He'd just had a sudden urge to slap her flawless porcelain skin as he watched her writhing around on the table, her ass wiggling in his face. "…I wanted to tie ya up so ya could only move when I said ya could. So I was in total control of pleasurin' yer body. It wasn't so I could hurt ya, it was so I could please ya." Daryl pulled away from Beth to sit upright on the couch again, his head rolling back into the cushion and his hands rubbing over his face in confusion. He wondered if he really was a bit twisted to want to tie his beautiful Beth up and mark her skin and do all manner of kinky shit to her. He couldn't help but think it was somehow linked to him being beaten as a child. He also couldn't help think it was sick to want to do that to someone else, especially someone as good as Beth. Jesus, he really was no better than his ol' man, he thought.

"Well… do you wanna try it again? You can tie me up next time. We can start on some of that other stuff we ain't never done before too…. If you want? Maybe start to find out what we like and what we don't?" Beth spoke quietly as if she was unsure she should say it, unsure of what Daryl would say or think. "But you have to promise to tell me though Daryl. Tell me if there's somethin' you like, tell me if there's somethin' you wanna try…. I ain't gonna think you're strange!" Daryl turned to look at her, his eyes dark and smouldering as a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth and his cock sprang back to life. All thoughts of being twisted and strange gone from him as he saw how excited Beth looked.

"I thought ya had a headache?" Daryl eyed Beth suspiciously, wondering what she was planning.

"It seems to have gotten better since someone took my mind off it with his filthy dirty talkin'." Beth grinned back at him. "You wanna take a shower with me then Mr Dixon? I remember that was somethin' we ain't done before." Beth giggled and crawled over the couch and straddled Daryl's lap, threading her fingers into the hair at his nape as she gently kissed around his face.

"There's somewhere I need to take ya when we go back to those houses later. I was embarrassed and a bit freaked out when I first saw it and I… I didn't want you ta see it, but now I think you might like it, some of it… well ya can see for yerself later. And at least I know ya won't think I'm wei…" Beth stopped Daryl mid-sentence as she crashed her lips into his, groaning loudly as she started to rub her pussy down the length of his erection. Beth kept going until neither of them could take the glorious friction of moving against each other anymore. "Take me upstairs Daryl. Fuck me." Beth was panting and moaning now, her hands fumbling around madly under his clothes.

"Uh uh." Daryl shook his head. Beth ignored his protestations, grinding her pussy hard down his erection and sucking at his neck until he thought his cock would explode. He pulled her off his neck and grabbed onto her hips to stop her moving on him. "I'm gonna take yer upstairs… but there's gonna be no spankin', no cussin', no kinky shit, and no fuckin'…I just wanna touch ya and kiss ya and make ya come… for now anyway." Daryl quickly pressed his lips to hers and grabbed hold of her hands, pulling them from under his shirt. He stood up, lifting Beth into his arms. He carried her upstairs to the bathroom and plonked her down in the shower still clothed in her underwear. He turned it on full power, holding her there for a moment as she squealed, huffing and puffing about how cold it was, as the water quickly drenched her to the skin, her panties and tee shirt now clinging to her like they were painted on.

"Aaarrhhh…Daryl! It's freezin'! It's not funny. I'm so gonna get you back for this." Beth burst out laughing. She could see Daryl was enjoying the show just a little bit too much, a massive grin plastered onto his face too.

Daryl stood and watched her through the glass for a while as she shivered and moved around to avoid the cold water. Her flawless white skin, her perfectly sculpted body, her perfect pink nipples poking through the wet clingy material of her tee shirt. The dark triangle of hair showing through her wet lace panties. Her hair, wet and long, clinging to her shoulders and back as the water cascaded over her head and along every contour of her body.

"Take 'em off. I wanna see ya." Daryl was still watching her every movement, chewing on the pad of his thumb, that massive grin still on his face as Beth did as he asked. She peeled the sopping wet clothes from her goose bumped body and dropped them on the floor of the shower, leaving her naked and totally bared to him.

"Are you gettin' in then Daryl or have I got to play on my own?...The water's warm now. I wanna wash your hair. I like washin' you." Beth cocked her head to the side and bit down on her bottom lip. She ran her hands suggestively along the sides of her breasts, gently squeezing them as she looked at Daryl with a mix of innocence and seduction that made his cock want to erupt.

Daryl couldn't help but let out a low growl "As much as I wanna watch ya play with yerself baby, I wanna play with ya more." Daryl was now tearing his clothes off faster than he'd ever done before, within seconds he was butt naked and stood behind Beth in the shower. She clasped her hands backwards around his butt and tugged him forward into her body, into the spray of the shower. The warm water wetting his hair, trickling over his shoulders and down his back and chest, following every line of every muscle in his upper body.

Daryl's breath caught her ear as he bent to speak to her "… but next time I'll let ya gimme a show." Daryl pushed her hair to one side as his mouth came down onto her shoulder, kissing gently as his lips travelled upwards over the wet skin of her neck and her jaw to that soft spot behind her ear. One hand roaming downwards between her ass cheeks and over the slippery trail between her thighs, the other cupping her breast, massaging softly as he tugged on her nipple.

Beth closed her eyes and sighed. She leant her head backwards into Daryl's chest as she enjoyed the feeling of the warm water pulsing against her skin, his mouth suckling at her flesh and his hands roaming over every inch of her tingling body. It felt like heaven, her soul and body aflame from his touch. His rough warm hands sliding erotically across her smooth flesh in long firm strokes, caressing her stomach, squeezing her ass, cupping her breasts, and rubbing her arms.

Beth began to moan, her chest heaving at the electricity shooting through her as his fingers rubbed over her wet and sticky folds. He dipped them into her pussy, moving slowly, in and out, wriggling and curling into the places deep inside her body that made her throb, that took her to the edge. His mouth burning as it brushed across her flesh, matching the slow gentle movements of his fingers, sucking and kissing until her legs gave way.

"I wanna see ya come, baby." Daryl's mouth was hot on her shoulder as his fingers increased their speed and pressure in his desperate attempt to get her off. She wanted to do the same for him though, wanted him to come too. She could feel how hard he was, pressing into her back, how much he needed it.

"Lemme touch you too." Beth was breathless, almost climaxing from the exquisite new sensations flooding her centre as his fingers entered her from a different angle. She pulled her head away from Daryl's chest, forcing her eyes open. She grabbed behind her for his wrist and sharply pulled his fingers from her body as she turned around to face him. She wanted to touch his body the same way he'd touched hers. She wanted to hear him groan for her. She grinned at him as she grabbed for the shower gel and began to lather it over his torso. She rubbed his body in wide circles as the bubbles foamed under her fingers and dripped to the shower floor, swirling round and round before disappearing.

Daryl couldn't contain himself, he grabbed her face with both hands and pushed her back into the cold wet tiles, his tongue crudely and forcefully invading her mouth. The power of the water raining down between them and the passion in his kiss left them both striving to breathe, gasping for air.

Her small soapy hands carried on worked over his taut, strong body as his mouth claimed hers once more. Across his firm chest, down the defined muscles of his arms, roaming lower to squeeze his tight butt before running down and back up his thighs to cup his balls, squeezing them gently before sliding her palm along his length a few times. Daryl let out an array of pleasurable and erotic sounds which became muffled and lost, ending as nothing but vibrations dancing through Beth's body as she continued her exploration of the man that had stolen her heart.

Daryl's fingers pushed their way back inside her tight body, moving back and forth as his thumb rubbed forcefully over her clit. He pressed his forehead down into Beth's as she curled her soapy fingers around his cock, gripping firmly under the head, sliding her hand up and down in the same frantic way he was moving inside her pussy. They stayed like this for a time, kissing and touching, taking each other to the precipice of release. His moaning and her whimpering drowned out by the constant thrum of the water bouncing off the tiled walls.

"Fuck that feels so good Beth…I don't…aarrhh...stop!" Daryl tried to pull her hand off of his now throbbing cock. He was about to come and he didn't want to, not until he was inside her.

"I wanna do this for you, please. It's okay baby. I'm gonna come too." Beth pulled herself up, kissing his neck as the warm water continued to pound down onto them. Beth gently swatted away the hand that was trying to stop her from pleasuring him, distracting him by nibbling on his neck and running her tongue around his ear. She wanted to get him off like this, he'd stopped her the last time she'd tried it. She wanted to come as his fingers were buried deep inside her, as his warm cum spurted over her wet soapy skin.

Daryl wanted her to do whatever made her happy. He tried to focus his efforts on getting Beth off, trying to stop himself from finishing and trying to make the heaven he was in right now last as long as possible. He concentrated on pressing his fingers into that place deep inside her that made her jump, concentrating on circling his thumb around her hard nub to a steady rhythm until he could feel her walls begin to tighten around him.

Beth was only just hanging on, she was so close, her head was swimming as she tried to keep Daryl on the edge too. Her free hand was wound tightly into his hair as she pulled on it hard, moaning nonsense against his shoulder as she felt herself slipping into the abyss of orgasm.

Her hand now frantically pumping along the slippery soapy length of his hard cock until she felt him stiffen. "Aarrhhh, Beth I love ya so much." He moaned out her name, his breath fast as he came hard and suddenly against her stomach. Wave after wave of warm cum firing into her soapy skin and over the hand that was now only lightly stroking him down from the high he'd been riding. Daryl grabbed for the shower wall in front of him to steady himself as he pushed his fingers further inside her one last time, taking her over the edge with him.

"Oh God, I'm comin'. Aahhh yeah!" Beth was now almost pulling Daryl's hair out she was dragging him so hard towards her. Daryl withdrew his fingers from her and fell limply against her shaking body, grabbing hold of her ass to keep her upright as she rode out the convulsions of her climax. They held each other like that for a long time, hearts racing, breath heavy, legs weak and insides throbbing as the warm water pounded down onto their sensitive tingling flesh.

"Shit Beth…that weren't exactly what I had planned." Daryl's face burst into the biggest grin and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Did ya like it though?"

"It felt amazin'. You felt amazin'…yer hands on me….yeah I liked it woman. Now c'mere." Daryl sounded breathless and excited. He squeezed Beth's ass, letting his fingers wander upwards along her spine. His mouth coming down to bite her neck, as he let out a groan and pushed his large frame into hers, sandwiching her between the cold hard wet tiles and his warm hard wet body.

"Daryl! Stop it!...Lemme finish washin' you, the water'll be goin' cold soon." Beth tried to push him away, grabbing for the shower gel again. Daryl gave in. He wouldn't be up to doing much anytime soon anyway.

"Can I wash yer hair? Then I'll let ya wash mine. I kinda liked it when ya washed my hair in the lake." Daryl asked quietly.

Beth looked at him and grinned, nodding slowly before kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love ya more… so much more," Daryl picked up the shampoo and started to wash Beth's hair as she continued lathering up his body. Neither spoke again, just washed and groomed each other until the water ran cold.

"When I said we should do some a' that stuff we ain't done before…I was thinkin' of other stuff as well yunno. I ain't jus' got a one track mind." Daryl smirked as he sat on the edge of their bed, but he did mean it. There was lots of things he'd never done before, that Beth had never done before. Things that had nothing to do with sex but had everything to do with being close to the person he was planning on spending the rest of his life with, however long or short that might be.

"Who said I'd have minded even if you did have a one track mind?" Beth looked at him and giggled. "Will you make me somethin' to eat while I get dressed? I wanna go out like we said, see if there's anythin' else we can steal!" Daryl looked at her, chewing on his bottom lip lost in thought. His eyes flitting over her naked body as his mind wandered again. He never imagined he'd ever end up with someone like Beth. Never imagined he'd ever end up with anyone if he was honest, he'd never been interested in even seeing the same woman twice before, now he couldn't imagine not seeing Beth every single day of his life. She was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. He wanted to give her everything she desired and he wanted to try everything with her. He suddenly wanted to get to that basement, pick out some things to experiment with and see what happens. He still had the handcuffs he'd picked up the first time he'd been down there, and the image of Beth tied up wasn't making him any less hard than it had when he'd first seen them hanging there.

"Daryl, stop it! You're so bad!... go get me some dinner will you… you do know I can hear every one of those filthy thoughts rattlin' around in your empty head don't you?" She picked up a pillow from the end of the bed and threw it playfully at him to shake him out of his trance.

"Well if ya can hear what I'm thinkin' then ya won't be shocked at what I'm plannin' for later will ya?!" Daryl grinned mischievously at her and winked before he turned to finish pulling his pants on and lacing up his boots. He disappeared through the bedroom door on his way to do as he'd been told. To fix his woman some dinner and stop with the dirty thoughts, although he thought one would be a lot easier to do than the other.


	18. Handcuffs And A Flogger

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 18 -'Handcuffs And A Flogger'**

Daryl held onto Beth's hand tightly as she followed him down the rickety basement steps. The only light was the streaky late afternoon sunshine penetrating the small and dirty window at the base of the stairs. He thought that was maybe a good thing, the hazy murkiness and dark walls in the room would take away some of their embarrassment. Now he was finally here with Beth, he felt wholly unprepared, his heart pounding as a heady mix of excitement, arousal and apprehension rushed through him.

Beth swallowed hard and her eyes became wide at the scene in front of her. She couldn't help but turn fifty shades of red as she stood stock still at the bottom of the stairs.

Her eyes slowly roamed around the dimly lit room. The whole place was dusty and cobwebs hung from almost every surface, muting the colors and dulling the atmosphere. Beth couldn't help think Miss Haversham should be sat in the corner, complete with dusty tattered wedding dress.

Beth could see the brick walls and floor had been painted a mixture of black and deep red at some point. She was immediately drawn to something in the centre of the room, a cross between a red leather gymnasium horse and a strange set of steps. As Beth's eyes continued on around the room she noticed thick dirty rope hanging from huge silver bolts in the ceiling. The far wall was partly furnished with shelves and racks holding all manner of implements. But the centrepiece of that wall was a huge thick wooden X complete with gruesome looking restraints dangling on heavy tarnished silver chains. The furthest wall had what looked like the base of a futon nailed to it and there were remnants of colored rope still threaded through some of the cobwebbed wooden slats.

"Daryl! What on earth is this place?... some of these things… they look… painful… like they could really hurt someone."

Beth wondered why she was still stood here, why she hadn't already run screaming from the dark and twisted scene before her. She knew before being with Daryl, she would have, without hesitation. But now she could feel something deep within her preventing her from just leaving and running. It was curiosity. Imagining what once went on down here. The inconceivable pain and the immeasurable pleasure that one person could inflict upon another. How the use of pain and pleasure could become so twisted they became only one unidentifiable sensation. It was horrifying, but intriguing and arousing, and utterly intoxicating. Her heart starting to pump faster as sights, sounds and sensations flooded her mind.

Daryl didn't know how to answer her, so he didn't. He really had no idea what this place was. He just knew there was some really depraved shit down here, and it had all been created for exactly that…hurting people. He couldn't see where the pleasurable part came into it, especially for the person on the receiving end of the cruel sadistic acts that went on down here. He was trying his best to ignore it all, there was no way he would've been interested in trying this stuff even if he could work out how the hell to use it. He was only concerned with the other, smaller items he'd found on the shelves and racks. He wanted Beth to look them over and see if there was anything she might like to try with him. He didn't want her to feel pressurized into doing something just because he'd suggested it and she thought she couldn't say no.

"Is that why you brought me here Daryl? To use this stuff?" Beth sounded nervous, excited even, but not scared. She knew Daryl would never hurt her, or ever let anyone else hurt her either for that matter. She trusted him implicitly. He was the only person that had ever made her feel totally safe and completely protected.

Her mind began to wander as that familiar ache started to build deep in her core. She found herself wondering how far she would stray into this new world and what she would actually do to please him. If he asked, would she would play subordinate to his dominant and fulfil his every desire. Before she could decide anything though, Daryl was vehemently defending himself.

"Fuckin' hell Beth! No! That ain't it at all. I ain't interested in that kinda thing. I don't wanna hurt ya Beth. I love ya, why would ya think I'd wanna treat ya like that? Jesus!" Daryl almost turned purple he was so mortified she would even think that was what he wanted to do to her. That he would be capable of violating and abusing her in the way those men had years ago. He looked up at her through the long strands of hair that had fallen across his eyes and smiled awkwardly at her, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand in reassurance she didn't need to worry.

He might have fantasized about tying her up, spanking her perfect ass and talking dirty as he made love to her. He might have imagined she would do everything he told her to, fulfil his every desire, but that was as far as it went. It was still loving and gentle, he wouldn't...couldn't brutalize her for his own pleasure.

"Damn, girl! Ya make me sound like a bloody deviant. I don't even know what ta do with half the shit in here! Even if I did I wouldn't be usin' it." Daryl laughed and shook his head playfully to try and lighten the mood. "Just try and ignore it all 'cause I promise ya, that ain't what I brought ya here for. There ain't no way I'm gonna make love to ya in this filthy place." Ignoring it was easier said than done though as they both remained frozen at the bottom of the stairs, eyes darting around the room as the extent of what they'd walked into became clear.

Daryl hadn't taken much notice of anything when he'd been here the last time, he'd been too worried Beth might catch him and then he'd been distracted by the handcuffs, so he hadn't done much at all except rummage through some of the storage boxes. But he could see exactly what was here now; strange contraptions with ropes and chains and restraints, presumably designed to hold victims in all sorts of demeaning positions, whilst they were subjected to even more debauched acts of sexual violence. He didn't know who had lived here, but they were fucking sadists, that much he did know. He couldn't imagine doing that to his Beth, in fact he'd shoot anyone who tried to do that to any woman he knew.

Daryl almost turned and ran. Suddenly he felt depraved and sick just looking at these things. What the hell was wrong with him? What the hell would Beth think of him now? That he was a dirty old man and she should run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. And she'd be right. She was way too pure and innocent for him to be corrupting her with nasty shit like this. He should be caring for her, protecting her not showing her perverse sex dungeons. He swallowed hard, just about to drag Beth back up the stairs when she spoke.

"I didn't mean it Daryl. I know that ain't why you brought me here. I know you wouldn't ever hurt me. I'm sorry I said that." Beth squeezed his hand tightly and she could feel his gaze on her, just for a moment. "Daryl?...Do you think that people actually enjoy this? Like the pain and torture and bein' humiliated I mean? Do you think it maybe makes the sex part better?" Beth was still mesmerized by the items surrounding her. She couldn't help but try to work out what you would even use some of the creations for. She thought maybe you laid on the one in the middle, it looked the right height for spanking anyway. But more than that she wanted to understand why someone would want to degrade themselves by using them at all. Sex was supposed to be loving and gentle and about doing things that gave both people pleasure, wasn't it? That's how it always was with Daryl. He treated her with softness and care. He made her feel as though she was flying. Maybe it could be different though. Maybe some people needed to experience something else, feel a rush of a different kind to feel like they were flying.

Daryl could see the puzzled and shocked looked on Beth's face, he could see she was trying to make sense of it all and he immediately assumed she was upset by everything surrounding them. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her small body, wondering why the hell he'd even started this. He wanted to make her feel safe, to reassure her that he'd never ever do anything to hurt her. He wanted to try to explain what they were even doing here, but didn't know how. He paused for a second to try to find words that made sense.

"Beth, s'okay baby…I only brought ya here 'cause I thought ya might wanna look at some a' the stuff we were talkin' 'bout. We ain't gotta use anythin' in here though, we ain't gotta do anythin' at all, ya understand? I ain't gonna care either way. We've both gotta want it and some a' this is just wrong. Honestly, I feel like an asshole even bringin' ya here." Daryl gently held her chin and lifted her face until she was looking at him. "D'ya wanna leave? We can go right now and just forget that my stupid dumbass ever brought ya here. I won't mind." Beth looked at him for a second, eyes wide as a smile curled at the edges of her mouth. She knew he meant every word and she loved him for it, for trying to protect her, but he'd got it wrong. She didn't want to leave and she wasn't scared or upset. She wanted to look around. She wanted to understand.

Beth didn't answer straight away, she was lost in thought. Daryl pulled her into his chest and rubbed his hands lovingly up and down her back. He pressed his mouth into the soft golden hair on her crown as he closed his eyes and inhaled her fragrance. It calmed him and cleared his head. He really just wanted to leave now, to forget his stupid ass idea and go home and make love to the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Slow gentle love that didn't involve any of the perverse contraptions he was looking at right now.

He really didn't care one way or the other about any of this stuff anyway, he would've been up for experimenting, he'd have done anything Beth wanted, but he was more than happy for things to stay as they were too. As long as he still got to spend every single day with her, spend every single night wrapped around her, he knew he would be the happiest man still standing.

Beth startled Daryl out of his thoughts. "I don't wanna leave. I ain't upset Daryl. I was shocked when I first saw it all, but that was just 'cause I ain't never seen anythin' like it before. Sure it's weird, but it's…fascinatin'. How some people get pleasure outta causin' other people pain… and how some people are willin' to do that to satisfy the person they love. Don't you think that's beautiful?"

Daryl was the one not to answer now. He had no idea what to say. He didn't think it was beautiful at all, he thought it was warped, but then he hadn't really given it much thought. He supposed whoever had lived here were a couple, were probably married. They must have loved each other so he supposed whatever happened down here, although it seemed demeaning and wrong to him, must've been done out of love. That thought did nothing to make him feel any less sick though.

"Daryl?...d'ya think there's any handcuffs here?" Beth asked, knowing full well Daryl wasn't going to answer her previous question. He hadn't answered her in the funeral home basement when she'd asked him the same thing.

She pulled her head away from Daryl's chest and grinned mischievously at him, her face returned to a more normal color now as excitement overtook embarrassment. She'd noticed the hooks and racks along the far wall were home to a lot nicer items. They were items that had her heart racing and her stomach churning. Items they'd come here for in the first place.

Daryl shook his head slightly in disbelief, dumbfounded at the woman in front of him. He hadn't expected that out of the two of them, Beth would be the one who wanted to carry on with their little foray into the world of kinky sex. He couldn't help but grin back at her though, turning his own fifty shades of crimson after realising he was going to have to admit he already stole them. "Uh… nah, ya won't find any." Beth looked at him inquisitively, knitting her eyebrows together "I already took 'em last time I was down here." he confessed.

Beth widened her eyes and almost laughed at him. "Daryl Dixon!… hey...that means you were plannin' on tyin' me up before I even told you, you could…yer so bad. Maybe I should just change my mind and leave right now…. Or maybe you can just make it up to me later, when we get home." Beth leant towards his ear and whispered. "…or I could just use them on you instead, see how you like bein' tied up and spanked." Beth pulled back and raised her eyebrows suggestively at him, Daryl just gulped in response, unable to think of a comeback. The thought of Beth's tiny soft hands slapping him was kind of a turn on. "Anyway, why didn't you show me this place the first time we were here? Suppose you thought I wouldn't like this kinda stuff?" Beth looked at him seriously now, waiting for an answer.

"'cause I was embarrassed. This place is pretty hard core, it ain't just a set a' handcuffs and a flogger kinda kinky, it's extreme torture 'til ya scream in pain, vomit and pass out!" Daryl pulled a disgusted face and shuddered, kissing her lips gently for a second before carrying on. "And…I s'pose I didn't want ya to know what I was thinkin' either. What I was imaginin' doin' to ya… but after what ya said earlier. How ya liked it when I spanked ya…well I changed my mind, thought ya should see things for yourself. No pressure, just thought ya should look is all." Daryl stroked a couple of flyaway strands of hair away from her face, gently brushing his thumb over her cheek as he watched for a reaction.

"Yeah, it is kinda embarrassin'…but I think that's only 'cause it's new. 'cause we're new. But it might be excitin' and different. Just the spankin' part, I really don't want you to torture me!" Beth gave Daryl a huge smile to show him she was totally fine. "I still wanna find out, if you do?... and I wanna know about some of those things you've been imaginin' doin' to me too Mr Dixon. I wanna hear that deep sexy redneck drawl tell me how much it wants to fu…." Daryl crashed his mouth into Beth's, cutting her off mid-sentence, not wanting to hear her cuss. "I ain't tellin' ya nothin' while we're down here Miss Greene, and no cussin'. I don't like it an' I will punish ya." Daryl smirked at her and squeezed her ass gently.

They both finally started to relax and forget about being shy and awkward with each other. They ignored the overwhelming dark and crazy that was surrounding them and began to focus on each other instead.

"D'ya want me to leave ya on yer own, so ya can look around?" Daryl was now returned to a more normal color too. The realisation Beth didn't think he was a pervert after all filled him with relief. And knowing she hadn't been put off from carrying on with their little fantasy by the more hard core stuff, filled him with confidence to look around and tell her what he was thinking.

"No. We should look together. I want you to show me the things you might like, what you wanna try. And I'll do the same." Beth announced.

Daryl just nodded in agreement but couldn't help himself from breaking into a grin as his heart started to thump.

Beth found Daryl's hand and linked their fingers before dragging him across the room to the racks she'd noticed earlier. She looked back at Daryl and bit down on her lower lip as if asking permission to carry on. Daryl just smirked back at her as he dropped the backpack onto the floor, leant his shoulder against the wall and started to chew on the pad of his thumb.

There was an array of floggers, paddles, whips and crops hanging neatly in a row. Some really pretty ones too, but mostly black leather. Even though they were dusty they still looked appealing and the smell of the leather was intoxicating. Beth unlinked her fingers from Daryl's and slowly moved along the length of the rack, trailing her fingertips gently along the row of spanking toys as she passed by them one by one. She picked up one of the floggers, running her fingers over the smooth cool leather handle, letting the soft long tendrils brush lightly over her skin as she dragged it over her palm. It felt nice. She imagined how it would feel pounding down repeatedly onto her flesh the way Daryl's hand had. A frisson pulsed through her body, every hair standing on end as she thought of the burning and the stinging, and of the throb inside her that would intensify with every slap until he was inside her. Until he was giving her what she needed.

Daryl was still leant against the wall, watching her intently as he chewed on his thumb, trying to gauge her reaction. Beth felt his gaze on her but instead of blushing she turned around and looked at him. "Can we take this one?" Beth held out the flogger and bit down on her lip seductively again, her eyes wide and dark now, in a state of heightened arousal. In fact her whole body was now becoming aroused, her nipples and clit hardening, her pussy becoming wet and the ache from moments ago beginning to intensify deep inside her. "Will you use it on me?"

Daryl was rock hard now too, his breathing rapid and shallow. Watching the way she'd handled the implements was captivating, her tiny pure hands playing innocently with such wicked tools of pleasure had driven him to the edge. She looked so damn tempting just standing there in the half light, he couldn't help but imagine flogging her naked body until her creamy flesh was heated to pink, until the leather had marred her perfect skin...just for a moment. Suddenly her soft sweet voice was singing out in the silence of the basement, jolting him from his daydream, asking him if he would use it on her. It almost had him lose it. He daren't speak in case his voice betrayed the images imprinted behind his eyes, so he leant forward to kiss her, nibbling her lips gently in distraction instead. He took the flogger out of her hand and dropped it into the backpack.

Beth didn't speak either, her breath was too erratic now to put words together. She just looked up from under her lashes and smiled at him, her eyes promising so much more than words ever could have.

At the moment her eyes met his, he needed to touch her, to kiss her, he didn't care they were stuck in a filthy dark sex dungeon. He needed reassurance she was still his, that she still wanted him like he wanted her and that he hadn't corrupted her goodness in some dark twisted way by bringing her here.

He found her hand again and walked across to where the shelves and table were. He turned her to face the shelves and positioned himself behind her, the only part of his body touching her was his lips, pressed hot against the nape of her neck. "Wanna see what else we can find to play with?" Daryl's hands slid around her waist and upwards to her breasts, squeezing them just once before he pulled his arms away from her.

Beth was slightly embarrassed at how loud and wantonly she'd groaned as he'd touched her, at the way his breath had danced all the way down her spine and into her panties. His hard cock was brushing past her ass now as his bare muscular arms reached teasingly around her to pull down one of the boxes from the top shelf. His addictive smell, his warm breath, his hardness were all mercilessly assaulting her senses as he moved behind her, touching her body with his until she was burning. Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and compose herself. Daryl knew exactly what he was doing and was basking in the knowledge she still wanted him and that he was able to drive her as insane as she drove him.

The box was filled with all manner of restraints. He emptied it onto the table picking through the pile of silk, satin and leather items. There were ankle ties, wrist ties, cuffs and collars. He came across a few other larger stretchy items which, after he'd pulled them around for a while, figured out were straps that hung in a doorway or from a ceiling and straps that fitted under and across a bed. Suddenly he was flooded with images of Beth. Naked, blindfolded and tied spread eagle across their bed, ready and wet for him, moaning and writhing as he took her body any way he wanted.

"Can we take these?" Daryl wasn't quite sure his voice wouldn't crack but he needed to ask.

"What are they? Restraints? Oh, the handcuffs you stole not enough, huh?" Beth had turned around now and was giggling. Her eyes were open again as she threaded her hands through Daryl's hair, pulling herself on tip toe so she could reach his ear. "I want you to try them all, see which ones you like best, which ones get _this _the hardest." Beth pressed her body hard into Daryl's, grinding down slowly over his erection just once. Daryl groaned at the unexpected touch of Beth's body against his engorged cock and aching balls.

Beth suddenly felt like she was on fire, like a furnace was burning in her centre and he was the only thing that could stop it from engulfing her whole being. "Daryl… I want you to tie me up…. Do what you want to me. Spank me and make me moan." Beth almost whispered the last sentence. Jesus, could she actually see inside his head? He thought she must be able to, since she just described the last lurid images to pass through there. "Later, when we get home…I'm gonna tie ya to the bed, then I'm gonna… well you'll just hafta wait and see, won't ya?" Daryl grinned at her, not caring at all about anything anymore. He swore he wouldn't even be bothered if he was eaten by a herd of walkers at this point. He could die happy.

"Daryl, not fair! I want my big sexy redneck to talk dirty to me. It makes me so wet when you tell me what you're gonna do to me."

A second later his mouth was on her, sudden and desperate. He couldn't wait until they were home, he'd teased her enough. Hearing her say the things he'd been thinking, was as hot as actually doing them. His hand grabbed for her chin, angling her so his tongue could roughly molest every deep recess of her mouth, hard and fast. It was all Beth could do to moan into him, letting him kiss her until she couldn't breathe. Letting him stoke the furnace inside her until she was at the point of eruption.

He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, grinding her body down his cock once more, while the other held the side of her face, pulling her into his kiss. She tightened her grip on his hair as her other hand struggled to find purchase as it moved restlessly from his butt to his back to his shoulder. Daryl growled in pain as Beth finally dug her nails hard into his shoulder and began her own assault on his mouth, her tongue dancing with his, pushing back to show him she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Daryl's tongue carried on carelessly probing and invading her mouth until she felt violated and used in the most beautiful way by the man she loved. Her clit was throbbing almost painfully as she involuntarily clenched her pussy in a futile attempt to ease the ache. She needed him to touch her, to end the longing that had grown more intense since they'd been stuck in this dirty little fantasy world together.

Her nipples were already erect. Sensitive and painful as the friction of his chest grazing against them sent a delicious heat across the surface of her skin. He sucked at her throat until she was bruised, growling and biting at her neck until she was marked as his. His warm fast breath sending cool shivers over her tender skin. She was on the edge and she needed him to tip her over.

Her breath came hard and fast between the moans and groans escaping her throat. "Touch me." She panted out the words, her desperation for him to give her release hanging thick in the musty air of the basement.

"Where? Tell me." Daryl knew exactly what she needed but wanted her to hear her say it. Nothing turned him on more than hearing the woman he loved asking him to touch her, to do things to her that only he got to do. It made him feel powerful and gave him a buzz all of its own.

She pulled his hand from her waist and guided it downwards to the damp heat between her thighs. "Rub me. Here. Hard. Daryl, I need to come, please don't stop." He continued roughly molesting her neck, her collarbone and jaw as she moved his hand over her centre.

Daryl adjusted his hand so he was cupping Beth's pussy, pressing lightly for a moment. He wasn't planning on undoing her jeans this time though. This time he wanted to get her off quickly through her clothes. He wanted to leave her wanting more; wanting him and the feel of his skin on hers. Then he'd give her what she really wanted, anyway she wanted it.

He started to move his hand in heavy strokes, back and forth over her centre, pressing his fingers into her opening and rubbing his palm over her clit. She inhaled sharply as her whole body jumped at the extra pressure between her legs. "Sorry, too rough?" Daryl immediately eased up on the fervor of his ministrations. Beth just shook her head madly and groaned loudly as she grabbed his hand and moved it back to how it had been. "Uh uh. Keep goin'."

She knew she didn't have long, the wetness soaking her panties had started to spread into her jeans, the material now gliding exquisitely under his firm touch as he caressed her pussy. He had her moaning and groaning and panting out nonsense as her head fell backwards and her back arched in ecstasy.

Her ass was pressed hard against the table, Daryl hard against her, holding her steady as he rubbed and squeezed his hand harder and faster until she was panting out nothing but his name. His warm breath was hard and fast on her shoulder sending shivers down her spine. He murmured how much he loved her, how he would always love her, as his warm soft lips trailed under her ear and along her jaw. "Come for me Beth, come on baby, sho…"

Daryl was abruptly cut off mid-sentence by a squeal. "Darryyylll." Beth's head shot forward, her whole body tensing as she reached orgasm. Her forehead falling limply against his heaving chest, her legs shaking as she came undone on his command. Her panties flooding with her sticky wet arousal once more as his fingers carried on lightly circling her clit through the thick material of her jeans. The deep wanton throbbing that had been building since she first walked into the basement, now just a feint fluttering dancing through her body as the powerful convulsions of her climax dissipated, leaving her feeling completely sated, for a moment anyway.

"Ya liked that?" He asked through the grin that was now plastered over his face. He held her tight to him as she caught her breath. He knew he would never get enough of watching and listening to Beth reach orgasm. Of her calling out his name in ecstasy.

"Uhuhh... That. Felt. Amazin'." Beth could hardly speak, her breath hard and heavy. She pulled her head from his chest and gave him a weak smile before collapsing back into him again. "Daryl, that's the second pair of panties you've made me ruin today!" Beth tried to giggle but it came out more like a mumbled hiccup. Daryl just cradled her in his arms and sighed into her hair.

While she lay content against his chest Daryl reached around her to another box, pulling it down onto the table hoping it had the items he was looking for. He rummaged around through an assortment of dildoes and vibrators, finally finding exactly what he was after, a smallish butt plug. Well, it was smaller than his dick so thought maybe that'd be a good starting point, rather than splitting her in half and leaving her in agony. He didn't want Beth to see just yet, in case she'd changed her mind. They'd left it that if she still wanted to try it, she would ask him when she was sober, and he wasn't going to hassle her. He quickly threw it across into their open backpack.

"My turn." Beth lifted her head up from Daryl's chest and looked at him once more, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yer turn for what?" Daryl had no idea what Beth was talking about.

Beth's hands started to wander to the waistband of his pants, her fingers dipping under it and over his bare skin. She could feel the hairs at the top of boxers standing on end, feel the hardness of him against her body. "My turn to touch _you,_ I wanna lick you...I want you to come in my mouth."

Daryl almost came right there. No mouth required. He didn't even have chance to speak before Beth was on her knees unbuckling his belt and zipper. His erection finally springing free as watched her lower his pants and boxers down his legs. He couldn't help but hear Beth's sharp intake of breath as he stood naked and erect only inches from her face.

She could see exactly how huge he was, almost like granite he'd been erect for so long. She swallowed hard as she reached out to touch him, seeing things she'd never noticed before, not that she'd been up this close to him much, only that once. How his arousal had started to pool on the head of his cock, how silky smooth the skin of his shaft was as she gently ran her palm along it, how the engorged veins covering the surface of his manhood felt like a softly textured roadmap as she brushed her fingertips across him, how he curved ever so slightly to the right and how he almost laid flat against his stomach, barely even leaving room for her tiny hands to curl around him, and how tight and hard his balls were as they waited for release.

Beth moved her hands to the back of Daryl's thighs, gently sliding them upwards over his solid warm flesh until they were cupping his ass cheeks. She jerked him towards her face until she was inhaling his smell, an intoxicating mix of freshly washed skin and man; leather, grease, sweat, forest and sex. She looked up to lock her eyes with his. She opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and slowly dragged it along the length of his cock from base to tip.

Daryl groaned out, watching her every move, concentrating on not blowing his load the second her tongue touched him. The soft wet sensation of her tongue gently caressing his hard sensitive cock was heaven. He let out a deep throaty growl in appreciation that made Beth's insides throb. She wrapped one hand around his shaft and cupped his balls with the other, before pressing her lips into the end and kissing, licking a few times as she twirled her tongue over the cool sticky pre-cum. Daryl groaned out louder, grabbing her ponytail and winding her hair loosely around his fist. Beth removed her hand from him and pushed her lips all the way down his length, taking every inch of him until he was touching the back of her throat. She sucked lightly as she slowly began to drag her lips back along his cock. Beth braced herself for his climax, she knew he didn't have long by the way he was tensing and groaning.

"Aahhhh, Beth...fuck that feels so good. Keep suckin'."

He held her steady as he held her hair, guiding her mouth back and forth along his shaft at the speed he wanted, Beth continuing to apply constant suction as she moaned around him. He watched as her beautiful pink lips stretched around his girth, helping slide her mouth up and down as her moans and groans vibrated gently through to his abdomen.

"Aarrhhhh. Fuck it, I'm gonna come in yer pretty lil' mouth and her gonna swallow every damn thing I got." Daryl grunted before ramming hard and deep into her mouth one last time, holding her there with both hands until he finished firing stream after stream of warm cum down her throat. Beth squeezed her eyes closed at the still unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, sensation of thick salty liquid filling her mouth in sudden warm bursts. She groaned out along with Daryl as she did as he told her to and swallowed every last drop.

Daryl stood still for a second and composed himself, his head no longer spinning as the intensity of his climax ebbed away, leaving him feeling ashamed. He looked down at Beth and immediately released his hold on her hair, rubbing tenderly around the nape of her neck and pulling her to her feet in a panic. Beth just looked at him wide eyed as she wiped the back of her hand across her smiling lips. He was looking at her strangely and she wasn't altogether sure she hadn't done something wrong. Her smile disappeared and she was about to ask what was wrong, when he spoke. "Beth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't a' done that to ya. It was way too rough." Daryl threaded his fingers through her golden curls, gently this time, before leaning into her and smothering her face and hair with tiny soft kisses as he apologized over and over.

"You didn't do anythin' wrong Daryl. What are you sorry for? I'm not hurt… I enjoyed it you silly ass! I wanted to do it. It was my idea." Beth pulled away from the now confused man and giggled. "I'm not gonna break yunno, you don't always have to touch me like I'm a china doll." Beth was now grinning from ear to ear as she prodded him in the chest. "I like it when you play rough, pull me about a bit and talk dirty to me… it makes me feel safe. I know that sounds weird. But… well when you dominate me and take charge, I feel protected and loved, and completely safe."

"It don't sound weird. I want ya to feel those things. 'cause ya are. I will protect ya, I will keep ya safe and I do love ya, more than I'll ever be able to explain. I ain't never lettin' anyone touch ya or hurt ya ever again." Daryl wrapped his arms around her and Beth sighed at the lovely warm feeling. She reached her hands down over his butt and pulled his pants up, readjusting his belt as he kissed her hair and she giggled.

"Ya jus' look so fragile and delicate, I know ya ain't, but I sometimes think my stupid big clumsy ass is gonna hurt ya, is all." Daryl couldn't help but smile into her hair, her grin and giggle were infectious. He probably should have felt embarrassed, but he didn't, he just felt happy and content. He knew he could do and say anything he wanted around Beth and she would never judge him.

"Daryl…there is somethin' else I wanted to look for." Beth looked up at Daryl again and then stopped.

"What? Ya can tell me anythin' Beth. S'okay." Daryl stroked her hair away from her sweaty flushed face and smiled at her encouragingly.

"It's not very excitin' but I liked it when I didn't know what you were gonna do to me 'cause I couldn't see you. So I thought if you wanted…you might like to…blindfold me…sometimes?" Beth held his gaze as she waited nervously for a response.

"Uh huh, yeah, I think I like that idea….sometimes!" Daryl smirked at her, his fingers twirling in her long golden ponytail. "Think I might have some ideas about what I wanna do to ya as well… and don't ask, 'cause I ain't tellin' until we're outta here." Daryl tugged gently on her hair, grinned and placed a kiss on the end of her nose. "Let's see if we can't find ya one then."

Daryl turned back to the shelves and continued rummaging around in the boxes he hadn't yet looked in. He didn't find a blindfold but he did find the condoms and lube he'd been hoping for. He knew he should really tell Beth about them… and the butt plug, seeing how they were being honest, but he didn't want that conversation again, not here and now.

Beth wandered over to under the stairs and found a wooden storage chest. She sat down on the floor and opened it up. It was filled with all kinds of lacy underwear and outfits, masks and gags. She rifled around, throwing most of the contents onto the ground before eventually finding what she was looking for. A pretty pink satin blindfold overlaid with black lace. "I found one." Beth was holding it up, with a massive grin on her face.

Daryl turned to look at her and couldn't help but grin back. She looked utterly adorable sat there. "What else ya got there Greene, huh?" Daryl could see all sorts of colored things spread over the floor and started to walk over to her to see for himself.

"Um… outfits… lingerie, other weird stuff. Some of the lingerie is really pretty though. It might fit me… do you… I mean, would you like me to wear stuff like this for you?" Beth sounded unsure if she should ask him or not. She'd never worn pretty, lacy underwear like that before and she had no idea if Daryl was into that kind of thing or not.

Daryl sat down behind her, scooting her across the floor and pulling her between his legs until her back was pressed hard into his chest and he could feel her heartbeat pounding through him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and inhaled deeply. "If ya wanna, I don't mind…. do whatever makes ya happy. They're pretty, but they ain't gonna make me want ya any more than I already do… an' I'm prob'ly just gonna rip 'em straight off ya anyways. Yunno I don't like nothin' coverin' yer beautiful body…" Daryl paused as he pressed a kiss into the back of Beth's neck. She dithered as a shiver ran along her spine and her whole body erupted into goose bumps. "…I love ya as ya are."

She could feel his firm body, his strong arms, solid and warm as they held her tight as he spoke sweetly to her, and she knew then she'd never feel this safe or this loved by anyone else as long as she lived. She could feel his cock already growing again, pushing into the small of her back and she knew she'd never feel this wanted by another man either.

Beth glanced over to the centre of the room, at the piece of furniture she'd assumed was a spanking bench. It looked safe enough, it actually looked quite comfortable. A soft padded leather top and matching smaller arm and leg rests, even the huge red leather buckle restraints looked appealing, soft and malleable.

"Yunno you said I can do whatever I want?" Beth's heart was in her throat she was so nervous about telling him what she was thinking.

"Uh huh… what d'ya wanna do baby?" Daryl spoke in a low mumbled whisper, his face still nuzzled into Beth's neck, his fingertips slowly tracing up and down her legs.

"I wanna try that. Just once. While we're here." Beth pointed towards the middle of the room and Daryl glanced up over Beth's shoulder to see what she was pointing to. "I want you to tie me to it and spank me... like we said." Beth hesitated, almost whispering the next bit. "Then I want you to fuck me on it." Adrenaline began to pump through her body giving her a new found confidence.

Daryl didn't ever want to deny Beth anything, but he couldn't do that. He just couldn't stop thinking about how he might hurt her, damage her in some way and it wasn't making him feel any less sick either. Everything in this room was wrong. He couldn't get excited about any of it.

Beth turned around to look at the man holding her "Daryl, what's wrong? Can we just try it… please?"

Daryl gently cupped Beth's face. "Nah, Beth I can't. Not in here. Ya deserve so much more than dirty sex in a dark basement tied to someone else's bondage furniture. I wanna take some things with us and go home. I'll try anythin' ya want, jus' not in here." Daryl's dark eyes were locked with Beth's as he hoped she'd understand. He couldn't explain it, not really. He just knew he couldn't do it. Not strap her down where some other woman had been, violate her in somebody else's dark, cold twisted dungeon. He wanted to make love to her in their soft warm bed, tie her up with silk not chains, talk dirty to her as he watched her beautiful face smile at him, not as she lay in the dark on a cold basement floor. He wanted to give her everything, he wanted to make everything perfect, to make up for the things that had been taken from her in the past.

Beth could see he was uncomfortable with it all. He looked upset and she knew it was because of her somehow. That he couldn't bear hurting her. She wasn't going to push him on it right now. Beth exaggerated a slow nod yes at him. "Okay," she whispered. Daryl closed his eyes in relief. Beth looked at him for a moment and traced her fingers down the side of his face, carefully wiping stray strands of hair away from his eyes before kissing him long and slow. "I love you Daryl. None of this matters. As long as I've got you and you love me I don't care about anythin' else." She turned around and snuggled back into him, feeling his heartbeat start to race through her chest.

Daryl's hands slid around the front of her body, over her shirt and onto her breasts, kneading until her nipples were rock solid. "I love ya more." His nose and mouth nuzzling behind her ear, inhaling her, kissing her. "Mmhhh Beth, ya feel so good. Soft and small and so goddamn sexy. And ya smell so sweet." Beth closed her eyes and sighed at the lovely feeling of Daryl's rough stubble caressing her soft skin as his loving gravelly voice washed over her. She wondered why she ever thought anything could beat the feeling rushing through her right now. Because she knew now there wasn't one single thing that could ever feel better than her man curled up around her telling her he loved her.

As Beth sat with her eyes closed, Daryl licked and sucked at her exposed flesh, running his hands over her body until he'd turned her sweet sighs of contentment into dirty moans of pleasure. "Beth, baby, ya got no idea how hard it makes me when ya start moanin' like that. Ain't never made anyone moan like that before… Jesus, I want ya so bad." Before she could respond, he grabbed around her waist, pulling her to her feet as he stood up behind her.

"We need to leave...now. I wanna make love to ya and I ain't gonna do it here." Daryl kept his voice low as he placed little kisses on her throat and pulled her close.

"Grab anythin' else ya want, I'ma check upstairs, make sure it's still clear a' walkers." Daryl quickly kissed her forehead and walked over to the stairs to pick up his crossbow, before grinning at her one last time and disappearing upstairs.

Beth picked up the backpack and decided to cram it with everything she could; the rest of the spankers, lingerie and the rest of the restraints. She had a feeling they wouldn't be coming back here…. Ever. And that was just fine with her.


	19. Hands On The Dashboard

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 19 -'Hands On The Dashboard'**

The journey home was quiet. It was a comfortable silence between a man and a woman, each lost in thought about the bizarre and intense events that had just passed between them. No more words were needed though, so neither tried to form any.

It was strange how a few months ago they were meandering through what was left of this crazy world as mere acquaintances. Now they were lovers and best friends; inseparable, wanting to satisfy each other, needing to heal and protect one another, and it had nothing to do with the fact there was no one else left, but everything to do with the fact they'd both found their missing half.

Their thoughts drifted to what was going to happen next and which one of them was going to make the first move. Daryl's confidence about what he'd do to Beth when they got home had almost disappeared during the drive back. When he thought about things too much, that's always what happened, which is why he didn't think on things too much. It always worked better when he just went with his gut and _did _them_. _

The fact he was so much older than Beth still weighed on his mind, even though she'd told him time and again that it shouldn't. He didn't want her to feel she had to prove herself or do anything more than be herself with him. Truthfully, he wasn't bothered about anything only being with her, loving her and allowing her to love him in return. She'd shown him peace and happiness, had given him love and affection, cared for him, the likes of which he knew he'd never find with another living soul, not even if he lived forever.

By the time Beth pulled up outside their house the sun was low on the horizon. The sky was awash with beautiful streaks of orange and purple, blue and pink, signalling the end of another day. Blinding sunlight was bathing the land in warmth for one last moment before night and darkness descended, allowing the dead to reign once more.

Beth turned off the engine and looked at Daryl, who was still staring out of the window next to him. Beth was absent-mindedly gnawing on her bottom lip trying to work out what she should do next. She knew he'd wanted her back down in the basement, and she'd wanted him too, so badly she ached to the pit of her stomach. Her panties were still soaked from their little tryst earlier, and although he'd gotten her off, she still wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted to feel his big strong hands holding her down, his firm palm slapping and heating her flesh as his mouth sucked and licked at her skin and filthy loving words spilled from his lips. Those images had her head spinning and every one of her senses aflame.

"Daryl?" Beth paused for a second but the man next to her didn't move. "Hey Daryl... still wanna christen your truck?" Beth's voice sang out sweetly in the warm silence of the truck, as a grin lit up her face and her blue eyes shone brightly in the last of the fading daylight. She was already scooting her small body across the seat towards him.

Daryl turned to look at the woman now at his side, the movement of the seat catching his attention. Her words suddenly registering with him. His eyes flicked over her beautiful rosy smiling face. "Beth Greene….ain't no way I'ma be the last man standin'. Ya do know yer gonna kill me with sex, don't ya?" Daryl threw his head back into the headrest and rolled his eyes at the blushing woman beside him. All those dirty thoughts he'd had about her were crossing his mind once more, a wide and knowing smirk pulling at his lips. He thought maybe he'd give her exactly what she wanted. Try something new.

"Maybe… but it'd be better than death by zombie, don't you think?...So is that a yes then? You do wanna christen the truck or a no you don't want me to kill you with sex? C'mon Daryl. I ain't got all night." Beth turned a deeper shade of pink at her attempt to entice Daryl to play along by pretending to lose patience with him. Seduction wasn't something she'd ever tried before and she felt both self-conscious and way out of her depth. She'd much rather he took control, but she knew he really didn't have any more confidence than she did, so she carried on regardless.

Her gaze held his, her dark, lust filled eyes telling him she was ready for anything he wanted to give her and it was okay. She swallowed hard, her eyes boring into his to read what he was thinking. Her lower lip was sucked into her mouth as she chewed down nervously on it. She started to move her hand along his solid thigh, feeling the muscles twitch under her fingers. Her fingertips then gently brushing upwards over the growing bulge in his pants, tracing along his rapidly hardening length with her nails. His eyes went dark, his breath deepened and his lips parted slightly to let out a hardly audible groan. She could see he was enjoying it, enjoying the way she was touching him and that knowledge gave her a sudden rush of confidence.

Arousal flooded his body, his cock throbbing and his abdomen aching at Beth's soft loving touch. His dark hooded eyes flicked around her face, he'd never seen her look any more beautiful than she did right now, the last of the daylight bathing her golden hair and smiling face in warmth. His eyes closed briefly as her nails reached the sensitive head of his cock. Daryl groaned out loudly as a shudder travelled through his body. Beth leant upwards, pressing her lips into his to stifle his noises. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him close, moving her lips over his and pushing her tongue into his mouth until it found his.

He reached for the lever under him and slid his seat back as far as it would go. Breaking away from her kiss, he grabbed Beth around the waist with both hands, pulling her roughly into his lap until her back was pressed hard against his chest and her mouth was left gasping at his sudden show of forcefulness.

"Don't be teasin' me, Greene. I ain't gonna be rushed….Yer such a bad, bad girl. And bad girls...need to be punished." Daryl pressed his lips into the back of her neck, kissing softly there as Beth hitched her breath and a cold shiver ran down her spine, settling in the sticky wet mess between her thighs.

"Ever done it in a car before baby?" Daryl's hands slid around the front of her body, over her shirt, kneading at her breasts, tugging until her nipples were hard and Beth was moaning for more. His mouth continued its assault on her neck and shoulders, as he unbuttoned her shirt and tugged down the cups of her bra, exposing her bare breasts to the rapidly cooling evening air.

Beth shook her head and caught her breath. "No. But you know that." She smiled, knowing he was just being playful. "What about you? Ever made out with anyone in your car before… or on your motorcycle?" Beth giggled, feeling slightly nervous. She'd wanted to say something clever but found she wanted to know if it would be a first for him too, more. She prayed it would be, she liked that he was doing just as much for the first time as she was.

"No." Daryl was now the one to swallow hard, nerves taking hold once more as a blush crept over his cheeks.

He felt slightly embarrassed at that admission, he didn't know why, except maybe he felt stupid that he hadn't done any of the things normal people his age had. He didn't really know what else to say to her. It wasn't until he thought about it that he realised just how inexperienced he was. He hardly ever thought about sex, and the few times he'd actually done it weren't either pleasurable or memorable. It had always been an emotionless frantic rush to orgasm, no feeling or connection, no tenderness or love. He thought maybe it was his fault, everyone else seemed to like it well enough, so he'd just accepted he was doing it wrong somehow…. Until Beth that was. She wanted him, loved him, needed him, too. She made noises of pure ecstasy when he touched her. Heavenly noises that were positively blasphemous. And he loved it. He loved her. She made him want to enjoy it, to figure out what to do to please her even more.

"I wanna though." Daryl tried to carry on explaining. He wanted to be better at talking to her as well. She deserved that much from him. "I wanna show ya how much I need ya." Daryl kissed slowly along her neck, licking and sucking that sweet spot behind her ear as he listened to her whimper through heavy breaths.

"I like it that you haven't. It makes me wet knowin' I'm gonna be the first." Beth tilted her head slightly to look at him for a moment. Her beautiful man. She moved her mouth towards his ear. "Make love to me Daryl Dixon. Finish what we started in that basement. Spank me and make me come." Beth's words were a hushed whisper. She sounded confident and aroused and so damn sexy it made Daryl want to finish in his pants right there.

He tried to regain some composure but his mind was screaming and his body spiralling toward the precipice of orgasm. He held her chin, kissing her sweetly for a moment before turning her head to face forward once more. He grabbed her small hands in his, holding them tight against his thighs. "So ya want it rough do ya? Wanna be spanked and fucked? Want me to restrain ya?"

He was now biting and kissing her, scraping his stubble along her flesh hard enough to leave scratch marks. Beth couldn't respond from this angle, her mouth and hands were desperate to touch him, to taste him, but they were useless. The ferocity and suddenness of his attack had left her senses temporarily incapacitated, she was powerless to do anything except make indiscernible noises of pleasure as he held her still and molested her body.

"Daryl! You don't ha…." Beth started to speak, to tell him he could slow down, that he didn't have to rush, but was interrupted mid-sentence by the man behind her. "Uh uh, shush….no talkin'. We're gonna play a game okay? I don't want ya to talk, or move, or touch me. Understand baby? And there will be consequences if ya disobey me." His lips were pressed into her neck, every deep throaty word vibrating through to her core. Beth nodded, afraid to vocalise her answer.

Daryl's hands were now fumbling with Beth's zipper as he continued with acting out this new little game. He had no idea what he was doing but it felt right, it felt good. More than that, he'd never seen Beth so aroused, so eager and that made him want to keep going. "Lift yer ass baby." Beth did as he asked and kept quiet. She knew what was about to happen and there'd been another sticky mess between her legs the moment he'd roughly claimed her and seated her in his lap. Her heart started to pound and her mouth went dry as she waited.

Daryl yanked down her jeans and panties, pulling off her boots and tugging her clothes off and onto the floor of the truck. He then swiftly pulled his own pants down and under his ass, freeing his now rock solid and weeping cock.

Daryl's voice was now a low, deep growl against Beth's neck "Put yer hands on the dashboard and don't move 'em. If ya move or turn around I'll stop. If ya make a noise before I say ya can, I'll punish ya. Understand baby?" Beth nodded again and did as he asked, placing her hands out in front of her, staring out of the darkened windshield into the night, but instead of finding emptiness she found the beautiful reflection of the man sat behind her. He looked sexy, turned on and like he was about to devour her as his tongue slowly curled out at the corner of his mouth. The anticipation was unbearable as she waited for him to start whatever this new exciting thing was.

Daryl slid his large warm hand up to the back of Beth's neck and pushed her downwards, onto the cold hard dashboard, dragging her hips backwards and towards him. He ran the palms of both his hands over the soft skin of her ass before moving downwards to her heat and pushing a finger deep inside her pussy. Beth tensed, gripping hold of him as he slid in and out of her slowly. "So wet for me already? So tight. Beth baby, that makes me so hard. Makes me wanna do wicked and filthy things to ya." As Daryl pushed in another finger he could hear Beth's breathing become shallow and fast, he could see the way her whole body gave way to him… as if she was groaning out for him to do it all. Every exquisite thing he could think of.

After another few thrusts he withdrew his fingers and lifted Beth up slightly, holding firmly under her thigh with one hand as he took hold of his cock with the other, only just pushing into her, until he could see the skin of her tight entrance stretching around him and feel the resistance as her sticky wetness coated his dick.

He held her steady above him, both hands on her hips now as her hands and torso remained firmly on the dash. When he knew she was relaxed enough to take more of him, he slowly pulled her hips back down, only an inch, then back up. He teased her this way for what seemed like forever, listening to her whimper, pushing into her a little more each time before pulling back and leaving her empty. Finally his entire cock was sheathed inside the warmth of her body, inside the comforting walls of her pussy. She'd taken all of him and he could feel the head of his cock throbbing against the smooth bump of her cervix. He wanted to drive into her with no holding back, to fuck her so hard it hurt them both. He needed to show her how badly he wanted to please her, to show her how much he loved her.

Daryl's roaming hands found her breasts that had been pushed painfully into the dashboard. Adjusting her body, he began palming them gently and rubbing softly around her nipples. Beth stifled the groan that was threatening to break his rules. The new sensations rushing through her centre felt far too glorious though. The way he was touching her, speaking to her, the new angle he was penetrating her from. The way he was pushing against something deep inside her, something that was making her pant, making her insides quiver before he'd even done anything. She couldn't hold back, she needed to tell him how good it felt. "Daryl you feel s…"

"Nuh uh, I didn't say ya could speak…quiet or I will punish ya." Daryl now had hold of Beth's ponytail and was holding it tightly, pulling her head backwards but keeping her body close to the dash. Her back arched uncomfortably until she was gasping for air. She quickly found his face in the reflection of the windshield once more, watching him as his hand caressed her breast, as his eyes became dark and needy, as his chest heaved. It was erotic, it was thrilling; secretly watching the reactions of the man she loved as he made love to her. His breath came just as fast as hers now too, warming her skin deliciously as his words made her pussy throb. He sucked along her throat, bruising the thin tender flesh, tracing his tongue upwards around the contours of her ear.

"Now I'm gonna fuck ya." It was a question not a statement. Beth knew he was asking for her permission one last time and she loved the way he always checked, always made sure she was okay with what he was doing. She knew he'd stop without hesitation if she asked him, but she knew she'd never have to because she knew he'd never hurt her.

She let out an array of gasps and half moans and nodded as best she could from the position he was holding her captive in, her eyes still watching him as his growing arousal for her matched her own for him.

"Tell me all the things yer gonna let me do to ya. Tell me ya want me baby." Daryl's hand was now sliding up from her stomach, over her chest, squeezing and groping at her sensitive breasts and pinching and rolling her nipples until she made involuntary whimpers and he could feel her pussy clenching deliciously and impatiently around his cock. Her futile attempts to keep quiet, the way her pussy was holding onto him was making his dick throb in ways he never knew it could.

"Fuck me. I wanna feel you fuck me fast and hard. Now. I need it now Daryl. All of you. God, your dick feels so good inside me. I need you to make me come." Beth didn't want to hold back. She liked this game even more than the one they played last night. Daryl taking charge, being rough and forceful. It was turning her on like she never thought possible, she'd been so close to coming from just hearing him talk dirty at her in that deep slow sexy drawl of his.

"Nuh uh, no cussin' baby. I don't like it. Beth…say please, I wanna hear ya beg me for it. Beg me to fuck yer tight wet pussy. Tell me how good it feels." Daryl was keeping constant pressure on both her hair and her breasts. It felt glorious but all she really wanted was for him to move inside her, she tried to rock her hips but his hand moved swiftly from her breast, slapping her ass cheek hard and suddenly, before gripping like a vice on her hipbone to still her. The sting of the slap throbbing throughout her centre, her skin burning as it turned pink.

His lips were moving teasingly over her ear, his voice a deep murmur. "Baby, not yet. No movin'. Tell me first. I need to hear ya say it." Daryl's hand dropped from its place in her hair and began to trail under her shirt and along her spine, the chill causing her pussy to contract hard around his cock as he stayed rigid inside her. He groaned out at the exquisite feeling of her walls compressing and massaging around him. He knew this was going to be over way too soon, but hell if he could do anything to slow it now.

"Please Daryl, do it. Please….Fu…screw me. I wanna come while you're inside me. I want you to spank me then come inside my pussy. It feels so good." Beth watched as his face lit up, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as his tongue slipped out to moisten his lips. He loosened his grip on her hip, rubbing gently at the spot where his fingers had been holding her. He started to push and pull her back and forth in his lap, slowly at first, groaning out as her tight slick walls caressed the length of him. Beth couldn't help but whimper and pant as she squeezed her eyes closed and scraped her fingernails over the dashboard in frustration of not being able to touch him. She tried to stay quiet but she couldn't, he felt huge and he was hitting something deep inside her that was sending her entire being into a frenzy, a burning sensation taking over her centre as a swell began to rise from deep within her belly.

"Shush…No noise or I will spank yer ass Beth. C'mon...fuck me. Ride me." Beth didn't need to be asked twice. She needed it badly. She rode him hard and fast, his cock sliding in and out of her like a piston as he groaned and panted beneath her.

Daryl's hand moved from her hip and down to her clit and was rubbing in circles around the hardened nub in time to her movements. It felt so glorious, Beth didn't even think about what she did next, it was automatic. She could see him, see the way his face was scrunching in pleasure as she fucked him and she suddenly wanted to touch him, to see the expression on his face as she touched him. She moved her hands from the dash and gripped onto his thighs, squeezing and rubbing as the muscles flexed under her fingers, murmuring his name. "Daryl."

Then he stopped. Stopped and grabbed her by the waist, pulling out of her and slamming her hands back onto the dash.

"Daryylll. Don't stop, please! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you. I…. it's… you need to tie me up, restrain me properly. I just… wanted… needed to touch you." Beth was distraught, hardly able to find the words she needed to convey her need for him to go on, to let her finish now that she was so close..

"Warned ya… no touchin' or I'd stop." Neither of them moved nor spoke for what seemed like an age. Beth was on the verge of begging again when she felt Daryl's thick fingers back on her clit, slowly massaging her there, firmly in circles and until she was panting once more. Daryl was just thankful for the break, he'd been on the edge of climax the moment she'd started to move in his lap.

He didn't ask permission to go on this time. He pulled Beth back into his lap and grabbed his cock. He rammed into her suddenly and without warning, seating himself deep inside her again as she moaned.

Beth gripped on to the dashboard as Daryl told her to pick up from where she'd left off. "I wanna see ya fuck me Beth, ride my dick…I wanna hear ya moanin' too."

Beth did as she was told, sliding hard and fast along his length, groaning out loudly and wantonly. "aarrhhhhhh…. Daryl… just there. Fuck yeah."

Daryl slapped his palm down with force onto Beth's ass without hesitation, causing her to gasp and her pussy to clench. "Warned ya baby. No cussin'. Yer a bad, bad girl. A dirty girl."

Daryl grabbed her hips and began to pound into her from below, matching her thrust for thrust. Fucking her like his life depended on it, harder than he ever had before. The air in the truck was suddenly filled with the sounds and smells of their love making; of flesh slapping against flesh, of the scent of sweet sticky arousal, of hot dirty sex, of groaning, of heavy breathing and of her stifled and mumbled words of praise.

"Ya like that, baby? Huh? Ya wanna come?" Daryl grabbed her hair once more, ripping her body upwards and into his chest, exposing her throat which he immediately started sucking on.

Beth nodded furiously and let out an array of sweet and dirty noises. "Tell me Beth. Wanna hear yer dirty lil' mouth beg me to let ya come." Daryl almost whispered, releasing some of the pressure he'd been exerting on her to allow her to answer.

"Please make me come. Touch me and make me come…. Please Daryl. Oh God it feels so amazin'. I'm nearly there." Daryl's palm came down hard and unexpectedly onto the side of her ass cheek and something inside her burst into flame.

"Aarrghhh….yeah, fuck yeah…go on, fuck me…spank me. I love you... you feel so fuckin' big. I wanna come all over your cock." Beth was panting breathlessly, almost screaming out in time to his thrusts and groans of pleasure. She cussed because she wanted to come. She wanted him to slap her so badly, she cussed for all her worth.

"Jesus Christ Beth, yer so filthy. So damn sexy. Ya feel so fuckin' good wrapped around my dick. So soft and wet. So fuckin' tight. All for me. Just for me huh, baby. C'mon Beth, I wanna feel ya come for me." Daryl's face was buried into her golden hair, groaning into her throat, listening to Beth's heart race as he took her to orgasm again. He never imagined he'd ever have sex like this, not with someone as perfect as Beth. Someone that wanted him and loved him. He never dreamt it could be this amazing.

He pushed her back down into the dashboard, exposing her ass and growling in appreciation as he watched his cock disappear deep inside her pussy over and over. He slapped her ass cheek repeatedly as she carried on sliding her silky walls up and down his glistening dick. "I want you so bad Daryl, I'll never want anyone else, just you ….Ooohhhhh…God I'm comin'…keep goin', that's it…Darryyllll." Beth sounded as though she might explode at any moment she was so close to letting go, finally squealing out her lovers name as she crashed over the edge into oblivion as he hit that place deep inside her one last time.

Daryl grasped her hands and linked his fingers though hers, holding them down on the dashboard as he closed his eyes, nuzzling his mouth behind her ear. "I love ya Beth. Uhhhh…I'm gonna come."

His own release quickly found him as she stroked her convulsing walls up and down his length once more, and he listened to his name tumble from her beautiful lips.

Their orgasms crashed through their bodies with no mercy, the feeling of release thrumming through their veins as their hearts thumped hard, blood pumping and rushing so fast it was difficult to focus on anything.

After a few moments Beth managed to speak. "Thank you."

Daryl peeled himself off Beth's body, sitting back into his seat and pulling the shaky body in front of him towards his chest, wrapping his strong firm arms around her waist. He could feel as her heartbeat raced against his own. "What for?"

"For lovin' me, for takin' care of me, makin' me feel safe… and for showin' me how good it can feel when you're with someone you love."

"I love ya Beth. I've never felt like this before. Not even close." Daryl tightened his grip on her. Beth moved her head to the side and turned so she could kiss his cheek. "I love you more… so much more you'll never know." Beth threaded her arm backwards around Daryl's neck and into his long hair, massaging his scalp as they both sat with hearts thumping, looking out through the now heavily steamed up truck windows, into the dark empty night before them, both glimpsing each other in the darkened glass.

Moments later Beth wriggled around against Daryl's warm muscular chest and eased herself off his now only semi erect penis. The stickiness of their orgasms warming her thighs and his lap in equal amounts. It wasn't until then that she realised how sore she was, wincing at the burning sensation as he left her body. "Yer hurt? Baby. Ya shoulda told me, I'd a' stopped." Daryl began to comb his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her, kissing her neck softly as Beth relaxed into him, closing her eyes and pulling his head down into her for comfort. "M'fine. You didn't hurt me. I'm just a bit sore… it's still quite new…. And well I'm pretty sure you're…well yunno?" Daryl just stared at her, he didn't know at all. "I'm what?" he sounded defensive, as though expecting her to say something awful.

"Big?" Beth almost whispered the word. Daryl immediately relaxed again, letting out a deep breath as his fingers continued to comb her hair, just now with a shit eating grin plastered over his face.

"Did ya like it? I ain't got no idea what I was doin'. Just wanted to try somethin' a bit different was all." He was pretty sure she had, he needed to know for sure though before he went any further and tried out the things they'd taken from the basement.

"Uhuh, I liked it. Maybe too much. That's wrong isn't it? That I liked you punishin' me and talkin' filthy to me. I feel so safe when you hold me tight like that though. Maybe you shouldn't have stopped though, that was just mean."

"Nah… it ain't wrong baby. And if ya'd done what I told ya, then I wouldn't a' stopped. Gonna have to learn to do as yer told." Daryl cupped her chin and turned her to look at him, pressing his lips gently into hers before smirking at her.

"I caught ya watchin' me yunno. In the reflection. Enjoy the show did ya?" Daryl was grinning again now as he playfully sucked on her shoulder and squeezed his arms even tighter around her waist.

"Yep. But you looked like you were enjoyin' watchin' my ass bounce around way too much, Mr Dixon." Beth paused for a second. "I thought it was thrillin' though… watchin' you watchin' me. You looked hot...sexy." She let out an embarrassed giggle which was interrupted by Daryl as his mouth worked its way along her neck to her ear. "Sexy huh? Best get some mirrors set up in our room then 'cause I kinda enjoyed ya watchin' everythin' I was doin' to ya too...almost as much as I enjoyed watchin' yer ass bounce around."

Daryl kissed her temple forcefully and Beth huffed out indignantly, unable to hide the smile that was curling at her lips. She swatted her hand at him in an attempt to push him from her face. "You're so rude Daryl Dixon!" Daryl ignored her, pulling her closer and kissing her head again in reply, as a smile settled on his own lips too.

They didn't speak again for a while, they just sat holding each other and listening to the deafening silence of the darkness surrounding them.

Beth mindlessly raised her right hand and with her finger drew a heart complete with arrow protruding from either side of it into the condensation on the windshield in front of them. Water ran in rivulets down to the dash as she continued to scrawl out BG &amp; DD inside the heart. Beth turned to look at Daryl, rolling her eyes and flushing pink as an embarrassed smile tugged at her lips. "Sorry…I just always wanted to do that. It's kinda lame I know." Daryl furrowed his brow at her, looking perplexed and nervous all at the same time.

"I think ya got it wrong though." His words were almost a whisper, as his hand came up to touch her face, his thumb rubbing over her cheek just for a second.

"What d'ya mean?" Beth was now the one looking nervous and perplexed. She knew it was a childish thing to do but just couldn't help herself. She cursed herself for being so stupid and childish. As if Daryl Dixon wanted his name written out in a heart like he was some lame teenage crush of hers.

Daryl didn't answer her, he just ran his finger through the G to cross it out and replaced it with a D.

"I like this better," Daryl sounded almost shy now, although his eyes didn't move away from hers as time stood still around them.

"Oh." Beth's eyes became wide, her breath catching as her body started to cover with goose bumps, a thrill passing over every inch of her body as her mind tried to wrap around what he was trying to say.

Daryl paused, watching Beth's reaction as she slowly realised what he was intimating. He wasn't quite sure he hadn't just ruined everything. He hadn't planned on doing it here and now, half naked and sweaty in the front of the truck, but it just slipped out. He never did think things through, just went with his gut and this felt like the right time. Or at least it had, now he wasn't sure at all. He couldn't take it back though and he was going to have to explain himself, she'd never just leave it, he knew that for certain. And that knowledge had his heart almost burst through his chest in panic.

"'Oh'… Is that all ya got then Greene? I'm puttin' it out there and that's all ya got!" Daryl stared at her, a shy smile lifting at his lips, his eyes shining a beautiful pale blue in the moonlight. "I love ya, ya know that right? Ya know I'll never leave ya either, don't ya?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Beth spun completely around until she was sat facing him, her arms curling around his neck, legs straddling his thighs. She pressed her lips into his, holding them there for a moment as they moaned into each other and Daryl tightened his grip around her waist. Beth pulled back to speak to him, she wanted to know if he meant what she thought he meant. "I love you too. I'm gonna be with you forever. You ain't gettin' rid of me now Daryl Dixon."

"That's good… seein' as I wanna ask ya somethin' that sorta hangs on ya not ever leavin' me." Daryl decided to just let it all out, no holding back and no thinking about it.


	20. He Definitely Ain't No Sir

**No ****Going**** Back**

**Chapter 20 -'He Definitely Ain't No Sir'**

Daryl took a deep breath as Beth gazed at him with nothing but excitement and happiness plastered across her face. That alone gave him the confidence to keep going. Beth started stroking her hand through Daryl's hair, winding her fingers nervously around the strands at the back of his neck as she brushed her lips over his jaw "Beth, I er... I wanna ask ya ..." He stopped, Beth touching him was doing nothing to help him concentrate and it was already hard enough to find the right words.

"Hhmmmm?" Daryl could feel Beth's lips curl into a smile against his skin as she continued to kiss him. It was then he realised she knew exactly what he wanted to ask and was maybe enjoying listening to him struggle just a little bit too much. "What?...what do you wanna ask me?" He gently pulled her off him and furrowed his brow at her, telling her to stop teasing. "Stop. It ain't funny." Beth was virtually grinning from ear to ear now with a cute playful glint in her eyes although her pulse was pounding hard and fast through her entire body.

Daryl couldn't help but smile at her just a little bit, she looked so young, so innocent and so beautiful. And she drove him so Goddamn crazy he couldn't think straight. He lifted his hand and gently tucked a curl behind her ear, trying to calm himself as his eye's held her gaze. "Beth…will ya….." Daryl's voice cut off abruptly mid-sentence as his peripheral vision caught flashes of movement outside the truck. Even through the condensation and the darkness he still saw it, as clear as day.

His mind went blank, it emptied of every single thing except an overwhelming need to protect his girl from whoever was out there. He knew instantly it wasn't a walker, it moved way too quickly and smoothly. It was human, that much he knew. His thoughts immediately snapped back to Beth, images, awful images of what would happen if he couldn't protect her. He blinked hard and shook his head to bring his senses back, berating himself internally. '_C'mon Dixon, sort yer shit out'_

He grabbed her face between his hands, all trace of excitement now drained away from her. He pressed his lips against her ear and spoke low and soft. "Beth, listen to me. Don't speak, just get dressed as quick as ya can. Take my gun. Be ready to move to the house when I tell ya." Daryl smoothed his hand through her hair and kissed her cheek, moving with a renewed urgency that unnerved her.

Beth didn't even hesitate to do as he said, she knew when Daryl was serious and trusted him implicitly. He didn't have to explain further for her to know something was wrong. She climbed off him and back into her seat, reaching for her clothes, already manoeuvring her legs into her jeans as she readjusted her bra and fiddled with the buttons on her shirt. As soon as Beth was out of his lap, Daryl pulled his pants back up and grabbed for his crossbow from the back seat.

"Daryl?" Beth was almost whispering now as she sat at the steering wheel once more. The air was thick with tension, Daryl's unease and concern for the woman next to him was palpable.

Daryl knew what she was asking. "I saw someone out there, and it weren't no walker." Daryl was deep in focus on the area outside the truck, searching for it again; for movement, for anything that told him he wasn't hallucinating.

"Maybe it's the people that lived here before." Beth whispered, sounding hopeful that whoever Daryl had seen might not be the problem he was expecting them to be.

"Nah, been too long now since they left." Daryl took another sidelong glance at Beth, her eyes were huge and she looked pale. She looked scared. "S'okay baby. I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya. S'gonna be fine." Daryl had never meant anything more in his life, as long as he had breath left in his body no one would ever touch her again. He pressed his lips into hers, his heart thumping in his chest as adrenaline coursed through him. He slowly opened the Toyota door and raised his crossbow, looking back over his shoulder at Beth one last time. "Stay. Keep the doors locked and don't move 'til I get back. Understand?" Daryl was more forceful now, he wanted her to know this was serious, but Beth still interjected.

"Daryl I'm comin' with you …I'm not leavin' you….." Daryl didn't acknowledge her, as if refusing to hear her meant she hadn't spoken. He closed the door as quietly as he could and disappeared into the darkness beyond the frosted windshield.

Beth's hand was on the door handle, she almost followed him, she wanted to never ever let him out of her sight, but she also didn't want to make the situation worse. She knew Daryl could handle himself but it still didn't make waiting in the car like a pathetic child any easier to bear. She wanted to help him, she wanted to be useful and not just a burden. She could hardly see through the condensation and darkness, which made her stomach churn with a sick feeling.

Daryl couldn't immediately see anyone or anything, it was dark and eerily quiet. He kept to the shadow of the house, using the wall for shelter and cover as he walked forward. Everything around him seemed untouched and so quiet that he thought maybe he'd imagined the whole thing. Maybe he'd just needed an excuse to distract himself from finishing _that_ conversation. What the hell was someone like him doing thinking of asking Beth Greene to marry him? He really must have lost his mind. Stupid ass, she was probably sat in the truck right now thinking of ways to say no. He loved the fact she'd changed him in so many ways, made him a better man, more balanced and open but he hated the fact he wanted to spill his feelings like a damn girl all the time now. Why the hell couldn't he have just left it? They were good as they were weren't they?

He rounded the corner of the house, heart pounding, to find a trio of figures stood huddled together behind the undergrowth. His crossbow was still raised and aimed right at them.

**24 ****hours ****earlier****…. **

Joshua had left his two brothers in their makeshift camp in the woods. He needed to hunt, to get them food. He tried to always be as fast as he could and not stray too far when he had to leave them alone. Neither could defend themselves well and he just hoped trouble wouldn't find them whilst he was gone. Today however he became distracted. He started off into a different part of the woods to see if there might be better pickings for hunting, when he came across a cemetery and a big white house. More interestingly there were two people outside the house going about their daily business as if the world wasn't full of walking dead people that wanted to eat your flesh.

He watched the couple for a while from deep within the treeline and fencing surrounding the cemetery. He stayed still and quiet as he took in what he could from their actions alone. He wasn't close enough to hear anything but after a while he knew he didn't need to hear what was being said to know they were a loving couple. He knew instantly they were good people, that they were maybe people that could help him and his brothers.

He watched as the man spent time making a cross, carving into it with a huge knife, before erecting it in the corner behind the house. He watched as he took time to attach a washing line and dig over earth in the yard…. as if setting up in a new home. He watched as the young blonde woman came outside and lovingly wrapped her arms around the man, he saw the tender way they kissed and laughed and spoke to one another, how the woman cried and the man held her. He watched them disappear into the house at sunset and wondered how any of that could possibly be happening in a world that was devoid of any love or tenderness anymore, how they could have a home and safety in a world that no longer offered those things.

The blonde woman had reminded him of his mother, only younger and even more beautiful. She seemed filled with the same verve for life his mother had been. It was as if the world, however bad it was now, hadn't stolen her light or her hope. At the beginning he'd thought the man with her was her father but soon realised a father wouldn't be kissing and touching the blonde the way he was. They looked a loving couple despite the obvious age difference, happy and full of optimism, the way the man looked at her and the way she looked at him, he'd only ever seen that look between his parents before. He knew then they were good people.

The more he watched the more he thought they looked kind and trustworthy too. Even though the man looked scruffy and hardened and mean, he noticed how his whole demeanour changed as soon as the young blonde was there with him, his body relaxing and his face softening. He wondered if he should just approach them then and there but decided against it. He needed to watch them some more, just to be totally sure everything really was as utopian at it appeared on the outside. He had his two brothers to consider and didn't want to get them into a bad situation they couldn't get out of.

He waited a short while until darkness descended before creeping through the fence and toward the house. At first he peered through the gaps in the boarded up windows, then he crouched amongst the bushes and sat under the window for a while, listening to the mumbled sounds radiating from within. He could see through the flickering candlelight the man and woman sitting together on the floor, drinking, laughing and talking. As he watched for longer they moved to kiss again and the man started to undo the blonde's shirt. Joshua was entranced by what he was witnessing. He knew he should look away, he knew what they were about to do but he was mesmerised by the whole beautiful scene. He wondered how anyone could be that happy, that carefree and settled these days. Life was just one big cycle of running, fighting, hiding and getting by… surviving best you could, at least it had been for his family since they lost their safe place. They'd always hoped for something more, hoped to settle down and thrive again, but had never found anywhere secure enough. Now it was just him and his brothers he held out even less hope of finding somewhere safe to start over.

He decided right then that he would approach them tomorrow. He needed to try to get help for the sake of his young brothers. He had no idea how much longer they could manage running and hiding for before he slipped up and one of them got hurt, or worse.

Joshua made his way silently back to camp, back to where his brothers were fast asleep inside the walker alarm he'd set up for them. He didn't wake them, just sat on watch for the night thinking about the future. Maybe the couple would let them stay with them. Maybe they wouldn't. He would make sure neither he nor his brothers were a burden, Caleb and he could hunt, they could take shifts on watch, go and get supplies. He just needed help with Adam and to know they had a safe place at night. Somewhere they could sleep, really sleep without the fear of a walker stumbling onto them in the middle of the night. He would explain it all to Caleb and Adam in the morning. They would pack up their belongings, go hunting and take the food they caught as an offering to the couple. And then he would just pray that there were still good people left in the world, like his mother had always maintained...and that these were two of them.

When they arrived at the house the next day, the couple weren't there, the truck was gone too so Joshua assumed they'd maybe gone for supplies. He settled into the trees surrounding the house with his brothers and decided to wait, better than sitting in full view on the porch. Just as the sun was setting he saw the Toyota pull up, no one got out so he carried on waiting. Darkness had completely fallen before he decided to move forward. He and his two brothers gathered up their things, which these days really wasn't much, just backpacks filled with some clothing, food and drink they'd collected on their way, and weapons. They had a gun, a mix of knives, a small axe and Joshua his bow. He'd been able to shoot since well before the apocalypse and without it they'd have starved this past week. It wasn't anything spectacular but it did the job and was light enough to carry around constantly.

He ushered his brothers quickly past the Toyota, crossing in front briefly before reaching the shelter of the house and bushes. Within a short time he heard the truck door opening and closing. He knew the next few moments could very well be his last. He picked up Adam, and Caleb held onto his waist, he left his bow and all other weapons on the ground. He would probably be no match for the older man and he didn't want to appear hostile. He just hoped the man wasn't a 'shoot first, ask questions later' type.

**The Anderson's Story**

Joshua had been terrified when his father Michael had told him he needed to step up and be the man of the family now. That he had to take care of his two young brothers, keep them safe and try to find a home. The older man had told Joshua there was nobody else now, not once he was gone. He'd told him to push a knife into his brain, bury him and move on without another thought. The awful conversation between father and son had taken place a week ago now.

Michael Anderson had been caring for his three sons as best he could since his wife had died about six months before. He'd had to take the decision to kill her before she turned. As much as he thought he couldn't do it, he also knew he couldn't let the children see their mom as one of the walking dead. Erin had been his wife for twenty years, they'd married as teenagers and she was his life. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, big blue eyes, long blonde hair and a smile that could stop traffic. As much as he couldn't bear to lose her, as much as he couldn't go on without her, he knew he would have to, for the sake of their three beautiful boys. He couldn't live with the thought of her roaming the earth as one of the undead, so after she'd been bitten and she'd said her farewell's to her boys, she finally drifted into unconsciousness, which is when he'd pushed a knife into her brain. His tears freefalling, obliterating the tragic scene in front of him as his heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. He'd wrapped her in a sheet to shield the ugly sight from their boys, to try and save them from nightmares, then together the four of them had buried her.

His only reason for not ending his own life then and there had been their three boys. They needed him and he knew Erin wouldn't want him to abandon them. She'd have been the first person to tell him to get his shit together, that there were more important things now than mourning her. The boys had been her life since the day Joshua had been born. He was followed six years later by Caleb and then four years ago by Adam. He was only one when the world went crazy and they were sure he wouldn't survive. But Michael had done everything possible to ensure that he did, to ensure Erin didn't lose the youngest of her babies.

Adam was four now and out of all the brothers was the one that had been closest to Erin, he was also the one that looked most like her. He had the same piercing blue eyes, blonde curls and pale skin. He hardly ever left her side, and her death hit him hardest, being too young to understand why she wasn't around anymore. They'd all done their best to comfort him but he still had nightmares, still cried himself to sleep and still called for her in the middle of the night. Without another woman around to look after him it was difficult, Michael and his oldest sons were constantly occupied with setting up camp, hunting and scavenging and just trying to survive another day, they didn't have time to care properly for the small boy, not when they each had their own grief to deal with too.

Caleb was ten and a typical daddy's boy. His coloring was more like his dads as well, dark hair, brown eyes and skin that tanned easily so he always looked like he needed a good scrub. He'd matured quickly over the last three years, he'd had no choice really, although he was shy and quiet by nature and didn't do well around strangers. He'd spent most of his time with his father, learning what he could. He was able to hunt and track and fish, make camp, set walker traps, gut and cook food and start a fire. He could do most things that were needed to survive in this world now, but he was small like his mom, no match in a fight with a hungry walker, so killing them wasn't usually an option, he'd just learned to hide or out run them.

Joshua was almost seventeen and was more than capable of taking care of himself. He was tall, six foot almost and muscular, good looking with bronze skin, brown hair and blue eyes. He may have looked like his dad but he was his mother's son in every other way. He saw the world the way she did, had the same optimism and inner strength she'd had. Some people might have said he was too soft to survive this new world but Erin had always maintained he was just special, the hope and belief inside him would get him through anything. She always encouraged him to stay true to himself no matter what.

Between Joshua and his father they managed to keep their camp safe and if they couldn't they would just run. With the two younger boys being unable to defend themselves, it was just easier that way. Joshua knew that physically he could do everything required to survive in this harsh new life. But the one thing he knew he couldn't do on his own was look after his two younger brothers, give them the care and support they needed.

Over the past week, he'd found it increasingly difficult to keep camp and feed and protect them both by himself. He was exhausted and found himself missing vital but basic safety measures. Adam still wasn't sleeping, he was now crying for his dad as well as for his mom. Caleb tried his best but he was no use with keeping watch or killing, he just wasn't strong enough and he didn't have the discipline to keep himself awake at night. Joshua needed help and he needed it quickly if the three of them were to survive. The problem was he had no idea where to get it in a world where everyone only wanted to help themselves. That was until he stumbled upon a young blonde woman and her companion outside a big white house one day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood at the end of Daryl's crossbow were three boys. The tallest one holding a small blonde haired one and the third darker haired boy was gripping on to the tallest boy's waist for safety.

"What the… where the fuck d'yall come from?" Daryl hands were still gripping tightly on to his crossbow as he kept it aimed at the three strangers, his mind racing as he looked over the scene in front of him.

Beth was tired of waiting. If something was going to happen, she wanted to be with Daryl, not sat helpless in a car. She undid the truck door and swung it open, landing on the ground with a small thud. She carefully checked around her, holding onto Daryl's gun and securing her knife to her hip. She quietly walked to the front of the Toyota and kept on going, following the contours of the building until she rounded the corner and almost fell over Daryl.

"Daryl!" Beth grasped hold of his waist to stop herself falling, and moved to position herself next to him.

"What the fuck? Thought I told ya ta stay in the truck! Damn woman!" Daryl didn't break his gaze from the three boys as he muttered away under his breath.

"I'm not a dog. I wanted to see if I could help." Beth was now looking at the boys who were stood like statues under the threat of Daryl's crossbow. She couldn't help the look of joy creeping over her face or the thud that was taking over her heart.

Beth had convinced herself they would probably never meet anybody else now and had only just gotten used to it being Daryl and her. Adjusted to living with, talking to and relying on just one person. She liked it that way too, but now that there were three children in front of her she couldn't just ignore them, she needed to speak to them, to help them if they needed it.

Daryl was still staring at them, trying to gauge the situation. The tallest boy stared back but all of a sudden looked worried, wondering if he'd done the right thing by approaching the couple, the look on the archers face wasn't exactly welcoming, although the blonde looked just as kind as he'd thought when he first saw her.

"Put your crossbow down, they're just kids, they're not gonna hurt us." Beth had already tucked away her gun.

Daryl did as she asked, they weren't armed and looked like rabbits caught in a headlamp, he knew they weren't a threat. Daryl wasn't quite sure Beth was right when she said they were just kids though, the oldest one didn't look much like a child, he was at least the same height as himself, if not taller, and he was well built, like he'd been working out. Daryl thought he must've been at least twenty, not so much a boy or a kid, as rather a full grown man.

"Are you on your own?" Beth was unsure what to say to them as they stood quietly in the bushes looking at her.

She thought they looked well fed and as healthy as anyone could be these days, but they looked sad, nervous… and scared, although she thought that was probably due to Daryl and his crossbow more than anything else. She knew Daryl would be thinking the worst, she knew he still had trust issues but at least he hadn't scared them off completely or shot them without thinking. They looked harmless and helpless, and the little one was just adorable.

"We don't want any trouble ma'am. We're just lookin' for some help, somewhere to stay for a while. I'm Joshua and these here are my brothers Caleb and Adam." Joshua offered up an introduction by rubbing each of their heads in turn as he spoke their names.

Caleb still had his arm wrapped around his brothers waist in fear but was looking between Daryl and Beth now, as if he wanted to say something.

"Hello there, I'm Beth and this is my… this is Daryl." she smiled at the two smaller boys in turn and then looked back at Daryl and smiled that smile that made his heart beat right out of his chest. He smiled back at her, he couldn't have stopped himself even if he'd wanted to.

"Momma?" Adam smiled and outstretched his little arms to Beth as he spoke softly. Beth looked embarrassed and looked to the ground as she felt her cheeks coloring up.

"It's not momma, she ain't here anymore is she… you know that don't you Adam?" Joshua was looking at the child resting on his hip now as he spoke firmly to him. Adam shook his head in confusion and rubbed his eyes.

"Is...she's pretty. Momma!" Adam carried on before Joshua could explain further.

"Sorry, he doesn't understand…you look a lot like our mom is all… I mean… you're younger… and prettier… I mean obviously... but you've got the same smile and coloring… your hair and eyes…" Joshua was now beet red himself, he had no idea what he was jabbering on about, only that he was embarrassing himself and her and was most probably just about to get knocked out by the man stood next to her. He hadn't meant to sound so pathetic and flustered but he did think Beth was pretty and the way the man was staring at him was unsettling. Talking to her with Daryl glaring at him through narrowed suspicious eyes just made him feel even more self-conscious than usual.

Daryl was now getting impatient, he just needed to know what they wanted, because right now it looked like all the tall good looking one wanted was to flirt with Beth. And that, he didn't like. Not one bit.

"Where's yee parents then?" Daryl eyed them all up and down as he waited for an explanation.

"They're dead Sir, dad died last week and mom about six months ago. Walker's got them both. It's just us three now, and honestly…I don't know if I'm doing real well with lookin' after them. I need help." Joshua was suddenly upset, as though the couple in front of him were his last hope. Daryl grunted in response, feeling a slight twang of sadness as he remembered that familiar feeling of loss.

"I'm so sorry. How have you been gettin' by? Adam's so small it must be really difficult. You've done a really good job Joshua… you all look well fed and healthy." Beth looked at Daryl again and her face was full of sadness and anger this time. How long could three kids really last out there on their own?

Daryl's eyes smiled at her in acknowledgement of the pain she was feeling. He knew she was thinking of Carl and Ass Kicker. He knew how much she missed them, and everyone else too. He wished he could be enough for her, but he knew he never would be, not for someone as loving and caring as Beth. She needed a purpose, a job to do. Hershel had instilled those values in her, but she didn't have a job to do, not anymore. She just had a stupid ass middle aged redneck demanding every second of her time like some spoiled brat.

"Where ya headed then? Ya been stayin' 'round here?" Daryl carried on with his questioning, but this time his voice lacked the fierceness from before.

He was looking intently at Joshua still, but this time his face had softened somewhat, his eyes weren't so accusatory or menacing. He could see them for what they were; just three desperate kids with nowhere to go. He could also see the way Beth was looking at them. Like she wanted to drag them into their house. Like she wanted to scrub them clean, feed them and keep them safe. Like she wanted to mother them, probably as much to help heal herself as to help them. He knew then he wouldn't be spending the night alone with Beth. He wouldn't be spending another night alone with her again. And he thought maybe he would be alright with that, or he'd be alright trying. If it made Beth happy, he'd try.

"We've been stayin' round about here mostly, we stay away from towns or populated places, we find any cleared out cabins or else we camp out in the woods, we move about, depends if any walkers find us. These two aren't very good at killin' so it's just easier to move on." Joshua felt more relaxed now, he didn't know if it was because he was finally off-loading some of the pressure he'd been carrying around, whether it was because it was the first time he'd spoken to another adult in a week or if it was because Daryl had become softer and not so threatening.

"I saw you yesterday…. out here. I know you don't know us and I don't have any right to ask, but could we stay for a while? I'll make sure we're no trouble and me and Caleb can help, we're not liabilities, we can take care of ourselves and we wouldn't get in your way… we just need somewhere safe to sleep, somewhere you ain't always lookin' over your shoulder."

"Ya been spyin' on us kid, huh?" Daryl hardly gave him chance to finish before he was back to being defensive Daryl, he didn't like the idea he'd been watched, even if it was just by some harmless kids. What he didn't like even more was the fact Beth had been spied on. What had he seen? How long had he been watching them?

"I was out huntin' yesterday and stumbled on this place. I was gonna leave, then I saw you both, outside, talkin' and…I didn't mean no harm, Sir." Joshua looked down at the ground, shifting Adam uneasily around on his hip.

"Well it didn't do any harm, did it? How about we forget about all that and start again, hey?" Beth spoke softly before Daryl could answer. She could see by the way his jaw was clenched he didn't like that admission from the boy. Joshua couldn't help but look up and smile at her, understanding what she was trying to do. She sounded like his mom. She would have said the exact same thing to keep his father in check. "And will you please just call us Beth and Daryl, I'm not much older than you so ma'am just makes me sound ancient, and Daryl… well he definitely ain't no Sir." Beth gripped hold of Daryl's hand and squeezed it to show him she was only messing. She then gave a small giggle to try to make the boy feel a bit more at ease. It worked because Joshua smiled again and this time they both felt it. The relief from finally knowing neither of them had anything to fear from the other.

Beth looked up at Daryl to find him gazing back down at her, his jaw no longer clenched and with a softness she only usually glimpsed when he was making love to her. She knew she didn't need to ask him if she could invite them into the house, she didn't need to tell him how she felt either. He knew exactly what she wanted and he was okay with it. Without words he told her it was the right thing, and that he only wanted her to be happy.

Daryl looked back to the boys "Ya comin' in then?… we ain't got all night."

Joshua grinned and jumped into action "Thank you Sir… urrh, Daryl, you won't regret it, I swear… come on you two, move, do as the man asks." Joshua put Adam down onto the ground and prised Caleb away from his leg, ushering them around the corner and toward the front door. Adam grabbed for his big brother Caleb's hand and started to chatter in hardly understandable words about houses and the big truck outside.

Beth let them into the house and as soon as the door opened Patch ran to greet her as he did every time she returned home. "Hello boy, you been good today, huh? Now I got some friends with me today that are gonna be stayin' with us, you gonna make them welcome? Good boy, go on then… go say hello." Beth was crouched in the hallway, fussing Patch as he licked her to death, listening to every word she said.

Beth stood again and turned to the boys "Come in…this is Patch, he won't hurt you… will you boy, say hello." Beth was talking at Patch now, although he was already jumping up to lick Adam's face.

"Nice doggy… he tickles." Adam was giggling and squirming under the licks as he tried to pat the dog's head. Beth noticed how a shy smile crept across Caleb's lips but how he didn't speak, not even to answer his younger brother's jumbled questions.

Daryl was now stood at the truck, smoking a cigarette as he leaned over the hood, if ever he needed one it was now. In the space of five minutes his life had gone from being just him and Beth and their scruffy one eyed dog, to being an adoptive dad of three kids, one of whom was far too good looking for his own good and already seemed to be giving Beth the eye.

He knew they couldn't just leave them out here though, they wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. He thought Joshua looked pretty capable but with two little kids to protect, he had virtually no chance of surviving long. They would do the right thing, the only thing a decent person would do….take them in and see what happens. He imagined if it was Judy or Carl out there lost and alone… or Beth even. He would want someone good to take them in, try to help them without expecting anything in return.

Beth crept up behind Daryl, disturbing him from his thoughts and wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her head into his back as she pulled him close.

"Thank you… for lettin' them stay. I know you're only doin' it for me…. And I know we agreed just us from now on, but we can't leave them alone." Beth spoke quietly listening to the slow comforting thud of Daryl's heartbeat against her cheek.

Daryl turned himself around in her embrace, finishing the last drag of his cigarette and throwing it to the floor under his boot, before he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. It was a kiss that left her breathless. She knew it was him telling her he loved her and it was going to be okay. And if she'd ever doubted it before, she knew right then what her answer was going to be.

"Yer pretty damn lucky I love ya as much as I do Beth Greene… and just so ya know, that tall good lookin' one's givin' ya the eye. I ain't real happy 'bout it. So I'll be havin' words with him." Daryl sounded angry but had a smirk crossing his lips.

"Daryl! Don't you dare... you'll scare the poor boy to death. He is _not _lookin' at me, and even if he was, I'm not lookin' at him…. How many times have I gotta tell you that you're the only tall good lookin' one I'm interested in...my first and my last." She pulled back slightly to watch him as she placed light kisses under his ear and along his jaw "And yunno that thing you didn't get chance to finish askin' me?… Well I want you to finish askin'. Don't think jus 'cause we have guests I'm gonna forget about it."

"Yeah, yeah… well maybe I changed my mind already. Didn't think you had three damn kids hidden away! I reckon yer got some people to sort out for we have a conversation anyway." Looking over Beth's shoulder, Daryl could see the three boys and the dog all staring at them from the hallway. He had to smile at just how surreal the situation had suddenly become.

Beth spun around and smiled at them all then turned back to Daryl "Maybe I have… but I _will_ get to you later Dixon and you better be ready 'cause I don't like waitin'" Beth whispered to Daryl before pulling away from his embrace. She walked up the steps and through the front door, turning around once more and grinning "And Daryl? Don't forget the toys." Daryl swallowed hard, internally groaning as a whole host of images flooded his mind.

Truthfully though, Daryl was torn over how he felt about it all. He wanted Beth to be happy more than anything else. He was pleased she would have children to take care of again and other people to talk to, but he knew he would have to learn to share her or risk losing her. Other people would slowly take bits of her away from him if he didn't change, and he was scared beyond reason she would no longer need him. No longer want him. He shook those thoughts from his head before Beth realised there was something wrong. He didn't want to ruin her new found happiness.

He grabbed the backpack from the back seat, smirking to himself, he locked up the truck and slowly ascended the steps of the house…into another new life. One he wasn't quite sure he'd fit into.


	21. A Qualified Masseuse

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 21 - 'A Qualified Masseuse'**

Daryl closed the front door behind him, securing it for the night. He dumped the backpack and his crossbow on the floor of the hallway and went through to the living room, crashing onto the couch as he swung his legs over the arm and laid down. He needed a moment in the darkness on his own, to think.

"So…would you like somethin' to eat? We have plenty at the moment." Beth was stood at the kitchen counter, lighting a couple of candles so as to provide just a small amount of light. She held open the doors of the well-stocked cupboard above her head as the boys stood quietly at the table behind her.

"Oh I, I erm…caught a couple of rabbits earlier for you… they were supposed to be a peace offerin'...I guess they're now a thank you for lettin' us stay." Joshua was rummaging in his backpack to retrieve the freshly wrapped rabbits.

Beth turned her head and smiled at him "You didn't have to do that, but thank you. Daryl hunts every couple of days if we need meat. I'll gut them later and put them in the refrigerator with the ones he caught this mornin'. I can maybe make us a casserole tomorrow if you like. Now there's five of us we'll have to make sure nothin' goes to waste."

"Wow, Josh, they have a refrigerator." Caleb spoke for the first time, a hushed whisper to his brother as he tugged on his arm, but Beth still heard him.

"Yeah we do, we have electricity and runnin' water too. Suppose 'cause it was a funeral home in the middle of nowhere they needed their own supplies." Beth smiled at the small brunette boy in encouragement. "Would you like a cold soda? There should be some in the refrigerator." Caleb widened his eyes at Beth, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"What do you say?" Joshua clipped Caleb around the ear, just enough to cause him to flinch and mumble a thank you to the blonde. Caleb looked at his big brother, huffing at him as he turned pink at being scolded in front of the lady. Adam's blue eyes widened as he watched his brothers interactions "My brother Caleb is always in trouble. He forgot to say thank you didn't he? I don't forget. Momma said we always need to say thank you." Beth couldn't help but chuckle softly at the small boy. He sounded exasperated and looked so serious as he folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

"It's okay, you go help yourself Caleb. Help yourself to anythin' you want, all of you. Tomorrow I'll show you around and explain where everythin' is. I think maybe for now you should just eat and then get some sleep. It's been a long day. I know I'm pretty tired."

"Thank you. But we don't want to keep you from your boyfriend. He's not really happy about us bein' here is he? I know he only asked us to stay 'cause he knew that's what you wanted. We'll be sure to keep out of his way. We can look after ourselves, as long as we have somewhere safe to sleep." Joshua wasn't stupid, he knew Daryl wasn't overjoyed at the situation and he didn't want to antagonize the archer.

"It's not that Joshua. He is happy you're here….he just takes a while to get used to new people….yunno, before he lets them in. But there's no one better than him. No one. He might be grumpy at you sometimes but he'd never hurt you and he might seem scary, but he's really a softie when you get to know him." Beth needed to try and explain to them. She knew first hand that Daryl could be rude, insular, course…scary even. In their first weeks alone together he'd shown her all of those things. But she also knew once he let you in he was the most caring, giving and faithful person you'd ever meet and once he realised he loved you, he'd love you forever.

Before anyone else had chance to speak, Daryl was loudly clearing his throat "That so? And I don't remember sayin' y'all could take my food and drink," Daryl seemed to appear from nowhere, looming large in the doorway behind the kids, his voice gruff with a stern look on his face. He'd heard everything Beth had just said and couldn't help feel his mood lift at the way she'd lovingly defended him. Beth grinned at him, knowing he was only pretending to be grumpy for the benefit of their guests. Although Caleb didn't know that and immediately put down the soda he'd taken in fear of aggravating the older man.

"It's okay, he's only messin' with you Caleb, ain't you Daryl? You carry on. I'm gonna put some food together for us. You want some too grumpy pants?" Beth widened her eyes at Daryl, silently asking him to stop being mean and scaring the boys. He smirked right back, understanding her but still finding the whole thing amusing.

"Nah, I ain't real hungry but y'all eat what you need. Like the lady said, I'm only messin'. I'ma go and check everythin's locked down and sort out somewhere for this lot to sleep tonight. I might be lettin' ya eat my food but ya ain't sleepin' in my damn bed too." Daryl turned around and headed back into the darkness of the house.

Noah started to giggle, clamping his tiny hand to his mouth to stifle the laughter. He whispered as quietly as he could, but for a giggly four year old that wasn't very quiet at all. "Arrrrhhh….The man said a bad word Josh! Will he get in trouble?"

"No he won't get in trouble, he's a grown up and it's his house so he can say what he likes. I don't want to hear you repeatin' it though, okay? Momma didn't want us cussin'." Joshua ruffled his hand through the boys' hair before turning his attention to Beth.

"I don't mean to be rude… but he doesn't much sound like a softie. Are you sure he's okay with all this? With us?" Joshua felt awkward and completely vulnerable. "He's not likely to kick us out in the night or somethin' is he?"

"No of course not, why would he do that? Don't worry about him. You concentrate on settlin' in and sortin' out your brothers. You need to eat and sleep. I can handle Daryl." Joshua half smiled at Beth but really he knew he wouldn't feel settled here, not until he knew they'd been accepted by _both _of the strangers.

Adam was suddenly tugging on his oldest brothers' pants and shuffling around from foot to foot. "Josh. I need to go pee. Now… Josh!"

"Go ahead… the bathroom's at the top of the stairs." Beth nodded towards the hallway. Joshua rolled his eyes in apology and grabbed hold of his brothers' hand, dragging him quickly out of the kitchen.

The kitchen fell silent. Beth busied herself with lighting a couple more candles, although they had electricity they didn't use the lights in the house at night in case it attracted unwanted attention. When she'd finished she watched Caleb as he stood alone, staring at the floor, twisting his hands together nervously.

"Hey Caleb, you wanna come here and help me pick out some treats for everyone for after dinner? We have jam and peanut butter and peaches and…." She looked over at him and he was still staring at the floor. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to gain his trust or even get him to speak to her. She'd known when she first saw him he was shy and withdrawn…. cautious of strangers.

Then she had an idea "….Or you could come see Daryl's secret stash. But you gotta be quiet 'cause Daryl doesn't know I know about it, okay?" At that, Caleb glanced up and caught Beth's gaze. She grinned, held her hand out to him and beckoned him forward. He gave her a shy smile and slowly stepped toward her, although he didn't take her hand.

"Why don't you climb up here and have a look? You can pick anythin' you want." Beth pulled one of the kitchen chairs toward the counter and watched Caleb climb up. When he was stood in place, Beth pulled open the door to reveal a top shelf filled with an assortment of cookies and candy. She watched as Caleb's eyes lit up and a grin plastered itself across his face. "Wow." Caleb let out a gasp and glanced down wide eyed at the blonde before returning his focus to the sweet treats in front of him.

"Go ahead, take anythin' you want before the others come back." Caleb was already rummaging through the assortment of candy… his eyes widening further with each thing his tiny fingers touched until he found a box of unopened Twinkies at the back. His hand held onto them for longer than it had with everything else and Beth knew that was what he wanted. "Go ahead, take one…. how about I have one too…. it'll be our secret. Daryl'll never know?"

Caleb looked unsure, as if it might be a trap. He noticed how Beth was watching him though and he found nothing except kindness and mischief there. She nodded softly in affirmation once more and he went ahead and ripped open the box as though it was Christmas day. He pulled one out and passed it to Beth and took one for himself, ripping the packaging open and forcing it into his mouth until he could hardly close it to chew.

"Mmmmmmm." Beth closed her eyes and moaned out as she did the same, cramming the Twinkie in, in its entirety. They both looked at each other and ended up giggling, their faces stuffed and covered in cream. They both devoured their stolen treats within seconds, Caleb licking round his lips for every last tasty morsel.

"That good?" Without thinking, Beth gently used her thumb to wipe the cream from around the small boys grinning mouth and cheek, and was surprised when he didn't even flinch.

He nodded. "Thank you…. the man won't be mad we stole them will he?" His smile was gone now, replaced by the nervousness that was there before.

"Of course not, silly. You don't need to be scared of him. He's a kind, good man. He'd never hurt you. We both just wanna help you is all…. Daryl just doesn't smile very much but that doesn't mean he's sad or angry….What do you say we try to make him laugh sometimes?" Caleb smiled at her and she could see it was a proper relaxed little boy smile this time. She smiled back at him, closing the cupboard door and holding out her hand to help him off the chair. "C'mon, get down before your brothers come back. I won't tell about the Twinkie." Beth winked at him and Caleb grabbed her hand and jumped down onto the floor.

"You've got cream on yer nose!" Caleb giggled at Beth as she wiped herself clean, ruffling the small boys curly hair with her other hand. "Thanks… don't wanna give away our secret."

Just as Beth pushed the chair back into place Joshua and Adam appeared at the kitchen door again.

"That bathroom's huge. You've got everythin' in there." Joshua sounded both excited and amazed.

"Oh, yeah. We went scavengin' a couple of days ago. We found a group of houses that had hardly been picked over. Once we cleared the walkers, we were able to stock up on lots of stuff." Beth was now picking out some cans of food to make some sort of quick meal for them all.

"How long have you been here?" Joshua asked.

"A little over two months I think. Daryl and I got separated from our group and eventually found this place. It was well looked after but empty, we waited to see if anyone came back but no one did so we decided to stay. It has water and electricity so is as good as anywhere to try to start over." Beth spoke as she started to prepare some sort of Pasta Bolognese dish.

"So you and…. you were together before?" Joshua sounded hesitant to ask something so personal but was genuinely curious as to how a mean, moody old redneck found himself a beautiful kind young woman.

"Before what?...No, we weren't together before the apocalypse, or before findin' this place." Beth continued heating the ground beef and tomato sauce whilst the pasta spirals began to boil. She wasn't angry at him for asking, she knew he wouldn't be the last person to ask that question. Even though she didn't see anything only the man she loved when she looked at Daryl, she knew the first thing anyone else would notice was the age gap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude, but he is a lot older than you…. It's none of my business though."

"S'okay. I'm not mad. He is a lot older, twenty years older but I didn't know or care about that when I fell in love with him. He's just Daryl, he's always just been there, protectin' us and providin' for us. Age doesn't matter when you find the person you were meant to be with." Beth glanced over her shoulder at the boys, who were all now sat patiently waiting for the food, the younger two quietly playing tug with Patch under the table. The dog had somehow snuck in with his toy without her noticing, as had Daryl.

"Ya ask a lot a' questions don't ya boy?" Beth swung her head around and glanced over her other shoulder to find Daryl leant nonchalantly against the door jamb with a grin on his face meant solely for her, as if they were the only people left in the world once more.

"You gonna keep on creepin' up on us, huh? Yunno eavesdroppers don't always like what they hear!" Beth grinned back at him, her eyes shining with happiness and love. The boys had stopped what they were doing and were silently watching everything that was passing between the couple.

"Well, I'll take my chances 'cause I ain't heard nothin' I don't like so far." Daryl sauntered across the kitchen until he was stood next to Beth, brushing his skin against hers just enough to cause a thrill to course through her body. He leant backwards against the counter, folding his bare arms in front of him. She could feel him looking at her, his stare setting her insides alight.

"Did you check everythin' then?" Beth asked him, trying her best to concentrate on the situation at hand and not on the fact his warm solid body was mere millimetres away from her and she wanted nothing more than for him to pick her up and make love to her right here and now on the counter.

"Yeah we're locked up tight, and ya lot are sleepin' down here tonight. There's pillows and blankets, it'll have ta do 'til we can get ya beds or mattresses sorted out. The dog'll keep ya company, he's a good lookout and it looks like he's made a couple a' new friends already." Daryl reluctantly moved his gaze from Beth to the boys, mainly Joshua as he gave out his instructions.

"Thank you Daryl. It'll do fine. We haven't slept anywhere indoors with pillows for months."

"Well ya should thank Beth, she's the one been turnin' this place inta a home, not me. Brought more damn cushions back with us than we know what to do with!" Daryl seemed more relaxed now, back to how he'd been before the brothers arrived, although that was probably more to do with the fact his mind was otherwise occupied.

"Thank you Beth….Thank you both. We won't get in your way."

"Damn right ya won't." Daryl turned to stand behind Beth, shielding her from the view of their guests. He curled his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He spoke in a whisper to her, his lips catching the dip behind her ear he knew she loved him touching so much "I'ma go draw up a bath fer ya. I'll see ya when yer done down here?" Beth nodded but didn't look away from the stove in front of her. He pressed his lips into her temple before leaving the kitchen. He picked his crossbow and backpack up from the hallway and slowly made his way up the stairs. He couldn't fail to hear Adam cheerfully chattering on; something about how the grumpy man swore again and why wasn't he eating with them and how pasta was his favorite food and that his daddy used to cuddle his momma like that. Daryl smiled to himself. He couldn't deny they were good kids, he couldn't deny they were doing the right thing, but he still couldn't help feeling like he was on the outside looking in. He never was any good with family or people. It'd taken everything he had to let Beth in and he wasn't sure he was ready to let anyone else get that close, not yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you, that was really good. All we've eaten for so long is what we could kill or harvest from the woods." Joshua had cleared his plate in record time, closely followed by Caleb who had hardly even stopped to breathe as he shovelled the Bolognese down, as though someone was about to steal it if he didn't.

"Yeah. Before the apocalypse I never even really liked meat that much. Now it seems to be all I eat, suppose that's what I get for being paired with the best hunter left in the State!…. Have you ever tried snake? If you haven't, don't even bother. It's gross and I'd rather go hungry!" Beth wrinkled her nose and stuck her finger into her mouth as she poked her tongue out, accentuating her meaning. All three boys laughed at her.

"That's funny! She ate a snake!" Adam chuckled happily to himself. He was still struggling with finishing his meal though, food falling everywhere. Beth thought maybe he'd not had much experience of eating at a table with cutlery, which is why she'd given him a spoon, but he wasn't even coping with that.

"You want me or Josh to help you with that Adam, before it gets cold?" Beth smiled at the small boy and held out her hand towards him in an offer of help.

Adam passed the spoon to Beth and sighed as he sunk back into the chair deflated "Yeah. The spoon's hard to use. We don't use spoons do we Josh?"

"No we don't Adam, but now we're in a house, you're gonna have to get used to sittin' at the table and usin' cutlery. Momma wouldn't like you eatin' with your fingers when you don't have to, okay?" Adam nodded and Joshua ruffled the small boys curly blonde hair causing him to swat his brothers hand away playfully.

Beth leant across the table and began to spoon feed the small boy, who thought it was highly amusing to rock from side to side on his chair as Beth couldn't help but plaster his tiny face with sauce, missing his open mouth completely. Beth smiled at him but widened her eyes in mock annoyance as he giggled back at her.

"Did you know that boys that don't eat nicely don't get candy for desert?…" Beth lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "…And I'll tell you a secret. We have lots of candy!" Adam suddenly stopped rocking. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened, eagerly awaiting the next spoonful.

"That's better. Caleb why don't you get everyone a candy bar. You know where they are don't you? Take what you want." Beth winked lovingly at Caleb and the brunette grinned at her before springing into action and dragging his chair over to the counter again.

Joshua was watching how good Beth was with Adam and Caleb. It was like she'd been a mother or had experience with young children somehow. "Did you work with children before all this happened? You're pretty good with them. They like you already… and it's not just because of the candy." Joshua looked down at his little brother and Adam grinned back at him, his face scrunched up, covered in orange sauce, as he swung his little legs under the table.

"No. I was still in high school. I lived on a farm with my family. Daddy was a veterinarian. But back in our group I looked after the kids. Mainly a baby… her mother died in childbirth so I took care of her from the day she was born, for about a year. We lost her too when we all got separated though." Beth tried to sound upbeat but putting it into words was harder than she'd imagined it would be. She truly missed Lil' Ass Kicker. She wondered if she really was still out there somewhere safe with Carol and Tyreese. She hoped she was, and she hoped she'd see her again one day.

"Well you've won Adam over for sure…" Joshua leant across the table towards Beth and spoke in a hushed whisper "….and I haven't seen Caleb as relaxed with a stranger… ever. Thank you." Joshua's face was filled with genuine gratitude… and something else that Beth couldn't work out. He pulled back to sit down, his eyes still firmly on Beth.

Beth felt herself flushing crimson. She wasn't sure if it was the unnerving way he was looking at her or just the compliment. She couldn't remember a time when she'd ever been thanked for her work with Judith. Not that she'd needed thanks, she adored looking after her. But it felt nice. To be complimented and appreciated, even by a stranger. She looked away from him and focused her attention back on spoon feeding Adam whilst watching Caleb rummaging in the kitchen cabinet.

"What've you found for us then Caleb? I think I'd like a Milky Way." Caleb turned to look at Beth and grinned at her "Can I please have a Butter Finger?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. Make sure you get somethin' for Adam and Joshua too please."

Caleb grabbed the candy bars and climbed down, closing the cabinet and pushing the chair back into place. He placed a Twinkie in front of Adam and passed Joshua and Beth a Milky Way each before setting down his own candy in front of him.

"We'll finish eatin' and then I'll get you sorted in the livin' room. We'll leave the mess for tonight. I'll sort it in the mornin'…just this once. I'm too tired and I bet ya'll just wanna sleep too?"

"Thank you. You don't know how much we appreciate you lettin' us stay. We'll pull our weight. You won't regret it, neither of you." Joshua seemed shy all of a sudden as he looked at the table playing nervously with his Milky Way.

"I know you'll pull your weight and I know we won't regret it. There _are_ good people left Joshua. I know you've lost so much but I promise you'll be safe here now, you can look after your brothers without bein' afraid." Joshua looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She smiled one of her beautiful radiant smiles, holding back tears of her own as she thought of all the people she'd lost, of just how awful this world was now and how she wanted more than anything to make it work and take care of these three boys.

"To start with you can put those rabbits in the bottom of the fridge. I'll gut them tomorrow. It's too late now. Then we'll eat our candy and then we'll go to bed ready to start afresh in the mornin'. How's that sound?"

She looked from one boy to the next and they nodded in affirmation, Adam copying his big brothers. "Go on then you lot, eat up before Daryl finds out we've eaten his stash!" Beth laughed and everyone ripped into their candy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth opened the bathroom door and slipped through into the flickering warm orange glow. Daryl had left a few candles burning on the counter and the steam from the hot water was making the whole room seem hazy. Beth suddenly felt tired and achy, the mental and physical excitement of the day catching up with her.

Daryl lay stretched out, almost fully submerged in the warm water, his eyes closed as he listened to Beth creep in. She shuffled around behind him, slipping out of her clothes and chattering on about how the boys were settled and fed and that she wanted to go out tomorrow to find them clothes and bedding. He didn't answer her, just listened to how happy she sounded.

The next thing he heard was the toilet lid being lifted and the sound of Beth peeing. "Bloody hell Beth, d'ya have ta do that while I'm in the room?" Daryl's voice was raised, but more through embarrassment than anything else.

"Really, Daryl? After everythin' we've done together, you're embarrassed about me peein' in front of you? Don't you remember takin' a piss in front of me back at that moonshine shack? And you weren't none to delicate about it neither." Once she was finished Beth walked over to Daryl and tugged on his hair as she passed him by, grinning to herself. Daryl just grumbled under his breath in response. Of course he remembered, but he didn't like to think back on those days. He'd been a total jackass towards her and truly had no idea why she'd ever wanted anything to do with him after that.

"Move over then grumpy pants, you're takin' up all the room." Beth knocked his knee to get his attention.

"Less a' the name callin' Greene and just get in. Thought ya weren't ever comin' up." Daryl opened his eyes and smirked at her, pulling himself into a sitting position to watch as she stepped into the steaming heat of the bath. Beth lowered herself between Daryl's legs and leant back against his chest, wincing slightly until she found a comfortable position against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"And I ain't forgot the names ya called me in the basement either. Gonna make ya pay fer that one day." His lips brushed deliciously against her jaw as he spoke.

"I'm countin' on it Dixon. Maybe you need to tie me up and spank me 'til I beg forgiveness for bein' so bad!" Beth giggled and squeezed his thigh. Daryl placed a kiss on her temple, grinning like a fool.

"I love ya Beth Greene…. even if ya do have the dirtiest filthiest mind I've ever known!" Daryl's hands were now sliding up and down Beth's arms, cupping water from the tub and gently pouring it over her shoulders and breasts, watching as her pale skin started to glisten in the hazy glow of the room. The sound of water splashing back into the tub echoed loudly in the otherwise silent bathroom. It was heaven; a silent, warm watery heaven where he got to lose himself in the soft loving arms of his woman.

"I love you more… but I'd love you _even_ more… if you keep doin' that with your hands." Beth murmured.

Beth sighed and relaxed into him, focusing on enjoying the tingling sensation of Daryl's wet hands caressing her skin, the warmth of the water soaking into her bones, easing the soreness between her legs. She couldn't help but moan at the slight stinging sensation though, she hadn't realised how raw she was down there until now.

"Ya still feel sore baby?" he mumbled into her flesh, kissing and sucking the soft skin where her shoulder met her neck, his fingers now trailing along her thighs, down the outside and back along the inside, before starting the circle again.

"Hhmmmmm. A bit….maybe you can take my mind off it? I ache all over…and I'm pretty sure that's your fault too. You owe me!" Daryl pressed his mouth into Beth's shoulder, kissing until he could feel her flesh goose bump. Despite his best efforts to stop it, he could feel himself hardening against the soft skin of her back, at the way she was moving ever so slightly against him as he touched her.

His lips brushed the nape of her neck and over her shoulder, his mouth pressing kiss after kiss across her back, his whiskers scratching as he moved. His hands shifted from her legs and slid gently around her stomach, she could feel his heart beating fast as she leant into him, his breath hard on her flesh. His hands lay warm and solid and big against her body and felt so good that her eyes fluttered shut in a state of bliss, her breath becoming slow and heavy as she pressed herself against his hardness.

Beth ran her fingernails slowly but firmly back and forth along Daryl's solid wet thighs. She could feel herself becoming aroused, turned on by every one of his loving touches, the familiar wetness and throb building once more in the soreness between her thighs. But she felt sleepy too, his safe comforting embrace and the relaxing steam enveloping her like a soothing blanket.

"Uuummmmm, that feels so good. Your hands are so warm, it's helpin' with the ache."

"Lemme try somethin'?" The delicious vibrations of his lips on her wet skin ran all the way through her body down to her pussy, causing it to ache even more. Beth nodded her answer, her eyes still closed. Daryl's splayed hands drifted lower, just grazing through the soft mound of hair at the apex of her thighs. He moved the palms of his hands in firm circles, relieving some of the ache with a mixture of heat and massage. He began to move in wider circles, back up over her stomach and hips, keeping the pressure constant and heating her skin with the continuous friction of his rough skin rubbing over hers.

"Uuuhhhhhmm, where'd you learn that? You've not been lyin' to me have you? I think you know exactly what you're doin'….and just so you know...it feels amazin' baby." Beth sighed, and fell completely limp against the rhythmic touches of the man behind her, resting her arms on the sides of the bathtub.

"Years back Merle was seein' this stripper, she was a qualified masseuse but stripped for the extra money. She was good, she used to sort my shoulders out sometimes after usin' my bow had fucked 'em up. I just took notice a' what she was doin' is all. Figured it'd work in other places too."

"Well it definitely works. It feels nice. You know I'm not gonna let you stop now though, right?" Beth sighed again at the glorious soothing feeling. "So Merle actually dated? I can't imagine that somehow." Beth felt more awake now, a heat coursing through her body that was igniting a need deep inside her.

"Well it weren't datin' so much as fuckin' her brains out every chance he got. He saw her for longer than anyone else he ever brought back with him though. She was nice, too damn nice for Merle. He used to treat her like shit most a' the time. S'pose she wanted a bit a' rough, and she weren't disappointed with Merle." Daryl slid Beth forward slightly leaving one hand pressed firmly into her lower abdomen as his other hand found her lower back and started to rub in firm circles until her skin was pink and warm. He moved gradually upwards, over her whole back and around her shoulders and neck.

"You let her see your scars? You must've really trusted her." Beth was almost asleep under Daryl's hypnotising ministrations. She shouldn't have been surprised that he could relax her like he could, he seemed to know her better than she knew herself. Even from the start nothing had been awkward between them, there'd been no hesitation or embarrassment. They fitted together like they were meant to be. She realised how much she wanted him to ask her, to finish what he'd started in the truck. Maybe he didn't want to anymore, maybe he'd never wanted to and it had all been a big mistake. She couldn't bring it up though, it wasn't right, he needed to feel comfortable enough to ask her if that was what he really wanted. She'd just have to wait.

"Nah. Told ya, no one's seen 'em only ya and Merle. I made her do it over my t-shirt. She had to work harder but she didn't seem to mind…. Ya ain't jealous again a' ya Greene? Only one thing for it, when ya ain't so tired an' achy, I'ma have to put ya over my knee and spank the livin' daylights outta ya 'til ya stop bein' so damn stupid." Daryl stopped what he was doing and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, turning her around so she was knelt across his thighs and looking straight at him. One arm curled around her waist, pulling her close and his other hand cupped the back of her head. "I love ya. I ain't never loved anyone else an' I don't just want ya Beth, I need ya." Daryl's eyes were flicking across her face, seeking acceptance, love, a sign that she reciprocated. And he found it, he found it all just like he always did.

"I know, and I'm not jealous you big dope. The past's the past…there's no goin' back to change it for neither of us. We have what we have now and we need to learn to love it, to make the most of it." Daryl guided her face towards him and pressed his lips into hers, kissing her until she couldn't breathe. He wanted to finish asking her to be his forever, to be his wife, but he didn't know how. Any confidence and words he'd found earlier were gone now. He wasn't sure he could take the rejection if she said no, it would change everything, and after today things had already changed beyond what he thought he could cope with.

Beth pulled away, breathless, her lips now red and swollen "But you can still put me across your knee if you want…. I'll pretend to be jealous if that helps. We can role play. You can be the big strong hunter man and I'll be the damsel in distress in the woods. You can save me and then... I'll let you fuck me… any way you want." Beth giggled at him before sliding her tongue forcefully into his mouth again. She felt sore as hell still, but she wanted him so badly. She knew she wouldn't even notice the soreness once he was sliding inside her walls.

Daryl grabbed for her shoulders and pushed her away from him, breaking the kiss that was almost taking him over the edge. "Goddamit Beth! I'm tryin' here but ya ain't makin' it easy are ya? Yer drivin' me crazy woman." Daryl sounded exasperated and tortured, as if he was about to explode.

"What! I haven't doin' anythin'." Beth exclaimed innocently, widening her big blue eyes and cocking her head to the side, her fingernails scraping deliciously over his neck as she held onto him.

"Yeah right, ya ain't doin' nothin' my ass! Ya know exactly what yer doin'. Role play? Lettin' me fuck ya in the woods? Damn it woman…..C'mon. I'm takin' ya to bed…to sleep. I'll even do that thing with my hands again 'til ya drift off if ya want but ya ain't gettin' anythin' else. Not tonight." Daryl stood up, water crashing everywhere. He bent down to hook his hands under Beth's arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Daryl! That's not fair! I'd rather you do the thing with your tongue!" Beth giggled and placed her hands on his wet shimmering chest as her tongue flicked out to lick the last droplets of water from him. She held his gaze as she pressed her lips into his taught flesh and sucked gently over his tattoo.

Daryl's eyelids briefly closed as he let a low groan escape his throat, remembering the night in the cabin when she'd done this the first time. Jesus Christ, he wanted nothing more than to eat her beautiful pussy and then feel her tight wet warmth around him as he drove his cock into her. Bending her over the bathtub and sliding in and out of her so slowly neither of them could bear it. Instead he did what he knew she needed, not what she thought she wanted.

"Yeah I bet ya would….ain't happenin' though. Not tonight Greene. Yer too sore, I ain't gonna make it worse. Ya need to sleep." Daryl smirked at her before grabbing her shoulders and spinning her back round, thrusting a towel into her hands.

Beth had only just stepped out of the tub when the door handle started to rattle and a light knock rasped on the wood. She looked across at Daryl, who was drying himself off. "Did ya lock the door?" Beth stared blankly at him and shook her head before she started to giggle.

"Hold up. We ain't finished yet." Daryl shouted at a level he hoped wouldn't be too threatening to whichever boy was out there, a grin breaking out across his face.

"Beth put some damn clothes on 'fore ya get an audience."

There was no reply, but the handle stopped moving. They both finished drying off and wrapped themselves in towels before Beth slowly opened the door. She found Adam stood there with Joshua behind him. This time Adam looked like he'd done something wrong and she could see he'd been crying.

"What's wrong sweetie? Do you need the bathroom? We're done now. It's all yours." Adam didn't look at her this time, his head was bowed to the floor in what she thought looked like shame. Beth looked at Joshua. "What's wrong? Is he okay? Is something wrong?" Beth was panicking now.

"I'm really sorry. He couldn't hold it any longer… when he needs to go he needs to go. I'll clear the mess up…. I'm sorry. It's not his fault though, don't be mad at him. He's too young to know any better." Joshua was well aware of Daryl watching the whole scene from behind Beth.

"Oh Adam sweetie, it's okay. It doesn't matter." Beth knelt down and smiled at the small boy, running her fingers through his curly blonde hair. Of course now she was closer she could see the damp patch in his pants. "Why didn't you just knock or shout? He could've come in. We're not monsters. Are you really that scared of us you'd let your brother wet himself?" Beth was wide eyed, looking at Joshua now in disbelief and with an anger of sorts, although she knew it wasn't Joshua's fault really.

"I didn't want to disturb you both. I didn't know what you'd be doin'. It's no big deal, ain't the first time it's happened. We waited as long as we could for you to come out, he just couldn't hold it any longer."

"Ain't the boys fault Beth, neither of 'em. An' it ain't ya they're scared of, it's me. I ain't exactly been welcomin' to 'em." Daryl rested his hands on Beth's shoulders as he stood shamefaced behind her, looking at the tearful little boy in front of Beth.

"Ain't ya that needs ta be sorry. Ya ain't done nothin' wrong 'cept try to look after yer family." Daryl was addressing Joshua directly now. Beth turned her head to face Daryl, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Bring him in, take his clothes off and dunk him in the tub. Ain't gonna do him no good standin' around in wet pants." Daryl continued to talk to Joshua.

Joshua nodded in agreement and gave the archer a smile to show he appreciated his kindness.

"Hey Adam. Do you wanna take a nice warm bath? I'll find you somethin' clean and warm to sleep in too. Would ya like that?" Beth was stroking her fingers along the small boys face, wiping away the few tears that were still there, and he eventually looked up at her and gave her the smallest smile.

"That's better. I'll go get you somethin' to sleep in and Daryl'll go downstairs and make you some hot chocolate for when you're cleaned up… won't you Daryl?" Beth glanced back at Daryl who had his hands up in surrender and a smirk on his face this time. "Yes ma'am, right away, anythin' ya say."

Adam's smile broke into a huge grin "He's funny!"

"Yeah, he's a real hoot, ain't you Daryl?" Beth rolled her eyes at the man behind her and stood up ready to go and fetch the clothing. Adam grabbed for her hand and pulled her back. "Joshua'll get you cleaned up. I'll be back in a minute." Adam shook his head and tugged on her some more. "Will ya wash me?" His little voice was almost a whisper. Beth looked toward Joshua, silently asking him what she should do.

"You want Beth to look after you? It's okay if that's what you want. I won't be mad, but it's up to Beth." Adam nodded at his brother and gripped onto Beth's hand.

"It's okay by me… if you don't mind?" Beth's eyes were huge and she looked nervous as she looked between Daryl and Joshua.

"It's fine, go ahead. I'll go back and sit with Caleb, he'll wonder where we went." Joshua ruffled his brothers' hair "Do as you're told and I'll see you in a bit." He turned and descended the stairs, disappearing back into the living room.

Daryl looked at Beth and gave her a knowing smile. "Well, he sure likes ya, don't ya lil' fella?" Daryl looked between Beth and Adam and he could see how relaxed the little one was with her. "I'ma go put some clothes on and then go make 'em some hot chocolate." Daryl grabbed Beth's shoulders and pressed his lips into hers quickly. "See ya in a few minutes."

Beth was left alone at the bathroom door with two big blue eyes gazing up at her and a tiny soft hand holding hers. She felt a sudden urge to pick the little boy up, squeeze him hard and never let him go. For now though she'd just bathe him and make him feel welcome and safe and loved.

Between them they sorted the three boys out, Beth first washing and then dressing Adam in one of her smallest shirts, which was still huge but at least it would keep him warm. Daryl made them all hot chocolate and carried Adam downstairs once Beth had finished with him. Adam had tugged on Daryl's beard with his tiny fingers before telling him how his daddy had had one just like it and his momma didn't like it because she said it tickled her when his daddy kissed her. He proceeded to ask if he kissed the pretty blonde lady upstairs. Daryl actually half smiled at the boy and grumbled something back at him about no point in wasting time shaving these days and Beth not minding his beard. He was sure that wasn't the response the boy was looking for but couldn't come up with anything else.

They all sat together quietly and enjoyed their hot chocolate. Beth made them promise that they wouldn't ever be scared to ask either of them anything again. She told them they were welcome to take and use anything they wanted in the house, they didn't even have to ask. Joshua promised he wouldn't let the same thing happen again and said he was sorry for the hundredth time. The boys got settled on the couch and floor and they all said goodnight…. for the second time that evening.

Daryl grabbed hold of Beth as soon as they were out of where prying eyes could see them and carried her up to bed. "Now it's yer turn to sleep Miss Greene. No arguments or discussions."

"Yes Sir, Mr Dixon. Anythin' you say!" Beth grinned at her attempt at mimicking his earlier comment. Daryl just fake scowled at her, showing her he wasn't impressed, before standing her down outside their bedroom door.

"Thank you Daryl… for bein' kind to them. I know you ain't used to them yet and I know you're not keen on strangers, so I know it must've been hard for you."

"It ain't that I don't like 'em Beth. I just don't know 'em…and people…. well kids, they don't like me like they do ya."

"That isn't true Daryl. Carl and Judy adored you. I think Judy thought you were her daddy for all the time you spent with her. They loved you and they weren't scared of you neither. Caleb and Adam are just shy, they'll come around… as long as you don't keep the grumpy pants act up." Beth grinned at Daryl before flopping out on the bed, totally naked once more.

"Hhmmmm, whatever ya say Greene. Now stop yappin' an' go to sleep." Daryl laid down on his side next to her, nuzzling his mouth into the hair covering her shoulder.

Beth yawned, feeling truly shattered. "Night Daryl." Daryl didn't answer, just kissed her cheek.

Beth fell into a deep sleep within a few minutes of lying down, Daryl's hand resting warm and heavy on her stomach. Daryl spent a while looking at her in the silver of the moonlight, brushing flyaway strands of hair away from her face and tracing his fingertips over the smooth curves of her beautiful body. She was so small and perfect, his hand almost covering her entire abdomen. He briefly thought what it'd feel like to know a part of him was growing inside her. He knew that choice had been taken away from them. He knew it wasn't an option and he was okay with that, he'd have probably been a mean, shitty, no good asshole of a dad anyway, just like his had been. But he didn't believe Beth was okay with it, not really. That's why he wanted to try to make it work with the boys downstairs. That's why he'd tried tonight. He wanted to help her care for the only children she'd ever get chance to mother. Because of what some redneck assholes had done to her when she was only a child herself, this would be her only chance. He knew he shouldn't think on that, it always made him sick to his core… and angry. Beth didn't need that from him, not now she'd found a kind of happiness.

Over the next few hours Daryl fell in and out of a restless sleep, he couldn't relax, not even curled up with Beth, his mind was too active. He tried to calm himself by watching her breathe, feeling her chest rise and fall under his fingertips. He watched the way her face twitched every so often. He listened to the tiny, almost inaudible mumbles and sighs as she shuffled to get comfy. He wondered what she was dreaming about to look so content…. and peaceful. He hoped that she really was as happy as she looked. This life had already hurt her so much, she deserved something good.

His thoughts were sparking in all directions now. They had more mouths to feed which would mean more hunting, more runs for supplies. What if they had to leave the house with three kids in tow? Beth was his main concern, if it came to it he would save her, he would run with her and everyone else be damned. She wouldn't thank him for it, she'd probably hate him for it but he'd still do it. He'd still protect her at all costs. But could he really just leave three kids to die though? Maybe he wouldn't have to. Maybe he was worrying over nothing. They were safe at the moment, and that's really all they could ask for… take one day at a time.

Beth distracted Daryl from his train of thought, she'd started mumbling louder now and had flung herself over so her leg and arm were lying heavy on top of him. She pulled her arm tight around his waist and buried her face into his chest, mumbling something about 'candy' and 'rabbit' and 'yes'. Or that's what it sounded like anyhow. He loved how she talked in her sleep. It was always rambling nonsense, if he could understand it at all, but it was cute, especially the way she clung onto him like he was a damn tree she was trying to climb. She'd done it a lot when they'd first shared the bed after finding this place. Back then though it always sounded like she was frightened or sad but she'd never flung herself over him, it was usually him waking to find he'd embarrassingly been draped over her all night. She'd never said anything to him about it and he'd never said anything to her about the talking. It was endearing, and he didn't want to make her feel self-conscious or for her to stop. It soothed him somehow to know she was happy. She told him she was happy all the time, of course, but dreams don't lie. They're the window into the mind, the subconscious… they let out secrets and thoughts that you never would while you were awake.

Anyway, he wasn't one to pass judgement on other people's sleeping habits, he had no bloody idea what he did whilst he was asleep. He'd never shared a bed with anyone before for them to tell him. The fact Beth hadn't run screaming the last few months reassured him he couldn't be doing anything too awful or embarrassing, even when he knew he'd been dreaming about things he shouldn't and using her as a damn climbing frame. He always slept so well, so deep when he was with her, he thought maybe he just shut down altogether. Maybe, hopefully, nothing happened….

Daryl's wandering thoughts were interrupted by a loud high pitched squeal, over and over, which was soon followed by quieter sobbing. Without thinking he gently but swiftly untangled himself from around Beth's long soft limbs, immediately missing her warmth and comfort. He moved to the end of the bed and pulled on his pants and tee-shirt, grabbing his crossbow from the floor next to the door. Before he closed the door behind him he looked back at his girl. Beth hadn't seemed to have stirred except for re adjusting her position after he was no longer there for her to cling to. That was a good thing, he didn't want her waking to whatever might be happening downstairs, he would sort it. He clicked the bedroom door closed and started to descend the stairs, crossbow raised, the noises becoming louder and clearer as he neared the source. There was an intermittent sobbing, muffled talking, raised voices and a scurrying of paws.

"Josh? Ya there?" Daryl spoke in barely more than a raised whisper as he rounded the corner into the living room.


	22. Must Be The Beard

**No ****Going ****Back**

**Chapter 22 -'Must Be The Beard'**

A soft reply came in answer to Daryl's question "Daryl?… I'm sorry, don't be mad! Everythin's going to be fine. It's only Adam…he'll be okay in a minute. He doesn't know what he's doin'." Joshua's heart was pounding hard and fast and he sounded petrified as he tried to explain away the screaming that was shattering the silence of the night to the angry looking archer that had appeared out of nowhere. Until the older man spoke, Joshua hadn't heard Daryl creeping up on them and he'd naïvely hoped that he could calm Adam down before his wailing disturbed the sleeping couple upstairs.

Daryl rounded the corner to the living room. He looked along the sight of his crossbow to find Adam sobbing hysterically and in floods of tears while Caleb was struggling to pick him up to comfort him. Joshua was trying to grab Patch every time he passed him, in attempt to stop the noise from him running in frenzied circles around the couch. Daryl lowered his crossbow and placed it on the floor, huffing out a long sigh of relief, a deep breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He didn't know what he'd expected to find, maybe a herd of walkers or a group of troublesome intruders, but it definitely wasn't the scene that had greeted him. It was comical really, and if he hadn't been so tired and irritable he would have at least managed a chuckle at the three boys and crazy dog in front of him.

"Can't ya keep 'im quiet? You'll have every walker for miles around bangin' the damn door down in a minute... and Beth's sleepin', she don't need ya lot wakin' her up… What's wrong with 'im anyway? Is he hurt?" Daryl nodded his head towards Adam in curiosity, his voice a low whisper as he tried his best not to sound annoyed. He kept reminding himself he was doing this for Beth, he was trying to be the best he could be for her. She would want him to at least be civil to these kids, to try and make them feel safe and secure even if he couldn't show them the same tenderness and care Beth found so easy, and gave so freely.

"I'm really sorry, Daryl...he'll stop soon. He does this all the time since mom died, it's been worse this last week since dad passed. He has nightmares and wakes screamin', he doesn't understand it… why they're not here anymore. It takes him a while to calm down. Sometimes no one can settle him."

Adam hadn't quietened any, even with Caleb's loving attempts at soothing his little brother, or the fact the grumpy man was stood in the room now, surely looking nothing less than menacing to such a small boy. Caleb was rocking him on his lap as he sat on the edge of the couch but Adam was fighting him, trying to pull away, almost squealing as tears poured down his cheeks and he rubbed at his eyes. "Mommaaaa. I… want… moommaaaa! Daddy!" Adam was hysterical, deep chesty sobs accentuating his words as he begged for something he was never going to have. Caleb was trying to hush him, rock him, but nothing was working.

In that instant Daryl saw himself and Merle when they were young. He remembered the nights when his pa had taken his belt to him before he'd passed out in his armchair, leaving a small Daryl alone and terrified and hurting. Merle would come home and find him curled up sobbing quietly in the corner of their little bedroom. Merle would do his best to comfort his younger brother, to hold him and talk to him. Daryl could remember fighting him too. Fighting Merle's kindness because he knew he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it because he'd been unable to stop his pa, unable to stop the feeling of being small and pathetic and weak…. and he now carried the scars of that weakness with him for eternity, reminding him that he was nobody, a nothing… somebody whose own father couldn't even love.

Adam's cacophony of noise brought Daryl back to the present, to the potentially dangerous situation in front of him.

"He do this when ya'll were livin' in the woods?" Daryl was suddenly finding a newfound respect for Joshua. How the hell he'd managed to keep them safe this long was beyond him. Adam was virtually a walker siren, alerting the undead for miles around. If it had been him, he'd have most likely smothered the poor kid by now in his attempts to quieten him.

"Yeah, he did…." Joshua felt the need to explain further. "Not every night though...but it's why we could never settle in one place, never sleep properly...I'm sorry Daryl. I know you didn't want us here and this just proves you were right." Joshua looked dejected as he tried to take Adam from Caleb and turn his hand at settling the boy. Adam wouldn't budge though, slapping his hands at his oldest brother, shaking his head wildly and shouting 'No' through a small wavering voice.

"Why the hell's everyone seem to think they know what I want, huh? If I didn't damn well want ya here, ya'll wouldn't be here." Daryl kept his voice hushed but he was frustrated beyond words, his hands coming up to rub over his face in annoyance. First Beth, now the boy, all telling him what he was thinking. Damn it if he couldn't get a moments peace around here lately.

Adam was still fighting his brothers and had pushed himself off of Caleb's knee and made his way over to Daryl, standing beside him in Beth's oversized shirt. The older man, distracted by his own thoughts, hadn't noticed until he felt a tiny hand pulling at his pants. Daryl jerked his head downwards from under his hand to see Adam holding on to him. His body was shuddering under the stress of having been sobbing for so long and he was struggling to catch his breath for hiccupping. His red and blotchy tearstained face gazed up at Daryl, his blue eyes brimful of tears but somehow filled with expectation. Expectation of what? Why the hell was the boy looking at him like that? What did he want? Daryl stared back at the boy, feeling his heart gradually slowing as a rush of something flooded his senses all at once. Adam stretched his little arms out to Daryl to show him he wanted to be picked up, and without thinking or over analysing for once in his life, Daryl did just that. He picked the boy up and settled him against his chest as Adam wrapped his legs around the man's waist.

Daryl hadn't realised he'd earned himself an audience, two pairs of eyes watching his every move. He was too lost in the overwhelming sensation of having this small warm body in his arms. The blonde had buried his head into the crook of Daryl's neck as aftershocks of his frenzied sobbing and wailing continued to rack his tiny body. Daryl could feel the boy's breath heavy on his neck, his warm wet tears and his trembling lips against the skin of his throat. He could sense the boy's fear, his panic as his tiny heart thumped against Daryl's own. It was then he realised he was clueless as what to do now. He found himself panicking and looking toward Joshua then Caleb for help, but he got nothing. Daryl froze, he had no idea what to do next. Not that he had long to contemplate it before Adam made the choice for him. He wrapped his little arm around the archers' neck and entwined the fingers of his other hand in Daryl's facial hair, snuggling his face into the muscles of the older mans' shoulder. The boy was stroking rhythmically, stopping now and again to rub the whiskers on Daryl's chin between his fingertips in what was a comforting soothing action to him. Adams eyelids were becoming heavy and his body had slowed to an occasional shuddering now as his fear dissipated and he took comfort in Daryl's embrace.

"He likes you. That used to be the only thing that would settle him when he started havin' the nightmares after mom died. Must be the beard, Dad had one just like yours." Joshua almost smirked at the look of pure panic on the older man's face. It was the first time he'd seen the older man show any kind of weakness or hesitance since they'd met. "It's okay, he'll sleep now. Then you can leave him. He never usually wakes twice in one night." Joshua tried to reassure Daryl that he didn't need to stay or worry.

Joshua turned to peer through the slats of the boarded up window, just to double check Adam really hadn't brought a herd of walkers to their door. It looked clear, he thought there might have been shadows moving in the far off darkness, but couldn't really tell if it was just the graceful dancing of trees instead of the slow uncoordinated swaying of the undead. He was sure the fencing would hold off any danger until the morning when they could clear the area properly.

Daryl, ever the observant hunter, noticed Joshua's thought processes, inwardly praising the boy's initiative. However he could only manage to stare at the oldest brother, unsure as how to respond to his revelation that Adam liked him. Truth be told he was scared, but at the same time he felt a mad need to comfort the boy best he could, to keep him safe. He felt maybe finally he could be good for more than catching damn rabbits and killing zombies. He was beginning to understand some of the protective feelings Beth had held for the kids at the prison… it was strangely satisfying to administer the same kind of comfort to others that he'd received from Beth.

Daryl didn't have much choice in what to do next though, running was not an option, not if he didn't want the wailing to start up again. So he sat down on the couch, slowly leaning back into the soft cushions with Adam clinging onto him for dear life. Adam hardly stirred, his small fingers still playing in Daryl's beard as he murmured softly, and if Daryl was being truthful, it was as relaxing for him as it seemed to be for the child in his arms. It was a totally new sensation, for someone to take comfort in his touch, to be capable of providing support to someone. It was both soothing and enjoyable to him. Not in an erotic or tender way, like what he had with Beth, but it was fulfilling on a different level. He liked that he was helping Adam in some small way. The poor kid had lost both parents, he'd had no childhood or real affection to speak of. And Daryl, well he knew those feelings all too well. He might not have grown up in a zombie apocalypse but he sure as hell didn't grow up in anything better than these kids had now. A life devoid of love and luxury. He thought the only difference was that no one was beating on these kids like his pa had done with him.

The two older brothers glanced at each other but stayed silent as Daryl took a seat amongst them. They returned to their places back on the mound of cushions and blankets on the floorboards. The house was eerily quiet again now, even the pitter patter of Patch's paws had ceased. He'd given up frantically circling the couch. He hadn't understood what all the fuss had been about, but like the good faithful dog he'd become, had gone straight to the door and windows snarling and barking in readiness to protect the small boy from danger. However soon after Daryl had appeared in the doorway, Patch settled himself back down in his bed, sensing that nothing bad was on its way after all, not now his master was around.

After that, Daryl's downfall was closing his eyes under the soft ministrations of the child in his lap. He couldn't help from stroking his palm up and down Adam's back, maybe for his own benefit as much as the boys. The silence of the house, the warmth, the feeling of safety and contentment had taken him into deep slumber. He hadn't meant to fall asleep downstairs, he'd meant to climb back into his bed and curl himself around his woman. Where he'd mumble sweet nothings into her soft warm skin, feel her body writhing sleepily next to his until he was asleep in the happiest place he'd ever known…. Beth Greene's arms. But instead he was here, sat amongst three virtual strangers and feeling more satisfied than at any point in his life, save the moments he'd spent with Beth. That alone had him feeling confused, uncomfortable but satisfied all at once.

Maybe helping Adam was akin to helping himself in some way. He was attempting to heal the small broken and abused boy that still lived deep within himself. Whatever it was, Daryl felt more whole, more complete than he ever had before. He was finally allowing himself to both accept and give the care and kindness he'd denied himself all these long years because he thought he didn't deserve it. But deserve it or not, he knew it was what he needed, so he was going to take it anyway.

**DAY FIFTY SIX**

It was only just light outside when Beth woke. She'd slept like the dead… for hours, and now she was refreshed and wide awake. Her legs were sliding around the mattress, searching for the warmth of Daryl's body but instead finding a coolness. He wasn't there, she turned over and found his side of the bed empty as she ran her hand over the indentation of where he normally lay. She thought it was odd but she didn't worry anymore. Daryl wasn't a sleeper, he definitely did not sleep in past break of dawn either. She thought maybe he'd gone hunting, although he knew they didn't need any more food at the moment so maybe he just needed the break, she knew yesterday had been hard on him.

She lay there silently for a moment with just the early morning birdsong twittering outside the window, it was at times like this she really couldn't believe that the end of the world had happened. In these moments of quiet solitude she felt like she could be back on the farm, with nothing but the sounds of nature and the warmth of the sun to worry about. She knew that was just a fantasy though and in reality the house could be lost to someone like the governor or they could be overrun by the undead at any moment. But at this precise moment she was happy, happier than at any other time in her short life and she was going to enjoy it, savor it and make it count. Right now she had more than most people… even before the apocalypse; a man who loved her as much as she loved him, three sweet children, safety within these four walls, a full stomach, a scruffy but faithful dog and the promise of a future. A good future where they could thrive and appreciate that they had finally made it. That the last years had been worth the struggle and that the deaths of all those they'd loved had meant something…. It'd all been to get them to this point.

Beth's mind wandered to the boys downstairs. It was awful quiet, she hoped they were okay and not sitting there afraid to move in case they woke Daryl and her. Maybe they were still asleep, they didn't seem to have gotten much rest lately. She pulled back the bed sheet and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The moment she sat up she knew something was wrong, her insides shifted and she felt something she hadn't felt for a long time… a thick warm gushing sensation, sticky and wet between her thighs. She looked down to see the mess covering her legs and over what was their once clean and crisp white bed linen. Her eyes scanned around to find bright red blood, etched in a splatter pattern over the fresh white bottom sheet, some dried as if hours old and some still sticky and wet. Beth groaned out as embarrassment, anger and frustration took hold of her. Why now? She hadn't had a proper period for… well years. She supposed deep down she always knew it was a possibility, which is why she'd brought the tampons back from that run… just in case. But truthfully she really didn't think it would happen ever again, not living like they did these days. Or maybe she'd just hoped and prayed it wouldn't happen ever again because it was too much of a painful reminder of the baby she'd never be able to have.

Although she was naked, she crept out of the bedroom, pressing her old underwear between her thighs to stem the bleeding, and quickly darted into the bathroom to get cleaned up. There was dried blood everywhere and fresh blood threatening to ruin everything in sight…she couldn't help think she must look like a half-eaten zombie victim. She rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet finding the tampons right at the back where she'd deliberately placed them. Trying to insert it hurt like she was using one for the first time, she adjusted her raised leg on the toilet seat, wiggling around to get comfortable before pushing the tampon upwards and backwards until it was in place. She couldn't help but wonder what had changed recently, what would cause her period to start suddenly.

She headed back to the bedroom and quickly dressed and brushed through her hair, tying it up into its usual ponytail and braid. She stripped the bed of all its spoiled sheets, grabbing them up and taking them into the bathroom, dumping them into the bathtub and covering them with enough cold water to soak them for a while. Hopefully she would have enough time to sort the boys and clean the sheets before Daryl got back. She closed the bathroom door behind her and headed downstairs, the tell-tale ache of her period already beginning to gnaw at her lower belly like a bitch.

Her attention turned to how eerily quiet the house was, but it didn't unnerve her; it was an uplifting stillness rather than a silence to worry about.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs the light sound of dog paws padding on wood broke the quiet as Patch ran over to greet his favorite person, licking her and jumping up for attention like always. He was maybe trying to tell her in his own way about the drama of last night. She quietly fussed him and continued on into the living room.

The sight that greeted her had her stop dead and an uncontrollable grin break out over her face. It was the most wonderful, uplifting and heart-warming sight she'd ever seen. Joshua and Caleb were sprawled out on the floor covered haphazardly in an assortment of blankets. But it was what she found on the couch that took her breath away. In all honesty she'd never seen a more beautiful sight in her entire life and if she could have kept it exactly like it was for all eternity she would have.

Daryl was laid stretched out on his back on the couch, his bare feet hanging over one arm and his head resting on the other. Adam was laid flat out on his front on Daryl's chest, his head turned to the side on the archers shoulder with his hand resting against Daryl's open mouth. It was just the most adorable sight ever. Adam was flushed and sweaty from the extra body heat Daryl had been giving off in the night, his blonde curls stuck to both his head and Daryl's damp cheek. Beth just stood and stared at her four men, her four beautiful and perfect men. She felt her heart swell with so much love and happiness she thought it would explode. She had no idea why she was seeing what she was seeing but was glad beyond words she was.

Whatever had happened in the night for Daryl to have stayed downstairs must have been important. She wondered why Daryl hadn't woken her, why he'd dealt with it himself when she knew he hadn't even wanted these strangers in their life. She eventually walked over to where Daryl's head was and crouched down, gently stroking her fingertips along the side of his face for a few seconds until he started to twitch, snapping his mouth shut and mumbling.

"Daryl? Hey, rise and shine baby." Beth was grinning from ear to ear when he finally began to rouse from what was possibly the deepest sleep she'd ever seen him enjoy.

"Beth? What time is it?" Daryl's voice was raspy but quiet as he opened his eyes and licked his lips in an attempt to wake up, he was obviously aware of the sleeping weight of the boy on top of him and was trying his best not to disturb him.

"Still early, but I woke and you weren't there. Thought you'd gone huntin' again. Didn't expect… this." Beth whispered but was grinning like she was about to laugh now.

Daryl looked at her for a moment "What's a' matter Greene? Got somethin' to say?" Daryl whispered to the blonde, but found himself smiling back at her despite his embarrassment at big caught out like this.

"No. Nothin' to say at all Mr Dixon… well okay. Maybe jus' that you look totally adorable laid here with three children… and well…it's kinda sexy…the whole badass with a baby thing you've got goin' on. Makes me wanna do…" Daryl interrupted "Uh uh…not in front a' the ki…" This time Beth pressed her mouth into his before he could finish, giving a soft giggle against his lips. She knew she shouldn't be winding him up but she couldn't resist.

Daryl never needed much encouragement from Beth, and her talking like that outweighed any embarrassment he might have momentarily been feeling. He'd just started to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushing past Beth's lips and into her mouth, eliciting a deep groan from her, when Adam started to rouse. The boy lifted his head and moved his hands to rub his eyes.

Beth quickly broke the kiss, snapping her head to look at the little boy and giving him a huge smile, Daryl almost groaned out in frustration as his tongue was left poking into thin air "Hello sweetie, you have a good sleep?"

Adam nodded sleepily at Beth, wriggling around on Daryl's chest until he was sat upright over the man's abdomen. He slowly looked around him, scanning for his brothers as he spoke "Where's Josh? Caleb? I need to go pee. Josh, wake up, I gotta go the bathroom."

"It's okay, I can take you. We don't need to wake your brothers…. they're still sleepy. How about we let them sleep for a while longer, hey?" Beth gently prodded him in his chest and quickly flicked her finger under his chin before grabbing his nose, taking him by surprise and making him giggle. He nodded his head and then looked at Daryl as if to speak. He didn't though, he just fell forward and wrapped his little arms tightly around Daryl's neck in an act of unspoken gratitude. Daryl tried not to flinch at the unexpected show of affection. It might have come from out of the blue but he felt his own heart reciprocating the exact same emotion, which made him smile… just a little as he lifted his arm to gently cradle the boy.

"C'mon then." Beth whispered as she stood up, smoothing her fingers through his curly damp hair. Daryl lifted Adam off his chest and offered him up to Beth who grabbed under his arms before plonking him down on the floor next to her. She held his hand and walked him upstairs, leaving Daryl feeling oddly at a loss.

After a moment, Daryl sat up on the couch, he was just about to get up and go to the kitchen when Caleb started to move, turning over and jiffling until he'd woken his brother. Joshua looked around and found Daryl sitting looking over at him.

"Hey." Joshua offered timidly "What time is it?...Where's Adam?" The older boys eyes were now searching for the youngster as he propped himself up.

"S'okay, still early…the boy's with Beth. He needed the bathroom again." Daryl roughly rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair to wake himself up. "Ya wanna help me check the fences? Need to make sure it's okay after last night." The question was directed at Joshua who immediately said yes, but Daryl could see Caleb watching on cautiously and with interest. "Ya wanna help too?" Daryl jerked his head towards the brunette and he nodded in reply, looking directly at Daryl for the first time. Daryl didn't exactly smile back, but his expression, his eyes, did soften towards the boy and he could tell the boy wasn't as scared of him as he maybe had been yesterday.

"What y'all been plannin' while I've been away with this lil' monkey then?" Beth asked playfully as she walked back into the living room with Adam on her hip. "Hhmmmm…what do you think? I bet they've been plannin' to…. tickle you! Tickle the lil' monkey until he laughs!" Beth growled out the last sentence and grinned madly at the little boy. Adam started to twist and wriggle in all directions, giggling 'stop' and 'no' into her shoulder as she danced her fingertips lightly over the skin of his abdomen.

Daryl looked at Beth and how at ease she was with the child and how the boy adored her already. He had no idea how to be that natural with them. He didn't really know how to try either, not without making a fool of himself. "We ain't plannin' nothin' woman. Jus' waitin' ta see what ya gonna cook us for breakfast is all." Daryl couldn't help but smirk at Beth. She looked so beautiful and tempting stood there with a baby, all smiley and playful. Jesus, he was sure if they'd been on their own, he wouldn't have been able to hold back from grabbing her and fucking her against, and possibly straight through the goddamn wall. But then he remembered why she was so playful right now and tried to focus his attention on something other than _that image._

"That right huh, Dixon? Well I might be makin' this lot breakfast but you're definitely old enough and ugly enough to make your own." Beth crossed the few steps to Daryl and mischievously tugged on a few strands of his hair, grinning at him at the boys watched on. Adam, Caleb and even Joshua couldn't stop themselves snickering at the way Beth spoke to the man and the way he didn't seem to care what she said to him. Beth placed Adam on the floor after she stopped her tickle torture, he was way too heavy to hold for long, much heavier than she remembered Judy being.

"You're not ugly or old mister! Beth said she's gonna make us all breakfast, and I can have anythin' I want. And I said I want baked beans! Are you gonna eat too? You must be hungry. You didn't you eat dinner last night," Adam briefly turned his head to look at his brothers "Josh, Caleb are you havin' beans too?" he didn't wait for an answer before he was back to looking and talking at Daryl, but this time in a hushed whisper… or what a four year old thought was a whisper. He leant forward, closer to Daryl's face "Beth said we can go and fetch nice beds for sleepin' in tonight. Are you gonna help us mister? She said I'm too small to do it myself. I can't lift big things!" Adam was now happily rocking from side to side as he held onto Daryl's knees, chattering on like he couldn't stop, with typical childlike excitement. Everyone except Daryl started to laugh. They were laughing at the nonsense the chatterbox blonde was spouting, but mainly they were laughing at the look of pure bewilderment and panic etched onto the archers face as he gawked almost open mouthed at Adam, not knowing what to make of the boy.

Daryl tore his eyes away to stare up at Beth, pleading for help, but she just grinned and widened her eyes at him "Well Mister? Are you?" she teased.

Daryl looked back at Adam who was still staring at him, waiting for an answer with a cheeky grin plastered onto his face.

"Uhm…yeah. I guess…we'll get ya'll some beds today... if that's what the lady said."

"Okay mister." Adam then furrowed his brow at Daryl in confusion "Are ya gonna eat breakfast? With us in the kitchen? Josh says we have to eat to stay strong…. we'll get big muscles if we do. You've got big muscles already mister, did you eat all your meals when you were little? What's your favourite food? I like pasta best… and candy. But we don't get them very much."

"Adam, quit with the questions please. Daryl doesn't need interrogatin' by a child. Now come here and be quiet." Joshua beckoned to his young brother, trying to save Daryl from what he could see was clearly becoming an awkward situation, but to everyone's shock, Daryl had other ideas.

"S'okay...he ain't botherin'." Daryl chewed on his thumb for a second, considering his answer. "Deer… my favourite food." Daryl finally spoke. "It used to be Big Mac and fries, ain't had one a' them since the dead started walkin' though."

"Big Mac and what?!, I never heard of that…why haven't you have one?" Adam continued on with his questions… obviously too young to have tried or to remember McDonald's.

Daryl gently ruffled the small boys' hair and smiled at him before moving to stand up "C'mon… ya can ask Josh later. That's enough questions for now short stuff… reckon it's time to get yer baked beans. Me and yer brothers a' gonna check the fences." Daryl stopped for a second before adding "Save me a place at the table... I reckon I might like some beans too…. Don't want ya gettin' bigger muscles than me." Daryl grabbed the young boys bicep and squeezed it softly, making Adam giggle.

Everyone took that as their cue to move. Beth found Adams hand once more and pulled him into the kitchen to start breakfast, Patch following close behind, while the two older boys grabbed up their weapons and followed Daryl and his crossbow outside.

"So how old are ya then? There's a bit of an gap ain't there 'tween ya and short stuff?" Daryl couldn't resist asking. He'd wondered since he first saw him.

"Almost seventeen… Caleb's ten and Adam's just four. Mom and dad married as teenagers and had me straight away. Suppose they thought they'd wait a bit before they had any more."

"Huh…seventeen? Thought ya were older." Daryl was kind of pleased if he was honest. Joshua being younger than Beth eased the niggling jealous thoughts that had been creeping into his mind since he first saw the boy.

"Walkers….over there." Caleb joined in the conversation as he noticed a handful of walkers pawing at the fencing at the far end of the cemetery.

Daryl and Joshua followed the line of Caleb's outstretched arm. "Ya two wanna show me what yer got? Ain't no real threat through the fencin'…it's safe enough."

Joshua grinned at the archer, taking his own bow off his back and lining up his first shot.

"Ain't ya gonna wait 'til yer closer?" Daryl was surprised Josh was already taking aim, he didn't think the boy had a chance in hell of hitting the moving walker through the head at this distance.

Joshua didn't answer, just pulled back the string, took aim and released the arrow. "He'll hit it… he always does! No one's better than Josh with a bow." Caleb was almost bursting with excitement as he watched his big brother. The arrow pierced the forehead of the walker at the front, sending him collapsing to the ground in a heap.

"Told you… he _never _misses." The pride from Caleb was almost palpable as he turned around to grin at Daryl. Daryl couldn't help but be impressed, he raised his eyebrows and smirked back at the boy. "'kay then lil' man, yer turn…show me what ya got."

Caleb looked worried suddenly, the look of confidence from watching his brother now gone. "I'm no good at killin' them. I'm too small and weak." Caleb hung his head down, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Bullshit!…ain't no such thing as too small. I seen kids smaller than ya take down a walker." Daryl tried to sound encouraging but thought his words maybe came out too harshly. Daryl looked up to catch Joshua's eye. The oldest brother immediately nodded, telling him he was okay to keep going, to make Caleb see he could do it. To try and instil a sense of belief in the boy.

"C'mon. We'll do it together… ya take the short bald one and I'll take the big ugly one with his guts hangin' out… deal?" Daryl knocked his arm playfully against Caleb's and the boy couldn't help but look up and chuckle at the taller man, who was now grinning wildly. "Okay… can Josh take the last one?"

"Whatever ya want lil' man… C'mon." They approached the fencing and took out their knives, each standing in front of the walker they'd been assigned to dispatch. The jaws and teeth of the walkers were snapping hungrily at the human meat now stood so close to them.

"On the count a' three, 'kay…and ya gotta stab fast and hard. One quick in and out stops yer knife gettin' stuck."

Caleb still looked nervous but nodded enthusiastically as he continued to smile at the older man. He had killed walkers before but it had always been a struggle and he almost always had to have help from his dad or Joshua.

"One… two… three." As Daryl finished counting, all three knives smashed through rotting flesh and into bone, a disgusting crunching and squelching noise ending the rabid snapping and clashing of teeth. Daryl and Joshua withdrew their knives instantly, the momentum of the thrust carrying through into the removal of the weapon. Caleb however managed to pierce his target, killing it instantly, but hadn't the strength to fully remove the knife. The walker had crumpled lifelessly to the ground into a heap, taking Caleb to his knees as he held onto the knife.

The two older men just watched for a while, giving Caleb the chance to finish on his own. The boy huffed and puffed and twisted and struggled, trying to wrestle his weapon from the skull it was lodged in. He finally stood and used his foot as leverage against the fence which the dead body was pressed into. Another couple of hard tugs and he eventually managed to free his knife from the walkers' skull, coating his boot in blood and guts as he tumbled backwards onto the grass. The sudden removal of his knife knocking him off balance.

"Not bad at all… lil' practice and you'll be as good as yer brother." Daryl looked down at Caleb and could see he still looked unsure even though he'd managed to kill the walker. Daryl offered the boy his hand and pulled him to his feet "Ya understand ya gotta do this Caleb?… case ya ever have to protect Adam or yerself. Ain't always gonna be someone around to kill 'em for ya… Ya did real good though." Daryl took Caleb's knife from him and cleaned it up on his bandana while Joshua retrieved his arrow from the walker corpse.

"We'll come back out later to move the bodies away from the fencin'…don't want 'em pilin' up, need to keep it clear… we'll check for more stragglers in the near treeline too. Ain't waitin' for a herd to gather…best to clear a few every day."

There was silence for a few moments as they all cleaned and packed up their weapons and turned to go back across the cemetery to the house. Daryl didn't really know what to say now, so was thankful when Joshua spoke up.

"Uhm, so I was thinkin'….should one of us stay with Beth later?" Joshua didn't know whether to ask or not. He'd gotten the impression Daryl was sensitive where Beth was concerned. He assumed Beth would stay home with Adam but didn't know whether Daryl would want her left alone or not.

"Nah, no need, Beth can take care a' herself for a few hours…she's a tough lil' thing… And just so ya know… it's only 'cause I need yer help with the liftin' today that she ain't comin' with us. Just 'cause she's a woman don't mean she gets to stay home all the time." Daryl tried not to sound intimidating or rude but he needed to make that clear from the start. Beth didn't need looking after, but if she did he'd be the one to do it, not the boy… even if he was damn good with a bow.

"Okay. Got it. Didn't mean to offend you…I shouldn't have assumed Beth would be the one stayin' home." Josh tried to apologise as best he could. Daryl just nodded and grunted in acceptance of his apology.

"Beth could come with us if she wanted, Caleb could watch Adam for a few hours… he's used to it and locked in the house is a lot safer than out in the woods." Joshua offered to Daryl.

"Nah, it's fine. You and me'll go on our own. It'll be quicker."

Caleb was listening to the conversation passing between his brother and the archer and decided to push his luck. "Can I come with you? I ain't a baby like Adam…I don't need lookin' after. I can get more practice at killin'." Caleb directed the question at Daryl but he knew it wasn't up to him. Joshua was in charge when it came to his brothers. And Daryl knew that, so he kept quiet.

"No… not this time. You stay with Beth and Adam. You'll be the man of the house while we're gone. Beth might need you to protect her. We won't be gone long anyway." Caleb knew from the tone of his brother's voice that it wasn't up for discussion, so he just mumbled under his breath how unfair it was and carried on walking back to the house with the older men.

"Hey, monkey, look who's back. Just in time for breakfast too. Think we should let 'em have any?" Adam giggled at Beth, nodding his head but pulling faces at his brothers as they entered the kitchen.

Everyone sat down, except for Daryl who walked around to Beth as she stood at the counter. He curled his arms around her waist and pressed his lips into the back of her neck, closing his eyes and inhaling her intoxicating fragrance, still sweet and fresh from last nights' bath.

"D'ya mind if ya stay here with Adam and Caleb today while I take Josh to get what he needs for the kids? I know ya wanted to come, but there ain't no point in ya strugglin' with the liftin' if Josh can help instead…. Promise I'll make it up to ya baby." Daryl spoke so quietly against the skin of her neck his words were more like delicious vibrations than actual sounds.

"Uh huh…'course I don't mind. I got a ton of stuff to do and to be honest I don't feel like goin' out again today. I'll be fine with the boys. And you should have some time on your own to bond with Josh. It'll be good for you." Beth answered in much the same indiscernible low mumble that no one except Daryl would have understood even if they had heard her.

"Mmhhm, ya smell so good." Daryl mumbled the words between nipping and sucking Beth's earlobe into his mouth as his hands automatically drifted from her waist, across her stomach and down around her hips, tugging her backwards into his body. "Think 'bout what ya wanna play with tonight….Tell me what ya want. I wanna make up fer last night, I wanna make ya come again, baby." Daryl growled out the last sentence, the mere sound of those words on his lips had Beth's knees weakening. She spun around, flushed and wide eyed, but before she could answer and tell Daryl they wouldn't be doing anything tonight, however much she wanted to, Daryl had pulled away to take his seat at the table, smirking at her like the tease he was and leaving Beth flustered and breathless.

Joshua looked about as embarrassed as Beth felt. He didn't know where to look as the archer had kissed and felt his way around Beth's body. He'd found the whole thing a lot more erotic than maybe he should have, finding himself wondering what it would feel like to touch a woman like that and have her respond how Beth had. His brothers didn't have that problem however, they had both been mesmerised at what they were looking at for different reasons. Neither were old enough to know what any of it really meant except that it made them feel happy and safe to see love and affection like that between two people, like they'd seen between their parents.

Breakfast went by quietly after that, everyone enjoying the food and just being able to get lost in their own thoughts for a while without the threat of zombie attack. Beth's mind was flitting from the bloody sheets upstairs, to all the work she had to do today, to later asking Daryl why she'd found him on the couch this morning. Daryl was lost between thoughts of how and when to finally finish proposing to Beth, and how he was going to get the kids to start liking him just a little bit. Joshua was mainly still trying to hide his embarrassment about what was currently happening under the table; the unfamiliar sensations rushing to his groin as he couldn't stop imagining what sex would feel like. Even though he was pretty sure he'd never get to find out, it didn't stop him wondering about it. Caleb and Adam didn't seem to be worried or distracted by anything, they were just two happy and content children, simply enjoying their breakfast and the knowledge they would be sleeping in proper beds tonight for the first time in a very long time.

"Shouldn't be many walkers around… we took out a good few both times we were here. Follow me and keep yer eyes open." Daryl instructed as he pulled up in the Toyota, parking just outside the street of houses he and Beth had been to for supplies recently.

"Yes Sir. I just want to go in, get what we need and leave. I'm not after trouble… I've had enough of that lately." Daryl glanced at the boy…the _man_ next to him and nodded a smile of agreement.

"C'mon then. I think I can remember which a' the houses had lil' kids rooms. Should be able to get beds and clothes from 'em." Daryl wanted to keep Joshua away from _that_ house… or that basement at least.

"Good you've got this truck…. Else I guess we'd be sleeping on the floor again…. Which would be more than okay… just so you know. That we're indoors and safe is more than we hoped for… after dad…" Josh seemed to be babbling on nervously as they walked side by side, bows slung over their shoulders, towards the houses.

"Dunno how much longer the gas'll last… this'll have to be the last run for a while, so take everythin' y'all gonna need. In fact take anythin' ya'll don't gonna need too… just in case." Josh smiled and nodded at Daryl and they made their way towards the top of the street.

Another sizable group of walkers had assembled and were stumbling around the front lawns and driveways. They looked at each other and acknowledged what needed to be done. Between them they dispatched them all. In fact it wasn't long before testosterone took the place of adrenaline and it became an unspoken contest, which neither wanted to lose. It wasn't really so much two males battling for alpha position, they both knew Daryl was the alpha. It was more Joshua trying to prove to the awkward stranger that he was capable and could be useful, and Daryl proving to the good looking youngster he was worthy of Beth, worthy of leading and protecting them all, worthy of their respect and trust.

They didn't speak as they cut down around twenty walkers, only the concentrated sounds of grunting, gasping and groaning were heard as adrenaline raced through them as fast as their hearts could pump it… one after another the dead became dead once more, dropping lifelessly to the ground. Bolt against arrow, axe against knife. It was relentless as they stumbled over corpses, swerving deftly between the dead and each other. Blades flashed silver in the morning sun as the men sliced though flesh and bone in equal fervor.

Each of the bowmen could feel the eyes of the other on them, judging both them and their skill with a weapon. Each could feel the intensity and fun of the game they were playing, but neither broke the silence with words. Suddenly there was nothing but stillness around them, nothing except the sounds of their chests heaving hard as they gasped for air, stood in the center of a bloody pile of dismembered and rotten corpses. The exertion of the sudden killing spree had taken its toll physically on both men. Nonetheless they stood facing each other feeling both proud of their own performance and slightly in awe of what they'd seen the other man do.

"Not bad… for an old man! You were kind of sloppy with that last one though, it almost had you." Joshua smirked as he panted out the jibe at the older man, trying to lighten the mood and make him laugh. He looked over to Daryl who was bent forward, hands resting on his knees as he struggled for breath and sweat dripped from his bangs onto the ground.

Daryl lifted his eyes and smirked back at the boy menacingly "That so? Well why don't ya call me old again and we'll see who's sloppy."

A split second later Daryl's expression became deadly serious, he grabbed for his crossbow and had it aimed right at Josh. The boy immediately regretting his stupid comment, realising the archer obviously hadn't understood he was only joking. Josh didn't have either a chance to explain or time to grab his bow in defense. Daryl had already squeezed the trigger and a bolt was flying through the air towards the youngster.


	23. Too Beautiful For You Old Man

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 23 -'Too Beautiful For You Old Man'**

All Joshua heard as he collapsed to the ground in an attempt to avoid the bolt, was a loud solitary gunshot. His ears were ringing, the muffled sound making him feel momentarily disorientated, not to mention confused as he tried to piece together what had just happened, he wasn't even sure he hadn't been shot. He snapped his head to look behind him, to find a man laid on the ground, bolt sticking straight through his forehead. He was a large man, filthy and dishevelled and he wore a black eye patch over one eye. Josh then remembered Daryl.

Joshua looked around to find the man laid in a crumpled heap, crossbow dropped next to him. Horror flooded through the youngster as he tried to process the scene before him as his ears thrummed loudly with the sound of his quickening pulse. He stumbled around awkwardly, limbs tangling and tripping him as he tried to get to his feet and a blind panic took hold of him. He needed to get to Daryl, he needed to see if he was still alive. Even though his head was spinning and his stomach was churning, he made his way to the man lying lifelessly on the ground, feeling clumsily around his body for injuries. It was difficult to see at first because of his black leather vest, but he soon realised there was a bullet wound in his upper chest, close to his shoulder. The blood was pouring fast from the wound and his shirt was already beginning to stain crimson.

Joshua knelt close and held his hand under Daryl's nose, hoping to feel some sign of life as he checked his neck for a pulse. After a few seconds he felt the archer's jugular throb weakly beneath his fingertips and the lightest rush of air from his nostrils brush over his hand. Joshua looked up to scan the area around him, trying to decide on a plan. Then his peripheral vision caught movement; walkers in the bushes to the left of them. He should have known the gunshot would have attracted them.

Joshua ripped off his shirt and crumpled it up, placing it under Daryl's vest and pressing down hard onto the wound to try to stem the bleeding for a moment. He noticed Daryl's leather belt and unfastened it as quickly as he could, pulling it from around his waist and securing it around the older man's chest, buckling it as tightly as he could to act as some kind of compressor to hold the makeshift bandage in place. The younger man was trying desperately to figure out what to do next before the walkers were upon them.

His mind was firing in all directions, adrenaline replacing shock. Maybe he should try to get Daryl to the truck and just pray they weren't overrun by the oncoming walkers. Josh knew he was strong enough to carry Daryl, but with him acting as a virtual dead weight he wouldn't be moving fast. Or he could just clear the walkers, leave Daryl here and make a run to the truck, bringing it back to collect him. But that was risky, if he got delayed on his way, there would be a good chance more walkers would seek out the injured man. Or he could always just drag Daryl into the nearest house and leave him there whilst he went for the truck, or even went to fetch Beth and bring her here instead. He was so confused, he had no idea if there would be more or better medical supplies here or at home and no idea if any of it would work at all.

But he knew deep down there was only really ever one option. The first one. He would just have to kill the walkers he could see, then carry Daryl as fast as he could to the truck. He wouldn't leave him, not for a moment. If Daryl was going to die, and he really hoped he wasn't, he definitely wasn't letting him die alone.

Joshua had no idea at this point if Daryl would even make it all the way back without bleeding out. The blood was already seeping down the archers bare arm and had saturated the shirt he'd been holding to the wound, despite the pressure from the belt. Josh also had no idea where, or even if, the bullet was still lodged inside the man either. His only hope was that if he got him back to the house, Beth would be able to fix him up. He remembered she'd told him her daddy had been a veterinarian, maybe, he hoped, she'd picked up a few things from him over the last few years. All he knew was that he had to try to save him. After all, Daryl had just saved his life. Whoever that one eyed man had been or whatever Daryl had seen, the man had obviously been intent on shooting someone, and that someone would have been him if Daryl hadn't noticed him or acted as quickly as he had.

Joshua released the pressure on Daryl's chest, picking up his bow and mindlessly taking aim at the first of the handful of walkers heading through the bushes towards them. Unsurprisingly he hit his target straight between the eyes and it dropped lifelessly to the floor. Somehow that wasn't enough for him anymore; it was all too clean, too easy, too methodical. Something deep within him had finally snapped at the thought of losing someone else; it was an uncontrollable anger, a blind fury he'd never let himself act on before. It bubbled to the surface and he felt relief at finally allowing himself to lose control.

He'd always kept whatever this was, hidden, for the sake of his brothers. He'd felt it after his mom died, then after his dad, but now he was here all alone with no one to witness it, he wanted pay back. He wanted release from the hell he'd been living. He wanted revenge on these rotten bastard corpses that had taken his beautiful mom, taken his courageous father, left his small brothers orphans, and were now trying to take one of the only good people left in the world.

Joshua threw his bow to the floor as the rage took hold of him. He yanked his axe from his belt as he charged up to the next walker in his path, splitting its head in two with one messy swing of his arm. After that first kill, the attack quickly became frenzied. He pulled out his knife and together that and his axe worked their way deftly in and out of walker skulls, cracking them open in the most cruel way, one after another as blood and brains splattered over his face and bare chest and arms. His mind was empty now, adrenaline and anger fuelling every slash and every stab as he became a powerful killing machine. At that moment he didn't care about one single thing, not even living or dying, his sole focus was slaughtering as many of these walking corpses as possible.

It was all over in a matter of minutes, the area now emptied once more. Josh didn't even pause to breathe as he stooped to retrieve the crossbow and bow from their places on the ground, slinging them over his shoulder as he collected the scattered bolts and arrows. He snatched the gun from the dead man's hand and secured it inside the back of his waistband.

Josh grabbed under Daryl's arms and hoisted him onto his feet, or as close to an upright position anyone unconscious could be. He secured one arm around the older man's waist and pulled him hard into his side for stability, hooking Daryl's lifeless arm around his neck. Joshua started to walk in the direction of the truck, Daryl hanging like a rag doll next to him; his chin resting limply against his chest and his feet dragging along over the ground behind him.

After only a couple of minutes, the adrenaline rush now over, Joshua felt spent, his recent actions taking their toll on even his young fit body. He was breathless, sweating and gasping hard as his heart threatened to explode inside his chest, but through all this he never once stopped talking to the man. Mainly he panted out nonsense about his brothers and their old life, but he also made sure to tell him over and over to keep breathing, to stay alive until he got him home where he would see Beth.

"You want to see Beth again, right? C'mon Daryl, stay alive for her. You don't want to leave her do you? Fight it, keep breathin' and she'll make you better, you'll see. She loves you Daryl. Any fool with eyes in his head can see she worships you...and that old man is a puzzle right there. A surly, mean old redneck like you? You must have some hidden talents, deeply hidden, that's all I can say!" Josh laughed nervously, half expecting some smart ass comment or a slap from the grumpy man.

He thought maybe trying to wind Daryl up would be a good thing, he already knew the man was stubborn and tenacious, maybe if he could hear him taunting him, it would give him an incentive to stay with him and to not give up. An incentive to punch him for being so rude and disrespectful.

There was no response.

Joshua stopped a second to catch his breath, hoisting Daryl upwards and into his chest. The man was becoming unbearably heavy now and the lactic acid build up from holding such a weight was now painfully coursing through Joshua's every muscle, making them ache beyond anything he'd ever known before. Truthfully, talking to the archer was taking his mind off his own pain as much as anything it might be doing for Daryl.

"So, if you decide you want to die anytime soon, you reckon I stand a chance with Beth? She'll need someone to look after her if you're not around anymore won't she? And she is beautiful, don't you think? …way too beautiful for you old man. Maybe one day she'll even look at me the way she looks at you, huh? Hey, a man's got to dream!" Josh let out a deep laboured breath as if bracing himself from a right hook. He'd have welcomed it though, because that would've meant Daryl was finally conscious.

Once again, there was no response.

_Daryl could hear a man's voice, distant and muffled, as if he was trapped in a bottle and someone was talking to him through the glass. He felt so weak and tired though, he almost couldn't be bothered to listen, but he recognised the voice. It was familiar and kind. And he recognised the words too. They were asking about Beth. What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he answer? Then he felt his mind drifting away, all noises and the voice merging until nothing was identifiable anymore, just a buzzing incessant din, fading more every second. He didn't even know where he was anymore, it was all so dark and then it was suddenly silent._

"Hey Daryl, just to clarify, I am jokin'. As much as I want you to wake up and be okay, I really don't need a broken nose on top of everythin' else. And for the record…I know Beth will never love anyone else ever again. So I guess if you go dyin' on her she's going to be unhappy and lonely for a very long time. And I know you don't want that, do you? So why don't you maybe wake up and fight this Daryl, and not go leavin' her just yet? Sound like a plan to you?" Joshua's voice was ragged and strained as he tried to focus on making it the last short distance to the truck, trying not to think on the excruciating pain coursing through his arms and legs right now.

_Daryl could hear words again, but this time they seemed jumbled. Everything was more distant and less painful now too. Like he was almost there… wherever there was. He could see a light, a beautiful golden light. It wasn't blinding like the sun on a hot day, and it wasn't like the lunar glow he remembered from all the nights he'd spent under the stars. It was even more intense, like a flickering flame on a candle, where everything around it was dark and blurry. The glow was enticing though and he wanted to go closer, surrender himself to it, it felt like Beth was calling him home. The light was her somehow and he wanted to go to her. But now he could hear that same voice again, loudly this time, distracting him from the light. Why did the damn thing have to keep doing that? He felt at peace with the light, the warmth from its glow, knowing he'd see Beth again. He needed that comfort right now, he felt so cold, cold as ice. He was tired too, he felt so sleepy, like he could close his eyes and never wake up, but that goddamn voice wouldn't let him rest, not for one second. It was talking about Beth again, who the fuck was it and why weren't they letting him answer? They wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise, not even to tell them to shut the fuck up, or maybe it was just his voice that wouldn't work. He wanted to tell them to stop talking about his Beth. She was his, he was the only one who got to talk about her. Then he was back where he'd been last night, the warmth and the steam that had washed over him, the feeling of Beth's skin under his... he needed her; that warmth, that softness … why couldn't he go to the light? Why wouldn't the voice let him slip away? Then there was nothing again only darkness …_

Joshua was finally at the Toyota. He flipped the back of the truck bed down and propped Daryl gently against it, taking a second to breathe before he carried on. He jumped up into the back of the truck and grabbed under Daryl's arms, dragging the archer backwards until he was laid out flat. Joshua knelt over him once more, quickly checking his pulse, which was even weaker than before, but at least he still had one. He hadn't left him yet. Josh fumbled around in Daryl's pant pockets for the keys, on finding them he jumped down, securing the back of the truck again. He talked some more at the archer, hoping his voice was doing something, getting through somehow.

It was only a short while before the truck was screeching to a halt outside the porch of their home. Josh had driven like a maniac with his foot to the floor, he easily remembered the way back and so he'd just run over or through anything dead or alive in his path. The ride was rough and fast but Joshua weighed up that a few moments of discomfort for the archer would be preferable to wasting more time and allowing him to deteriorate further.

Joshua didn't even bother turning off the engine before he found himself barrelling out of the Toyota and sprinting up the steps to the front door, flinging it open.

"Beth! Beth!" he began to charge frantically from room to room, calling out. The rooms were empty though.

"Beth!...It's Daryl." Joshua was now shouting, bent forward gasping for air, desperate for help. "He needs you. Beth."

"We're upstairs. What is it?" Beth rushed to the top of the stairs, her smile disappearing as she took one look at the half naked sweaty blood stained man in the hallway. Her heart stopped beating and every bit of breath left her body. She knew her mouth was gaping open in horror but couldn't coordinate herself to close it.

"Beth. C'mon…. it's Daryl. Please." Joshua's voice was softer now. He could see the look of pure horror on the woman's face and realised how frightened she must be at seeing the state he was in.

Beth still didn't move and had gone almost as pale as the man outside. She felt dazed and dizzy as the dreaded words 'It's Daryl. He needs you.' bounced around in her head, causing a whole host of horrific images and scenarios to build up.

"Beth. Snap out of it. C'mon. Where's Caleb? We'll need his help too."

Beth felt tears welling up, she didn't know what was wrong and she didn't want to know, because she already knew it was bad. She shook her head, trying to bring some sense back. "Uhhh…they're up here with me…. we were…. what happened?… oh God, please no, is he? Has he?…. has he been bitten?" Beth struggled with the words as she slowly made her way down the stairs one at a time, but it was as if they were constantly growing in number. The more she moved the less ground she seemed to cover. Maybe it was her minds way of keeping a distance between her and what was out there, whatever horrifying scene was about to greet her.

"No, he's not bitten… and he's not dead. He's been shot, Beth, and it's bad. I barely got him back. He's been out cold since it happened and he's lost a lot of blood… too much I think." Joshua tried to keep his voice level and upbeat, but truly he didn't even know if the man would still be alive when they got outside.

Beth suddenly seemed to shift into a different mode, hearing he wasn't dead or bitten had given her a renewed determination and purpose. Maybe this wasn't so bad. If he was alive, there was hope.

"Caleb? Come here quickly, come downstairs and put Adam in the back room, then shut him in. Do it now." Beth shouted orders up the stairs without even looking, but the boys were already stood together holding hands at the top of the stairs. They were staring silently at the unrecognisable sight that was their big brother. Caleb did exactly as he was told though, sensing something was terribly wrong. He chuntered on at Adam as a distraction as he walked him downstairs and closed him in the back room.

The three of them then ran outside. Josh told Caleb to turn off the engine and lock up the truck. Beth and Joshua quickly began to drag Daryl off the truck bed, sliding him into a standing position as Beth grabbed under one arm and Joshua under the other.

"What happened? Who did this? Josh?" Beth sounded desperate but Joshua just shook his head 'no' at her.

"He saved my life… I'll explain later."

Daryl's breathing was raspy and irregular now, it seemed pained and laboured and he was making wheezing noises interspersed with low groans. Beth thought that was good, he'd regained some level of consciousness at least. She knew straight away it was probably a pneumothorax, most likely a cracked rib had punctured his lung, either caused by the trauma of the gunshot or being jolted on the ride home.

"Has he always been breathin' like this?" Beth asked trying to work out the most likely cause.

"No, he hasn't made any noise or movement since he was shot… not until now. It might have been my drivin'…I kind of went fast, it's probably made him worse."

"No Joshua, you got him back to me, you did good, did what you had to… now I'm gonna take care of him, okay." Beth looked across Daryl's limp body and gave Joshua the smallest encouraging smile. Beth picked out Caleb in her peripheral vision, he was following next to them eagerly, probably waiting for more instructions.

"Caleb, go clear the kitchen table, fetch towels, blankets and boil up some pans of water… quickly…. Then go to the bathroom and find me scissors, tweezers, bandages and antiseptic lotion. In the back of the kitchen cabinet nearest the refrigerator is a half-bottle of whiskey, fetch that down too. Then in the back room there should be needles and cotton thread, don't matter what colour. Ask Adam to help you find it." Beth was suddenly calmer, as if she were ordering a take-out instead of about to perform surgery on the man she loved. Maybe seeing him semi-conscious had given her hope. Or maybe it was her daddy's faith in her, telling her she could do it. His voice telling her that this was her job and she needed to get on with it. Caleb nodded and ran ahead to the house. He cleared the kitchen table, putting water on the stove to boil and then started to sprint from room to room, collecting what was needed, one item at a time.

Beth and Joshua reached the table and laid Daryl out on his back. Beth felt for a pulse before pulling off the belt and makeshift pressure pad covering his wound. Joshua's shirt was soaked through now, as were the rest of Daryl's own clothes. More blood started to seep from the wound again as soon as Beth peeled back his shirt to look at it. Her heart was racing now, beating against her chest as if it might explode. He was in a bad way but she refused to even think about anything only making him better. She didn't think the bullet had hit any major organs or arteries, it was too high up, plus he would have losing blood faster than he was if that was the case. So if she could stem the bleeding he should show signs of improvement.

"Okay…. Roll him over with me, I need to check if the bullet went straight through. On three, okay?" Joshua nodded and they each grabbed onto Daryl, rolling him onto his side on Beth's count. Daryl gasped and his breath became raspy at the pain of the sudden movement.

Beth pulled up his shirt and vest, feeling around for blood or an exit wound at the top of his back…. Nothing. Which meant the bullet was still lodged in the front of his right shoulder somewhere. They laid him back down, Daryl groaning some more.

"He needs painkillers… the strongest we've got. Josh, go and search the bathroom, then crush them up with some water, we need to get him to take them somehow." Beth didn't even look up, her eyes stayed firmly on Daryl the whole time.

Her hand was still applying pressure to the wound, the blood drenched shirt doing nothing to absorb the fresh blood still slowly seeping out. "Shusshhhh, baby it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna look after you. I'm your woman, right? And I'm not lettin' you leave me. You promised you'd never leave me. Not now we only just found each other." Beth stroked back his hair and smiled at him even though she knew he couldn't see it. She desperately wanted to cry, to sob uncontrollably and scream how unfair it was. By she didn't. Instead, with her free hand she opened up his vest and shirt, exposing his whole blood stained torso. Caleb then arrived with armfuls of supplies, plonking them down on the kitchen counter.

"Good boy Caleb." Beth smiled at him, but he now looked sick and pale too, and she swore she saw him shaking.

"Is he going to die like daddy did?"

"No, sweetie. He's not gonna die. We're gonna look after him. Don't worry. You did real good fetchin' all those things. Daryl just needs your help a bit longer, can you do that?" Caleb moved forward and grabbed Beth's waist, hugging her tightly as she felt him start to cry. She could have joined him, she could have curled up and cried and pretended none of this was happening, but she couldn't. Daryl needed her and she had a job to do, this was one thing she could do and she was going to give it her all. She hugged the boy back with her one free arm and kissed the top of his head.

"C'mon. No tears. You think Daryl'll want you cryin' over him? No, he wouldn't. He'd say you were a bigger boy than that, and that you gotta be strong to take care of yourself and those you care about." Beth held Caleb's shoulder and pushed him gently away from her, giving him a small smile as the boy sniffed and wiped away his tears, unconvincingly nodding agreement.

Joshua came back into the kitchen with a selection of painkillers and started to crush them up in a glass with the handle of his knife, quickly mixing them with water. Beth lifted and angled Daryl's head and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth, hoping enough would make it down his throat to help just a bit.

"Okay, first we all gotta scrub our hands, then Caleb, the water that's boilin', you need to sterilise the scissors, tweezers, needles and my switchblade. Put everythin' in a glass bowl and rinse it with the boilin' water. Josh, finish mixin' up extra painkillers, he's gonna need more later on." Beth gave out further instructions and the boys busied themselves, both of them finding keeping busy the best remedy for the pain they were feeling right now.

Beth used one of the blankets Caleb had found as a pillow, gently lifting Daryl's head and kissing his cold clammy lips softly as she laid his head back down. "I love you baby, I'm not gonna lose you so don't even think about leavin' me, you hear me Daryl Dixon?" Beth whispered so quietly no one except Daryl would have heard her. And he did.

_Wherever he was at that moment, Beth's voice found him, bringing him back from the edge. She was whispering sweet words to him as she so often did. He didn't know if he was dreaming, if he was awake or if he'd already gone to a better place, a place where he got to listen to his sweet Beth all day long. He wanted to speak, to tell her he loved her more, that being their now familiar routine, but he didn't have a voice. He wanted to touch her too, but he didn't have a body either, he was just an empty darkness, existing in the ether somewhere, far removed from where he wanted to be. Then the pain hit him like a freight train, he could hear himself screaming inside but nothing would come out. The blinding light was back as a rush of heat encased his body, he was burning and he couldn't make it stop….but then it did. Abruptly, as everything went dark once more._

Beth had begun to dig for the bullet. She just hoped it wasn't lodged too deeply. She used her switchblade, poking it around as gently as she could in the wound, which just served to make it bleed even more, covering her hands and her knife in Daryl's thick warm blood. After a few seconds of listening to his troubled breathing she hit something hard. It wasn't bone, she was too far up in the fleshy part of his shoulder so she knew it must be the bullet. She tried to lever her blade under it, digging around to bring it to the surface so she could at least see it and have a chance of extracting it. She held her knife steady under the bullet, so as not to push it in further.

"Josh, hold the knife. Don't move it." Josh quickly obliged and as she looked up she saw Caleb stood opposite her holding Daryl's hand in his, rubbing it between his two small ones as if to start a fire. She couldn't think on that right now so she quickly looked away, blinking back tears. Beth prised open the wound with her fingers and grabbed hold of the end of the bullet with the scissors, swiftly pulling the bullet out of its hole. The relief that flooded through her was immense, she knew they had a long way to go but if she could at least stop the bleeding now he might start to improve. Although his breathing sounded wheezy and raspy still, it didn't sound life threatening, especially now he'd been semi-conscious at least some of the time. Maybe she would get away without having to insert a tube into his chest after all. She really wasn't looking forward to that and truthfully didn't know if she remembered all what to do.

"Okay, take out the knife. I need to stitch him up now, pass me the needle and thread and the whiskey." Beth wasn't really addressing anyone but it was Caleb that passed her what she needed.

"He feels really cold Beth. His hand's freezin'. Should I wrap the blankets over him?" Caleb looked so unsure and worried as he asked.

"Sure sweetie, wrap him up good and when I'm done you can help me tuck him up on the couch." Caleb smiled that same nervous shy smile he'd given her that first night, nodding his head as he set to work wrapping Daryl in blanket upon blanket, making himself feel useful.

Beth washed the wound out with the whiskey and began to stitch the edges together…with pink thread. If she hadn't felt so wretched she would have giggled. Although she at least knew when he woke, she would have something to tease him about. Pink stitches. Daryl didn't stir as she worked as fast as she could, but the moans and groans coming from him told her it must've been hurting him. Without anaesthetic there was nothing she could do about it, she was relieved he was still virtually oblivious to everything though. She doubted the three of them could have held him down otherwise.

When she was finished and the bleeding had finally stopped, Joshua and Caleb helped her move him to the couch. Josh took most of Daryl's weight and Beth and Caleb grabbed a leg each. Caleb helped her tuck Daryl in with cushions and blankets. His breathing actually starting to improve, sounding heavy but not like he was distressed anymore.

"Go get Adam and bring him here for a moment, he should know what's goin' on. Then why don't you take the boys into the back room, there's boxes of stuff, books and CD's, oh, and DVD's if ya can get the laptop or player workin'. Take their minds off all this for a while. And I'd like some time on my own with him if you don't mind." Beth struggled with those last words, as if she was asking for a last moment with a dying man. And that wasn't what she meant at all. She wanted it to be just her and Daryl again, go back to how they'd started out all those months ago. She needed to tell him things too, private things and she just wanted to hold him close as she talked to him, whether he could hear her or not.

"Sure. Then we'll leave you alone." Josh then turned to his brother. "Caleb stay here while I go get Adam."

When Adam walked in he was babbling on happily about what he'd been up to in the back room, something about making a den under the chairs with an old sheet he found in one of the boxes, then he was asking how many walkers Josh had killed today because he was covered in so much blood it must have been lots. Beth couldn't help but smile. The precious boy had no idea what had been going on and it broke her heart to have to tell him, but there was no way he wouldn't find out and it would be better coming from her, than him just walking in on Daryl looking like he did at the moment.

"Hey monkey, come sit down with me a minute." Beth beckoned to Adam and then to Caleb, nodding her head to show them it was okay.

She pulled each of them onto her lap, one on each knee as she sat propped against the wall opposite where Daryl lay.

"Caleb, you know what happened don't you? Daryl got shot and he's very poorly. He's lost a lot of blood and he's hurt his ribs and his lungs too which is why he can't breathe very well. Do you understand Adam?" Beth looked from one boy to the other.

"Is Mister okay? He's sleepin' now ain't he? Did he do somethin' bad? Is that why he got shot?" Adam cocked his head to the side and looked intently at Beth, waiting for answers.

"Yeah, he's sleepin'…but it's not like how when you or I sleep. He can't wake up, not yet. He needs the rest and the quiet so he gets strong again. And no, he didn't do anythin' bad Adam, there's sometimes just bad people out there that like to hurt other people. You understand?" Beth looked from one boy to the other again hoping they did understand. "Now y'all are gonna help me look after Daryl? He'll need food and drink when he wakes. He'll need keepin' warm and he'll need you to keep him company too, talk to him while he sleeps. Can you both do that for him, huh?"

"Mister's gonna die, like momma and daddy ain't he?" Adam asked matter of fact but he'd hardly gotten the sentence out before Caleb was butting in.

"No! Shut up! He's not gonna die! He's not, is he Beth? You said. Josh he's not going to die is he? You don't know anythin'. No one's going to die." Caleb started to get hysterical, pushing Adam in the chest as he shouted at him, which in turn started Adam off crying and pushing his big brother back.

"Hey stop it you two or else I'm puttin' you upstairs in different rooms. No fightin' or shoutin'. Everyone's going to be fine, okay?" Joshua pulled Caleb off Adam, he could see Beth was distracted though, staring blankly at Daryl as if she hadn't even heard them.

"Beth? Hey?" Josh pulled Beth from her reverie as he touched her shoulder. She turned to look at him and smiled even though her eyes were filled with tears. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and compose herself.

"He's right. No one's dyin'. Daryl wasn't bit like your mom and dad. Daryl's gonna be just fine. We all are, 'cause we got each other now. No tears and no fightin', we need to be strong." Beth curled her arms around both boys and held them close, she needed the comfort as much as she wanted to take away their pain. They wrapped their arms around her neck and just stayed like that for a while.

"Okay, C'mon. Go with Josh. He'll find you a movie to watch. You go and play. I'll stay with Daryl for now and you can see him again later if you want."

The boys stood up from Beth's lap, Adam running to Joshua. Caleb hung around and leant in to whisper to the blonde. "Promise we won't be bad anymore. We just want Daryl to get better. I like him, Adam likes him too….he reminds him of dad." Caleb was trying in his own way to make Beth feel better. She understood but knew she couldn't reply, not without breaking down. So she just watched them as they both wandered into the hallway with Joshua following closely behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joshua couldn't remember the last time he'd showered. Was it years? It must've been years, and it felt so good he never wanted it to stop. He stood there leaning into the tiles, eyes closed as he tried to empty his mind. The steam was making it easy, allowing a tiredness to wash over him. He ached in places he didn't even know he had and the hard torrent of scalding water pounding down on his sore muscles was bliss, washing away the blood and guts and sweat of today. Washing away the filth and grime that two years of living in this apocalyptic wilderness had ingrained into his pores, into his very being. He began to feel truly cleansed for the first time, not just on the outside, but on the inside too. Today, although awful and terrifying, had allowed him to let go of some of the repressed anger and frustration that had been slowly building within him for months.

His mind went back to the look on Daryl's face as he let that bolt fly from his crossbow. Honestly, it had scared him, it was fierce and filled with hate and rage. He knew now he'd been stupid to think it was directed at him, it was meant for another, the man behind him with the eye patch. He hadn't hesitated to shoot him, hadn't even bothered to speak and the other man had acted the same way. He knew now they'd recognised each other. Maybe he would ask him once he was back on his feet. But whatever the reason, it didn't matter, Daryl had saved his life, pure and simple. He just hoped he'd done enough to save Daryl's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was knelt on the floor next to the couch. She was stroking Daryl's hair, watching him lie lifeless and pale in front of her. His pulse was stronger now and his chest was rising and falling gently to a slow but regular rhythm as his breath was now only slightly raspy. He looked better than when he arrived but she knew he had a long road ahead. Just recovering from that much blood loss would take days. And if she was right and he'd broken ribs or punctured a lung on top of being shot, it would be weeks, possibly months before he'd be up and about and resuming his normal routine. Of course, she knew rest was the only possible treatment for broken ribs, and she knew his lung and bullet wounds would eventually heal on their own. But there was also a real possibility of complications from infection or from clots or from his lung collapsing altogether… things happening inside him that she had no control over. All she could do now was wait and hope and pray that he'd be okay. Daryl was strong, stronger than anyone she knew, and he was going to be cared for. She was determined to do everything she could to ensure he survived, whatever the cost… because she'd vowed after seeing her daddy executed, that she was never going to stand by powerless and lose another person she loved. She was stronger than that now, Daryl had made her that way, and she wasn't letting this new world take her man like it had taken every other thing she'd ever cared for.


	24. You, Me, These Kids, This Dog & This Hou

**A/N I can't believe it's been over a year since I added to this story...so to anyone who's reading this and is still planning on sticking with me until the end...I'm so sorry for the huge delay.**

**I am planning on finishing this story...it was never abandoned, just on hiatus. There's around twelve more chapters until I reach the point I want to stop at. I can't tell you exactly how often I'll update from now on, but I promise it will be as often as I can, and definitely more frequently than once a year! (I have already started on the next chapter)**

**(FYI...A while back I also edited EVERY chapter, hopefully correcting any errors but also adding and amending bits, too. So if anyone is still interested in this story, it might be worth re-reading from the beginning...or at least over the last couple of chapters to get you back up to speed.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this instalment...please review and let me know your thoughts/comments...and please follow/favourite if you want to get updates :-D**

**Until next time, Love E xxx**

** No Going Back**

**Chapter 24 -****You, Me, These Kids, This Dog, And This House**

Joshua waited one more moment, enjoying the last of the warm water as it pounded down onto his body, before finally turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. He dressed into some of Daryl's spare clothes, slowly pulling his thoughts together and beginning to feel a whole lot more invigorated, calm and focused than he had done in weeks, possibly months. He pulled back the door, stepping out of the warm steam of the bathroom and into the cool clear air of the corridor, before heading across to the bedroom where he'd left his brothers.

Joshua really hadn't wanted to leave Beth all alone like that...but he'd needed to escape the crazy situation for his own sanity. So when she'd asked to be alone he couldn't help but feel a huge sense of relief. He still couldn't understand how one day could start off so full of laughter and happiness and promise, but end up filled instead with nothing but horror and despair. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised really, not after what had happened to his mom, then his dad...but he wanted to believe there could still be good days, happy moments, and something that resembled his life from before.

He might not have known Beth and Daryl for very long, but Joshua already had a good feeling about them, and even though he'd only just begun to get to know them and he couldn't say he had strong feelings or a strong attachment to them yet...he did care about what happened to them, and it upset him more than he could explain that Daryl's life was hanging in the balance and Beth was so distraught about it. They were good people and he wanted them to be okay, for things to work out between them all because he needed this safe haven for his brothers...for himself.

Joshua opened the bedroom door to find his two little brothers sat in silence propped against the headboard, Caleb with his arm wrapped tightly around Adam's shoulder as he stared into space. "Hey, I thought you two would be playing. You don't have to sit in silence, it's okay to move around and talk you know."

Neither Caleb nor Adam responded, so Josh sat himself down in the middle of the bed and gently guided their faces around until they were looking at him. "What's wrong?" Josh asked, already pretty sure of the answer.

"Why did Beth send us away? Is it because it's your fault Daryl might die? Is she gonna make us leave now 'cause she's mad at you?" Caleb asked, his voice a mix of anger and fear as he looked into his big brother's eyes.

"No! No, why would you think something like that? Beth's not angry with anyone, especially not you two...maybe the man that hurt Daryl, but not you. She loves you being here. She's sad that's all. Like dad was when mom got sick. You don't have to worry. None of us has done anythin' wrong, Daryl's not going to die, and we don't have to leave, okay you two?" Josh asked, trying to explain in simple terms as he gently stroked his thumbs across their cheeks, but Caleb didn't look convinced and Adam was still too young to understand half of what was happening.

"Listen. I promise we don't have to leave here and that no one's going to die. If we all help to take care of Daryl and make him strong again like Beth said, we can stay here and be a family." Caleb actually gave a tiny crooked smile at that statement and Josh knew he was starting to get through to him. "You like Beth and Daryl don't you? You want to stay?" Joshua asked as he looked first at Caleb and then Adam, smiling now himself and nodding in encouragement, trying to convince them once and for all that everything was going to be okay.

"Yeah," Caleb gasped out hurriedly before suddenly pausing as he tried to find the right words to explain the rest of his feelings. He shuffled around and crossed his legs, dipping his head to stare at the bedspread in front of him as his fingers picked nervously at the lace edging.

"I know Daryl's moody...and real scary sometimes, too. But he showed me how to kill that zombie when I thought I couldn't, and he made us hot chocolate...even if Beth did tell him he had to...so I think he must be okay, and I like Beth... she's really pretty and kind, I guess she's a bit like mom because she doesn't care if I don't feel like talking sometimes either," Caleb blurted out, pausing to catch his breath for a second. "I want to stay here forever, Josh, it's the best place we've found since we left home. There's food and clothes and a bathroom and a bed and so many things we haven't seen for ages...and hardly any zombies. I don't have to worry about falling asleep on watch like before. It's safe here," Caleb announced confidently, giving everything careful consideration before finally looking up to smile at his brother.

Adam, tired of being left out, started to jump around on the bed, stepping into Caleb's lap, singing some kind of nursery rhyme as he clung onto his brothers neck. "What do you think, Adam? Do you like it here?" Josh asked, tickling Adam's nape and making him writhe around even more on top of poor Caleb.

Adam nodded. "I like the nice doggy...pasta...playin' dens...Mister...and lady bestest!" Adam declared through loud breathless giggles. "And candy!" he shouted, almost forgetting to add his most favourite thing to the list that included basically everything in the house. Joshua was tickling his brother properly now, Adam frantically using Caleb's head and body as a climbing frame in his efforts to escape, but only managing to knock them both backwards in the process.

Joshua let out a long deep breath and smiled at them both in relief, ending his tickle torture and pulling the tangled mass of arms and legs against his chest and into a big bear hug, kissing the tops of their heads, one then the other. "You're such good boys. Mom and dad would be proud of you," Joshua told them as he released his hold on them, letting them catch their breath.

"So, that's settled then. We're staying. First we've got to help keep the place running for Beth, then we have to help make Daryl better, like Beth said he's going to need rest, so you two are going to have to help us out. Adam with chores and you Caleb with fence duty and hunting. Then when Daryl's back on his feet we're going to work out how we can all settle here together...long term. But right now...guess what?" Joshua asked, ruffling their hair, "You two stinky pants need to take a bath, then it's an early night. I'll let you pick out a movie to watch before bed while I lock up the house. Best we wait until tomorrow to see Daryl again. I bet he'll be back to being his usual Mr Grumpy by then!" Joshua grinned as he stood up and grabbed hold of his brothers, one under each arm and carried them into the bathroom as they squealed and thrashed around, laughing until they felt sick.

Josh couldn't help but smile contentedly to himself at just how straightforward and easy his brothers lives were, despite the way the world was now. But he was glad. They were only children and that was how it was supposed to be...he knew it was what his mom and dad had tried desperately to maintain for their family. A civilised existence where they didn't become the soulless flesh eating savages they were fighting. Maybe life would never go back to how it was before, but Josh knew they should still strive to live, not just survive.

The exhaustion and emotion of the past few hours had taken it's toll on the blonde downstairs. As Beth sat beside her man, watching him sleep and knowing she'd never been as grateful as she was right now to witness the simple act of breathing, a tiredness washed over her. All Beth wanted to do was curl up alongside her lover...in their bed...in their bedroom...in their house...and sleep until this nightmare was finally over.

Beth also knew that as much as she wanted to get lost in that wonderful little fantasy, she couldn't. She needed to talk to him, keep him engaged and do her best to bring him round, but she felt so wretched she didn't know what to say, or where to even start. Then her thoughts wandered to the feelings of despair and regret that had haunted her after her mom and Shaun had died, all the things she'd never said to them and the longing to turn back the clock so she could have another chance. Then she remembered how unexpectedly she'd lost her dad and Maggie, and all the things she should have told them but never had, the things they'd died never knowing. Beth realised she couldn't let it be that way with Daryl.

"Daryl? I...I don't know whether you can hear me. I guess you can't tell me right now either, so I'll go ahead anyway...even if I do sound like a total loon talkin' to myself." Beth paused, inhaling a deep breath and gathering the courage to go on, distracting herself with trying to get Daryl to take more water from her. She'd managed to pour more pain relief down his throat and was now making sure he had a continuous supply of water. Not that it was easy, trying to drip water into his mouth with her fingers and hoping enough got into his system wasn't exactly an ideal solution, but she had nothing better right now.

"I miss ya so much already. How pathetic is that? It's only been a few hours since ya left. But I do. We had plans for tonight, didn't we? It was gonna be amazin'. You always make me feel so good. God, I miss ya so much my heart aches. You're everythin' to me now, and when you ain't here it feels like I've been hollowed out, like I'm only half of what I know I can be with you by my side. Please don't leave me on my own. I need you here with me. I didn't know it was possible to want someone the way I want you," Beth paused, sniffling back a sob as she squeezed her eyes closed. "Sometimes I think I'm goin' completely insane 'cause you're all I can think about. Every minute of every day," Beth admitted as she stroked her fingertips gently across Daryl's forehead, wiping away the damp hair stuck there, and pressing her lips into the cold clammy flesh of his cheek.

"Do you believe in fate...in destiny? No, I betcha don't. Betcha think it ain't possible our lives were mapped out before we were even born...not when we both had such awful things happen to us. But I do. I don't know why those things had to happen to us back then, why they were important, but I do know our paths were always gonna cross one day. We were meant to be together, to be happy, and I don't believe it's time for that to be over...not yet. It can't be. There's so much we still gotta do. There's people that need our help," Beth suddenly groaned out and stopped talking, casting her eyes down as a heavy unexpected weight launched itself into her lap.

Patch. Beth hadn't even heard him approaching, but knew instantly she was glad of the company as he made himself comfortable, licking her chin sweetly before cocking his head to the side and looking at her inquisitively.

"Ya wanna know what's happenin', huh? What all the commotion's been about? Look, your daddy's been hurt, but ya ain't gotta worry 'cause he's gonna be just fine." As Beth explained to the animal in front of her, scratching behind his ears and fussing him, Patch turned his head to look, nudging his cold wet nose into Daryl's bicep as if asking him to wake up, before turning back to look at Beth with a confused look in his eye. "He's just sleepin', Patchy. He'll take ya out huntin' again soon. When he's better. Ya can keep watch with me until then, how about that? Three eyes have gotta be better than two, don't ya think?" Beth whispered lovingly into Patch's ear as she rubbed her nose against the scruffy dogs neck, settling him back down in her lap.

Beth sat in silence for an age, one hand stroking mindlessly along the length of Patch's body (who occasionally pawed at her leg when she stopped, asking for more) and the other dripping water droplets between Daryl's lips. She stared intently at him, willing him to open his eyes, lick his lips...or do anything that would let her know he was okay. It was the not knowing that was killing her.

"I love you, and everyone here wants ya to get better, 'cause they all care about ya, too. Please wake up, baby. Please. For me. I gotta know you're gonna be okay," Beth begged in a whisper as she leant forward and rubbed her nose softly against his, closing her eyelids to hold back the tears that were welling in the corners of her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. She wanted to, she wanted to sob and wail and curl up on the floor over the unfairness of it all. But she wasn't going to. Daryl wasn't dead yet, and crying wouldn't help anyone. Daryl needed her to be as strong as she could be, not a useless pathetic wreck.

Beth's mind was racing with so many things right now though...scary things that made her panic and feel physically sick. She had no idea how she could take care of three boys on her own, let alone in this godforsaken world. Or how she could even go on each day without Daryl by her side. Deep down she knew the answer was that she wouldn't be able to, and that was what petrified her. Physically maybe her body would manage to function for a while, but emotionally and mentally she knew she couldn't, and more importantly she didn't even want to. Not now she knew what it was to be part of a life bigger and better than just hers, to feel so much love for another person that she knew she would rather die too than be left behind.

"I wanna...I hafta tell ya some things. I need to say them out loud, and ya need to hear them. I promise I'll tell ya them all again someday...just in case I am talkin' to myself...one day when you're healed and we're lyin' in bed, and you're holdin' me in your arms and I'm back in the safest place left on earth." Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I know you think it's you that ain't very good with words, but I don't always know how to say stuff neither, so I end up not sayin' it at all. I don't want it to be that way this time...not with you. I know ya know that I love ya, but you also deserve to know exactly how happy you've made me. And you have made me so happy." Beth shuffled forward, getting as close to Daryl as she could before gently pressing her lips into his cheek.

"You've given me somethin' I never thought I'd have, not after what happened...a life, a future. You've shown me you love me in a thousand beautiful different ways, even though I know it must be so hard for ya because you've never been part of a lovin' family before. But I want ya to know ya are part of one now. Ya hear me? I'm never gonna let ya feel alone or unloved again. You take such good care of me, too, even though I know no-one has ever taken proper care of you before, and you protect me, despite the fact no-one ever protected you like they should have. But you're always gonna be cared for from now on, baby. You saw me for who I really was, you've accepted me and you've made me feel normal for the first time in my life, like I ain't the victim or the damaged little girl I was before. I know I'm always gonna be different...broken inside, and I know l'm always gonna feel guilty that you ended up with only half a woman. I know ya deserve more than that, so I'm gonna try so hard to make it up to ya. I'm gonna be that woman you deserve, I promise. We're gonna have a perfect life together, Daryl Dixon. You, me, these kids, this dog, and this house. I'm gonna give you everythin' I can and I swear I'm gonna make you so happy, every day for the rest of your life. You just gotta wake up and get better, give me that chance. You gotta fight. Ya hear me? Don't ya dare give up now, Daryl. I know you love me, but I love you more, and if you leave me I know I won't be able to go on. I ain't strong enough on my own. You saved me, Daryl, now let me save you," Beth pleaded, finally running out of words. Her heartfelt confession was over as she let out a slow steady breath, sucking back a sob and wiping away the tears that had trickled down her face and onto Daryl's bare shoulder. The tears that she couldn't stop from falling.

"_Don't cry. Fuck, don't cry, Beth, please. I ain't goin' nowhere. That stupid one eyed fucker ain't gonna take me away from ya. I promised ya I ain't goin' nowhere and I meant it. You're my fuckin' world, baby, and I'm never leavin' ya," Daryl screamed as loud as he could in the hope she would hear, pushing through the burning and throbbing that was, despite his best efforts, gradually wearing his body down as it ebbed and flowed in agonising waves. _

_Daryl had heard everything Beth had said.__ Her voice__ sounded muffled and distant, more like a strange faraway echo, but he'd recognised the familiar sweet soothing __lilt__ to it. It was what had pulled him out of the darkness and kept him lucid...for a while. __She'd said__ such beautiful things__ to him__ he'd wanted to cry in happiness. But the fact he now knew __Beth__ thought those __awful untrue __things about herself; that she wasn't worthy of him, that she was somehow __half a woman__, that she could possibly love him more than he loved her...made him want to both sob in sadness, and also spank some much needed sense into her confused mind. Make her beautiful but stupid head realise it was him that was unworthy, him that couldn't live without her, him that loved her more. _

"_Fuck, why won't ya work, ya useless piece a' shit body? Just move... do somethin' so she knows ya ain't a fuckin' dead man," Daryl screamed at himself. He'd tried with every __ounce of energy__ left in his body to move his hand, to make his voice work, but he couldn't. It hurt too badly, everything hurt and he felt so cold and tired. His __mind and soul __were__ trapped between two worlds, one of darkness and death, and one of light and life. Something strong and comforting was pulling him to the darkness, the promise of no more pain or suffering, but Beth was pulling him towards the light, and although it was painful he knew that was where he wanted to stay... but he just couldn't shake that overwhelming desire to sleep, to rest. However much he fought to come back to her, to soothe her and hold her, he couldn't stop the darkness from claiming him once more as he'd drifted unwillingly from her voice and the light back to that empty dark place._

As Beth lay nuzzled against Daryl's side, her wet fingertips pushing water droplets between his lips, her eyelids became heavy and her mind began to empty. Beth knew she'd said everything she needed to and only hoped Daryl had heard at least some of it.

Within minutes the blonde was asleep, and despite her current state of peacefulness, it was a deep and restless sleep where vivid and awful images of her past and future collided; the raging fires at the farm and prison, the look on her daddy's face as he died, the screaming, the gunfire, the chaos. Daryl laid lifeless and covered in blood, his pale expressionless face and the panic that had almost stopped her heart. The dirty faces of the vile men from years earlier, the sounds of their grunting, their laughter, the pain. Running barefoot and breathless through the woods, alone, scared and broken. Walkers tearing at her as she searched for her four men but finding only blood, so much blood...

A couple of hours must have passed before the horror of Beth's nightmare startled her awake, leaving her eyes wide open, sweating and heart thumping. The pain in her abdomen was still gnawing at her insides just as the painful memories were gnawing at her mind, as if she was reliving her worst memories all over again, but this time it was worse. Worse because everything she had now was dead and gone, too.

Beth sat back and tried to shake the feeling of fear as she looked along Daryl's body, checking him over and finding Patch curled into a tiny ball, fast asleep on the blanket covering his masters feet just like the loyal dog she knew he already was. Beth couldn't help but smile at the cute sight. She knew Daryl loved the little scruff ball really and wished he was awake to see it. She knew he would have made some smart ass remark to deflect talking about something so sweet, turning beet red in the process no doubt.

As Beth checked his wound and his vitals, she decided he hadn't changed, for better or worse, so she supposed that was something. Stable was good, she told herself, if a little unconvincingly. Beth knew full well he should have been conscious by now, but maybe she just needed to have a little more faith .

"Please come back to me, baby. If you heard anythin' I said, show me… do somethin', anythin'. Let me know you're still in there, that you're not gonna leave me," Beth begged through ragged breaths as she rested her cheek on Daryl's forearm, gazing up at his face as her fingertips stroked through the soft grey whiskers on his jaw and another tear dripped off her chin. She wondered if she'd ever be able to stop her tears from falling now the flood gates had opened. Probably not she thought, but right now they were cathartic, they were the only release she had, so she didn't even want them to stop.

"I'm always gonna love you. It's only ever gonna be you, and so my answer is yes ...I will marry you. If ya still want me. We both know that was what ya were gonna ask me. I know you, Daryl Dixon. I know how shy and awkward you get, how ya lose all power of speech when it comes to talkin' about how ya feel. But I know now what a beautiful, lovin', carin', sweet and kind man ya are, too, and that's why I'd be proud to be your wife. I want anyone left in this world to know you're my man. There'll never be anyone else for me, and I know even if I tell ya a million times you'll never believe it, but you're perfect. My perfect man," Beth declared proudly, swallowing hard and sniffing as she stroked her palm across his forehead and smoothed down his hair.

Beth watched him for a while as she listened to his irregular and intermittent shallow wheezing echoing hauntingly through the otherwise silent room She was waiting, hoping, praying that he would at least move or give her any small sign that he was okay or that he could at least hear her. But there was nothing, and Beth knew then it was going to take a miracle to get him through the night, because she knew Daryl Dixon would never have ignored her pleas if he'd had a choice.

"If you think ignorin' me is gonna get ya outta askin' me to marry you, you're wrong, Dixon. I already gave ya my answer, so I'm just gonna sit here talkin' at ya until you ask me again, until ya wake up and kiss me...and I don't mean on my mouth," Beth whispered sexily before sucking in a sudden sharp breath as she doubled over at the pain stabbing at her lower abdomen.

"Oh baby, c'mon, please wake up. I need to talk to you, I need ya to tell me it's gonna be okay because I don't know if it is… I… I think there's somethin' wrong with me. I'm bleedin' real bad and I'm so scared. I shoulda told ya this mornin', but I didn't and now I don't know what to do." Beth let out a deep shuddering breath, curling her arm around her stomach, squeezing her eyes closed and burying her forehead into the edge of the couch cushion in an attempt to quell both her panic and the now deep throbbing ache radiating throughout her abdomen that made it feel like her insides were about to fall out.

It did nothing to help. Beth only panicked even more when a hot flood of thick blood gushed out from her centre and began to soak through her underwear and into her jeans. She'd already used half a box of tampons since this morning, and she had no idea if that was normal. She didn't even know if the blood was just her period, or if something more serious was wrong. Maybe she was about to die, too. About to bleed to death like the stupid naive child she was. Why had she never asked her mom about all this before? Why had she let her family treat her like a baby for so long? Why had she never even been a little bit curious about how her own body worked after it had been so badly broken? God, you're such a fool, she berated herself. Deep down Beth knew exactly why she'd never asked for details though. It was too painful for her to think about and she knew how upset it always made her family to talk about it, so it just became easier to ignore. It became the elephant in the room. Only that was no help now she was all alone with no way of finding out what was wrong.

Beth started to drag herself to her feet, realising she needed to clean herself up, but as she moved she swore she saw Daryl's fingers twitch on the edge of the couch. She stopped dead, rubbing her tear filled blurry eyes to stare at his hand for a moment, wondering if she was now hallucinating on top of talking to herself. But a few seconds later and she saw his fingers twitching again, this time for longer.

"Daryl? Can you hear me? I'm here, baby. Oh God, please be okay. Here, hold my fingers," Beth demanded, excited and breathless as she placed her fingers into his palm.

A split second later Beth felt a gentle pressure as he curled his fist completely around her fingers.

"Oh God. Thank God. You're gonna be fine now. You don't know how happy I am, baby. Now ya just gotta open your eyes. Please, Daryl. Do it for me. I know ya can do it," Beth whispered as she pressed her mouth into his jaw and trailed soft kisses towards his ear, rubbing her thumb back and forth over his hand in encouragement. "C'mon, open your eyes," Beth mumbled impatiently.

But there was no further response. His hand relaxed and fell open around hers and everything went back to how it had been, as though Beth had dreamed the whole scenario. She knew she hadn't, but that didn't help anything. Daryl was still unconscious and she was still alone.

Beth slumped back down onto her knees and buried her head into the couch cushion once more. She tried to compose herself and convince herself it was progress...it was a positive step. Maybe he'd just lost a lot more blood than she'd thought. If so, then it was no wonder his body wasn't recovering from the trauma as quickly as it should. Without blood and plasma transfusions he might take days to come round while his body struggled to replace the blood it had lost.

_"I still believe God has a plan for all his children, Bethy. Ya just gotta believe he'll keep the good ones alive. Ya gotta have a little faith." _

Hershel's voice echoed through Beth's head and she knew her daddy was right. She couldn't do any more for Daryl right now, except keep him comfortable and pray. Her only consolation was that Daryl was strong. If anyone could make it through this, he could. She just hoped he thought he had enough left in this world to come back for. That she was enough of a reason for him to fight.

Beth kissed his temple and got to her feet, heading to the bathroom as quickly and quietly as she could.

_Daryl had fought like a cornered rabid animal to come back from the dark, he'd tried so damn hard to open his eyes and move his hand as he'd listened to Beth talk and cry. He'd tried to answer her and comfort her. To do what she was asking, and to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay. But he was still too weak, too far away.__ He'd somehow managed to move his fingers this time, but he hadn't been able to do that for very long and he'd hated how it only seemed to freak Beth out even more._

_Daryl could remember hearing pieces of what Beth had said, even though he__'d__ felt drugged and disorientated__, like a fog was filling his head as he floated between the darkness and the light.__ Beth's voice had __come and gone, __sound__ing__ distant and muffled... first loud then a mumbled whisper as the heat and pain had crashed once more through his body in waves, obliterating everything except his own desperate loud cries. Cries of frustration, and cries __of __helplessness and __anger at being unable to do a fucking thing when Beth so obviously needed him to. _

_Daryl cursed himself for letting any of this happen in the first place. He __needed__ to tell Beth she would be okay, that he was going to take care of her and they'd work it all out__ somehow__...__as long as they were__ together. But Daryl knew he might as well have been a goddamn corpse right now __for how useful he was. _

_The thought __he__ might never again get to see her, __hold __her, tell her all the things he'd been too scared to say before, or get the chance to live that perfect life with her,__ stabbed at __Daryl's__ heart like a thousand shards of broken glass. __As__ the despair and pain __became __too intense__, __as he felt his fingers uncurling themselves from hers, __Daryl began to drift into a pain free place where there was nothing at all. A dark, cold, empty, silent place that was so scary, but so enticing at the same time, he wasn't sure he'd get to come back from it__ this time._

After Beth had cleaned herself up and changed her clothes, she bumped into Joshua, almost knocking herself off her feet and him down the stairs in her rush to get back to Daryl. Josh grabbed Beth's upper arms and steadied her. "Hey. You won't be any good to anyone if you end up with broken bones. I guess Daryl will understand that even his own personal Supergirl has to use the bathroom sometimes!" Josh looked up hesitantly and caught Beth's empty stare, unsure if his attempt to lighten things was too much, but realising Beth was in a trance and probably hadn't even heard him.

"I gotta get back to him. He shouldn't be on his own, not until he's awake and stronger," Beth gasped as she shook herself loose of Joshua's light grip, not even looking up at him.

"Okay...so I'll sit with you. We'll take shifts so he's never alone, because you look," Josh paused. He didn't want to say 'like death' or 'dreadful'...even though quite honestly she did...so he went with something more diplomatic and less insulting, just like his dad would have done when dealing with his mom. "Tired. And pale," he continued with trepidation. "You're going to have to sleep sometime, Beth, or when Daryl wakes you won't be any use."

Beth's eyes finally met his and her face almost crumpled in relief at Joshua's welcome kind words. Even in the short time they'd known each other, Joshua always seemed to know exactly what to say and do, he always managed to stay strong and sensible. Beth hadn't realised how badly she needed those things now Daryl wasn't around. He was usually all those things and more besides; he was her anchor, her strength, her safe place, and he had been since they'd been thrown together.

Beth knew Daryl needed her to be all those things for him right now, but Beth wasn't sure she could be. Sure she'd taken charge and done what needed to be done in the heat of the moment, she'd handled the situation without a moments hesitation, but she wasn't sure she could do this next bit alone. Without that mad adrenaline rush pushing her on, without the completely natural fight or flight instinct kicking in and telling her to protect the one she loved, she was back to being a helpless spectator...small, powerless, scared and alone.

"Are ya sure? What about Adam and Caleb? Don't they need you?" Beth asked without even thinking, her usual selflessness coming to the fore even now.

As much as she needed help right now, she was after all a fully grown woman and they were only little children. If they needed Joshua, then he should stay with them. She would just have to channel her inner Greene and face her responsibilities. Maggie, her daddy, they'd never shirked a responsibility in their lives and Beth wasn't about to let the side down. Maybe she was the only Greene left alive, but that was all the more reason to make her family proud.

"They'll be okay. I cleaned them up and put them to bed with your laptop and The Jungle Book. That'll keep them entertained forever. Adam has never seen a movie before, he was still a baby when all this happened, so he'll probably never leave your bedroom now!" Joshua fiddled nervously with the handrail as he thought about what to say next. "I... I had a talk with them both earlier and they know what's happening, and that they're safe. They understand a bit more about Daryl...plus they're in a comfy bed for the first time in months. So they'll either sleep until sun up... or they'll watch The Jungle Book on repeat for the next ten hours. Either way they don't need me right now." Josh smiled shyly as he walked past Beth and started to descend the stairs.

Beth watched him for a second before following him, trying to pull herself together and ready herself for the long night ahead. Because whatever tomorrow brought, it _was_ going to be a long night first, of that she had no doubt.

Beth took her place on a cushion on the floor next to Daryl's head again, wetting her fingers once more and brushing them over Daryl's mouth, while Josh settled himself into the armchair.

"So, ya gonna tell me now why Daryl had to save your life, and how it ended like this?" Beth asked, no malice or sarcasm or accusatory tone, just a genuine straightforward question. Her big blue eyes stared curiously at Joshua as the fingers of her free hand found Daryl's once more and squeezed around them tightly.

Joshua kept his eyes locked with Beth's as he began to give the most honest account of what had happened that he could. "I...it all happened so fast. We were clearing the area in front of those houses. No, we _had_ cleared the area, we kind of had a contest going over killing the most walkers, and I teased Daryl about being old and out of shape." Beth gave the tiniest flicker of a snigger at that, knowing exactly how Daryl would've reacted. Him and his silly age issues, she thought.

"I didn't mean it, but he took it the wrong way...or I thought he had. He raised his crossbow and pointed it right at me. For a second I thought he was going to shoot me...for real. He looked crazy angry but...scared? Like he'd seen a ghost maybe. Then he shouted for me to duck, a split second later he squeezed the trigger and a bolt flew straight past my head. I still thought he was serious until I heard a gunshot come from behind me and then saw Daryl go down."

"I don't understand. Daryl just shot someone for no reason? He wouldn't do that. Are ya sure that's what happened?" Beth asked, totally confused, but sure Joshua was telling the truth.

"I swear. Afterwards I thought maybe the man was aiming at me and Daryl noticed him in time. But now I think back the guy was obviously aiming at Daryl, not me, because they shot each other at the exact same time. I think they must've known each other," Josh explained, still confused himself if he was honest. It all seemed so strange and had been over so quickly, he wasn't really sure of anything now.

"Is the other man dead? Did he say anythin'? Did Daryl say anythin' at all?" Beth quizzed.

Josh looked lost for words. He couldn't tell her anything else, because he didn't know anything else. Not really. "Yeah, he's dead alright, Daryl's bolt got him straight through the eye...in fact it was an awesome shot, the guy only had one eye to start with!" Josh chuckled to himself. He knew now wasn't the time for laughter, but he couldn't stop himself...it really was kind of funny. And he'd had the nerve to tease Daryl about being old and out of practice...he really couldn't have been more wrong about the archer.

"What d'ya mean he only had one eye? What did he look like? Think, it's real important Joshua. There has to be a reason Daryl shot someone in cold blood like that," Beth demanded. Her heart was pounding hard against her ribs as her thumb rubbed hard and fast over Daryl's hand. She knew, even though it couldn't be, she just knew who the man had been...it had to have been him. The Governor. Everything would then make sense.

Beth was staring intently at Joshua, her big eyes flashing sapphire in the dim light of the room, urging him to confirm her theory. Even though she didn't want it to be true that that man had somehow survived when her family hadn't, she wanted answers, she wanted to make sense of this whole awful day and to know Daryl hadn't risked his life for nothing.

"He was tall, taller than me, maybe 6'2" – 6'3". He wore a black eye patch over one eye, had longish scruffy hair and a beard, maybe a couple of months growth. He was just a guy. He didn't speak. I...if Daryl hadn't shot him when he did, I probably wouldn't be here. I had no idea he was behind me, and even if he was aiming at Daryl first for some reason, I'm sure he would've killed me, too. Daryl did save my life today, Beth," Josh stated proudly as he looked over at Daryl.

"I know who he was. And you're right, he would've killed ya too. He's a monster, Joshua. We thought he was dead, or maybe we just both hoped he was dead. He's the man that destroyed our home, killed our friends and murdered my father. I'm glad Daryl killed him, and you should be too. At least he can't hurt anyone else. Not now." Beth knew her voice was devoid of any emotion at all right now except hatred, but that was all she had where that man was concerned. She was happy he was dead, and she knew Daryl wouldn't be sorry either, even if it had gotten him shot.

"Daryl will be fine you know. He's stubborn and tenacious, and he's strong. He won't leave you. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He'd fight his way through Hell a thousand times to get back to you. He just needs rest. He lost so much blood today, Beth. Too much. I didn't think he'd even make it home, but he did. And if he made it through that then he'll make it through tonight."

Beth looked up and smiled at Joshua, a huge proper smile full of gratitude that lit up her whole face. "I know he will, we've gotta have a little faith is all," Beth paused a moment as she realised she still hadn't done something she should have done hours ago.

"I didn't thank you yet, did I? So thank you, for bringin' him home to me. It must have been really scary and hard out there on your own, he ain't a small man to move, but you did, and ya saved his life. This could've happened when he was out there on his own and I'd never have known the truth, so thank you for being there. For saving him. I owe you so much, Joshua. I can't ever lose him and you bringin' him home so quickly has given him the best chance of makin' it."

Josh ran his tongue over his lips, his mouth was so dry he was sure his voice wouldn't work right now. He swallowed hard and fiddled nervously with the arm of the chair he was sat in before looking up at the blonde again. "You took us in when you didn't have to, you gave us a chance. I might have lost Caleb and Adam if we'd stayed out there much longer. Good people have to stick together. Daryl's a good man and he didn't deserve to die out there all alone like that. I only did what was right." Joshua smiled shyly at Beth, not knowing where to look and feeling all kinds of awkward as he felt himself turning red in the now deafeningly silent room.

Of course Beth could see how embarrassed the poor boy was by her words of praise, and right that very moment she could see so much of Daryl in him (or at least what she imagined Daryl would've been like as a teenager) it was scary. His inability to acknowledge the good in himself, his sweet caring nature, his awkwardness in accepting compliments...but Beth took pity on the boy and changed the subject.

"Well, he moved his fingers earlier and I just know he could hear me talkin' to him." Beth turned to look lovingly at her man, rubbing his hand as she adjusted his blankets. "He'll be back to his usual broodin' self in no time," she whispered to no one in particular.

They sat quietly for an age, Beth fighting the need to sleep for as long as she could but finally unable to stop her body giving in. Josh peeled her away from the couch and carefully laid her down on the floor next to Daryl, covering her with a blanket before leaving her to go and lock down the house and clear up the mess in the hallway and kitchen. Less than an hour later he was back to watch over Daryl.

Josh sat beside him for a while, trying to get as much water into him as he could, but he really didn't like how Daryl was looking or sounding right now. He couldn't remember him making noises like that, or looking that hot and flushed before.

The younger man placed his palm across Daryl's forehead...it was clammy and felt like a furnace. Josh peeled back the dressing covering the archers wound and could immediately see how inflamed it was around the stitches, he was sure an infection was beginning to take hold. He didn't want to wake Beth, but God forbid he didn't and then Daryl slipped away. The man needed help.

Joshua carefully knelt over the sleeping blonde and gently brushed his fingers across her forehead. "Beth. Beth you need to wake up," he mumbled, hoping it was loud enough to rouse her, but not loud enough to give her a heart attack.

Beth grumbled and twitched but didn't wake. "Beth, C'mon. Wake up." Josh raised his voice and stroked her head once more but this time with more force.

"Daryl?!" Beth mumbled sleepily as she sat herself up and opened her eyes. Her heart was banging in excitement and she couldn't help a huge happy grin from plastering itself onto her face.

"No. It's Joshua, Beth. Daryl's still asleep. But...I think he's getting worse. He has a fever. An infection. I think we need to do something before it's too late."

Beth was fully awake now, the seriousness of Joshua's words echoing in her head as her pulse rushed in her ears. Her smile was gone, her happy place destroyed and her heart now banged wildly for completely different reasons. As panic, fear, terror and shock coursed through the blonde's body at breakneck speed, the distant fear of losing Daryl she'd been trying so hard to tamp down, was suddenly a very real possibility that she couldn't ignore anymore.


End file.
